Oh My Goddess! The Twilight Hour
by Jacobs
Summary: A tragic death during the recovery of an object of appalling power sets in motion events which will forever change the lives of the Morisato household. Aided by old friends and a new dark ally, their fight will change the face of all they hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Hour**

**By**

**Samuel Jacobs**

**Synopsis:** _Takumi Sato came to Japan in hopes of reconciling his past. But a tragic death during the recovery of an object of appalling power sets in motion a series of events which will forever change the lives of the Morisato household. In the dark days that follow, Belldandy must fight to protect both herself and those she loves from destruction. Urd too must choose her path, a path she never could have imagined which will ultimately force her to face her own death in the infernal realm against Hild's demonic forces. Caught in a struggle which threatens them all the goddesses will learn the full measure of Hild's prophetic words, "love may give you strength, but it can also be your greatest weakness." Aided by old friends and a new dark ally, their fight will ultimately change the face of all they hold dear. _

This book sets forth a new series of adventures in the phenomenally successful Oh My Goddess! series created by Kōsuke Fujishima.

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Oh My Goddess! are owned and copyrighted by Kosuke Fujishima, Kondansha Ltd, and Dark Horse Comics, Inc. No attempt is made to state otherwise.

**Dedication**

We humans lack the ability to bring those lost back to life. But through these characters who speak our hopes, dreams, and fears, we can return a measure of that life again and again so long as men hold their ideals in their hearts, retelling their stories to generations that follow. This book is dedicated to my wife, my children, friends who have fallen, and those who continue to seek the truth in everyday life.

...

...

**Contents:**

1. Hidden 1

2. Second Sight 21

3. The Dig 36

4. Second visit to Jufukuji 51

5. The Attack of Belldandy 74

6. Tariki Hongan Temple 95

7. Seaside Residence 117

8. Entanglement 131

9. The Dark Visitor 145

10. Wind and Fire 160

11. Northern Departure 176

12. Moonlight kisses before the War 199

13. The Sign 215

14. Aftermath 234

15. Echoes of the Sea 249

16. Light 273

17. Of Love and Goddesses 296

18. Repentance 311

19. Remembrance and Celebration 330

20. The Guardian 351

21. Conclusion 363

...

...

Chapter 1

_**Hidden**_

The dark haired young woman moved unnoticed through the double doors of the University library making her way to the back offices. Approaching the reference desk the young intern looked up smiling, "You know better than to find him here this time of day." Sorano continued on down the stairs to her left and out the double doors leading to the East Lawn. Outside a man in his 30's stood alone, lost in thought as he gazed northward toward the serene twin peaks of Mount Tsukuba. She watched as his hand close over the object bearing a symbol she recognized.

"May I interrupt you Professor Sato?"

"Sorano, always a pleasure to see you," he said placing the triangular object into his pocket.

"Your message said there might be some progress?" She asked expectantly.

"The network program was able to link several recent inscriptions to the historical records in our archives. Together they may point a way toward a possible location of your artifact."

"That's great! When can we proceed?"

"Not just yet. There are few more things I need to check before we'll know whether it's worth pursuing."

"Such as?"

"I'd like to visit Narita over the next few days to discuss the findings with a man I believe can help us."

"Then I will come with you," she said firmly.

"As the museum's representative I expected as much."

"We can go tonight."

"No, that will not be possible."

"As I explained this project is of the highest priority."

"Yes I know, but I have priorities of my own which I need to take care of first. We will go in two days time; on the weekend."

Sorano looked off to the mountains. "I think we're close."

"I hope so," Sato said walking past her. He looked into the distance once more, this time to the south seemingly drawn by something. "Tell me Sorano what lies in that direction?"

"Over there? Umm I don't know, lot's of things. You're looking in the direction of Chiba city I suppose. Why?"

Something crossed his face. "No reason. I was just curious. I will see you in two days time," he said walking down the hill to return to the main lab complex.

"Two days," Sorano muttered. _"If he only knew."_

Even after all this time Sorano was not entirely sure why she'd been instructed to seek out Takumi Sato to assist her. True, he did possess knowledge about an arcane (in Sorano's view) group of Earth myths and histories which might prove useful in her search. But his primary expertise lay at the crossroads of biology and physics as it pertained to human life and death. Skills whose utility in this matter were not readily apparent to her. Truth be told she didn't even think he looked like a professor, more like a common laborer with his angular features. His frame somehow gave him the appearance of looking younger than his years. It was only his eyes that gave away his true age, possessing a certain sadness or perhaps weariness with the world. She knew from the records she'd been allowed to see that in addition to his academic background he'd spent his youth living and working in a dojo, receiving training in what Sorano thought must be primitive forms of human combat. During that time he'd been schooled in an old Earth system of spiritual beliefs somewhat akin to her own. But that was years ago. Now he appeared to have no formal affiliation to any of these. Though Sorano had come to trust Takumi's judgment, in truth she knew little more about the inner workings of the man now than when she'd first met him eight months ago.

…

For Takumi Sato, Sorano had come into his life as something of a whirlwind. She had been introduced as a special representative from the National Museum, tasked with recovering a particular artifact and willing to finance those with knowledge of how it might best be retrieved. Curiously she had requested that he personally assist her in this matter. Wishing to maintain good relations with the Museum the University had urged him to help her in any way possible. She was bright, young (Takumi thought too young for such a task), and energetic. Her appearance had caused more than a few heads to turn when she started showing up in the lab at all hours of the day and night. The fact that he had developed a rather protective attitude toward her likely did not help matters. But Takumi never really thought about outward appearances or the proper way to fit in. For him there was only what needed to be done, nothing more. From his perspective he had an obligation to ensure that Sorano stayed out of trouble. From the University's perspective, the sooner they located the artifact the better. As to the project, time seemed to be of the essence to her. This suited Takumi, since the item she sought was thought to be linked (at least in myth) to something he had been looking for for a _very_ long time. Indeed as he explained at one of their initial meetings a principal reason he had returned to Japan was so he might hasten its recovery.

…

Down in his office Takumi continued to pour over the symbol correlations, beginning to arrange for the equipment they would soon need. As he carefully re-checked the iconography for the latest group of inscriptions, his assistant Terry and professor Aki Sakai burst through the door, immersed in yet another heated discussion. He looked up at the two smiling. He was fond of Terry, he had a quick mind and seemed to get on well with everyone, in addition to possessing a good technical understanding of the lab's computational systems. Like Takumi he too was an outsider to the University, having arrived with him from the West little more than a year ago.

"Sure Aki," Terry continued waving his hands, "-they're all over the place. It's just like that weird group you used to belong to, ehh boss?"

…And yet there were times he found Terry's presence trying.

"Terence you know I appreciate your skills, but would it kill you to read something other than search algorithms once in awhile?"

"Hmm, I don't know? Why?"

"Because then you might discover that people in this country probably do not consider Zen Buddhists to be a _weird group_. Actually they have a rather long history in -." Aki began to laugh at Takumi's annoyance, rolling up her sleeves as she prepared the tea.

"Um, yeah sure," Terry said apologetically, "But seriously aren't most of those places really father-son businesses nowadays? You know, set up for the tourist trade?"

"_Father-son what!_ No," Takumi said rubbing his temples. "Not the ones that -," he muttered something under this breath. "Are you trying to get me upset?" He added suddenly feeling tired.

Terry shook his head. "Umm no." He had learned it was usually unwise to upset Sato.

"Good. Then go do something useful and help me arrange this meeting."

Terry wandered to the far end of the room diving into his chair. "I mean, you know I think it's great and everything -," he said continuing to try and redeem himself. "I'm just saying what you're into is goes way beyond meditating that's all."

"Oh, how's that?" Asked Aki, suddenly interested in her colleague's extracurricular activities.

"You should see this guy! Like one night we were at this bar in Yokohama -."

"_Terrence!"_

"Yes?"

"Meeting."

"Okay yeah… arranging for that meeting," he said retreating to the far end of the office with Aki. "Where, when, and with whom?"

"Naritasan, this weekend, with Sensei Tenori Nukura."

"Two days? Kind of short notice."

"Tell him it's me and it's important. I'm sure we can work something out," he said staring down at a peculiar set of symbols.

…

At Sorano's residence preparations were also going less than smoothly. "No, no, I compleeetely understand!" Michio replied mischievously. "You urgently need to gather all the _correct_ clothing for your _research trip_ with Professor Sato… with whom you've been working on this project for the past _eight months!_"

"_Michio_," she complained irritably, "I don't control the rate at which things happen here do I?"

"How would I know? You're the one entrusted with the sacred task," she said flopping down on to the edge of the bed.

Stop doing that! "Michio remember when you were told to _assist_ me in this endeavor? That's not the same as -."

"As what?"

"_Irritating me_," she exclaimed. "Now think of everything I might need for such an excursion."

"Okay. You'll probably need your umm - lips," she said teasingly, jumping from one bed to another with unearthly grace. After throwing the nearest available loose object at her, Sorano returned to her packing.

"I mean like… like clothing, _you clown_."

"Well why don't you ask your cousin, she seems pretty fashion conscious," Michio shot back sarcastically.

"Note to self - do not bring along idiot friend next me if I could communicate with someone other than you at this point, I would. By the way, have you thought for even one second what will happen if we don't get there first?"

"Don't joke about that," Michio said jumping off the bed to land beside her. "I don't even want think about it," she said shivering.

"Now I say again, help me find all the -," Sorano continued as she hurriedly looked through their collected belongings.

…

At the appointed hour Saturday morning, Sorano and Takumi headed southeast toward the Narita temple complex. After the rush to get things ready the drive was a pleasant distraction. The sun shone brilliantly warming the cool morning air. Sorano looked out the window, watching row after row of cultivated fields pass as they sped down the highway. _Spring is finally beginning to take hold in the land,_ she thought. Indeed the closer they got to the temple the more she could see that the power of the plum blossom was slowly giving way to that of cherry trees scattered across the plain. _It's so peaceful now__. If only it could stay that way._

"Well there's our destination," Takumi announced as the road arched off to the right, snaking out toward the distant temple complex. Once away from the highway they began to negotiate the narrow city streets approaching the complex. They traveled several more blocks before Takumi finally pulled over and stopped. "Alright, from here we walk," he said plunging into the crowd past the myriad of shops. Pulling on her pack Sorano quickly followed him toward the temple's main gate. Ahead she could see the archway standing atop a series of steep sloping stairs.

…

Above them in the shadow of the Niomon gate the man stood silently, calmly pulling his black kesa around his shoulders. Slowly the scanned the ever approaching crowd of visitors. Catching sight of Takumi Sato he paused, then stepped forward from the gate to signal them, "_Sato sensei_!"

Takumi glanced up. "_Sensei_ _Nukura_" he replied bowing low to him. "Sorano this is Sensei Tenori Nukura of the Narita temple. He is familiar with the historical records of this complex and may be able to provide us with some background on the matches we've identified." Sorano nodded eyeing Nukura. He appeared several years older than Takumi. Yet there was something about the way he stood and moved that reminded her of him. She felt Takumi put a hand to her shoulder as she was introduced, "Sensei Nukura this is Sorano, the special representative from the National Museum of whom I spoke."

"Yes of course. Please come this way," he said leading them through the central gate to the courtyard. Once there he veered left down the path, leading them past several stands of ancient cypress trees which revealed a more secluded group of buildings tucked off the main path. "I thought we might meet here to discuss the records of interest," he said climbing the steps to the largest of these. Sorano followed the men silently, carefully analyzing their gestures and movement. Together they passed down the dim wooden corridor to reach an intersecting hallway at one end. Approaching the heavy wooden inner doors Nukura turned to Takumi as they continued in conversation, "As I told you, our rules regarding examination of documents -".

"There is no need to explain," Takumi interjected quickly. "I'm sure that Sorano understands the situation completely," he said with a quick glance to her.

They had of course discussed this possibility earlier at the University. "It may be that they allow only one person at a time to view the temple documents," he said. "Besides, the information we really need may not be in the documents they provide. In either case I think it's best if I try to speak with Sensei Nukura alone in order to get the information we need."

"And why should that be?" Sorano asked suspiciously.

"Ah you know these temple types Sorano. Some of them can be a bit old fashioned, you know – chauvinistic." Sorano had no idea what he was talking about, but had gone along with the idea grudgingly. As long as it provided them with the information they needed what did she care? Besides, neither of them had any idea how far _she_ could really see or hear. And so it was that Sorano was led to an anteroom while Takumi and Nukura closed the doors on what appeared to be some kind of temple library.

As she sat alone now in the room she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. But what? Concentrating her mind she began to replay everything she had seen and heard that morning. Before long she was convinced she had it. _They know each other._ This isn't the first time they've met! The revelation made her uneasy. Why would he hide something like that? And why don't they want anyone else to know? She turned to focus her attention on what lay beyond the closed doors. But it proved surprisingly difficult, for as she now realized, there were many other thoughts emanating through the building. Listening more closely, she could now hear the dim sound of clashing weapons. Creeping from the room to find the source of the commotion, she quietly slipped down the hallway and pressed aside one of the shoji doors. Inside she saw several dozen students, most of them little more than boys seated around a central square. Several older instructors stood in the middle. They all appeared to be clad in some form of armor, with the instructors demonstrating how to perform various blows to the body with their wooden sticks. To Sorano's horror, a moment later at the instructor's signal and the little ones began emulating their actions on each other. _What should I do? _She thought, realizing that any action she might take now would be rather difficult to explain later. "I'll never understand these people," she said shaking her head, quietly shuffling back to the library. Standing at one corner of the intersecting hallway now she pressed herself against the wall, concentrating all her effort on the conversation inside.

"- And you're certain that it's from here?"

"You can read it as plainly as I," replied Takumi. "The record clearly indicates the bone's origin maps to a pre-war excavation of this site in the 1920's."

"And this piece was the critical match in your database?"

"Yes, the text and several symbols on it are identical."

"What can we do to make sure it's correct?"

"The records say that the rest of the remains are here. You first need to make sure that information is accurate."

"Meaning?"

"Check to see if you have a set of remains here missing the bones indicated in the records. Also-."

They stopped hearing movement outside. The teak flooring under Sorano's feet had creaked as she attempted to move closer. _Dammit_, she thought. She held her breath staying perfectly still. Hearing nothing they continued.

"I'm listening," Nukura said.

"Also check to see if any other remains are inscribed similar to this fragment."

"Hmm that may not be easy."

"Don't tell me that Tenori, I _know_ you can do it."

"I'm simply saying that kind of poking around may not go over so –."

"I _assume_ you're interested in its recovery?"

"Of course. That's not what I'm saying."

"Good. Then simply do your best. That's all I'm asking."

She could hear Tenori pacing. "Anything else?"

"If I'm right we'll need to determine the date of the remains as accurately as possible," Takumi said pensively.

"And if it turns out this hunch of yours is correct, where would the items be located?"

Takumi chuckled. "I have no idea."

"_What!_ You're lying. You can't be serious!"

"No, it's true. I have no idea. But it would narrow the search down considerably. In either case you'll know when we've found it, since it'll be registered with the National Museum and brought back here."

"Alright. And these other symbols, the ones you haven't been able to interpret. You think they're the key?"

"I'm convinced they are."

"And the girl?"

"She knows things Tenori. Things I don't. She's provided information on the Abyssian myths that I honestly don't see how any one person could know."

"Hmm. And she is helping you _why_ exactly?"

"I believe we need each other to solve this problem."

"Alright. I will call you when I know."

"Thank you," Takumi replied heading for the door.

Sorano stepped back, quietly heading down the hallway. She could hear the tone of their voices change as they came to the door.

"Takumi, you know we have a practice hall here."

She heard him sigh. "Yes, _several_ I assume."

"Indeed. It's been a long time. Perhaps -."

"Let's see how Sorano feels first," he said cutting him off.

"I'm sure she would enjoy touring the grounds. They're magnificent this time of year."

"I'll ask."

"It's good to see you after all this time. How long have you been here?"

"I've been in Japan almost a year now."

"Strange isn't it? After all these years, each of us winding up here."

"Perhaps it's fate."

"Except that I know you don't believe in fate Sato. So?"

"Yes?"

"Have you gone to see him since you arrived?"

"I don't know if he would even -."

"_Can I help you young lady!" _

Sorano jumped as the monk spoke to her from behind.

"Oh yes!" She replied loudly as the monk looked on puzzled. "I was just going down this hallway here to find my colleague who I believe are in this room - right - down - here," she said continuing to shout.

"Miss I can hear you," he replied.

"Oh yes of course," she said as the doors behind her opened and Tenori and Takumi came into the hallway.

"Sorano, there you are. Not getting bored out here are you?" Asked Takumi.

"No of course not. In fact, I was just thinking of having a look around the temple."

"Excellent idea," remarked Tenori. "But first I've taken the liberty of having some lunch prepared," he said pointing to the building across the courtyard.

…

Sitting quietly across from one another other now, Sorano and Takumi ate lunch at the low formal table. The east doors of the room had been opened to reveal a gracious view of the outer pond and gardens beyond, together with numerous curious temple visitors. Sorano stared at Takumi silently as he ate.

"_Is there something?"_ He asked, not looking up from of his plate.

"No" she replied quickly looking down.

"You're certain?"

"Yes… certain," she said stubbornly.

"You know Sensei Nukura was thinking you might want to have a look around the temple gardens."

"And what would _you_ be doing?"

Takumi looked out at the pond. "I think he has some other entertainment planned for me."

"And what would that be?

"Exercise. I think he wants to see if University life has slowed my reflexes, made me soft."

Suddenly Sorano understood. "_No._ You mustn't go with him!" She said alarmed. "You don't know what kind of things go on here," she whispered.

"Hmm. What kind of things?"

"There's a room in the back where they make young boys beat each other with sticks," she said in a low conspiratorial voice looking around.

Takumi smiled. "Yes, I believe that's the sort of entertainment he has planned alright." Her eyes widened. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll see you in a little while," he said rising from the table.

"Of course," Sorano replied sullenly. "All the same I'd like to know what, if anything, you found out from your conversation with Mr. Nukura."

"I told him we had identified a fragment which matches information about our items of interest, and that I believe that fragment originates from this temple. I asked him to confirm whether that's accurate, and to determine if there is any more information available regarding its origins."

_So far so good,_ Sorano thought. At least it matched what she had overheard, though it still didn't explain why he had not told her about knowing Nukura.

At that moment the rear doors slid open and Tenori entered. "Well?" He asked expectantly.

"Sorano said that she would like to explore the temple gardens. I told her that we could meet back here in about an hour."

"Excellent," Tenori replied leading them to the outer gardens. When they reached the central path he motioned to Sorano, "The main gardens are in that direction. I understand you are an expert on ancient writing, so you may be interested in the calligraphy museum at the far end of the complex. As for Sensei Sato and myself, we will be in the building behind you. Oh, and you should probably give us an hour - and a half," he said smiling at Takumi.

"I see, well then gentlemen I will leave you," she said disappearing into the crowd.

_Humph! You think I don't know about flowers and trees_? As soon as it was safe she darted from the path, moving to a secluded corner of the building adjoining the practice hall. In two swift motions she was up on the roof, crouching behind its uppermost peak to stay hidden. Deftly she jumped to the adjacent building containing the practice hall, reaching down to hang over the roof's back edge like a bat before locating the building's ventilation duct. A moment later she was inside, sitting quietly among the rafters 30 feet above the practice floor. Several minutes passed before she heard them entering the hall. They had changed now and were wearing outfits similar to the ones she had seen earlier. As they roamed the hall she saw Nukura pick up a kind of sword of woven with bamboo strips, while Takumi drew forth a staff some six feet in length. After completing their stretching they knelt side by side for a moment in silence, concentrating it seemed before rising to their feet. Bowing to the front of the hall they then turned to each other as they placed on their headgear. As they rose to begin circling one another, she saw to her relief that this was not true fighting; rather some form of ritualized combat. Still, the thrusts and blows were much harder and faster than those she'd seen earlier. There was something about all of it she found deeply unsettling. Listening from above she could hear they seemed to be taunting one another.

"You know I forgot to tell you how cute you looked in that kesa Tenori, though I don't buy it for a minute. How is it the monks let you to get away with that?" Takumi asked.

"Administrators who work for the temple and actively seek enlightenment are given a degree of latitude," he replied. "Why, you don't think I'm sincere?"

"Oh it's not that," Takumi said circling. "It's just that I remembered you as being rather attached to things of the flesh to make such a transition easily."

"I see. Well, 12 years -," Tenori struck instantly causing Sorano to jerk and almost fall from her perch. The strike seemed to have been aimed to cut diagonally from his opponent's right shoulder to opposing hip. Takumi, who'd been holding his staff at Tenori's throat, parried fluidly in response. Quickly his feet slid slightly to the rear, moving beyond the range of the oncoming blow. Then snapping his staff vertically he swept upward in an arc around the oncoming Shinai, moving for a reversing blow to the side of Tenori's head. Matching his movement within their mutual arc, Tenori countered with a reverse swallow cut. "-can change a man," he continued calmly. "You're proof of that. Just look at you, grown soft and respectable at the University."

Takumi smiled slowly circling once again, testing the limits of Tenori's defense. As Tenori struck again, Takumi feinted, spinning in a tight backward arc to narrowly hold him off.

"You're sure about that are you?" Replied Takumi.

But Tenori continued. "And as for things of the flesh, now that your young assistant is no longer with us, perhaps you can tell me what she _really_ does for you," he said grinning. Sorano peered down tightening her grip on the rafter.

"_Well -,"_ Takumi said casually, but Tenori was ready for him and easily parried his lunging attack. The sound of their weapons echoed in the hall as they fought, Tenori striking strongly with a fire and stones cut. Takumi moved quickly to hold him, positioning his staff obliquely against the base of Tenori's Shinai. Though it held momentarily, it was Takumi's stance which faltered first. Takumi retreated on one knee while Tenori continued to maintain downward pressure. "Same old Takumi," Tenori breathed as he pressed down strongly. "You still don't know when you're beaten. What do you think this is, beginner's class? You never push a bad position like that - or it will cost you." But Takumi continued resisting as each weapon sought to find its way around the other. As Tenori pressed his advantage Takumi instantly shifted his grip, causing the Shinai to sweep narrowly in front of him as he moved up to his left suddenly rising to his feet. He quickly attempted a shoulder strike but Tenori shifted fluidly, slamming the weapons together once more. As Tenori stepped back attempting a flowing-water cut in the process, Takumi ducked wide of the blade and moved to Nukura's right. As his opponent attempted to counter him Takumi reversed the staff yet again and in an instant swept up and under Tenori's legs taking him from the ground. As he struck the floor Takumi jumped wide to avoid the low defensive sweep of his Shinai.

He stepped back replying, "Since you're interested, it was _she_ who approached _me_. Not to mention she's probably 10 years younger than me. And since when is it such a bad thing to be employed by the University? Patient though you and the monks might be, I think it would have taken you a veeery looong time to translate, organize and compare all the records without the aid of our systems. The important thing -."

Tenori feinted a jab at Takumi's throat following quickly with two reverse strikes at the level of the collarbone. Takumi swept back fluidly, bringing the end of his Jo up and across in response but Nukura parried instinctively. As they moved in again Takumi used his Jo in a body strike to push him off, spinning tightly in a reverse arc to engage Tenori strongly on the opposing side. Freeing himself Nukura stepped back to give his appraisal. "If we ever have ballet night at the temple, I'll know who to call," he said sarcastically. That kind of acrobatic crap will not serve you well. You never turn your back on an opponent," he said stalking him once more.

"Oh is that what we're doing? Your movements were so slow I thought this was the warm-up period," Takumi replied. Sorano winced at the sound of the furious series of strikes, sweeps, and counterstrikes which ensued. After one particularly fierce encounter Tenori stumbled slightly only to hear Takumi call out, "_Mushin_," to which Tenori replied, "_Fudōshin_."

In time she became all too accustomed to their shouts of "_Men_, _Kote_, _Do_," and "_Tsuki_," and the sound of their rhythmic clashing echoing in the hall, as each moved and adapted to the other's style, each searching for weakness and an opportunity in which to strike. She watched the scene with a kind of sad detachment. "These creatures are more primitive than I thought, but perhaps it's necessary in the world they inhabit," she mused. As their time came to a close she waited patiently for them to exit the hall before climbing out the ventilation duct. Walking along the back edge of the roof she smelled the air wafting up from the south. Cautiously she crept to look over the peak, staring down at the temple grounds. Below her the Goma fire ritual had begun, and she watched mesmerized as glowing embers rose like fireflies in the late afternoon sun. Folding her arms beneath her she stretched out to take in the scene below. _Now I would have liked to have seen those gardens_, she thought. Moments later she jumped from the roof unseen, mixing easily with the temple crowds below as she wove her way past the fire alter. Patiently she waited for the men to emerge. When Takumi appeared she ran to him, feeling for some reason immensely relieved to see him again. She noticed he seemed to be favoring one shoulder. "Are you hurt? Perhaps I can help heal that," she said reaching out. Takumi pulled away as the cast a subtle glance at Tenori who merely looked back smiling.

"Yes, _do_ take care of him. After all he's getting old, frail," he said looking after his friend.

"I'm fine Sorano," Takumi said stubbornly pushing ahead of them. As the three approached the Niomon gate they said their goodbyes against the setting sun. Takumi bowed low to Nukura. "Remember all we have discussed."

"I will," he replied.

"Then until we meet again." Takumi and Sorano descended to the winding road, making their way through the crowded shops (several of which Sorano insisted on stopping at so that she might buy gifts for Michio). Returning to the car she sat quietly for a moment before asking, "Did you have fun?"

"Such experiences are always, illuminating," he replied. "I'm tired. Let's get something to eat. Besides we need to get ready for tomorrow." They drove east to the coast, eventually stopping at a small seaside restaurant. As they pulled up Sorano announced her need to make a phone call.

"Then I will drop you here. I'll see if I can't find something for tonight."

"Okay," Sorano said disappearing inside.

…

The phone rang several times before Michio finally picked up. Sorano could hear the music blaring in the background as Michio jumped happily between the beds chewing on - something. "Hello? Sora is that you?"

"Of course it's me."

"Well, how did it go?"

"Fine I think. I'm at a restaurant along the coast beyond Narita. We are going to stop for the night and –."

"You're not coming back here?" Michio asked sounding slightly disappointed as she crashed into the night table.

"I don't know. I don't think so. We met a man named Nukura at the temple. He is going to check to see if the remains we matched really came from there."

"Sounds good. What are _remains_?"

"I have no idea. That's one of the things I want you to find out. I'll call you tomorrow when I know more."

"Alright," sighed Michio. "Stay out of trouble - if you know what I mean."

"Okay," replied Sorano. "Try not to turn our place into a disaster area… and you know what I mean."

"Yeah okay," said Michio. And with that she was gone.

Sorano slid down into the booth waiting for Takumi's return. Soon however she began to feel as though she was being watched. Looking around she saw three men approach her. "Hey, you looking for someone? You all alone here?" Asked one sliding into the seat beside her.

"No I was just… I'm fine," Sorano said as the men crowded her uncomfortably. Uncertain of the appropriate course of action for such situations, she began to glance around the room.

"_Making new friends_?" Said a voice suddenly behind her.

"Well, umm -."

"We thought your friend could use some entertainment pops," responded one.

"She doesn't," Takumi replied.

"Shouldn't she decide that?" Said another. They were still standing between he and Sorano.

"He's right, I don't," Sorano said firmly. "Besides you smell like beer," she added, not quite knowing what to say.

"C'mon. We'll show you a much better time than you could have with this old man," they continued.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, playtime is over," Takumi said lowering his voice.

"I don't think you know who we are. We're known around here. People respect us and stay out of our way," said one.

"If they know what's good for them," continued another.

"That's not out of respect. It's because you're dirtbags," Takumi said flatly. "If you don't know the difference at your age I feel sorry for you."

"You're the one who's going to be sorry," said the leader.

"Doubtful," Takumi replied moving to sit down.

They pounced but Takumi had the advantage in terms of speed and experience. He swept the first man from his feet quickly, taking the second with scarcely more effort before closing his hand around the leader's throat.

"Perhaps you would rather entertain me," he said, a sudden darkness coming to his voice as he slowly began to crush the man's windpipe.

"_It's okay,"_ Sorano said tugging him.

And yet Takumi did not let go. Somehow he seemed different from the man he'd been at Narita. Darker, less in control of his emotions.

"_Professor I said it's okay!"_ She shouted.

Takumi looked up, coming to his senses. "Yes, of course," he said tossing the man aside. "Gentlemen it's been a pleasure, but I think it best we do not meet again," he said grimly. No one in the group seemed to disagree with the assessment. Their discussion over, he dragged Sorano from the table. "I think we should take that food to go."

…

As they walked together down the empty road Takumi threw his coat over Sorano's shoulders to keep the evening chill from her.

She looked back irritably. "You know I can take care of myself," she said upset.

Takumi kept pace with her, hands in his pockets staring straight ahead. "I don't doubt it," he replied.

"Seriously."

"Okay. Come on, let's find someplace to stay. Tomorrow may be a busy day." But as they approached the hotel he seemed to hesitate. "Umm, is it alright I get a room here tonight? I thought we should be ready in case we heard something from Narita tomorrow. But if it's a problem -."

Uncertain as to his meaning she replied, "Oh it's no problem. I do stuff like this all the time."

Throwing her a confused look he entered the lobby. As they made the arrangements Sorano assumed she had everything well in hand. However entering the hotel room she realized there were several things about human behavior she wished she knew more about. _I'd call Michio, but I'm sure she has no more idea than I do_, she thought.

"Umm, so I'm going to sleep in this bed over here?" She said trying to sound authoritative.

"Yes that's absolutely the idea I had in mind," he replied quickly.

"Oh good. Because you have no idea the energy I give off when I sleep."

Takumi gave her another puzzled look. "Yes - well I'm just going to have to take your word for that Sorano."

She saw him wash up and climb into bed, wondering what the proper thing to do was. "Okay so - I'm just going to tuck myself in," she said hesitantly.

"Sounds good," he said turning off the lights.

But as she lay in the darkness she found she could not sleep.

"Are you asleep?" She asked.

"No."

"Do you think we're close?"

"What?"

"To the stone."

"Oh. It depends. We'll see tomorrow."

She lay quietly for several minutes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why were you angry tonight?"

He was silent. "I don't like - certain kinds of problems," he replied finally.

"Hmm. I think you don't belong to this age."

"Why do you say that?"

"The rules you live by belong to a different time."

She heard his whisper in the darkness. "Times change, fashions change, what matters most… does not change."

…

As the morning sunlight filtered into her room at Tariki Hongan temple Urd awoke, irritable as she had for the past several days.

"_Good morning_," Belldandy called as her sister stepped into the hallway. "How are you today?"

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," Urd replied wandering down the hallway in her nightgown.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, not bad, just -," she ducked into the bright courtyard looking to the east. "There's something. Something I can't quite place."

"You feel something?" Belldandy asked coming beside her.

"I don't know," she replied stubbornly, staring at the horizon.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Belldandy said putting her arms affectionately around her. "I don't feel anything."

"You're right, it's probably nothing," she said looking into her sister's smiling face.

"Why don't I go and make us some tea," Belldandy suggested heading inside. As she reached the kitchen Keiichi stuck his head out from the tea room. "Urd?" He asked.

"_Yes,"_ she said lowering her voice.

"She seems kind of out of sorts these days."

"I think maybe she's just, well sometimes I think she gets lonely," Belldandy said softly.

"Really? Urd doesn't seem like the lonely type to me," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied innocently.

She turned to look at him with her sapphire eyes. Her smile made him feel as though time itself stood still, as though only this moment existed, his body bathed in a golden light from her mere presence. Somehow every time he looked at her he felt as though he were seeing her for the first time.

"You know it's possible you just don't know her the way I do," she whispered moving beside to him.

"Umm yeah that's probably it," he said weakly. Her warmth him made him feel as though he resided in some earthly paradise.

"_Hey perv!_ Could you stop ogling my big-sis for one minute?" Said the small irritated voice behind him, rousing him from his daydream. "You know it's really disgusting having to see that kind of stuff first thing in the morning!"

_Or rather it would be paradise if not for one thing._

"She has a point," Urd said leaning in through the front doorway. "I mean as one not continuously bathed in a sea of love I sometimes feel as though I need a life preserver around here."

_Make that __two __things_, he thought.

"Well I'm sure it's something you'll get used to," Belldandy said handing her sister the tea.

"Hmm I suppose," Urd said turning back to the courtyard. She sipped the tea slowly, her eyes again looking to the east. She continued to stare for several moments before deciding, "Ahh this is a waste of time, I have important things to do," ducking inside to join the rest of the household for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Second Sight**_

Takumi awoke to the sounds of the ocean the next morning above Katakai beach. Rolling over he discovered he had acquired a visitor sometime during the night.

"_Hey_," he said poking Sorano as she lay curled up next to him.

Sleepily she opened her eyes looking up. "Oh sorry. I was just curious. I heard the girls at the University talk about it so much I wanted to know what it was like. You know, sleeping with someone. Frankly I don't see what the big deal is," she said sitting up.

"_Thank - you_," Takumi muttered heading for the shower. "Though I think you may have heard the abbreviated version."

"What?"

"I said let's go get some breakfast," he replied shutting the door.

After breakfast they spent the better part of the morning walking the beach waiting for any news. Takumi thought they should visit the Marine Park in Kamogawa, so lunchtime found them staring side by side into several large glass tanks as the minutes ticked by. It turned out they spent most of the day that way, touring the aquarium and the surrounding coastline. If not for the events before them it might have seemed like any other day, just the two of them together. Except that she knew there had never been a day like this, not really. For it had never been just the two of them alone. And she couldn't help the feeling that today was not going to be an ordinary day.

_Why is he doing this, wandering around with me? It feels as though he's working up to something, like the calm before the storm._ She glanced over, catching him looking at her as thought he were weighing his options_. He's preparing himself for the next step. And by the looks of it he knows it will begin soon. _Sorano found herself wondering if he would ever think about her when this was all over.

…

That afternoon as they climbed the narrow path up from the beach to the main road Takumi's phone rang. "Yes?" he answered expectantly. "I see. When? Uh-huh. Please do so. Yes, I will let you know. Thank you." He hung up looking out to sea. "Nukura," he said in answer to her stare. "He says the fragment _did_ come from Narita and the time-frame is correct."

"So?"

"We need to get some gear for tonight."

Sorano felt her heart race as she jumped in the car asking no further questions. They drove south along the coast road until they found a sporting goods store. Moving purposefully Takumi quickly collected the items he needed. As the clerks bundled the gear together, Sorano eyed their purchases with a growing feeling of uncertainty.

"What exactly are we doing?" She asked looking at the items.

"Camping," he replied.

Half an hour later Takumi found the spot he was looking for west of Katsuura. By the time they parked above the windswept coastline the amber hue of late afternoon was quickly giving way to the turquoise of twilight. For a moment each of them stood on the narrow bluff above sea, lost in their own thoughts yet somehow comforted by the other's presence. The ocean echoed around them as they descended the path to set up camp on the beach. It was almost evening by the time they finished bringing down the last of the gear and lit a small campfire. Takumi became quiet as they practiced roasting marshmallows under the starlit sky.

_The time has come_, she thought. _But how to begin?_

"Are you sure I'm doing this right?" She asked examining her marshmallow as she sat next him.

"No, I'm not. I have very little formal training in this." As if in proof at that moment his latest work burst into flames and fell into the fire. Sorano smiled standing up to face the darkening sea. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Ask. I will answer if I can."

_We must start with something simple_. "Why do you look at the ocean the way you do?" She asked watching the incoming swells.

"I was born by the sea." When this answer did not seem to satisfy her he added, "A long time ago I had a dream. But in the fullness of time…," his voice trailed off and Sorano was unsure if he would continue. Soon however he began again saying, "When I came to these lands I started to feel that dream again. A face somehow familiar, yet I know I have never seen it before." He stared into the fire. "When I look out at the sea sometimes I feel as though I can almost touch it."

Sorano considered his answer. _Not terribly helpful_, she thought. She turned, asking him pointedly, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"No I mean do you _really_ trust me?" She grabbing the blanket, pulling it up around herself. "Not in the way you trust strangers but the way you would trust - your family."

"I don't know. I don't really have a family," he grinned looking up.

"I think you do," she said leaning down, looking carefully into his eyes. "Didn't you belong to a family when you and Tenori were young?"

Takumi stared back silently. She could see he was trying to suppress any hint of surprise. Looking away she continued. "It's important isn't it? Those who help us, believe in us, guide us as we grow. When I was young I had mentors who affected me deeply. I tried to live by their example. And yet sometimes - it's so hard to know the right thing to do."

Takumi gazed into the firelight reflected in Sorano's eyes, eyes clouded with emotion. A part of him sympathized with the girl, for was her struggle so different from his own? Or did her eyes reflect something else? Concern about something she was doing perhaps; or about to do? He looked up at the night sky putting a hand to her shoulder. "It will be alright Sorano. Believe in yourself and it will be alright."

Looking back at her he thought he saw kindness in her eyes as she moved to place her head on his shoulder. "Just remember, no one can ever know with certainty those in whom they place their trust. They must simply use their best instincts."

"I know," she said slowly turning to him. "And I know now that you have not told me everything. What I need to know is, _why_?"

"So you think I've been holding out on you? Or is it something else?" He said, his tone changing as he faced her.

Sorano stood silent. "Well in either case given the circumstances, perhaps it's best if we _both_ quit playing games," he continued.

"Believe me this is _no_ game," she countered fiercely, a sudden sharpness coming to her voice.

"No, it isn't. Just like you're no museum representative," he said his eyes narrowing.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I know the museum confirmed -."

"_Please_. You can't possibly think I'm that much of a fool." He said circling. "Or did you think that your looks and your innocent smile would fool me so completely?"

"Why did you let me stay with you all this time then!"

"Because those items need to be found. And I know you know something about those symbols. The ones that not even our computers seem able to place. How is that _exactly_?"

"What makes you think I know anything about them?"

Takumi leaned close gritting his teeth. "Because you're _wearing_ one of them." She looked back puzzled. "The center ring on your right hand," he muttered his voice growing impatient. "Oh it may not be an exact match but it's definitely in the same symbolic group," he said holding her hand up to the firelight.

_Dammit how could I have been so stupid? The inscription on the seal!_

"So I ask you, why should I help someone whose motives are so unclear in retrieving such an important artifact?"

"How can you be so ignorant! You don't even know what could -," She burst out but stopped sensing her words. Takumi watched she began pacing in front of the fire considering her next move.

"Suppose I told you a story?" She said finally.

"Suppose you did. Though I've noticed that stories have a tendency to serve their masters," he replied throwing more wood onto the fire.

"I'll let you decide that," she said sitting down. "A very long time ago -."

"Oh I like stories that start like that," he said sarcastically.

Sorano furrowed her small brow continuing, "There was once a powerful family -."

"With a powerful ruler not doubt," he added.

"_Who with any luck will soon send you a message not to interfere with my stories_," Sorano muttered. "The truth is my employer isn't really fond of delays in such matters."

"Perhaps you should tell him -."

"How do you know it isn't a _her_?" She asked.

Takumi shifted his position, quieting.

Staring into the fire Sorano began to whisper, "This family ruled a territory which was vast beyond measure; as were its treasures. Among these were six sacred stones, each valued because they helped govern particular form of knowledge and wisdom.

"What kind of knowledge?"

"That which guides the heavens, the earth, the seas; and men's hearts. For many centuries the members of this family shared this knowledge and power." Her eyes seemed almost iridescent now against the flames as she spoke. "But in the fullness of time, there came to be two rather different ideas as to how to best organize and rule this territory. In one, personal freedom became the dominant virtue. In the other, harmonious co-existence. Eventually these competing philosophies grew farther apart until they could no longer be contained within the same realm. As members of this family became divided, so too were their vast possessions so that a kind of equilibrium might be maintained."

"How deep was this division?"

Sorano gazed at Takumi carefully through the fire, appearing somehow older now. "Quite deep. In some cases individual families were split. As you can perhaps imagine, the more time passed after division, the more members of each side began to view the others as rivals; considering their ways to be corrupt. So too some began to desire reclamation of possessions held by the other side. After all they knew much about the nature of these objects since they had shared their power in the past. Which brings us to the present situation."

"Meaning?"

"The items of legend."

"So you're saying you're a representative of this family and that these items belong to you?"

"Something like that."

"Yes, well it's the _something like that_ which concerns me. By the way, which side of this conflict do _you_ represent?"

"The side which stands for right of course," she said proudly.

"Uh-huh. Somehow I had a feeling you would say that. But legends referring to the spear of heaven and the stone don't say anything about coming from a faraway land, or belonging to one particular family," he replied warily.

"Because of the nature of their power, this was the only -," she seemed to search for the right word, "-_place_ where the true potential of the stones could be realized. So yes, it's true they were located here. But believe me they do come from my family _originally_," she said staring up into his eyes. "Following division three stones were held by each branch of the family, thus balancing their native distribution of power."

"In that case I don't see the problem."

"If things had remained that way perhaps," she said pulling the blanket closer around her small frame. "But as I said there have always been those who have sought to return them to their_ rightful _place."

"In other words steal them."

She nodded. "And while the choices men make may alter the balance of power one way or the other, the effect which loss of even one of these objects could produce would be very - unsettling."

"What kind of effect?" He asked, feeling chilled despite having no idea what she was talking about.

"Even I do not know the full extent of their power. But what little I do know -."

"Yes?"

"Let's just say the stone we seek can alter the nature of _entanglement_," she whispered furtively.

"And that's not good?"

"No."

"But isn't that what you're trying to do? Find the stone, take it, and change things?"

"No," she said turning to look once more upon the ocean. "I'm attempting to recover a stone that was lost from our sight."

Takumi shook his head. "In that case you're a little late. We have are stories concerning these objects beginning in the late 1200's."

"They've been lost _longer_ than that,"she said solemnly, continuing to stare into the darkness.

Takumi glanced up in disbelief. "Are you saying you know the _exact date_ it was lost!"

"Yes. It was -," she thought for a moment, "-roughly eight hundred and twenty-five years ago."

"How could you possibly know that? No one knows that!"

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is finding the stone. Does that information help you?"

"Well having a precise date does _tend_ to be rather helpful in these matters," he replied.

"How?"

"It would mean that it was lost during the latter part of the Gempei War." Strangely this information did not seem to mean much to Sorano, who was now watching the fire's smoke drift skyward as though it might tell her something. Her luminous eyes looked back at him. "In that case there is more. It's time I tell you all that I know from the beginning," she said dragging the blanket with her as she came to sit by the edge of the fire. "The stone was originally housed on a sacred mountain, close to a temple."

"Yeah, that doesn't help much. Did this place have a _name_?"

"Yes - yes, I know that," she said thinking. "The mountain was called umm, Mt. Koya, and the stone was originally located at a place called Oki-, Oku-."

"_Okunoin_?" Takumi said grimly.

"Yes that's it!"

He was beginning to understand why he might have been sought out for this assignment.

"How exactly was it lost?"

"It became hidden from our view."

"But if this stone was so important to you how could it become hidden? How could you lose so valuable an item?" He said puzzled.

Sorano tucked in her knees under her looking at the sky. "It was a time of great confusion. And remember it is but one of the great treasures we oversee."

"Yes but still -."

Sorano flushed. _Why was it so difficult for him to understand?_ "It was disturbed from its alignment. And so its path became clouded, hidden. How much more clearly can I say it?"

To Takumi it wasn't clear at all. "I understand it was lost, but-." He tried a different approach. "You told me once you were chosen for this task."

She nodded.

"But why? Why you specifically?"

She thought a moment. "I am gifted to see those things which are hidden."

"What does that mean exactly? That you have ESP?"

"ESP?"

"Let me put is this the way. If I hid something from you right now like the car keys, could you find them?"

"Car - keys?"

"These! These things," Takumi said holding up the keys in frustration. "You're certain you're the best person for this project?"

"I didn't say I was the best! I said I was the one chosen to go," she replied defensively.

"Could you find them?"

"Of course."

"How?"

"I would concentrate on them, forming a picture in my mind."

"But what if you'd never seen the object I'd hidden?"

"That would make no difference."

"Why?"

"Because obviously I'm not asking the keys, I'm asking _you_," she said as though it were common knowledge.

"Yes, _obviously_," he replied with some hesitation. "But what if I didn't want to tell you?"

"That too poses no problem," she said confidently.

"You mean you could read my mind?"

"Something like that."

"Can you _really_ do that?"

"For most men," she said peering at him oddly.

"But if that's true why didn't your family just do that when the stone was lost?"

Sorano was beginning to understand his confusion. "It was a time of great crisis. The minds of many were profoundly disturbed."

"So you told me. But what difference would that make? That interfered with your ability to locate it?"

"Of course," she replied, again as though it were obvious. "We could not locate a person with a specific memory of its removal. Therefore -."

"Well then what if _no one_ removed it? What if it simply got knocked loose and rolled down the mountain?"

"_Do you think this is funny_!" She said glaring back at him.

"No, no, I'm just trying to understand," he said raising his hands.

"We could easily _feel_ its presence if it were that close," she said annoyed.

"Uh-huh," Takumi replied with less than total confidence. "How close exactly?"

She shrugged.

"Well, from here to that cliff for example?" He asked pointing.

"Farther."

"How much farther?"

"I don't know. Maybe twice as far. Even in its quiet state.

"So perhaps a thousand feet then," he mused. "Well how do you know the other branch of your family doesn't have it already? That they haven't had if for more than eight hundred years? If your people have been looking for it all that time it must be well hidden."

"Indeed. But I do not think _they_ have the stone."

"Why?"

"They would have used it by now."

"Meaning?"

"The object allows control over certain forms of knowledge and power. They definitely would have tried to use that power if they possessed it."

"Which brings up another point. You say that you're part of a family which values this stone. Yet you're the _only one_ trying to find it?"

"Others have come before me," she said thoughtfully. "But it is important that at any one time only a few of us search for it."

"Why?"

"If large numbers of my family began to search our actions would quickly be detected by our counterparts on the other side. They would then know for certain that the stone was missing. That alone could cause problems. And of course, they too would then begin to search for it in earnest."

"You mean they'd sense your weakness and use it against you?"

"Yes."

He looked over shaking his head. "Is there anything_ else_ you think you should tell me about all of this?"

"Yes. To assist us, an individual was chosen who could mix unnoticed with those that might have knowledge of the stone. It was to him that the Spear of Heaven, that which you call _Abyss_ was given, both for his own protection and to aid in recovery of the stone. He was asked to seek it wherever it might be, and to contact us if and when he found anything."

"And what happened to him?"

"In truth we never knew what became of him after he left Mt. Koya," she said sadly.

"Who was this individual, and how could he find the stone?"

"He was a monk, what you might call a yamabushi skilled with weapons similar to Abyss. If he were close to the stone he would know, for in its presence Abyss would feel its power and respond," she said raising her hands to the fire.

_Of course. That would explain why legends of a lone warrior armed with a sacred naginata are intertwined with those of the stone_, thought Takumi.

"Of course members of my family searched for him long ago. But neither he nor Abyss were ever found, and we never knew what became of them. From that time forward we've learned little else beyond your myths regarding the spear and the stone. Naturally we have looked into these, but have come no closer to determining their location. Even after eight hundred years."

"Thank goodness you haven't been holding out on me!" Takumi said stretching by the fire.

Sorano stood up and began pacing once more. "Everything I've told you tonight concerns a past that happened long ago. None of it would have helped you to find the stone now. In truth we believe our best hope now lies in the cross-reference analysis of tens of thousands of digital documents locked in your system. When you began to examine all of the data concerning these events we hoped you might find something, anything which would lead us to the stone." She stepped close to him. "I've now told you everything I know, even those things which my superiors might not wish me to say. You cannot imagine what is at stake. Tell me does any of it help you?"

He said nothing, walking away to the water's edge. Kneeling down he concentrated on the sounds of the sea for several minutes. _This could__ be a big mistake, but ultimately I have to try_ he decided finally. Returning to the fire, Sorano saw he was holding the triangular object she had seen earlier on the East Lawn in his right hand. He turned its surface to the firelight. "Do you recognize any of these inscriptions?"

Sorano took the object considering it closely. "Yes and no. They're a form of our language. But they don't say anything. They're nonsense."

"It tells us one thing."

"What?"

"This is one of only a few findings directly related to the stone which is marked with your strange symbols. And today Tenori confirmed to me that this bone came from an elderly monk who was buried around 1240 in Narita. So he may have been alive at the time of the stone's disappearance. The fact that you recognize these symbols suggests he is somehow connected to it."

"Bone?" Repeated Sorano.

"Yes, you're holding a human scapula. You know, a shoulder blade," he said indicating.

Sorano's face grew pale, quickly placing the scapula down on the edge of the fire pit. "Umm yes that's interesting," she said wiping her hands. "Wait. You think this is from our yamabushi?"

"I doubt it. Tenori said the records indicate this person came from Mt. Hiei."

She looked back blankly.

"Let's just say he was from different _family_ compared to your yamabushi. And these inscriptions were obviously made some time after he died. But that might explain why the symbols don't make sense. Maybe the person who inscribed this copied it poorly or incorrectly from some older document."

"Possibly. This symbol would definitely have been on Abyss. Yes that it! These symbols along the upper edge wouldn't have been on the spear, but _definitely_ would have been on the stone!"

"Then it seems reasonable to assume whoever wrote the original version actually saw the stone. Still, I suppose it could have been made by someone who saw the stone long before it was actually lost."

"I don't think so," Sorano replied eagerly. "This symbol at the center is definitely unique to the spear, which wasn't created until _after_ the stone was lost."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"What does that symbol mean?"

"It's a name."

"What name?"

"_Lind_."

"Well it doesn't sound like that information will help us much," mused Takumi.

"Do you think there is any more information on the uh, rest of him?"

"No. It's strange but the shoulder blade was the only bone with any carved inscriptions on it. That was part of the reason it first came to the attention of the translation department. I just don't understand why they would inscribe only on the shoulder."

"Yeah - that's weird," Sorano said glancing at him nervously.

"Sorano I want to ask you -."

"Look I have no idea why anyone would write on a shoulder blade. It's not like it has any special significance or anything!"

He looked back puzzled. "That's not what I wanted to ask. Can you tell me what _this_ symbol is?" He said pointing to the lower portion of the bone.

"Oh yeah that's the symbol for the word _tear_," she said sounding relieved.

"Tear?"

"Yes. It's another symbol which definitely would have been on the stone."

Takumi rubbed his neck searching the backpack for something else to eat. As he did Sorano dragged a piece of burning wood from the fire, beginning to examine the bone closely from all angles. After several moments she began to mutter. "Yes - yes I think it is."

"What?" Takumi replied anxiously.

"Look at these small holes."

"Oh," he replied disappointed. "I guess you haven't seen many human bones. Those holes are a natural feature." But still she continued, now busily flattening the sand around her as she looked up at the stars. Picking up small pieces of stone she began to toss them down in front of her in a growing pattern.

"What are you doing?"

"Some of these small holes aren't natural. They were formed. Look, you see how smooth they are? Their relative position on the bone is not unlike our astral maps."

"Astral maps?"

"Yeah, sometimes on a flat surface we represent a given position in terms of the stars seen from there at a specific point in time.

Takumi thought he saw several problems with this approach but kept them to himself. "Is that what this is?"

"No it's not a star map. But this _is_ the way we would indicate North and East," she said grudgingly touching the triangular object so that its primary apex now faced off to the left.

"Well what does it mean?"

"Huh? I don't know? I was hoping you might," she said squinting. With her finger she began to draw a line in the sand, connecting each of the stones she had laid on the ground.

Unfortunately to Takumi it looked like nothing more than a wiggling line moving this way and that across the sand. "Okay it may be some kind of map. But without a reference point it could be anywhere. What to you think this marker is on the apex of the bone?" He said pointing to a series of small concentric rings.

"I don't know, but it is one way we use to indicate height."

Carefully Takumi looked from the line in the sand to the bone marker, staring at the concentric series of circles. Suddenly he stopped, turning to the sea bluff in the distance.

"Sorano if that were true - how high do you think this point would be?" He asked nervously.

"Typically one line is about, oh maybe ten times higher than that cliff over there," she said.

Takumi felt his heart race. Jumping up on the fire pit he now stared down at Sorano's drawing from above. "It has to be!" He shouted beginning to pack.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Your drawing is an outline of the coast from the Sagami Gulf to Eastern Tokyo Bay. The marker must be Mt. Fuji!"

"_Fantastic_! But I don't see any specific area indicated. How big a space does that represent exactly?"

"About four hundred square miles."

"I see - so I should bring comfortable shoes then?"

"No. _I know_ where the stone is. It's in Kamakura."

"You've known where it is all along!" She said accusingly.

"No. Take another look at the bone. Pick it up."

Tentatively Sorano took hold of the scapula. "I don't see anything else."

"_Turn it over." _

Now Sorano saw the subtle etching on the back surface. "It's a serpent!"

"Not just any serpent. A _water_ serpent," he said continuing to pack.

"So? There must be a thousand of serpent shrines in this country."

"True. But in Kamakura? Eight hundred and twenty-five years ago? _Not so many_."

Sorano couldn't quite believe it. Could it be true? She looked at him her eyes suddenly brimming with hope. As he grabbed the last of the gear he put his hand to her shoulder."

The objects are at Zeniarai Benten," he said dousing the fire.

Sorano stared up at the sky for a moment taking it all in. Then dropping her blanket she raced up the hill after Takumi.

…

Departing the Chiba headlands they set out across Tokyo Bay over the Aqualine Bridge. As they drove Sorano grew quiet. Takumi too was busy reflecting on the evening's events. He really didn't know what to make of everything she had said. Few families could reliably trace their lineage back 800 years. So the _family_ she had spoken of probably represented a religious group, and the rivalry she'd mentioned could have been between the Hiei and Koyan monasteries. As for her beliefs regarding the stone's power, he had always known that it was valuable; though not necessarily for the reasons she'd mentioned. And she was certainly entitled to her own beliefs. Didn't his own people believe that Abyss held great power? But he was beginning to be troubled about what might come next. On the one hand everything seemed fine. Everything Sorano had told him had matched his own information, even those things he had not chosen to disclose to her. _Everything but one_. And it was that which now concerned him. It was the inscription written on the monk's _other_ scapula, the one not entered into any database and of which he alone knew. It read: _Keep Abyss ever at hand, for there are those who will come seeking the stone - and they are the incarnate of evil_. At that moment crossing the waters of Tokyo Bay a strange feeling of dread descended upon Takumi. But looking around he saw nothing, only Sorano smiling quietly up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**The Dig**_

They approached Zeniarai Benten up the narrow tree lined road hemmed in by rock embankments on either side. Pulling over Takumi checked the time. It was almost midnight.

"What are we doing?" Asked Sorano.

"Waiting. We're not exactly walking into a deserted area. There will be security. If we want to have a look before getting any permits we'll have to be careful. They walked back down the road to the shrine, hand-in-hand as though lost tourists. Just below the tunnel serving as the shrine's main entrance Sorano spotted a telephone pole rising beside the thirty foot high natural rock wall. In a matter of seconds she was on top of it.

"Sorano what are you doing? Be careful," Takumi whispered from below glancing discreetly up and down the roadway.

"I'm just going to check and see if it's safe. Stay by the entrance."

"Safe?" Takumi moved into the shadows of the tunnel gate and waited. A few moments later Sorano appeared from its interior, unlocking the gate and letting him in.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm surprisingly good with locks," she replied closing the gate behind them. Moving through to the passageway they soon emerged into the central courtyard. Surrounded on all sides by rocky embankments, Takumi could see the area was penetrated in a number of places by caves and caverns, only a few of which were normally open to the public. To his surprise however, regardless of the barriers they encountered Sorano seemed to be able to bypass these with ease.

"Careful," he cautioned. "There might still be people around."

"Don't worry. They're sleeping."

"You think so?" He asked uncertain.

"Trust me," she replied looking into his eyes. "Everyone's asleep now."

As Takumi approached the entrance of one of the larger caves he realized he really had no way of further defining the location of Abyss or the stone. Sorano on the other hand seemed busy frantically rushing from one cave entrance to another talking to herself. _"Here, no - no, over here,"_ she said racing through the complex. Ten minutes later she seemed to have settled on a particular passageway. "Yes I think there is something in here," she announced finally.

Takumi ignited the chemical lights as they entered the passageway. After several twists and turns Sorano stopped twenty yards down a branch beyond the main cavern. "Something is back there," she said placing her hand against the stone.

"Do you know how far back?" He asked watching her curiously.

"Maybe fifteen or twenty feet."

"How could you possibly know that!"

But Sorano was already rushing past him back to the main passage whispering once more. "I can feel it, there is a more direct route," she said running back into the courtyard. Takumi followed her as fast as he could almost losing sight of her in the darkness as she circumvented yet another barrier moving down a passageway adjacent to the one she'd just exited. "Yes, yes," she said rushing into the cave, reaching a small side passage which sloped downward. After moving in about fifteen feet she called out excitedly, "Back here, I can feel it!" Carefully she moved her hands across the walls as though searching for something locked inside. She seemed confused for a moment until her gaze was drawn upward. "It's up here!" She said putting a hand to the low ceiling overhead. "It's only a few feet above us. Stand back I'm going to open it."

"_Open it?_ How are you going to do that?"

He watched as Sorano traced her fingers over the bare stone whispering. Quickly the imaginary lines burst into light as a second later the roof exploded sending a thousand of pounds of rock crashing into the passageway below. To Takumi's amazement and horror Sorano swept the stone aside with a mere motion of her hands before climbing into the opening. Cautiously he followed her, illuminating the scene from below.

"Takumi come quickly."

Looking up in awe he saw the hole Sorano had created opened onto a small irregular cave which she was now anxiously searching. Pulling himself up into the cavern his eyes were soon drawn to the objects lying on the cave floor to his left. There on the ground he could see a set of human remains beside an object wrapped in decaying cloth. Quickly pulling aside the wrappings he saw it… _Abyss._ Carefully he picked up the weapon feeling its weight. "I can't believe it! After so much time it's revealed at last. Look Sorano!"

But as his lights moved over her he could see she was crouched at the far end of the cave in tears. "IT'S NOT HERE!" She shouted. "How could it not be here!After all this time, all for nothing!" She said bitterly.

"We don't know that. Today we found a very important piece of -."

"You found what you wanted!" She said sagging against the wall in despair.

"_More than 800 years._ Yet it looks as though it could have been forged yesterday," Takumi said looking down at the blade in amazement. Sorano's only response was to place her head on her knees and close her eyes tightly. A part of her wished she could go to sleep and never wake up.

Takumi's hands moved slowly over each of the inlaid symbols along the spine of the weapon. For several minutes all was quiet in the cave. Then she heard the hesitant call, "Sorano I think you'd better have a look at this."

Opening her eyes she found the cave was now pitch black. Or so she thought. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness saw now that a symbol along the spine of the weapon was glowing very dimly. "Look Sorano. Do you see that? Does it help?"

She scrambled to his side staring down at the illuminated symbol. _Lind_.

"It's not lost, it's not!" She said the hope returning to her voice. "It must be close by!"

"How close? Close enough that you could feel it if you tried?"

"Well I didn't think I so but -," she focusing intently on the walls around her. "No. No I can't. Let's take it outside. Picking up the weapon Takumi made his way out of the cavern and down the narrow passageway. But as he entered the main passage he felt Sorano lag behind him. Turning he saw her at the passageway junction, her hands outstretched. An instant later there was an intense burst of light - then all fell to darkness. _"I almost forgot._ I must make certain I leave no trace," she said turning toward him. "No one should ever know we were here," she whispered to him in the dank silence of the cave.

Nervously Takumi turned away from her continuing toward the exit. But he could feel she was gaining on him. The impact of everything he had seen began to sink in. Whatever she was, he knew now she definitely was not human. So too he realized what the next logical step would be. Walking ahead of her he slowly concealed the chemical lights at his side, continuing on for several more paces before turning to face her in the darkness. Slowly he tightened his grip on Abyss.

"You are close to what you seek. I assume that I am no longer necessary."

"I suppose you're right," Sorano replied easily, continuing toward him.

"Then let me ask you, do you intend to kill me here… or outside?"

Sorano said nothing continuing to approach.

"I mean it's like you said, it's probably best to leave no traces." He stood ready, but after what he had seen that night he had little doubt as to the outcome. He felt her moving toward him without any hesitation in the blackness.

"Is there something seriously wrong with you?" She grumbled brushing past him toward the exit. "Because believe me we don't have time for games. Throw me the guide and let's get on with it."

He felt relief wash over him as he turned to follow. Outside, Sorano climbed the rock wall above the cave. Holding Abyss she swept it in a wide circle, concentrating on everything around her. As Takumi began to navigate the rock face (with considerably more difficulty than Sorano) he tried to think of where the stone might lie. By the time he approached the top he thought he knew. _"It must be,"_ he said as Sorano peered over the ledge at him. "Concentrate to the southeast, toward Jufukuji temple."

No sooner had he reached the top of the outcropping than Sorano grabbed him, scrambling to the far side of the rock plateau. "You're right! There _is_ something in that direction," she yelled excitedly. Wrapping her arm around him she jumped from the top of the rock wall, over the narrow street in front of them to tumble down on the far side. Together now they ran down the slope and across the field, racing toward the hill three hundred and fifty yards ahead of them which hid Jufukuji from their direct line of sight.

"It's terribly weak, far weaker than I would've expected. I never would have found it if I hadn't been concentrating on it, if you hadn't been guiding me," she said running ahead as they reached the bottom of the hill. "But we're close now. I can feel it."

…

But as they began to climb the hill, several eager sets of eyes sat watching them intently. "_Quiet_," hissed a grim voice to the others behind him. "_No one move_."

Takumi gasped reaching the top of the hill. He looked down to see the temple below. "I'm guessing it's somewhere down there, hidden within the oldest part of the temple."

"No, it's even closer than that. It is right over here somewhere -," Sorano said making her way to a spot less than a hundred yards from the crest of the hill. "It's difficult to place," she said racing over the uneven ground crisscrossed with numerous small cave inlets. "But I think its right - HERE!" With a blow from her hand the ground beneath her fractured to reveal a narrow opening. Without hesitation she scrambled down.

"_Come on_, there's enough room for both of us - barely," she said as Takumi followed her into the small space. Reaching the cavern, he could see Sorano was on her hands and knees moving into yet another narrow passageway which sloped down sharply on one side. After some coaxing by Sorano and the activation of several additional chemi-luminescent lights, Takumi crawled into the second passageway. A moment later he emerged into a larger cavern which, based upon the artifacts present, had been occupied at some point in the distant past. Sorano began eagerly examining the exposed walls of the cave, soon concentrating her search on a segment to the right. "IT'S HERE!" She shouted finally.

Takumi lifted the light to reveal a small inlet along the wall, but seemingly nothing more. "I don't see anything," he said.

"Believe me it's here." With that she grabbed hold of several small crags in the granite wall. As she pulled a section of the seemingly solid wall immediately came away, revealing a perfectly fitted piece of sculpted stone. Putting it aside she quickly placed her arm into the opening as far as it would go. A moment later her body appeared to shiver, becoming luminous as she pulled out the covered stone from the wall. She turned to smile at him brightly. "This is it! _This_ is what we've been searching for," she said, an enormous feeling of relieve in her voice as she pulled the covering from the stone.

Aside from the fact that it was perfectly smooth and about the size and shape of an ostrich egg, Takumi didn't think their find looked much different from any other rock. "You're _sure_ this is what we're looking for?"

"Yes," she replied placing her hand directly onto the uncovered stone. Suddenly it pulsed to life, giving off a brilliant glow which filled the cavern.

"Woah!" He said stumbling back. "I see what you mean."

She placed the stone back in its wrappings then put it snugly into her pack before making her way to the edge of the cave. "We should go quickly. The longer we are here -."

"I understand," Takumi said following her into the upper chamber. Once there however Sorano hesitated, turning to face him in the closed space. Her eyes searched his face now clouded with emotion. "It has been a long journey. But I know Abyss will be safe with you for now. That you'll ensure it's protected."

"Of course."

She grabbed his hand for what he sensed would be the last time. "There is much to say and little time in which to say it. We never could have found it without you. We - I will never forget you," she said. "But now it is important that -."

"I understand. Please, waste no time," he said as together they made their way out of the cave. Feeling the cool night air Sorano stood up. "Now I must open -."

…

Ultimately it was Takumi's reflexes which saved him. He sensed the blow an instant before it happened, flinching as the bolt narrowly missed him as the ridge exploded. Tumbling down the slope he instinctively tightened his grip on Abyss as he fell. Dazed and cut but not seriously hurt, he looked up to see Sorano burst forth into her true form, followed by something he could not clearly discern. The quick circular movements of her hands created a kind of defense against the half dozen creatures rapidly climbing toward them from below. But still he continued to stare at Sorano. _What was she? Some kind of angel?_ And if she was, what were the things coming after them now? But Takumi Sato's time to ponder such questions had run out, for they would be on them in seconds. "TAKUMI! Strike at the center!" Sorano screamed from above, alerting him to the oncoming threat.

"I -." But at that instant something dark and fast took him to the ground. With practiced skill he twisted his body to break free of the creature, but only barely. Leaping he ran down the slope, through trees and broken boulders. But something fast and deadly followed close behind him.

On the ridge, Sorano had deflected most of Bessura's initial strike and destroyed the first of his demonic helpers with a quick sweeping movement of her body. But she now realized the full extent of their predicament. Their enemies had trapped them, placing a seal over the region surrounding the cave. Its power blocked both sight and sound, leaving her no way to call for help. _Dammit why didn't I let Michio know where we were going tonight?_ _Me and one human trapped in here against them? We have no chance,_ she thought desperately.

Eighty feet below her on the slope, a second demonic helper took Takumi to the ground_. He's strong, stronger than me,_ Takumi thought. "_If I can just -,"_ instantly he swept his feet taking the creature down as he sprang up slashing with Abyss. The demon shrieked in pain from the cut to his upper arm but did not seem otherwise injured. _Definitely not human_, he thought noticing it was not blood which flowed from its wounds. The creature leapt again and Takumi spun, delivering two quickly slashes to the body in the form of a swallow cut. The demon sprang back shrieking in pain but continued circling for another strike. _What is keeping this thing up_! He thought in disbelief. As it attacked once more Takumi reversed his motion at the last instant, striking hard at the demon's midline. The effect was instantaneous and devastating. The creature collapsed, dissipating to the winds. The others seemed to sense the blow as two more came at him immediately from above. But Takumi now understood Sorano's instruction about the power of Abyss and he began to use it with lethal efficiency. As the first of the helpers fell on him he struck with all his strength in a circumferential blow, slicing it fully in half at the midline. The second helper followed quickly but Takumi rolled, twisting as he struck across the throat. As the creature staggered Takumi quickly followed with a reverse swallow cut at the demon's center. As it dissipated he began to climb the slope toward Sorano.

But reaching the ridge his eyes were met with a horrifying sight. While one of the creatures stood beside her, something noticeably larger and darker was closing its taloned fingers around Sorano's throat.

"DROP HER!" Takumi shouted stabbing the creature in the back.

"RUN TAKUMI," was all Sorano could managed before the demon's powerful arm snapped around, wrenching Abyss from its back. Throwing the weapon and Sorano aside with ease he turned to face him. It was then that Takumi saw the creature's face, its hideous fangs, its burning red eyes. He began to feel weak. The demon smiled back maliciously. "Do you think a toy like that can hurt the likes of me?" Asked Bessura. "_No_. I however will show _you_ the full meaning of pain," he said bringing his hands together, moving them upward in a spiral.

"JUMP!" Sorano screamed, turning in a sudden sweep to destroy the last of Bessura's helpers.

Takumi did as he was told, tumbling, sliding, and falling down the steep slope before beginning to run. But Bessura seemed unperturbed as the smiled back at Sorano. "Surely you know that will do no good," he said extending a hand.

In fear Sorano sprang forward, throwing all of her power into her strike, trying to displace Bessura's destructive blow. But an instant later she screamed seeing their arcs intertwine, the deadly bolt piercing Takumi who fell lifeless to the ground.

Her tears erupted as she watched the scene in horror.

Bessura looked back contentedly. "Well done. Is there anything else you would like to help me kill?" Calmly he now surveyed the scene which left only the two of them alive.

"You know what I seek," he hissed. "Tell me where it is and I will be merciful. I will seal you and let Hild decide what to do with you. Perhaps she will even let you go… someday."

Sorano did not move.

"_Or_," he added quickly closing his hand around her throat, "I can make you suffer in ways you cannot imagine my young goddess." He said tightening his hold on her.

Knowing she had no choice but to comply, she reached out blindly taking hold of the pack.

"Excellent," Bessura said releasing her.

"Here it is," she said humbly offering him the stone.

Wary of a trick Bessura quickly snatched it away, unwrapping the coverings as she looked on. As his hand moved over the surface of the bare stone she leapt, quickly slamming her own against it. _"HORO-BASU!" _She cried. Bessura screamed as he ignited and in that instant the entire region beneath the barrier exploded in brilliance. A second later all fell to darkness, becoming as quiet as it had been so many nights since the stone's original internment centuries before.

…

At Tariki Hongan temple, Urd awoke in her bed. She had the feeling she'd been in the middle of a dream; an old and rather unpleasant one. But now that she was awake she was once again gripped by the feeling, a feeling she couldn't quite place. Pulling on her nightgown she walked out into the courtyard, then around to the side of the house. The breeze outside was blowing gently through the trees, the night air perfectly clear. All in all a beautiful spring evening. For a moment she listened carefully to the sounds of the city below. Nothing out of the ordinary. _What is it_? She thought kicking several stones across the courtyard.

"_Urd_, you do know its 2:30 in the morning right?" Keiichi asked patiently from inside the house.

"_Yeah Urd shut up," _came the cry from Skuld's room.

"What is it Urd?" Keiichi asked finally coming to the doorway.

"I don't know," she said staring to the south.

"In that case some of us have to go to work in the morning. Would you practice being quiet please?"

"Would you like to practice being a lightening rod?" She asked in reply raising an eyebrow. Slowly Keiichi retreated inside, only to be replaced several minutes later by Belldandy dressed in her robe. "Oh Urd, you're really worried aren't you?" She said stepping off the veranda to hug her sister.

"Knock it off Bell. I'm not crazy. Something's isn't right. I just - don't know what it is," she muttered hesitantly.

"_-You just don't know what it is,"_ Belldandy repeated softly. The two looked at each other in silence. "Well I have to tell you Urd, I don't know either." She put her hands up to the night breeze. "Because I sense nothing out of the ordinary."

"And I suppose because you're a first class goddess that should be the end of it!"

"I didn't say that. Honestly, I don't see what you're so upset about," she said brushing back a strand of her chestnut hair.

"Are we having some kind of a club meeting out here?" Asked the small voice behind them. They turned to see Skuld sleepily wandering into the courtyard chewing on a cookie. Belldandy looked at her frowning.

"Hey don't get mad at me, Keiichi gave me this," she replied defensively.

Belldandy tilted her head to one side as Keiichi's head slowly recede from the doorway.

"So what are we doing out here anyway?" Skuld asked continuing to chew.

Belldandy said nothing, straightening her robe as she looked back at Urd.

"Oh, is Urd in trouble?" Skuld asked happily.

"She thinks _something_ is wrong," Belldandy replied.

"Still? Hmm. I'll bet you're just getting senile," she suggested helpfully. "After all, you are pretty old."

"I'm calling Yggdrasil," Urd said finally.

"Now!" Skuld cried.

"Why, you think they're _closed?_"

Belldandy's pleading eyes silenced Skuld immediately. "Well perhaps that's best," she agreed as the two followed Urd back into the house.

Minutes later within Yggdrasil a familiar and very relaxed voice answered Urd's call. "Hmm, Yesss?"

"Peorth! You're on duty?"

"What? Urd! The call was sent to my quarters. I'm here with _a friend_. And therefore - _busy_. Now what is it you want?"

"I need someone to check on -."

"Is this an emergency?"

"Well not exactly."

"Well then since you're a systems administrator, I'll ask you to kindly come up here and check on that yourself when you have a moment," she said hanging up the phone.

Urd slammed down the receiver. "_Peorth_," she hissed.

"How is it going?" Belldandy asked innocently as possible as Urd came marching down the hallway.

"Peorth and I aren't… communicating," She replied.

"Do you want me to call her?"

"WHAT! You think I can't -." But then Urd began to consider the idea and smiled. "_Sure Bell_, would you?" She asked sweetly.

Peorth picked up the phone for the second time that evening, "Urd I told you I'm with a - oh hello Belldandy. Yes it's nice to hear your voice as well. Well of course, as first class goddesses we _always_ think of others before ourselves."

Quietly listening in on their conversation Urd heard a voice in the background ask, "_Is that really Belldandy_? _Can I talk to her_?" As Peorth made several inscrutable sounds she grudgingly passed over the phone. Urd continued to listen in to several rounds of Belldandy's, "Oh, uh-huh I see," and "well it's very good to hear your voice too," before their conversation ended.

"Peorth said she will check to see if anything unusual has occurred as soon as she's able," Belldandy said coming into the tea room.

"Thanks Bell," Urd said walking back down the hall.

"Oh and Urd, do you know who else was there? Do you remember that guy-?"

Somehow Urd was beginning to fell more relaxed already.

…

On a lonely slope above Jufukuji, the body of Takumi Sato began to stir. Slowly he rolled over looking up at the darkened ridge. "Sorano?" He whispered hopefully. But above him there was only silence. In the dark his body felt strange, as though it had been torn open; hollow and apart. At the very least he knew he had broken several ribs. Placing a free hand under his jacket to check his injuries a chill went down his spine as he felt the edge of a wound near the center of his chest. Noting its extent he quickly determined it was fatal. He lay back, trying not to let his emotions or the pain get the best of him, knowing that Sorano was probably hurt as well. _If I can reach her, maybe I can at least do something_, he thought somberly. Slowly he began to pull himself up the rocky slope. Some time later, it to Takumi it seemed much later, he reached upper ridge near the cave mouth. It was there that he saw her, sprawled on her back on the uneven ground. He moved to her as quickly as his body would allow, but touching her he knew she was gone. For much of his life it had been difficult for Takumi Sato to show emotion. But alone in the darkness now he wept openly for the young girl that lay broken before him. Her body felt light and he sensed that soon she would be no more. Still, he thought he should do something. Taking hold of her he pulled her into the small cave, laying her to rest in the cavern she had so recently opened. After making some small memorial he sat beside her for several minutes in silent prayer. As he did he felt a strange sensation come over him. "_Take the stone and the ornaments I wear and go. Quickly."_

"Blood loss," he muttered. But no sooner had he said it than he realized he that should be dead by now. _"How is it possible? _I shouldn't have even made it halfway up the slope." Reaching under his damp shirt he realized that his wounds were no longer bleeding. In fact it seemed he was not growing weaker but stronger with each passing moment. He bend down peering at the still form in the darkness. "She must have protected me somehow," he said touch her small brow.

With the warning fresh in his mind he finally exited the cave and began to make his escape. But he quickly ran into problems. Moving along the upper edge of the ridge he soon realized he was trapped behind some kind of barrier. _"Quickly you fool," _he cursed. After several minutes of searching along the eastern and western edges of the field, he located a segment of cave which seemed to run in the right direction. Though tight in several spots, it proved large enough to allow him passage through. Once he determined it exited beyond the barrier he returned to where Sorano lay, kneeling beside her. _"You gave me life. _ It doesn't matter what the legends say, I know you were a force for good. I will find your family if I can, so they might know what you did here. I'm sorry I cannot do more." With that Takumi whispered his final words to her and removed her seals. A moment later he grabbed Abyss and crawled beyond the barrier down the dark hillside. Making his way back across the field to Zeniarai Benten he considered his options. _Where do I go now_? His instincts told him to get as far away as possible; but where? If more of what had attacked them really were seeking the stone, or him, or both, they would certainly find him in Tsukuba. The northern dojo was a possibility, but it was a long way from here and he didn't think he had the strength to make it. Besides, what would he say to his old sensei after all these years? "_Hello, I know we've not spoken in over a decade but I'm being pursued by something not human. Could you give me a place to stay for the night? Oh and I should probably mention that I have something they're willing to kill for. Also my traveling companion is dead so the police might eventually come looking for me._" No, even if he survived to reach the dojo, the look Okubo would give him would certainly kill him from shame. Narita Temple? A possibility, at least Tenori would understand the background. But for Takumi the real question was could he keep any of them safe? Or would he simply be getting more people killed in the process, bringing them trouble they neither wanted nor asked for. The more he thought about it the more he realized the logical thing to do was to drop the stone and Abyss into the nearest deep pit. But in his heart he knew this was impossible. Too much had been lost in their recovery; he was obligated to see things through. Besides, if Sorano's family had been searching for the stone for more than 800 years because they were concerned about what it might be used for, he didn't want to leave any subsequent discoveries to chance. So too he though he just might need his new-found weapon for whatever lay ahead. "No, the best thing to do is to lie low for a few days and see what happens. If I survive I can bring Abyss to Narita and contact Sorano's roommate. If not - at least no one else will get killed." Reaching the car he again checked the time. It was just after 5:00 am.

Setting off alone toward the Aqualine tunnel he decided to head for the beaches of eastern Chiba. Yet as he emerged above Tokyo Bay and saw the headlands of the Boso peninsula he was gripped by a sudden and overwhelming sadness. _"Don't think about it," _he said shaking his head. But in his heart he knew that this was the spot where only a few hours earlier Sorano had sat beside him, looking up at him with such hope. Now she was gone and there was nothing he could do about it, nothing that would make her alright again. Just this morning she had awoken beside him, now -. He tried to push it out of his mind. "Stop it. Your pity and your remorse won't change anything. The important thing now is to finish what has begun." But as he ascended the mountains of the Chiba headlands, passing beyond the ruins of Kururi castle, Takumi began to feel distinctly unwell. Twenty minutes later he knew with certainty he would never reach Maebara on the coast. Was it poison? He felt his time running out. He needed to stop, and soon. Seicho-ji temple lay not far ahead. "A Nichiren temple? Well, it can't be helped. Besides, anyone looking for me would not think to look there." He made the final miles quickly, parking the car where it would not be immediately noticed. Then crossing the mountain slope, he approached the temple discreetly from below. Walking into the shadow of the valley he began to feel slightly better. Could it be light itself? Crossing into the path of the approaching sun a moment later he had his answer. The pain gripped him as he desperately made his way into the lower level of one of the temple's more isolated outbuildings. Crawling inside he felt a terrible weakness begin to take hold of him. With the last of his strength he closed the opening, drawing himself into a protected corner as Abyss lay behind him. Moments later as the morning sun rose over Seicho-ji, Takumi lapsed into unconsciousness - never knowing that the hunt for him was already well underway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Second visit to Jufukuji**_

It was early morning when Lind awoke in her room to the urgent request. Pulling on her tunic she began securing her deadly implements before venturing out into the Valkyrie sub-section of the massive Yggdrasil complex. As she strode along its corridors the members of her team silently fell in behind her like ghosts. Never among the more popular residents of the sanctuary, a number of morning workers elected to take alternate routes upon seeing their approach. Lind heard the fearful whispers of "_one-wing"_ as she passed but she had long since grown accustomed to these. As she reached the entrance to the lower council chamber she was met by a young administrator. "Thank you for coming. I know that -."

"What is it you require?" Lind replied without ceremony.

"We have a matter that needs your attention," she said pushing aside one of the massive doors. "We had a report that something may have occurred in the region outside Tokyo this morning. We need you to determine if anything is amiss."

"From where does this report originate?" Lind asked.

"I understand it was Urd who made the report."

_"Urd? _What additional information is there?"

"None," replied the administrator. "There was just a… strong feeling of concern."

Lind whispered something under her breath before replying, "And you believe it's necessary for my team to go and investigate such a matter?"

"Well, yes. Currently we have several operations ongoing in that region. If something has gone wrong Valkyries will be needed. And I should say that you and your team were specifically requested to go."

"By whom?"

"The Almighty," the administrator said simply.

Hearing this, the Valkyries immediately began making preparations to depart. "What is it exactly we are looking for?" Lind asked.

"I was told that you would know when you found it."

The news provoked several quiet moans behind her but Lind silenced these with a backward glance. She turned once more to the administrator. "I see. In that case we will leave at once."

"The gate is ready for you commander."

…

In the dark stillness of the skies over Tokyo Lind and her team began to search, looking for anything that might be amiss. Though it took the better part of an hour, eventually they found the anomaly at Jufukuji. The group came down not far from the crest of the hill just before sunrise. Moving quietly on foot they approached the slope from the far side. "_Sir_ there is a protective -," warned her lieutenant, but Lind crushed the barrier with a blow from her axe without slowing her step.

"Let us begin. Search the entire area. We must know what happened here as quickly as possible," she called. Bending low she moved her hands over the shrine's grounds, feeling for traces of both friend and foe. Within moments the team had identified most of the battle's participants. "Two helpers were destroyed here," Lind said kneeling with several other Valkyries.

"But the presence on the ridge was a first-class demon. I don't see how -."

A shout came from behind them. "_Commander_. Inside a cave. One of ours!"

"Alive?" She asked, throwing back a long strand of her hair as she rose.

"_No,"_ the Valkyrie replied shaking her head. "And her seals are missing." At this several of the Valkyries gasped. Quickly a second Valkyrie appeared from within the cavern. "Sir you need to look at this right away!"

…

Moments later as she emerged from the cavern, the team stood huddled around Lind in stunned silence. "You're correct," she said to the nearest of them. "It is Sorano."

Valkyries looked at one another in shock as several of the younger members shed quiet tears. They looked to Lind expectantly but she said nothing. Finally one of them spoke. "Sir we all -."

"I know," she replied walking back to the battleground, continuing to piece together the events in her mind.

"I just don't understand how everyone could have been killed," said the lieutenant.

Somberly Lind's eyes surveyed the gray horizon. "They weren't. There was a survivor," she said firmly. The group exchanged stunned glances as she turned to address them. "Let me ask you, how long have we been together?" She said putting her hands on the shoulders of the two closest members.

"A long time."

"That's right. We've been friends a long time," she said, though neither her expression, her demeanor, nor the tightness with which he gripped the Valkyrie's shoulders necessarily emanated friendship. "So I ask you all as friends here and now, did any of you know anything about this? Did anyone know what Sorano was up to?"

The Valkyries shuffled nervously about her.

"No, I didn't hear anything," said one.

"Well -," another said haltingly, "You hear rumors all the time."

"The nature of our work requires secrecy," said a third. "If Sorano was sent, I'm sure it was deemed necessary from the highest authority."

"Yes," Lind interrupted. "And I'm sure I'll have the opportunity to discuss this matter with that authority very soon. For now return and report all that you have seen. Upon your return however, I would ask each of you to do your utmost to discover whatever information you can regarding the details of this matter." She turned to leave, walking away down the ridge as her second in command followed cautiously behind.

"Can I ask you something?"

Lind nodded.

"If you didn't know about the mission, where did you think she was all this time?"

The golden glow grew in Lind's eyes as looked out onto the now silent battlefield. "Doing research in human history - at Tsukuba," she replied grimly.

"They sent her alone?"

"I think not. But it's time I found out for myself."

As Valkyries continued to examine the grounds several looked up to see Lind walking away, heading for the rapidly forming portal.

"Where are you going?" They asked.

"_To find the survivor,"_ she said, entering the portal without so much as a backward glance.

…

At the university there had been the usual gossip regarding Professor Sato's sudden disappearance at the beginning of the school term. So it was perhaps not surprising when Aki spotted a young woman nosing around his office late Monday afternoon.

"May help you?" She asked.

"Perhaps. I'm Yuki," said the girl slowly curling her fingers through the long strand of her hair. "I was wondering if you knew where Professor Sato was."

"Yuki huh. No, I'm not sure where he is," she said noticing the girl's somewhat curious appearance. "I understand that he was called away unexpectedly."

Something crossed the girl's face as her eyes scanned the room but vanished just as quickly.

"Perhaps I can help you with something?"

The girl thought a moment. "Well you see I'm a _friend _of the professor's, and I _really_ need to find him as quickly as possible."

"Ah - I see," Aki said blushing at the girl's straightforwardness. "Well, I'll see what I can find out and let you know."

"Oh thank you so much," sighed the girl. "I'm sorry about all of this. I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't _really_ important," she said looking up at her earnestly.

Aki sympathized with the girl. After all she had been young once too. Still, for her own good she thought it best to add, "I hate to say this, but perhaps you shouldn't put too much emphasis on Professor Sato. I mean he's been working quite closely with another young woman for some time."

Yuki's eyes narrowed but her tone remained light. "That must be Sorano," she suggested.

Aki nodded, leaning closer. "And I probably shouldn't tell you this, but _another_ young woman came looking for Professor Sato just this morning."

"Perhaps Sorano's roommate," the girl said.

"No, I've seen that girl. This one was - different."

Yuki's pulse quickened. "Well, it certainly sounds like he's popular," she replied smiling.

"Yes - perhaps you see my point. Why don't you come by my office tomorrow and I'll let you know what if anything I've found. Would that be convenient?"

"Oh you can count on my being there," Yuki replied, her fingers tightening around the strap of her backpack.

In truth Aki was herself curious as to Professor Soto's whereabouts. So she was pleased to have some _official_ reason to look into the matter. She leaned back looking at the girl. "You know I must be getting old. I can't keep up with the trends you students are into. Is that hair the fad now?"

The girl looked back at her blankly. "Umm yes… fad," she repeated.

"And you have the most unusual eyes. Are they contacts?"

"Oh no," said the girl staring intently now at the main lab complex. "They are quite natural - assure you."

…

Peorth's morning began with yet another call from Tariki Hongan temple.

"Hello Earth Help Center, where we spend all our time answering inquires from goddesses with _way_ too much time on their hands," she quipped.

"_Well?_ Did you actually _do_ something, or did your _entertainment_ schedule last night prevent it?" Urd snapped, skipping the pleasantries.

"Yes Urd as a favor to _Belldandy_ I filed it, with all the importance I usually attach to unsubstantiated reports from _second_ _class_ goddesses," she muttered wearily.

At the temple Urd shot her head out the window, staring up with the eyes of a hawk; wondering if she had sufficient power to hit Peorth from her present location. _Hmm difficult_. _Perhaps if I went outside_, she thought moving to the doorway. _"And?" _She motioned continuing her interrogation.

"- And they said they would look into it."

"_And_?"

"_And_ I've heard nothing. Which frankly doesn't surprise me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that second class goddesses may not always possess the necessary skills to determine what _is_ or _is not_ important."

"Why you little -," Urd began to seethe when she was interrupted from behind.

"Oh Urd, what are you yapping about _this_ morning," Skuld yawned pushing past her on her way to breakfast. "Yap, yap, yap, that's all we hear from you lately," she continued ducking into the tea room.

Urd's eyes narrowed following her younger sister. "I'll finish this conversation the next time I see you Peorth," she said marching down the hallway.

"-Yeah, I'll be up here just counting the minutes," Peorth said tossing aside the phone.

Urd entered the tea room to see Skuld sitting smugly beside Keiichi as they ate at the low table.

"I do not yap! Keiichi do I yap?"

"Umm, well I wouldn't say you yap really," he responded having no desire to join their argument.

"_Good Morning Urd,"_ Belldandy said coming to sit beside Keiichi. "Did you contact Peorth?"

"Yes," she muttered crossing her arms.

"And were they able to -."

"_No_," she replied irritably.

"Well, maybe there was nothing to find," she suggested taking a sip of her tea.

"There's _something_ out there," she insisted shaking her head. "Look Bell I can't help it. I'm a systems administrator. It's my job to identify problems before they become catastrophes."

"Umm yeah… systems administration. Been doing a lot of that lately have you?" Skuld asked sweetly chewing on a rice cake.

Urd returned to glaring at her. "Why is it every time I see you lately you've got something stuffed in your mouth? You're sure you're not _pregnant_ or something?"

Skuld's faced turned three shades of red before exploding. "Shut up you idiot!" She bellowed.

"Can we please try to have a pleasant breakfast together?" Belldandy pleaded putting an arm around Skuld. Both quieted, yet each continued in their attempts to intimidate the other with their eyes.

Keiichi tried to lighten the mood. "The news said people in Kamakura reported seeing lightning under a clear sky last night. You weren't out there torturing anyone were you Urd?"

She looked up slowly sipping her tea. "Only in my dreams Keiichi, _only in my dreams_."

…

"How much longer?" Michio asked from the back seat.

"About twenty more minutes," said the driver. Michio sank back against the door, continuing to stare at the trees as they rushed by one by one along the highway in the afternoon sun. For her it had been a long and uncomfortable night. She had not heard from Sorano at all yesterday even though she had stayed up most of the night. At first she was happy, imagining all the trouble she might be getting into. But when she'd finally closed her eyes she'd been plagued by terrible nightmares. Thoughts of Sorano calling out to her, of people chasing them - and worse. Awakening that morning she had resolved to go to Narita to try to pick up Sorano's trail. After searching the campus for several hours she had eventually convinced Terry and one of his friends to take her out to Naritasan temple.

"Do you want me to try and call the man they went to speak with again?" Terry asked from the front seat, eager to help the attractive young woman.

"No, no it's alright. We'll be there soon enough." She knew from experience that people were easier to read when you surprised them. "Did you hear anything more from Professor Sato after they met?"

"No. The last time I spoke to him was Saturday morning when they left."

"What did he say?" She inquired hopefully.

"Umm the usual - don't blow up the lab."

_Great_, thought Michio. _Well if I can just get to Narita and find this Nukura, then maybe_ - ."

Instantly the shockwave struck the car from the enormous impact in the field beside them. Quietly Michio extended her power trying to control the car as it slide off the road into a ditch.

"_WHAT WAS THAT!"_ Terry cried as a hundred yards away they saw the great swirling cloud of dust.

"It must have been a meteor, or an earthquake or something," cried the driver.

Michio said nothing as she crouched low in the back seat. For she had seen such things before. A moment later a young woman emerged from the clouds heading straight for them.

"_Damn_," Michio muttered sliding farther down.

"Wow look at that! Do you think she's hurt?" Shouted Terry.

The woman continued steadily approaching. Reaching the car she peered into the back window. "Michio?"

"Yes Commander," she replied peeking out from behind the seat.

"Who?" Asked the boys.

"Umm, just someone I work with," Michio said nervously.

"Please come with me."

"Yes of course sir," she said getting out of the car.

"Thank you for your - assistance," Lind said turning as an afterthought to the boys as she and Michio began to walk away.

"Hey where are you going? We don't feel right just leaving the two of you out here."

"That is kind of you but we'll be fine."

"It's okay," Terry insisted. "The car's stuck anyway."

"Perhaps we can change that," Lind suggested.

"I don't know it looks pretty jammed to me."

"Looks can sometimes be deceiving. Let's see if we can't get it free."

Predictably the boys were amazed at their strength in pushing the car from the ditch as the girls gently walked alongside. Somehow before they knew it they had said their goodbyes and were on their way. As they faded into the distance Lind turned to the girl. "Report your status."

"I'm sorry Commander. I was just going to Naritasan to find out what I could about Sorano's current location."

"Sorano is dead," Lind replied grimly. "We found her place of rest south of Tokyo this morning."

Michio stood in silent shock not fully comprehending her words. "But that's not possible. I spoke to her the day before yesterday."

"I assure you I am not mistaken," Lind said tersely.

Michio felt herself begin to tremble, gasping as she fell to her knees. "It's not possible! It can't be - _it can't_!" She sobbed kneeling at Lind's feet.

Slowly Lind bent down to pick the girl up. "I'll have you back home soon Michio. But first I need some information. I want you to tell me everything the two of you have been up to the past few weeks - and I want to know about the one named Sato."

…

Darkness had fallen by the time Mezzumura and his followers picked up Bessura's trail to Jufukuji. Approaching the battleground they fanned out, picking their way through the slopes just as the Valkyries had done that morning, searching for any clue. Minutes later he surveyed the scene standing along the slope surrounded by his men. "Well, now we know what happened to Bessura - the moron," Mezzumura muttered shattering the nearest boulder with his fist. "You see what happens when my plans are not obeyed!" He shouted to the group. "That stupid bastard probably wanted to take credit for finding the stone himself!"

"It doesn't look like he'll be taking credit for the stone, or anything else from now on," replied one of his demonic helpers. Mezzumura laughed. A laugh which no one else seemed to share.

"When was the last time we heard from him?" He demanded.

"About a week ago," said one.

"Hmm, he must have been on to something. If only he'd had the brains to notify me first," Mezzumura fumed.

"Perhaps they were overcome to quickly to send word," suggested one. A this members of the group to begin to grumble.

"_Impossible,"_ shouted Mezzumura. "Goddesses are inferior to us. They could never have overcome an entire group of us so quickly."

"Yet Bessura and five of his servants fell," said another.

"A product of their own greed no doubt. They fought, but they failed to win," Mezzumura said unsympathetically.

"It appears they succeeded in eliminating at least one goddess," said a servant from high on the ridge. The news had an encouraging effect on the group.

"Good. Did you locate her seals?"

"No."

"Not surprising since we're not the first ones here. I sense the Valkyrie's stench upon this ground," Mezzumura growled. Several of the group began to look around nervously.

"They must now have the stone," said one sullenly.

"I think not," replied Mezzumura. "If they had retrieved it, why would they bother to send Valkyries back _after_ the battle to sniff around? No they are looking for it as well," he said calmly.

"Perhaps Bessura has hidden it."

"Perhaps," Mezzumura replied doubtfully. "More likely -."

"_Over here_," came the cry. "There is another presence, one of ours I think! It leads off in this direction," said the helper excitedly.

"If the Valkyries have already been here, is he not destroyed by now?" Asked one.

"No. It's as I've always said. They are inferior to us when it comes to such things. I doubt they could track such a weak demonic presence. _Now_," he said threateningly, "spread out and find him without delay!" As the followers scattered, Mezzumura smiled confidently. _This could be lucky. I may yet have my revenge,_ he thought.

…

As evening approached Takumi awoke in the fading light of the cellar at Seicho-ji. Gathering his belongings he exited the building heading for the car. From there he continued eastward, traveling until he reached the coast. Though he felt better than he had that morning he was still strangely tired. Yet forty minutes later as he walked among the evening visitors to Kamogawa beach he couldn't help but feel good. A feeling that this night was somehow different from all others he had experienced. The terrain around him felt somehow more alive, the stars above him more brilliant. Even as a boy he had loved wandering the coastline, but tonight he felt a special connection to the terrain around him. _I have forgotten the dark beauty_, he thought humbly. He wandered the sandy beach for almost an hour before thinking to re-check the status of his wounds. Reaching under his shirt he was surprised to find that the injury on his chest had largely healed, leaving behind an irregular scar toward its center. "Explains why I'm not dead at least," he whispered. Another effect of Sorano's power? He couldn't think about it now. In fact there were many things he was trying hard not to think about. Like why he'd fallen ill that morning, and what it was that had attacked them. And what might come looking for him now. Could he recognize such a danger if it found him? If not, couldn't they just approach him here on the darkened beach before he even knew the difference? Suddenly Kamogawa didn't seem like such a good refuge. Eventually he decided the more secluded terrain around the Namegawa peninsula, seven miles up the coast, would provide better protection. "Its cliffs and rocky shoreline will give me solitude and a place to reflect. So too it will conceal me, forcing those that might come looking to negotiate the cliffs making it harder to take me by surprise. At least it will give me a chance to see what's coming."

…

By the time he'd parked at the Namegawa train station and crossed the coast highway to the sea it was almost midnight. Searching for a refuge he was amazed how swiftly he could now cover the terrain in the dark, moving deftly over the wet slopes as they rose from the sea. Yet even as he scouted the shoreline he couldn't help but feel as though something was gaining on him. Several times along the cliff he stopped to look back, watching for movement in the darkness. But each time he told himself there was nothing. Still the feeling would not leave him. "No, I'm too exposed out here," he decided finally. I need to move inland. Re-crossing the coast road into the low-lying hills he was once more gripped by the feeling. A feeling that something was coming. Something he would rather avoid. Moving upward along the base of a canyon he eventually found a spot where he could conceal himself to watch the surrounding terrain unseen. Slowing his breathing he crouched down in the darkness; hoping whatever was coming might pass him by in the night. Minutes passed in cold silence but then he heard it. The group was approaching up the trail on his left. He pulled himself deeper into the shadows trying not to move.

"He's close," said one. "Yes, I think over there," said another. "Yes, yes, up beyond those trees," exclaimed a third pointing.

"I see him," replied the largest member of the group impatiently, moving toward him as though he were in plain sight.

_So much for hiding_, he thought.

"Who are you?" The leader demanded standing below him on the slope.

Takumi stepped out in front of them. Sizing them up he could see there were five in all. A head demon and several helpers, similar to the group that had attacked them at Jufukuji. Panic began to rise within him. _What do I do now?_

"I asked you a question!" Shouted the leader irritated. Takumi knew from his tone his next response would dictate how long he lived. _They haven't attacked yet, so they may be unsure of what happened. I could fight them, but even if I weren't so tired they'd kill me before I moved five feet._ Bluffing seems the logical option.

"My master became gravely injured and called to me from afar. And so I came," he replied boldly, hoping there were no immediate and/or obvious holes in his story. Of course the fact he knew none of their names might pose a problem. He also rather hoped that none of them would ask him the name of his _master_ any time soon. Yeah, _other than that_ the story seemed to hold together perfectly_ – you idiot,_ he told himself. Still, he had little choice but to continue.

"When I arrived only my master remained alive, but gravely wounded," he said.

"Bessura and five of his servants destroyed by a single Valkyrie? Impossible!" Hissed one of the helpers suspiciously.

"So Bessura didn't betray us," interjected another.

_Bessura, hmm_. _So far so good_, thought Takumi. "He told me that an angel called Sorano fought ferociously with a spirit he'd never seen," he said trying to do her justice.

"Goddess," Mezzumura corrected, staring at him steadily. "Now where is the stone? I know its close," Mezzumura said leaning forward clenching his fists.

_Yep - they know_, thought Takumi. He knew now they would never let him leave alive with the stone. Deciding he had only one option he made a fateful decision.

"That is of course the reason I've been waiting here for you," he lied. "My master told me to find you and give you this," he said handing them the backpack. "What you seek is inside." Mezzumura's eyes grew wide. "Take it. For it is of no consequence to me," he offered.

Mezzumura snatched the pack looking inside. "You've done well little one," he said smiling broadly. He eyed Takumi, considering him now. "Why have I not seen you before?"

Takumi drew a blank. Mezzumura's eyes moved over him and in that instant he sensed something of creature's truly horrific nature. He nervously wondered what if anything Mezzumura could sense of him.

"Bessura must have drawn him from his own power," said a servant behind them.

"HA! It would be just like that scum to try and build his own private army of human souls."

Takumi had no idea what they were talking about. But it seemed better than what he was about to say. "Of course. I would have thought that was obvious," he said with as much false bravado as he could muster.

Mezzumura smiled with obvious pleasure holding the stone aloft. "Now this is my kind of traveler!" He said giving Takumi a rough slap on the back.

Takumi noticed his words seemed to suffice for the entire group. But he also noticed that none of them seemed to sense the presence of Abyss which lay only a few yards away. "I'm sorry I cannot continue with you, but I am not well," he said hoping they would now leave him in peace.

Mezzumura turned on him suspiciously. "Of course. I see it in your eyes. How long has it been?"

"For what?" He asked.

"Now you _are_ kidding me," Mezzumura laughed.

"My master gave me the power to find you," Takumi said fervently hoping this would answer any outstanding questions.

Mezzumura pondered his response. "Perhaps. In either case we need to take care of our new found friend."

Several members of the group smiled maliciously. "Of course," they replied in unison in a way that gave Takumi the chills. He watched as Mezzumura moved his hands, creating a kind of mandala on the ground which soon sprang to life.

"Come," he beckoned. Crossing into the portal it took Takumi several seconds to realize they were no longer in the hills, or even on the Boso peninsula itself. They seemed to now be standing in a section of greater Tokyo.

"Where are we!" He asked.

"Roppongi," Mezzumura said walking ahead of them down the darkened alleyway.

"What are we doing here?"

"Visiting a client of mine," he said, nodding toward a busy pachinko parlor at the end of the street. "A fool who chose to renege on the terms of a contract he made with me some time ago. But we'll make sure he makes up for that delinquency tonight in full," Mezzumura added merrily. "Here's what I want you to do. Go and remind him of the contract he has failed to fulfill."

"And then?"

"Tell him you're here to collect payment."

"Why should I? I think I've done quite enough for you already this evening!" Takumi said trying to match his tone.

"That you have my friend; that you have. So trust me when I say this is something I can do for _you_. There is no need to worry. This client is a real piece of work. And if there are any problems, _we_ can more than take care of them," he said waving his hand confidently.

_That's the first thing you've said tonight I believe_, thought Takumi. "How do I know this man is really the person you say he is - which is to say evil enough to deserve my attention," Takumi said folding his arms, hoping the bluff would relieve him of whatever duty they had planned.

"You are Bessura's kindred. Read his thoughts."

"I'm not sure I can."

"When you're close enough - you'll know," Mezzumura smiled leaning down.

Takumi did his best to suppress a shiver_. Remember as you were taught. Use the voice,_ an echo inside him said.

"I still don't see what _I'm_ getting out of this," Takumi growled matching Mezzumura's aggressive tone.

"You will."

As he crossed the busy street Takumi saw several heavily tattooed men guarding the doorway. Approaching them he repeated what he'd been instructed to say. After checking to insure he carried no weapons they took him to see the master of the house.

"I've come to remind you of a debt you owe," he said firmly.

"I see," replied the man behind the desk. "Well then by all means let me repay you." At his signal several of his employees attacked without warning. Takumi's experience allowed him to deflect the initial blows, but soon a knife struck him in the liver; followed quickly by another to the chest. As his body struck the far wall as he slumped to the ground. He felt the life drain from him.

"Who sent you!" Ordered the man. "Tell me quickly and I will be merciful." But as Takumi now sensed the man had no intention of honoring these words he remained silent. Yet even as he lay there he could feel the bleeding of his wounds beginning to slow_. It's just as before_, he thought. _I should be dead and yet_ -.

At that moment the door burst from its hinges as Mezzumura strode inside. "Good to see you all again!" He smiled looking around. "But what's this?" He asked in mock surprise. "_This_ is how you treat my guest? How are you doing over there little one?" He called. "Why don't you get up and show them who you _really_ are." Like the stunned men now trapped in the room, Takumi looked back blankly saying nothing. But with continued encouragement from Mezzumura he slowly began to rise to his feet, much to the horror of those assembled. Placing a trembling hand on the blade which had pierced him he slowly drew it out. Fearful cries of realization now rippled through the captive audience. The master of the house attempted to escape but was instantly pinned down by Mezzumura. "_No. _You were foolish to violate my contract," he whispered darkly. "Now I think it's time you introduced yourself properly to my friend." With ease he threw the man across the room to Takumi who drew out the remaining blade out more confidently now; tossing aside as he caught the man by the throat.

"Are his thoughts more apparent now?" Mezzumura taunted. Takumi realized now there were indeed thoughts swimming through his mind; thoughts not his own. To his horror he began to see and feel those things which the man routinely oversaw. Terrible things. His body began to shake uncontrollably. The effect was not lost on Mezzumura who stood to one side looking on contentedly. Nodding now, Mezzumura's mind whispered something to Takumi which he could not comprehend, yet his body told him was the truth. In an instant, almost without consciousness realization, he snapped the man's neck and bit down quickly finishing the grizzly process. Cries of panic erupted throughout the room. But as a rapidly rejuvenating Takumi stared into Mezzumura's eyes he knew it was far too late for any of them. In little more than a minute was over in. Soon after the group exited through the lower levels of the club, taking several suspiciously cumbersome packages with them. Takumi saw on the faces of the staff they passed that few cared to investigate the matter further.

…

Takumi waited on the concrete dock, watching the watery reflections of the nearby Rainbow Bridge as Mezzumura's servants finished depositing the last of their cargo into the depths of Tokyo harbor. Hearing them approach he turned warily.

"Now I must leave you," Mezzumura said gathering his followers around him. "Don't forget to make yourself a snack whenever you get hungry," he added smiling.

Takumi nodded soberly. "I'll try to remember that."

"You did not tell us your name," said one of the helpers.

He decided there was no reason to lie. Even if they did eventually discover his connection to Sorano he could simply say he was doing Bessura's bidding all along. "Takumi," he replied looking at the group, thankful to be rid of them. But then he realized their departure presented him with an entirely new problem. "Where will you go now?" He asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Let's just say I'm the guest of honor at an altogether different gathering tonight," Mezzumura replied. For Takumi the response was not exactly illuminating.

"Yes, yes Lord Hild is not always patient person," chuckled one before being silenced by a glare from Mezzumura.

"Well what if I find - something else? How will I contact you?"

Mezzumura chuckled. "It is I who will call _you_ if necessary. Pray I don't do so too soon. You need time to recover and regain your strength." With that they were gone, disappearing through a gate similar to the one he'd seen earlier.

…

The early morning found Takumi once again crossing the Aqualine Bridge to the Boso highlands. He sat quietly at the back of the bus closing his eyes, trying to block out all he had seen and felt that night. As for the stone, that too he attempted to put of his mind. Of course he'd failed, utterly betraying all of Sorano's hopes in less than a day. But there was little he could do about that now. Fighting them in the hills would have been pointless. They would still have the stone and there would be no one to warn Sorano's kind, if indeed more really existed. No, the worst thing tonight was not asking more about these angels or goddesses or whatever they are. Well… perhaps not the _worst_ thing, he thought awkwardly. Where do they live, how can they be contacted? Surely I should have been smart enough to extract such information without arousing their suspicions. Yes, knowing where Sorano's people are might come in handy right about now he thought angrily surveying his present surroundings. And yet it may have been wise to not tempt them. Difficult to know how much that Mezzumura can really sense, or how powerful he really is. They didn't kill me, which may mean they can't read my thoughts as readily as I can theirs. In either case, there are more urgent matters to address. How did they find me, and what is it I've become? The wounds, the attack in Tokyo. What was it the demon said? "_One of us_." Is that what is I've become, _one of them_? "NO!" He shouted, causing several of his fellow passengers to eye him curiously. _Don't think like that._ The priority now is to get back to Namegawa and reclaim Abyss - and find a place to rest before morning. I have a bad feeling that will be critical.

Leaving the bus Takumi walked the beaches of Kamogawa for the second time that evening in the hours before dawn. Walking northeast along the coast road he felt certain now that something had changed. The sensation he'd felt earlier had returned but far more powerfully. A feeling of never seeing the night, the sea, or the stars quite so beautiful. Of everything looking the same, yet somehow being different. His eyesight felt more acute, his hearing more attuned. He walked for several miles in quiet contemplation, listening to the sounds of the night in ways he never had before as he considered his last immediate problem. If Mezzumura is right, _nourishment_ is going to be a real problem. But in that moment, carried on the winds, he thought he heard the sounds of struggle in the distance. He continued on thinking…_but then you never know_.

…

Miles ahead of him in the moonlit sky another creature of the night was also searching for answers. "I know I felt something in this direction earlier, but now - nothing," the rider said frustrated. After one final sweep over the low-lying hills, Stringfellow and its owner departed to the northwest, anxious to be home before the others awoke. Miles behind them Takumi came to the end of yet another tunnel enclosing the coast road, he too realizing that time was getting short. Breaking from the road into the hills he was astonished at the speed and distance he could now cover. _That must be why they fell so easily to my hands tonight_. Moving past stone and tree he crossed the final miles quickly, soon reaching the spot where Mezzumura had intercepted him. With relief he discovered Abyss unperturbed where he had left it. "Good, now for some accommodations." Moving down the canyon across the road to the sea, he reached the complex of ruined buildings he'd spied earlier. He finally settled on a tunnel in the hillside which lay hidden above the main structure. "Not great, but it will serve my needs for tonight," he said sealing off a segment of the inner core with several large sections of concrete slab. His immediate concerns taken care of he sat huddled in the dank stillness of the tunnel, beginning for the first time to feel truly alone. For he knew now his old life was gone. "Now is not the time to be thinking of this," he muttered. "For there are things to be done, things which must be done, if you're to correct the mistakes you've made."

…

The early morning sunlight burst intermittently through the clouds as the young Valkyrie swept down over the eastern face of Mt. Fuji. _I don't see her but she must be there somewhere, _she thought bracing herself against the cold winds. Turning, she soared gracefully back toward the north face of the upper summit focusing her eyes closely against the snowy ground. Finally she saw her, perched like an avenging eagle on a ledge some three hundred yards below the summit. Quietly the Valkyrie landed behind her as Lind continued to stare silently at the sunrise.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you."

"No, it's alright," she said continuing to look to the east.

"No one has heard from you in over a week. We were - concerned."

"I've been here," she said as though it should answer all questions.

"Has there been any sign?"

"No," she replied, her eyes now moving over the hills of Kamakura.

"It's really gone then?"

"Yes," she said somberly.

"They've taken it to -."

"I believe so."

"Then we have failed. There is nothing more we can do."

"For now." Lind walked to the edge of the precipice, surveying the steep slope below. "But they will have to bring it back here if they are to use it. And it is when we must strike. Until that time - we must be patient."

"Will you come back with me sir?"

"Home would be a welcome change," Lind said stretching her arms. Together they dove over the edge, gliding down the steep face several hundred feet before soaring beyond the mountain's expanse. But even as they flew Lind continued to be haunted by the same questions. _Why wasn't I called in to search? To finish what was begun. To them it was more than 800 years ago, but to me - I remember like it was yesterday. Have they forgotten what was lost? Or do they fear what I might do to get it back?_ The Valkyries continued to soar in the light of the rising sun for several more minutes before finally turning toward homeward.

…

Mezzumura had made sure that word of his triumph reached the demon realm well before his own arrival. So it was no surprise that by the time of his arrival a great multitude had gathered, each anxious to see if the long sought treasure had indeed been recovered. Coming through the portal he entered the infernal realm at the foot of a series of steep marble stairs which leading up to a magnificent ancient fortress. He moved quickly and with purpose, for he knew he was expected. High above them stood Hild, the great demon lord of the realm. Dressed in all her finery, her long red robes billowed slowly behind her from unseen winds. As Mezzumura climbed the steps she surveyed the gathered subjects below, sensing a mixture of envy, greed, and fear. Indeed of all those gathered, only Hild seemed completely at ease.

"Come, come" she said descending from her dais as the group reached the main floor. She strode easily, leading them back through the enormous inner courtyard where he could see a number of high level demons had already assembled. As the members moved aside upon Hild's approach Mezzumura spied Mara standing quietly beside one of the courtyards massive central pillars. Of greater immediate interest to him however was Hild's magnificent collection of ancient and powerful artifacts, which seemed to fill every corner of the inner sanctum. But he noted with unease that the items which Hild displayed most prominently were the sealed remains of those who had opposed her. What little he could sense of the tortured souls inside was enough to send chills to the depths of even his soul. Reaching the far end of the courtyard Hild ascended her throne, turning to sit gracefully before him. He knew the moment had arrived.

"Well, let's see what you have brought us then," she said motioning calmly.

Mezzumura removed the stone, placing into her hands. "Here is that which you requested my lord," he said, speaking as to ensure that all assembled took note. "Many sacrifices were made to retrieve it, but it is with you now."

"Yes I noticed when you arrived that your flock seems somewhat diminished. But no matter. I will ensure that you are more than adequately rewarded for your effort and your loyalty," she said as he watched her greedily.

"_But now_," she called rising to address those before her, "I think it is time we consider how best to use this new found power."

"In the removal of obstacles?" Mezzumura ventured eagerly.

"Yes. The Goddesses. But oh sooo hard to find they are. Here… there, who knows where they are at any given moment in the heavens. And even if we did it would be difficult to take them in their own realm. _However_," she added malevolently, "there is one place we can be _sure_ to find them within our reach."

"Indeed," Mezzumura cried. "The capture of Skuld alone would give us power over -."

"_Skuld_?" Hild retorted in surprise. "Given your prior encounters with her sister, I would think _she_ would be the target of your attentions. Or have such meetings robbed you of the desire to face her again?" She teased mockingly.

Mezzumura seethed but said nothing. Instead he replied simply, "If it is your wish, it would of course be my greatest pleasure to bring her to you."

"Good. Make sure you capture her in such a way that the others will not immediately know she is gone. Do this for me," she said leaning close so no one else could hear, "and I will grant your fondest wish with respect to Belldandy."

Mezzumura stared back at her in wonder. "How is this possible?"

"Use the stone as I instruct and you will have the necessary power. Capture her and bring her to me, and I will let you dispose of her personally." Hild smiled seeing the obvious pleasure in Mezzumura's eyes she spoke.

"I will of course do to all that you ask mistress!" He said his dark eyes aglow.

"_Excellent_. Now go - make your preparations while I do what is needed here," she said caressing the stone. Holding it up she stepped forward to address the crowd, _"Soon will those of the upper realm feel our power and tremble! Soon will we cast our shadow upon the earth to begin a new dark era!" _The demons around her roared as her words echoed in the courtyard. Watching them she whispered, "And it will begin with that most troublesome of goddesses, _Belldandy_."

As Mezzumura and his retainers made their way down the steps to begin their preparations she continued, "_Yes Mezzumura_, you are the perfect weapon to bring Belldandy to me; vicious, ambitious, and ruthless. And so Belldandy will be yours when I am done with her. Of course if you also possessed _intelligence,_ you might surmise what will happen the instant you destroy her. But given your character I foresee little chance of that happening. Yes, possession of the stone will allow me to change much. And while it will not allow me to break entanglement, it will allow me to change the _identity_ of those entangled. All in all a win-win situation. For I see now that you are far too dangerous to leave to your own devices for long Mezzumura. And so I will dispose of you and Belldandy in one fell swoop. Her deep violet eyes began to glow powerfully. "Yes, I believe it will be a most entertaining spring," she said relaxing back on her throne.

…

Once the main crowd dispersed it did not take Mara long to locate the dark abode where Mezzumura and his retainers sat huddled in conversation.

"-that's what we'll do once she's isolated," Mezzumura continued to the group. From their faces she could see his plan pleased some but not all of them.

"Yes, yes, destroy her, burn her," said one.

"But if we do that we'll have nothing to present to Hild," argued another.

"Throw her a charred wing. I'll bet she'll be just as satisfied," hissed a third.

"Hild's orders aren't the ones you should be concerned with, mine are!" Glowered Mezzumura. "It will simply be the result of an _accident,_ occurring as a result of trying to contain so powerful a goddess. Unfortunately it will result in her death and we will be rid of her once and for all," he said excitedly.

"It's risky," said one. "After all it's not what Hild requested." Several of followers hissed but then another spoke. "I thought you said Hild would allow you to dispose of her after she's done. Why don't we just wait?"

"Who knows when that will be," Mezzumura replied impatiently. "Or what she really means by _dispose_. If we kill her ourselves we'll be certain of the outcome."

"Except that the laws which bind the demonic and divine realms together strongly discourage any such action," Mara said slowly coming from behind the pillar.

"MARA!" They cried in unison. Quickly Mezzumura held up his hand for calm.

"What's the matter, no taste for blood?" He taunted her.

"Oh it's not that. I'm just trying to get a clear picture _who's _blood it is which will wind up getting spilled."

He glared back angrily at the fellow the first class demon. "Yes I'm sure we should all listen to your sage advice. What is it you're doing now anyway? Working at a convenience store isn't it?"

The group burst into laughter.

"Yes I busy myself there - when I'm not trying to prevent the potential disasters of underlings," she replied straightening her robes.

"What do you mean by that!" Mezzumura snarled standing up to her.

"Simple. You're not as old as I am. Therefore you don't possess the wisdom I do. You haven't seen what I've seen. If you did, you'd know that the destruction of a goddess so highly placed is likely to have consequences far beyond what you and your mentally challenged lackeys can possibly foresee. For that reason alone you should obey Hild's orders to the letter."

"And now I suppose your going to go squeal to her!"

"Do as you please. I have no intention of interfering I assure you. Your efforts will no doubt entertain me. But you would be wise to remember all that I have said."

"Of course she says this," quipped Mezzumura. "How long have you tried to defeat her, always without success!" There was a murmur of agreement from the group.

Mara smiled, a hint of her fangs showing as she tilted her head to one side. "Technically I've been battling _three_ goddesses, not one. Alone. However if you think you can do better, by all means be my guest," she said throwing back her blond hair. "But there are reasons we have the rules we do. And consequences for breaking them."

"With the power we will soon have, we'll have no need to concern ourselves with the old rules," spat Mezzumura. "Soon we will change those rules forever."

"Perhaps," replied Mara. "But when you've lived as long as I have you begin to understand that forever can be a _very_ long time."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**The Attack of Belldandy**_

The evening mist had begun to settle over the hills as the members of the Morisato household returned home. No sooner had they come through the door than the phone began to ring. "Moshi moshi," answered Belldandy.

"Hello Bell. Is that _sister_ of yours around?"

"Urd, it's Peorth."

Urd picked up the phone. "Let me guess, you're calling to apologize for how rude you were the last time we spoke?"

"_No - _I'm calling about something called 'work'. You do remember you're a systems administrator here right?"

"_Translation_, you've got a problem at Yggdrasil you can't solve and you need a real expert to fix it," she replied smugly.

Peorth muttered something to Ex and Ere before replying, "Yes, it's something like that. We're experiencing a strange bug in a _very_ _old_ part of the system. Naturally I thought of you."

The members of the Morisato household heard Urd make several less than helpful comments before hanging up to join them in the tea room.

"What was that all about?" Asked Skuld glancing up momentarily from her TV program.

"Something's going on at Yggdrasil they don't understand. They're going to need our help to fix it," Urd moaned lying down dramatically on the table.

"How long will you be gone? Because you know we'll all miss you a lot," Skuld said with a wave of her hand returning to her program.

Urd smiled back at her younger sister. "I said _we_ small fry. So pack your bags because we leave tomorrow morning."

Urd pulled herself up following Belldandy into the kitchen; mostly to reduce the sound of Skuld's cries of protest.

"I'm sorry the two of you have to go Urd," Belldandy said pushing the dishes into the sink. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure. It's hard to tell from what Peorth said. But you shouldn't worry. _You_ should be thinking about all the time you're going to have alone with Keiichi," she said nudging her.

Belldandy looked down beginning to scrub the dishes. "What do you mean? We can be alone anytime we want, - shopping - on our walks - at whirlwind…."

"Somehow I was afraid you'd say that," Urd sighed. But immediately she brightened. "Hey I need to go say goodbye to Keiichi!"

She felt Belldandy's eyes follow her. "You can do that tomorrow Urd. In any case please don't bother him with any _difficult_ requests," she said throwing her sister a knowing glance.

"Oh Bell. It's completely unfair for you to constrain me with such limits. How else am I going to keep our lives interesting," she said skulking away down the hall. "Or get myself any nieces or nephews," she whispered reaching her door.

…

Morning came all too soon and Urd and Skuld were on their way shortly after breakfast. After seeing them off Belldandy and Keiichi sat alone on the veranda. Both were suddenly very conscious that it was just the two of them now. "You know it's quiet around here without them," Keiichi said after several minutes of awkward silence.

"Yes," Belldandy nodded. "But I'm sure we'll enjoy ourselves even without them," she replied absently placed her hand atop his.

"Oh well of course," he said looking back nervously. "Yeah, we'll just be having all kinds of fun around here," he said desperately searching for something to do.

By evening however, he only grown more acutely aware of Belldandy's movements around the house. When she got up to take her evening bath, when she washed the dishes, even when they sat together quietly in the tea room.

"It seems quite cold in my room tonight," Belldandy ventured finally looking over her tea at him.

"Don't worry Bell. I'll go fetch you another blanket," he said getting up.

"Um okay," she replied hesitantly. As Keiichi went to retrieve the blanket however, he wondered if he might not have somehow misinterpreted her meaning. Handing it over to her he thought, _is she trying to give me a hint?_

Belldandy smiled back steadily, taking the blanket then heading off to her room.

_No I must be imagining things_, he thought going to his own room. _But what if I'm wrong? "Ahh it's too late, the moment has passed,_" he thought sullenly. Lying awake in his room he wondered what he should do next.

Forty minutes later in the now darkened house Belldandy heard a knock at her door. _"Yes?"_

"Belldandy are you alright? I thought I… heard you call."

"No I'm fine," she replied turning over on her futon.

"_Oh_," Keiichi sighed, slowly returning to his own room.

Belldandy lay back in the dark trying to think. Moments later she got up, quietly sliding open the outer shoji door to creep out onto the starlit veranda. Curling her feet under her, she pressed herself against the pillar looking up at the moon. _Why is it so easy in the heavens, and so hard down here sometimes?_ She thought. _Is that what makes it all worthwhile?_ She closed her eyes wondering what Urd and Skuld were up to.

Keiichi too was having no success getting to sleep. Half an hour later though he thought he heard movement in the hallway.

"Keiichi?"

"_Yes_!"

Belldandy slid open his door. "I thought I saw… a mouse."

"But aren't mice your friends?"

"Umm yes that's true," she replied hesitantly. "I didn't want to mention this, but it may have been a spider."

"A mouse-sized spider!" Now it was Keiichi who was becoming concerned.

"Umm," Belldandy furrowed her brow realizing her story was rapidly becoming more complicated than she had anticipated. "I'm not really sure what it was. I was just wondering if I could put my futon in here tonight?" She suggested hopefully.

"Oh!" Keiichi breathed, relieved he would not have to be hunting down any mouse-sized spiders that evening. "Of course. Let me help you." Pulling the futon across the hallway, they found they could just fit the two into Keiichi's small room. Curling up comfortably in their respective beds, Keiichi realized the arrangement still did not exactly remove the awkward feeling of silence between them. As he once more lay back staring up at the darkened ceiling, Belldandy slid her hand from beneath the covers. Moving it back and forth across the floor she whispered, "Piku – piku."

"What are you doing?"

She turned to him. "When Skuld was little I used to play this game with her. I'd move my hand back and forth like it was a small animal and she would try to capture it."

"That's kind of a silly game," he observed.

"So you don't think you can catch me then?" She asked, gazing at him with her sapphire blue eyes as she lay against the pillow.

For the better part of the next hour the two kept themselves entertained. And while Keiichi was never quite certain whether Belldandy let him capture her hand that night, or he did so through his own cat-like reflexes, an hour later they were both sleeping soundly; their fingers firmly intertwined between them.

…

Awakening the next day Keiichi felt completely rejuvenated. Any feelings of anxiety he may have had disappeared as they sat happily eating breakfast beside one another that morning. It seemed they had both adjusted to it being just the two of them now, just as it had been when they'd first come at the temple years ago. They decided to use the opportunity to take time off work for some long overdue walks in the forest behind the temple, to look at the exhibits of the city, and just to spend time with one another. And so it was that on their second night alone neither brought up the subject of whether Belldandy should move the futon back to her own room. Not that they intentionally avoided the subject. It simply never came up. And so they spent a second evening talking late into the night as they lay side by side in Keiichi's cozy room. By their third evening together, Keiichi was beginning to hope that Urd and Skuld would never find the problem at Yggdrasil. As the night wore on their discussion became more animated, as they now attempted to catch sweetened adzuki beans in their mouths as thrown by the other. As Belldandy sat happily chewing one of her recent acquisitions she suddenly stopped, turning her attention toward the door. "Keiichi do you hear something?"

"No. It's probably just Banpei."

"Maybe," she said rising cautiously for the door.

"Bell can't it wait until morning?" He said following her out into the courtyard. Halfway to the gate separating the house from the main temple, something appeared on their right. But before either could move the creature was decimated by several explosive rounds from Banpei's arsenal. As the flames subsided two more of Mezzumura's servants quickly appeared on either side of the house. In a blinding burst of speed Belldandy turned extending her arms in either direction, shielding Keiichi and sealing them with her power in a single motion. But above them in the shadows of the temple roof, something else watched and waited. As Belldandy turned to Keiichi he jumped; striking her as he hit the ground.

"BELL!" Keiichi shouted watching her fall.

"KEIICHI, GET BACK!" She warned.

But the creature was already on the move. Belldandy looked up recognizing her attacker's face. "_MEZZUMURA!_ But how!"

"Surprised to see me Belldandy? Rest assured I've not forgotten you," he said grabbing her hair. Now let us - AUGH!" Mezzumura cried as Keiichi dove at full force, tackling him onto the stony ground.

"RUN BELL!" He shouted.

"_UGH!"_ Mezzumura roared in frustration springing to his feet. "So the little human likes to play rough." Instantly he swept his hands slamming Keiichi into the temple wall.

Belldandy screamed as she saw him collapse on the ground. She ran as Mezzumura whirled hearing an unexpectedly loud beep close to his left side. Instinctively he put up his hand up defense but Banpei had already targeted him, firing an intense barrage of high velocity shells. Struck repeatedly and enveloped in flame, Mezzumura angrily drew his hand together as he tumbled to the ground. A second later Banpei exploded, falling lifeless on the walkway.

But the diversion had allowed Belldandy time to recover. As she knelt beside Keiichi now she struck, ripping Mezzumura from his feet and crushing him to the earth with lethal fury. "I do not know how you came to be free, but it will _not_ happen again!" Rising to her feet she moved toward him as her body became luminous, her sapphire eyes now burning with fearsome intensity. Spinning she struck Mezzumura with the full force of her attack, continuing the circular motion to seal two more of his servants instantly. But to her disbelief she saw Mezzumura begin to move a moment later. _That's not possible_, she thought with a growing feeling of dread. _There's no way he should be able to stand up to power of that magnitude._

"You'll find I'm full of surprises these days," he said watching her expression with pleasure, holding the satchel close to his side. "Which it is now time for you to learn in full measure, DOWN!" At his command Belldandy instantly fell, encumbered by a force more powerful than any he should have been capable of. She felt as though she could not breathe, could not move so great was his power. Pushing out with her mind she slowly began breaking free of his grip. Through her dimming vision she looked to see Keiichi. He was crawling forward, trying to reach her across the courtyard.

_No Keiichi_, she thought frantically seeing Mezzumura catch sight of him. He waved his hand as flames encircled him.

"DON'T!" She cried.

_So it is true, that is her weakness_. "Then do not force me," he replied.

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT!"

"Come with me now and I will let him live. If not -," he motioned as the flames closed in around him.

She shook her head beginning to tremble. "ALRIGHT! I'll go with you. Just let him go. PLEASE JUST LET HIM GO," she pleaded through her tears.

"Belldandy don't. DON'T GO WITH THEM! Keiichi called, their eyes meeting through the dying flames. For a moment she felt the warmth of his courage as he continued attempting to crawl forward. An instant later though it was gone, as Keiichi fell silent to the cruel blows of Mezzumura's remaining servants.

"KEIICHI!"

"COME!" Mezzumura commanded as more of his minions began to appear around them.

"Just - just let me say goodbye," she begged rushing to Keiichi's side, throwing her arms around his unconscious frame. Much to the amusement of Mezzumura helpers, she feverishly kissed his head desperately checking to see that he was still breathing. Then she reached over to embrace Banpei. "I'm sorry I won't be able to take care of you anymore," she said tearfully before slowly returning to Mezzumura.

"Look at that stupid goddess," Mezzumura said watching the scene. "Only their kind would waste feelings on an inanimate object. You've wasted enough of my time Belldandy. Now you must go to the place that has been prepared for you," he said ominously. Stretching forth his hand the symbols of the gateway began to appear. Surrounded on all sides now, she took one last look at the temple before descending into the gate. For several minutes all was silent in the courtyard as Keiichi and Banpei lay motionless on the ground. Then, as per his master's unspoken instructions, Banpei began bursting a rapid series of electronic ciphers.

…

The first stars of evening shone brightly as Takumi climbed the small bluff overlooking the sea. He sat down dejectedly staring up at them, the words of his past continuing to torment him._ I believe in you, - it will be safe in your hands, - this road has been set before you for a reason.__ I've betrayed the trust each of them placed in me. What a mockery I've made of my training. I deserve my isolation and my fate_, he thought sullenly closing his eyes, listening as the waves crashed upon the shore. The only thing I can do now is wait for an opportunity. Yet what good had _waiting_ really done? "Two weeks and I'm still no closer to what I seek," he muttered impatiently, hands tightening around Abyss. "I must train more diligently. My old self would have never been so -," he sprang to his feet; his eyes quickly scanning the hills. He sensed them approaching. A minute later, two of Mezzumura's servants silently emerged from the trees on the far side of the road.

"There you are," one shouted. "We thought we might find you here."

"What is it I can help you with today," he replied warily. "I've found no additional treasures if that's what you seek."

The servants laughed. "Well keep looking. But we've come tonight to provide you with some entertainment."

"Oh? Don't tell me you have another delinquent client?"

Again they laughed. "No, for some reason our best potential customers seem to keep disappearing from Tokyo these days," one said mischievously. "But that is another matter. Come, we have something far more enjoyable for you this evening."

"Yes, you're lucky to get in on this," said the other.

Based upon his experiences with the group so far, Takumi had good reason not to share their enthusiasm. Nevertheless it just might be the opportunity he'd been looking for. He reached for his weapon and followed. Crossing into the hills they climbed for several minutes before the leader commanded, "Come stand next to me."

"Not if you were twice as handsome," Takumi growled.

"No stupid. We must travel quickly. Stand here and move with us through the portal."

"Alright," he nodded reluctantly. "Exactly where are we going this evening?"

"To a slaughtering field," one said cheerfully.

"Wonderful," Takumi murmured disappearing with them through the gate.

…

Deep within the Yggdrasil substation, things were not going well for Urd. Three days of checking the system architecture and subroutines had revealed little to them. They had found the anomalies and track them, but every time they thought they had the problem cornered it seemed to appear in a new divide of the sector. Urd pulled herself up from the console, stretching as she wandered the admin platform looking out onto the massive central atrium. Several levels below her in the engineering subsection she could just make out Skuld's small form asleep in her chair, head lying back, surrounded numerous empty cartons of ice cream. Issues of Dobon and pages of mathematical data lay scattered around her on all sides. Bending low over the edge of the platform now she could just make out Peorth sitting next to her, leafing intently through the pages of her magazines.

"_Hey!"_ Urd shouted. "What are you doing?"

After several rounds of '_I'm not talking you_' to puzzled administrators on neighboring levels, Peorth looked up giving her a '_don't bother me I'm busy' _wave of her hand.

"You're not stealing her ice cream again are you Peorth?" She shouted down to her.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she yelled in reply. "After all, _Skuld_ works tirelessly. The senior systems admins love her."

"As opposed to her screwed-up older sister?"

"You said it not me. Oh, and you still owe me 200 from last night's poker game," she said smugly returning to her magazine.

"Yes, I should have known better than to play one of your games."

"It's not _my_ game it's a human game," she said looking up. "And I'm surprised _you're_ not better at it. After all, it's all about strategy and deception. You never understood that part. That's why you fell to a superior opponent such as myself," she snickered happily.

"Yeah, that or the numerous shots of sake I had," Urd murmured. "Well tonight we're going to play one of my games," she shouted walking back to the terminal.

"Urd no offense, but the last time we played one of _your_ games, half the system staff didn't show up for work the next day," she grumbled

"_I shouldn't be losing to the likes of Peorth_," Urd thought. "After all, my abilities far -," she stopped now, carefully watching the pattern of the current sector output. Glancing back at Peorth she quickly began pulling up data on all system anomalies for the past three days.

"Chrono I want you to start reserving capacity on as many sono-optical lines as possible without impairing our execution capabilities," she whispered to the goddess seated beside her.

"Okay," Chrono replied initiating the necessary requests. "What is it you're trying to do exactly Urd?" She said looking back suspiciously.

"Prepare a backup plan."

"For what?"

"In case the anomaly isn't what it appears to be. ERE!" She shouted.

One level below her, Ex and Ere looked up.

"YES?"

"I want you to begin running simulations on the data I'm sending you now within the affected sector."

"Sonographic wireframe, or fully rendered simulation?"

"Run them as full simulations. Try to make them look as close as possible to the real thing. But only use resources _within_ the affected sector to execute them."

"That's going to start taking up an awful lot of capacity within that sector," Ere replied anxiously.

"True but that shouldn't be much of a problem; at least not for the moment. _Ex_, as the simulations initiate I want you to seal all the data input/output lines within the affected sector, and lock out all terminals with access to it."

"_For the entire sector!"_

"Yes. Better to lock out an entire sector than an entire _system_, which we may have to do if we don't start making progress soon."

"Umm Urd, are we going to tell anyone about this?" Asked Ex.

"Certainly. Right after we do it."

"Do you think this is a smart thing to do?" Ex muttered to Ere beside her.

"Urd may have her own way of doing things, but she's averted disaster around here more times than I can count."

Urd turned to Chrono. "Do we have a complete backup of all the data in the affected sector for oh, - say a week prior to when the anomaly first appeared?"

"_For the entire sector!" _

"Why does everyone keep asking that! YES!"

"Maybe, but you're talking about a gigantic amount of data Urd."

"Do we _have_ it?"

"Checking… yes. The iterative backups haven't begun overwrite at that level yet."

"Put a lock on all those files and start bringing them up into our harmonic reservoirs."

"To do that we're going to need _a lot_ more capacity than our section has Urd."

"Start locking down capacity wherever you can throughout the system."

Hesitantly Chrono turned back to her terminal. "Urd, why do I get the feeling you're going to ask me to route the reservoirs directly into the sono-optical lines?"

"Because it would be the fastest way to dump all the reserve data into the affected sector if we implode it."

"Urd, if we implode an entire sector it would take the better part of a week to restore it."

"Five days, 22 hours, and 18 minutes, assuming the sono-optical lines operate at full capacity."

"Seems like an awfully drastic step to take to deal with the problem. The anomalous behavior we've seen doesn't seem to justify such an operation."

"Exactly."

"Meaning?"

"I think we're being deceived. (A) We've already wasted three days on this and are no closer to a solution, (B) the structure and behavior of the anomaly continues to change, (C) if this _is_ something else and it's trying to access another part of the system, we should destroy it before it has a chance to do so."

"(D) We'd be using up a big chunk of system time _and_ inconveniencing a number of operations in the process," Chrono retorted.

"So? Whose side are you on?"

"Yours of course. But I mean, do you have permission to do something like this?" She whispered.

"They called me back from the surface. I assume that means they want the problem solved," she said defensively.

"Okay, alright" sighed Chrono. "I'm only asking because it might be handy to know this when the upper council is deciding how many years to seal us away for."

"I promise I'll get permission before we use it. But I think we'd better start setting things up now just in case."

After completing the necessary infrastructure calculations Urd closed her eyes, lying her head down on the terminal to get a few minutes rest. At least she thought it was a few minutes. When she awoke however she saw Peorth standing over her, looking irritated.

"Huh, what?"

"I said, _pick-up-your-phone_. Skuld's been trying to reach you. Can't you hear her?"

Listening, Urd did think she could hear someone cursing far below in the atrium. She picked up the line. "WHAT?"

"Look at your monitor and tell me if everything is okay at the temple!" Skuld yelled back.

"What? What temple?" Urd asked, still a bit fuzzy.

"The one we live at you idiot!"

"Why?"

"I don't have time for stupid questions. Banpei is signaling that something is very, very wrong."

Urd finally brought up the correct sub-screens. "No, everything is okay," she said glancing at the data. "Probably your stupid robot just crossed electrode or…," but then she gasped seeing the power signatures for the temple over the past half-hour. Her eyes flew to the screens monitoring the anomalous Yggdrasil data. Somehow it all seemed clear now.

"Sorry Chrono," she said slamming her hand down, initiating operational collapse of the entire sector. Workers throughout the sub-station immediately began looking in their direction as the system notified them of the lock-outs and the enormous change in data flow. Ex and Ere looked up as one after another the massive harmonic generators began to kick in, feeding data through the sono-optical lines at the highest possible rate to replace the lost data.

Chrono sighed patiently. "Just go Urd. We've got it."

"_What did you just do!_?" Peorth shouted running down the hallway as Urd raced by her going in the opposite direction.

"They may be trying to access the command structure! Start checking for any other anomalies within the system," Urd called.

"And where are _you_ going?" Peorth asked as Urd disappeared around the bend.

Reaching the atrium she shouted to Skuld, _"Get to the gateway!" _

Moments later they arrived at the silent temple grounds.

"I see Banpei! Skuld said running for the robot. Urd had almost reached them when she spotted a second form lying on the ground.

"KEIICHI!" She cried rushing to his side. He moaned trying to say something.

"Bell, they have Bell."

"What? Who's got big-sis!"

"Quiet!" Urd snapped. "See what Banpei can tell us."

Skuld recalled the data as they watched the terrible scene unfold. "_Mezzumura_. But how?" Urd said stunned.

Skuld was in tears by the time she saw her sister disappear through the gate. "They've taken her to the demon realm!"

But Urd wasn't listening. Something else was bothering her. "Replay the last part - stop! Right there! You see those symbols on the outer edge of the gateway? They didn't take her to the demon realm. They exited somewhere on earth, somewhere to the north."

Skuld looked at her anxiously. "Why would they do that Urd? Why wouldn't they just -."

"I don't know. But knowing Mezzumura it can't be good. They would need someplace quiet, isolated," she muttered to herself. An instant later she was in the air.

"Urd, DON'T GO!

"Stay with Keiichi. I'll be back when I can." And with that she was gone.

…

Mezzumura and his followers exited the gateway deep within the mountain forest. Belldandy shivered feeling the whispers of the cold mountain winds as they crowded around her in the lonely valley. Held by the crushing force of Mezzumura's strange new power his servants quickly overpowered her, pushing her into the center as they encircled her in restraints.

"Take no chances," ordered Mezzumura. "Don't let her angelic face fool you. You can't imagine what she's capable of."

"Why have you brought me here!"

Mezzumura had no intention of telling her the truth. Instead he replied, "I would think that obvious. You've humiliated me greatly over the years. But now I intend repay you in full. Which reminds me, I promised my friends they could make your acquaintance." With a wave of his hand his servants approached, eager to do the young goddess harm.

"I acted to protect the innocent, those you would seek to hurt," she said defiantly as they closed in around her.

But Mezzumura had no interest in listening to his numerous crimes. He pulled her to him smiling, "When you have suffered enough I have a gift for you. A sign to all that I have become your true master." He picked up the iron brand showing it to her. "You will wear this symbol as a reminder of me for all to see," he said holding her close. As he did Belldandy glimpsed his thoughts. Her eyes went wide realizing what truly awaited her. But far more disturbing were Mezzumura's thoughts of Keiichi. She knew now it had all been a trick to get her to come quietly, and that he had no intention of leaving Keiichi in peace. She began to struggle furiously against their combined hold.

"_Don't let her break free!"_ Mezzumura shouted. "For she will certainly kill you all if she does." For truth was not important to Mezzumura - only results. And he could see his comments were indeed providing the proper motivation, as his minions began to attack Belldandy without restraint. He saw her struggle to release her seal, attempting to unleash her full power. But he quickly pinned her to the ground, binding her hands with his own restraints. "We can't have you doing that now can we my dear?" He hissed malevolently. "No. Now it is time for your punishment to begin in earnest."

…

Passing through the gate to the valley beyond, the first sound Takumi heard was like that of a wounded dove. Reaching the edge of the clearing he saw in the distance what looked like a young woman shrouded in radiated light, illuminating the surrounding darkness. Looking closer he thought he saw something else moving around her erratically, like some feathered ghost_. So there are more of them! Sorano wasn't the only one. She must have belonged to a family of these beings._ At that moment Belldandy glanced in their direction. There was something about the look in her eyes that pierced his heart, that reminded him of who he was. He saw the creature cornered, struggling against Mezzumura's servants, slowly being worn down by their repeated attacks. His hands tightened around Abyss.

"There's no time to lose. Let's get her!" He said charging forward.

"YES!" Cried the servants happily on either side of him, as together they raced toward her at top speed.

"It will be the end of this troublesome goddess," said one.

_A hundred yards between us_, thought Takumi.

"They've got her!" Shouted the servant to Takumi's left excitedly. "Let's wound her."

_Eighty_.

"She cannot escape," the servant on Takumi's right shouted gleefully.

_Sixty_.

"The end will come soon," they murmured.

_Forty_.

"It will come… _now!_" Takumi cried, striking the demon to his left with the full force of the blade. As the creature buckled he stepped back executing a tight reverse arch, taking its head in one fluid motion. Behind him the helper on his right screamed through the air in rage. Quickly Takumi pivoted and thrust as Abyss found his mark, skewering the demon in mid-flight. As the body shattered, dissipating under the power, Takumi raced on toward the last rise separating him from Mezzumura.

…

As his followers continued to attack, Mezzumura came forward. "It is time...,"he said touching his finger to the demonic iron seal. Instantly it glowed white hot as he closed on Belldandy. "Here is my gift to you for all time," he said as the group pushed her to the ground. "_Prepare yourself_." Belldandy looked away shutting her eyes as he moved forward, aiming the brand for her throat. Takumi saw Mezzumura's motion but realized he was too far away to reach him. In a final burst of speed he leapt forward, lunging with all his strength toward the target. So focused was Mezzumura on his lovely prize that he did not see him until it was too late. An instant later Abyss struck home, piercing Mezzumura through his right forearm as he dropped the iron brand to the ground in pain. In one motion Takumi withdrew the blade and swept upward in a blur. But Mezzumura dodged the lethal blow and the blade went wide, slicing him beneath the jaw. Turning in a tight arc Takumi continued his motion and the blade swept downward, cutting across Mezzumura's left thigh.

"_YOU!"_ He howled venomously as he stumbled back in pain. He swiped for Takumi but he jumped back deftly, disappearing into the dense forest underbrush. In his mind the plan had been simple, _distract Mezzumura and run_ - _allowing trapped girl to escape._ But looking behind him it was clear he had not anticipated the pace at which Mezzumura might follow, and was now gaining on him with frightening speed. To save himself he made a quick right cut, diving between several fallen trees as Mezzumura crashed headlong close behind. But Takumi saw now he had also failed to properly anticipate Mezzumura's servants, several which were closing in ahead of him.

The pursuit however had momentarily relieved Mezzumura's grip on Belldandy. "Holy Bell," she whispered from the ground. As her angel streaked upward Belldandy rose, her bindings beginning to burn before shattering under the strain as she burst free of her restraints. The servants around her leapt in to attack but she flung her arms outward, instantly incinerating them in a single devastating blow. Looking forward through the trees she saw now that the one who had slashed Mezzumura was becoming cornered by several of them. "_Hikari_!" She shouted focusing her power. The ensuing wave struck its target and the servants ignited, their remnants blowing away like ash in the wind.

Takumi tumbled to the ground from the force of the blast as Mezzumura looked back wildly. "Impossible!" He shrieked reaching out to contain her once more. A second later Takumi saw the young woman's body fall to the forest floor.

"_Dammit_! Silly girl, why are you still here!" He cursed darting into the forest undergrowth. Kneeling quietly he gathered his thoughts. _"He's too strong_. He's just like the other one, I can't beat him," he panted. But looking at Abyss in the darkness he saw that the symbols along its spine were now glowing intensely. "_The stone!_ He must have it, either with him or nearby." Peering up through the twisted underbrush he saw Mezzumura moving off, rushing back toward the goddess in the distance. Takumi hesitated, but a split second later made his decision and was gone, racing ahead of Mezzumura under cover of the fallen trees. As he heard the lumbering form fall behind him, Takumi vaulted up and over a group of fallen trees to land on the far side. The cold mountain winds swept over him as he twisted in the air, coming to rest only yards from Mezzumura.

Seeing him suddenly appear from the shadows, Mezzumura did not hesitate. He charged.

"Shield!" A voice behind him cried as Mezzumura's body slammed into the barrier and tumbled backwards. In the momentary respite Takumi stepped back, looking for a better defensive position from which to strike.

"He's too strong, I can't hold him," said the voice behind him.

"Tell me when!" Takumi shouted facing Mezzumura as he began to rise.

"What? Yes - I understand," said the woman.

"WHAT? I didn't say anything!" Takumi yelled looking back. But he could see the young woman was not speaking to him. Instead she appeared to be talking to…thin air. "HEY!" He shouted, panic beginning to rise in his voice.

The young woman stared back at him. "Stay where you are!" She commanded.

Takumi turned to see a furious Mezzumura begin to charge. But as he did, the winds above them began to howl at terrific speed. High on the mountain, a group of dying trees suddenly gave way under the force. As they fell so too did the mountain around them, thundering down like an enormous lethal wave. Takumi's position behind the rock outcropping protected him from the full onslaught, but for Mezzumura on the open slope there was no escape. As he leapt to shatter the shield he was struck by a thousand tones of rock and debris as it crashed down the slope.

For several moments in the aftermath Takumi stood silent not believing his eyes. Then, carefully he walked to the edge of the avalanche zone. "YEAH! Not so tough with a mountain on top of you - are you!" He blustered. Returning down the path he took is first real look at the woman who sat resting on her hands and knees. She was young - and utterly beautiful. He smiled shaking his head. "You fight well, White wing." But coming closer he could see just how badly injured she really was.

She peered up at him weakly. "Who -?"

The sudden sound of tumbling rocks behind them caused both to freeze. For a long moment neither moved, both holding their breath. "It's okay," Takumi said finally, "I don't think -."

But a second echo of tumbling stones down the slope made him rush to the edge of the avalanche. He scanned the hillside carefully. A moment later he saw the unmistakable signs of something trying to extract itself from beneath the rocks.

"_You've got to be kidding me!"_ He said watching Mezzumura slowly emerged from his rocky tomb.

"It's alright," the voice behind him said faintly. "You've done all you can. Please go now."

Takumi looked back, knowing that the creature's power was almost spent. But what more could he really do? Reluctantly he moved off into the night. When Mezzumura came upon her, Belldandy did her best to fend him off. But striking yet another terrific blow he pummeled her to the ground. "Where's your little friend?" He hissed reaching for her. An instant later he had his answer as Abyss pierced his right side. Takumi quickly withdrew the blade but otherwise remained motionless. For he knew this time no retreat was possible. "I failed before," he said bitterly. "I won't fail again."

Mezzumura turned to face him, pitilessly fury in his eyes. "I grow tired of this game," he said gritting his teeth from the pain.

"As do I," replied Takumi. Knowing his best chance for a killing blow lay in an attack at the demon's center he moved to the right. Quickly feinting left, Takumi thrust out and up with all his strength. But he was no match for the demon's speed and power as the blade was deflected away from its target, slicing only superficially through Mezzumura's chest and shoulder. As it did however, the strap holding the satchel was cut away; its contents quickly tumbling down the slope. Takumi saw the falling stone and dove for it.

"_NO!"_ Mezzumura shouted hitting him with three swift successive blows, knocking him to the ground and Abyss from his grasp. Takumi fought with all his remaining strength, but his efforts mattered little compared to the demon's far superior power. Seizing him by the throat Mezzumura easily lifted him into the air, dragging him before Belldandy. "Before I finish you my dear I want you to see what will happen to all those foolish enough to protect you." Despite her efforts she was now helpless to protect him. He drew Takumi close. "I knew you were a liar from the start, but I thought you would be smarter. I though you'd choose the right side."

"It's done," was all Takumi could say.

"Fool! I would have let you live, to kill as you pleased. What do you think _their_ kind would do to the likes of you?"

Takumi fell silent.

"Unfortunately we will never know, for our time has come to an end," Mezzumura said closing his fist. Just before losing consciousness, Takumi had the strangest feeling that the sky itself was being torn apart.

…

The streak that burst from the heavens rapidly materialized into the form of Urd. She struck the ground beside Belldandy so hard it quaked.

"BELL!" She cried rushing to her.

"_Be_ - _hind_," she wheezed.

Urd dropped and struck in the same instant. Mezzumura's blow missed her by less than an inch; but hers was dead on. The stony slope echoed with the sound of the immense explosion as the lighting struck his body and he was thrown to the valley floor below with devastating force. A short distance away Takumi rolled on the ground gasping for air. As his vision slowly cleared he crawled to retrieve Abyss. Shaken and semiconscious, he could see that the young woman was now at the mercy of some new dark fiend. Stumbling forward with the last of his strength he attempted to approach them from the tree line. When he'd come as close as he dared he threw himself at her, aiming the blade for the center of the demon's back.

Working quickly to save her sister, Urd sensed the attack at the last second. Without pausing to looking up she waved her hand behind her slamming Takumi into the nearest tree. "Hold on Bell," she muttered angrily rising to her feet. "There's something I need to take care of -."

"Get away from her!" Takumi snarled, attempting to stand as he pointed Abyss in her general direction.

Urd looked over at the rather pathetic attacker. "Drop that!" She snapped.

The attacker made no move, continuing to glare at her.

Fluidly she turned her hand as four large boulders immediately rose response, moving until they were directly over Takumi. "Do you really want to see how this ends? I'll give you a hint… _badly_," she hissed.

Still the man did not move.

"I'll explain this one last time," she said as the boulders began to drop.

"_No_," Belldandy moaned. "They're with me."

"Yeah Bell I'm with you," Urd muttered in response.

"No, I mean you Urd."

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"No, _he's with us_," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Urd surveyed the shambles that was Takumi. "Bell, you've got to start getting better help. I mean weren't there any forest creatures that could've assisted you? You know, deer, raccoons, _field mice_. "It looks like they would have been more useful."

"Nonsense," Takumi replied clutching Abyss for support; weaving a bit as he spoke. "I'm, in my prime."

"Yeah - I can see that," Urd said dismissively, returning to her sister.

"Bell I need to get you out of here right now," she said raising her hand to prepare the gateway.

Belldandy nodded putting out her arm. "Urd?"

"I've got you kid."

"No - _him_. We need to take him with us."

"What!" She looked back at the man. "I think that's a bad idea Bell. He's not one of us."

"If we leave him, they'll kill him for sure."

"Do we really need an extra problem right now?"

"_Please_," she whispered looking up at Urd's grim face.

"Alright, we don't have time for discussions now. "_You_," she said facing Takumi. "You're coming with me."

Takumi nodded kneeling down, barely conscious. "Just let me - hey!" He yelled as Urd dragged him by the foot back toward the gate. With one hand firmly on Belldandy and the other on their new found guest she opened the portal. A moment later they were standing in the confines of Tariki Hongan temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Tariki Hongan Temple**_

To be sure, Urd had her hands full that first night at the temple. As soon as she arrived she was set upon by both Skuld and Keiichi as they came running from house. "Bell, BELL!" Keiichi screamed, knocking Urd aside as he dove in to hug her. Skuld's commands not to grab her sister went unheeded as he held her tightly in his arms. _"Belldandy!"_ He cried shaking.

"Keiichi put her down! You're in no condition to be out here yourself!" Urd shouted. "Let Skuld and I work on her here for a moment. Then we'll bring her to the house."

Keiichi laid her on the ground as Urd continued to work, attempting to staunch the damage from Belldandy's most serious injuries. Skuld's knelt close, assisting her power with her power.

"What are you doing Urd!" Keiichi asked looking on helplessly.

"_Trying to save her life Keiichi_!" She replied hurriedly without looking up. She worked quickly, but with skill that few even in the heavens possessed; doing her best to keep her sister from harm. Keiichi knelt beside her with tears of gratitude in his eyes. "Thank God you found her Urd. How did you get her away from those creatures?"

"It's a long story and we don't have time for it now -."

A moment later Belldandy moaned, opening her eyes. "_Keiichi_," she whispered as once more he dove down, throwing his arms around her.

"What did I tell you about those hands mister!" Skuld yelped.

"Okay," Urd said ignoring her. "Let's take her to her room."

Picking her up, Keiichi rushed Belldandy to the house with Urd and Skuld close behind. After dragging her curiously misplaced futon back into her own room (causing Skuld to eye Keiichi suspiciously for the rest of the evening) they eventually had her warm and comfortable. As Urd had feared, the next half-hour gave way to increasingly vocal discussions of who loved Belldandy more and what the evening's sleeping arrangements should be. Skuld had parked herself at Belldandy's left side and could not be moved, insisting that everyone else should leave. But Keiichi had come far too close to losing her that night, and the exhaustion, fear, and injury clearly showed on him. In a rare moment of anger he spoke in a voice that surprised them both, "_I don't care! I don't have time for this nonsense! I'm going to look after her because - because she is my whole…_." But he could say no more as he broke down in tears. He lay down on her right side, clutching his arm around her as if trying to protect her from some unseen danger.

"I understand Keiichi," Urd said feeling a bit envious of her sister. In the end it fell to her to make the peace, saying that only the two of them were important enough to watch over Belldandy that night, and that she would go sleep in her own room. In truth after everything that had happened she was thankful to crawl into her own bed and get some rest. But no sooner had she done so than Keiichi and Skuld called for her.

"What?" She said poking her head into the hallway. "I told you we've done all we can for her tonight. What she needs now is rest. I'll make the necessary curative agents tomorrow."

"No stupid -," Skuld snapped pushing past Keiichi in the hallway. "It's big-sis. She's calling for you."

Urd rushed in, kneeling down beside her sister. "What is it Bell?"

"That man," she whispered. "Is he - alive?"

"Oh dammit! I _knew_ there was something I forgot! I'll go seal him," she said.

"It doesn't seem right," "Belldandy said glancing up.

"Oh all right. At least let me put a barrier in place tonight. Just in case. To make sure we're all safe."

"Okay," Belldandy said closing her eyes.

Walking outside Urd found their guest right where she'd left him, on his back and unconscious in the courtyard. Without benefit of the love and care Belldandy had received he appeared to be in rather worse shape. Grabbing hold of him she dragged him around to the back of the house, pushing him into the storage shed. "Sweet dreams," she muttered closing the doors and putting the protective seal in place. Five minutes later an exhausted Urd was back in her much-anticipated bed, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

…

The next morning Urd again awoke to the sound of Keiichi and Skuld. "Hurry Keiichi!" She heard Skuld call from the hallway.

"I am hurrying," he replied. There was a knock at her door. "Urd?"

"Yes?"

"Belldandy's awake and asking for you."

Pulling on her robe she strode into the corridor. Entering she saw that Skuld was in almost exactly the same position she had been last night.

"Here she is big-sis," Skuld whispered as she came in.

"Skuld why don't you go and make us some tea," Urd suggested, seeing Keiichi's harried expression.

"You can't order me around!" But a quiet look from Belldandy soon sent her off to the kitchen."

Urd lay down next to her sister. "How are you?" She asked. But even now she could see she was beginning show signs of recovery.

"She has what looks to be bad bruises on her arms, and here on her left shoulder and ribs," Keiichi answered quickly.

"I see. So you spent last night carefully determining where all her bruises were did you?" She said raising an eyebrow as she put a hand to Belldandy's forehead.

"No of course not. It's not like that!" He protested.

"I'm kidding Keiichi. I'm not concerned. Not with Skuld around." Looking up she saw the deep lines of concern etched in his face from the long night's vigil. "Don't worry Keiichi. Remember, she has some of my blood. So she's tough," she said smiling at her younger sister, doing her best to hide her own concerns.

"I'm alright," Belldandy said weakly, taking a hold of her arm. "I just don't want Keiichi or Skuld getting sick worrying over me."

"And what about me, can't I worry a little?" She asked, rubbing her sister's arms as she arranged the covers.

"Urd I want to ask you about our visitor," she said trying to sit up.

"I don't know. I haven't checked on him yet. Who is he Bell?"

"I'm not sure. He appeared out of nowhere, rushing in with the others. But when they closed in on me and began -," she glanced over at Keiichi, reluctant to say more in his presence. "He attacked."

"Sounds like someone who just jumped in on the winning side of a fight."

"No he helped from the start. There's something else too. He destroyed two of Mezzumura's servants before you arrived."

Urd looked over puzzled. "A human taking out two servants? I don't see how that's possible. You were in pretty bad shape when I found you last night. Are you sure?"

"I know what I saw. But I'm not entirely sure he's -."

"Human?"

Belldandy nodded. "Check and see what you think Urd," she said lying back on the futon.

"Tea is ready!" Skuld announced coming through the door, teapot in one hand, a tray of cookies and cups in the other. "Look big sis I brought you something to eat. And later I can bring you whatever else you want – like ice cream," she suggested.

Belldandy smiled. "Thanks for all your help Skuld."

"Of course," she beamed, settling at her feet.

"Okay I'm out of here," Urd said getting up.

"What? You don't want some of my delicious tea?"

"I'll have some," volunteered Keiichi.

"I didn't make it for you!" She said sticking out her tongue, still incensed over the previous night's arrangements.

…

Removing the seal Urd slowly entered the storage shed. Closing the door behind her she took her first good look at the new arrival. Initially on her guard, she determined after several minutes of persistent prodding that their guest was indeed as unconscious as he appeared. Sitting beside him, she placed her hands above his head and chest trying to determine his true nature. And what she could sense surprised her. A bizarre mixture of demonic and angelic influences seemed bound up within him. But what concerned her most was the haunting familiarity of his face. Did she know him? Had she seen him before?

"No, I've never met him," she decided finally. Still, something didn't feel right. _There's too much at stake. I need to be sure_. Raising his shirt she saw that in addition to a number of more recent injuries he possessed a very serious scar at the center of his chest. One which certainly would have proven fatal under normal circumstances. Suspiciously she placed her hand over the mark focusing her energy. Slowly she began to sense the events of his recent past, his loneliness, his wandering. But so too she began to see more clearly the nature of what he truly was, and what he now needed to survive. She was about to pull away when yet another image rushed up at her. A vision of eyes full of regret turning from her, looking out on the scattered islands of a calm eastern sea amid gathering darkness. There was something about him, some dark nobility in those eyes that suddenly made Urd feel terribly alone. _What is it I feel? Is there something more I should know? _ Placing her hand directly over his heart she extended her power deeper. At first she saw nothing. But slowly the image came, deep in the mountains through a forested trail blanketed in waist-deep snow. A rider on horseback approaching through the trees over the crest of a small hill, headed for a nearby cabin. Descending the slope he turned, calling to the woods from which he'd come. A moment later a second rider emerged on a beautiful white horse, clad from head to toe in a thick white hooded robe. Reaching the top of the hill, the gusting wind suddenly tore back the rider's hood. Urd gasped recognizing herself as the second rider. Concentrating intently now, she saw she was smiling serenely as she moved down the slope toward the small cabin. Somehow she appeared younger than she did now. She tried to see more but at that moment -."

"What the heck are you doing Urd?" Said a voice behind her.

"Aaugh - nothing!" She said, jumping as she pulled her hands away. "I - I was just checking to see if he was umm -."

"Urd?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think you should be undressing guys in the utility shed? I mean you hear about these things all the time, but you never really imagine it will be your own sister," Skuld muttered pensively.

"Now listen you! I need to determine if he's dangerous. And doing that requires someone with _ability_," she snapped authoritatively.

"I see, so that's your dangerous person scanning technique is it? Hmm, I'll have to write that one down."

"Well if you spent as much time practicing your skills as you do on your smart remarks you might actually be of some use someday. Come on, I need to go speak to Belldandy."

"So go."

"Oh no. You're coming with me. Nobody stays out here alone with him."

"No one but you," Skuld said falling in behind her.

"Oh shut up and get inside," she said re-sealing the shed.

…

By mid-day Urd had completed the necessary calculations for Belldandy's healing salves and had, with Skuld's help, managed to get Belldandy into the tub to let her soak her aching muscles. Afterwards they had applied the healing wraps and managed to move Bell back to her own room (with Skuld diligently attempting to cover Keiichi's eyes with her free hand). Tucking Belldandy in, Urd saw that Keiichi had pulled the television into her room, allowing her to watch whatever she wanted (though she suspected it was mostly an attempt to keep Skuld occupied). She was about to lie down herself when Urd heard yet another argument erupt about _who_ should be doing _what_ for Belldandy. As she slowly got up, making mental calculations as to who should receive what amount of punishment, she heard Belldandy's voice.

"Today is not a day for fighting. I know you're tired and afraid. But today is a day for sharing, for being thankful that we're all together and safe," she said pulling them close.

"Well said," Urd remarked coming to the door. And so that afternoon as they gathered together in Belldandy's room, each told their story of to what had happened to them while they had been apart. They laughed nervously as Urd told them of the problems at Yggdrasil and her solution to them. Skuld beamed with pride as Urd relayed all the positive comments that the system administrators had made regarding her work. There were somber moments too, as when Keiichi and Belldandy relayed the events at the temple, and of their separation. Skuld said she'd only just begun to repair the damage to Banpei. But the most difficult moments that afternoon came when Belldandy relayed all that happened in the mountains. Despite several hugs from Urd and their own best efforts, quiet tears fell from both Skuld and Keiichi as she spoke. Looking down, Urd saw Belldandy's trembling hand clinging quietly to Keiichi's from beneath the futon as she spoke. When she had finished, Urd did her best to lighten the mood by pantomiming the effect of Mezzumura flying end over end through the air from her lethal strike; and of their new visitor mistaking her for a demon.

"-You should have seen the look on his face when he hit that tree," she continued. "I tell you he looked like an angry raccoon that had already been run over by a car several times, standing there pointing that stupid spear at me." Skuld began to laugh, and even Keiichi seemed to get some of his color back. When she finished Belldandy added, "There's one part of the story we still don't know yet."

"That's right," said Keiichi. "It sounds like we owe this person a debt of gratitude. Do you have any idea why he helped you Bell?"

"No. Urd?"

Urd jerked, looking back nervously. "No. Why would I know who he is?" She said glancing anxiously at Skuld. "But don't worry. We'll have our answers soon enough."

"Why would demons come to the temple and attack us anyway?" Said Keiichi.

"I don't know. But it may have something to do with _who_ attacked us," replied Urd.

"Yes," Belldandy nodded. "I've been thinking about that all day as well."

"Who attacked us?"

"_Mezzumura_. A very powerful demon with whom Belldandy has had dealings in the past."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Belldandy. "He's is a very destructive spirit who's tried to harm a number of innocent people in the past. I was sent to seal him years ago so that he could do no further harm. I don't know how he could have been released."

"I think that's obvious. They must have exchanged him for one of our own," said Urd.

"Without telling us?"

I think there are _several_ things we haven't been told," Urd replied warily. "When I checked the Yggdrasil archives, I found that an hour after I called Peorth they sent a whole group of Valkyries down to investigate. Did anyone tell us that?"

"Oh then you weren't imagining-," but Belldandy stopped, realizing her words.

"Yeah that's right Bell. I told you I wasn't crazy."

"I don't think we can rule that out completely," Skuld interjected.

Urd cast a dismissive stare.

"There's something else," Belldandy said hesitating. "Mezzumura seemed impossibly strong. I should have been able to fight him but I couldn't. It was as though – I don't know."

"But if that's true how was I was able to defeat him? Though I suppose I am an extremely powerful goddess," she mused to herself. "Maybe I just don't know the limits of my own true strength."

"We need to be more careful from now on."

"What we really need are answers," said Urd.

…

Though Keiichi, Urd, and Skuld didn't possess Belldandy's cooking talent, they did manage to create a pretty fair dinner that evening. Before long they were all seated around her once more watching TV. At the end of her program _Samurai sushi slasher_, Urd rose to her feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Skuld.

"It's time to get some answers. Watch Bell you two. I'll let you know what I find out."

"No, I'm coming with you," insisted Keiichi. I want to meet the person who helped Bell."

"Suit yourself. I just hope he's – well rested," she muttered walking to the shed.

"Is he asleep?" Keiichi asked as they entered.

Urd surveyed the room carefully. "_No_. He just wants us to think he is_. Isn't that right_?" She shouted in his direction. When this got no response she added, "How would you like me to prove my point on you the way I did on your _friend_ last night?"

Takumi sat up instantly, caused them both to jump. "I thought Mezzumura was _your_ friend," he said rubbing his eyes.

"So you know his name!"

"Oh I know his name alright," Takumi said beginning to look around. "What I don't know -," he said rubbing his head painfully, "- is yours. And where I am now."

"You're at Tariki Hongan temple. Urd brought you here last night with Belldandy," Keiichi said helpfully.

Urd pressed her hands to her forehead. "Keiichi, perhaps it would be best if we _didn't_ tell him anything more than -."

"_Urd?_ What is an Urd?" Takumi said squinting in the direction of the voice.

"_I am Urd!"_ She replied fiercely. "Remember me? The one who almost crushed you like a bug last night?"

Takumi glanced up, his mouth suddenly agape as he saw her clearly for the first time. He had an uncomfortable feeling that all the breath had been taken from him, in no small part because he had never seen a more a stunningly beautiful woman. But there was something else. Something about her eyes which seemed to mesmerize him. Eyes which looked as though they were carved from amethyst, yet far more brilliant. He saw those indigo eyes were staring at him intently now, and the effect was hypnotic. As though he were utterly under her spell. He felt as though he could not speak, or even move. Certainly she was an angel. And one he was beginning to notice did not seem particularly happy to see him. She seemed to be saying… something.

"Did you hear what I just said?" She repeated.

"Huh?" He replied dumbly.

"Real genius we have on our hands here," she said looking at Keiichi.

"Hmm, I think I recognize that look," said Keiichi.

Still dazed but beginning to come around, Takumi replied irritated, "Listen indigo, I don't care if you _are_ the most beautiful woman on earth. I you don't have any right to -."

"Urd."

"What?"

"Her name is Urd. And mine's Keiichi. Keiichi Morisato."

As Takumi broke from Urd's stare (noticing she'd begun to blush somewhat) he began to come to his senses.

"Oh I see," he said struggling to his feet. "I'm sorry Mr. Morisato. I did not mean to insult your woman."

"WHAT!" Said the goddess, now appearing even less happy to see him.

"Oh no it's, not like that," Keiichi said quickly. "Urd is just, well, umm - actually it's kind of complicated," he said finally.

Looking her from head to toe now, Takumi began to notice her rather unusual apparel. "_Yeah_, I'll just bet it is," he replied smiling. Looking back at her however, he could see this _Urd_ was definitely not smiling. In fact she seemed to be frowning. Or perhaps it was glaring.

"My name is Takumi. Takumi Sato. Or at least it was," he said feeling Urd's stare upon him. "_Wait!_ The one in the field. White wing. Is she alright?" He asked concerned.

"You mean Belldandy?"

"Who?"

"Belldandy. She's the one you saved in the mountains."

"It didn't look to me like he was _saving_ much of anything when I arrived," Urd interjected impatiently.

Takumi turned, standing to his full height as he addressed her. "Perhaps that's because you arrived at the _end,_" he said looking her in the eye. "Hmm, White-wing. Bell-dan-dy. She was the one being attacked," he said glancing at Keiichi.

"She's better. She's recuperating," he said reassuringly.

"Good. That is good," he said beginning to move about the shed. "And it _is_ true that Indigo here arrived saving us both from certain death."

Urd began to smile, but it turned out to be short-lived when Takumi asked innocently, "So you are a servant of the White-wing? Of Bell-dan-dy?"

Keiichi did his utmost not to smile. For his part Takumi noticed that she seemed to be looking at him with the same irritated expression again.

"Serve her! I certainly DO NOT serve her!" Urd said indignantly.

At that moment Skuld yelled from the veranda. "Urd, Belldandy needs you!"

"Alright tell her I'm coming." It took Urd a second to catch Keiichi and Takumi exchanging silent smiles.

"Tell her I'm coming, _but not to serve her!_" She shouted back.

"Huh?" Replied Skuld.

"Oh and Keiichi, while I'm inside why don't you stay here and visit with our new guest so you two can - you know, get better _acquainted_."

Keiichi looked to Takumi. "I wonder why she wants me to do that?"

"I don't think she likes you," he said sitting down.

"No, no, she likes me. Sometimes. Why do you say that?"

"I have a strange feeling she's guessed my eating habits," he said leaning against the far wall.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"People."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I eat - well I don't actually eat, I … you know I probably don't need to bore you with the details," he said watching Keiichi's mounting expression of concern.

"But you're okay now, right?"

"It's been a long couple of days to be sure," Takumi said closing his eyes. "But don't worry. I'm in control of it… _most of the time_," he murmured.

"Oh I'm not worried," Keiichi said, now listening intently for anything that might sound like his name being called. "I mean I know we've just met, but you seem to be a decent enough -."

"Keiichi!" Came the cry from the courtyard.

"Oh well - too bad, but I should really should go and find out what that's all about," he said jumping for the door.

"Of course," Takumi said watching him go.

As he came around the corner Keiichi saw Belldandy, followed closely by Urd and Skuld. Urd seemed to be smiling. Belldandy was not.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," he said rubbing her shoulders.

"Mister, hands! How many times do I have to say it?" Said the voice behind them.

"Skuld, please go back inside," Belldandy said motioning.

"Keiichi are you okay?" She asked, turning back to him worriedly.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine. After all I know how to handle myself."

"Clearly," said Urd smiling. "I was just informing Belldandy about our new guest," she said as her sister continued to look on less than pleased. "She doesn't seem to think my safety precautions are - well sufficient. But as you see Bell, Keiichi is fine. It's just as I told you. If needed, I could be there before anything could possibly happen."

"_She does appear quite fast_," came the low voice directly behind them.

Urd jumped along with the rest of them. Tripping, she stumbled as Takumi caught her.

"Whoa Indigo! It's alright. I didn't mean to scare you," he said cordially.

"You _did not_ scare me, she said pulling away angrily. "And who gave you permission to touch me? And why does he keep calling me Indigo?"

"Forgive me," Takumi said stepping back. "But it was _you_ who fell into _my_ arms."

"Do you have gross teeth?" Skuld asked peeking from around the corner of the house.

"I don't know. Why don't you come and check?" Takumi suggested bending low and opening his mouth obligingly.

"Umm no thanks," she said shrinking back.

"Quiet," Urd said shushing Skuld. But she would not be so easily silenced.

"Well how often do you have to, you know -," she said doing a terrible impression of draining a victim.

"I suppose that depends upon on the size of the meal," Takumi said eyeing the girl who quickly ran inside the house.

"And who was that?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I believe she's some poor waif we picked up off the street one night," Urd said glancing over her shoulder.

"_Urd!"_ Belldandy and Keiichi cried.

"Wait, it's coming back to me now. I believe she is, umm - related to me somehow."

"I see. And how many people do you actually have back there?"

"Truthfully it seems to vary a lot from evening to evening," Urd replied pensively. "But as for those gathered here, you of course already know Keiichi, the _lover_ of my sister Belldandy," she said timing her words for maximal effect.

"_Urd!"_ Belldandy and Keiichi cried again.

"So Belldandy is your sister, and you yourself are married?" Takumi ventured.

"Yeah sure," Urd said dismissively. "Now that we have the introductions out of the way -."

"You're wrong on that account," Keiichi corrected.

"Hmm, I see. So you're saying Indigo here has trouble discerning thetruth?"

"For total strangers - yes sometimes," she replied.

Takumi turned his attention to Belldandy. "I'm pleased to see you are recovering White wing."

"You as well Mr-?"

"Sato," he replied glancing at Urd.

"You saved me and for that I am grateful," Belldandy said rather formally. "You knew the one who tried to harm us?" She asked holding this gaze.

"Yes."

"And yet you attacked."

"He was evil," Takumi replied simply.

"I see. And you?"

"_Bell_," Urd whispered.

"It was necessary I cross his path," Takumi replied folding his arms.

Belldandy fell quiet then, though she and Takumi seemed to continue in some form of silent communication for several moments. Each seemed to be taking the measure of the other. Finally Takumi said, "It has been long day. You should rest while I - retire to this abode," he nodded. Urd sensed he was trying to convince her he would not move beyond the confines of the shed that evening. Bell too nodded then, giving Takumi a pleasantly blank smile whose true intent Urd could not fathom.

"We should go inside Bell, you need to rest," Keiichi said putting his arms around her.

Takumi watched patiently, waiting as they returned to the house. As Urd turned to leave he spoke, "Angel Urd, may I speak with you?"

Urd smiled turning. _I kind of like the sound of that_, she thought. "What about?"

"I wonder if you could take me somewhere. Back to the place you found me."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I didn't ask if you _wanted_ to do it, I asked if you _could_," he said impatiently.

"Why didn't you ask Belldandy?"

"She's in no condition to travel."

Urd raised an eyebrow.

"- And because I believe she wouldn't do it," he admitted.

"Then why would I?"

"I'm not sure, I just thought that you -. I just need to do this. And because I need to talk to you - alone."

Slowly Urd walked around the dark eyed stranger considering him. In truth she didn't _mind_ speaking with him, and she did want to know more about him. Besides, she knew the risk he posed was minimal. "All right then," she said finally.

"So you can take me back to that same spot?"

"Oh yes," she said snapping her fingers. Behind them the gateway began to appear as Takumi went to retrieve Abyss. Moments later they arrived in the lonely mountain valley thirty miles north-northeast of Mt. Akagi. As fast as he could, Takumi began combing the avalanche with Abyss at his side. But after minutes of frantic searching he returned empty handed.

"Dammit it's not here! Just as I feared," he said breathing heavily.

Urd looked on amused. "What are you looking for, nuts for the winter?"

"_No Indigo, I'm not_," he replied irritably. "I'm looking for something your kind seems willing to get themselves killed over. And if I'm not mistaken, something that Mezzumura used against us the other night - and God knows who else by now."

"What are you talking about?"

"_That stone!"_ Takumi said tossing Abyss at her feet as he sat down beside her.

"What stone?"

"Angel Urd, there are a few things I need to tell you -." And so Takumi began to tell her of the finding of the stone (with the assistance of a divine agent as he put it) and of its eventual acquisition by Mezzumura (the details of which he also left rather vague). As he finished Urd sat staring back at him in disbelief.

"_A few things! _Do you know what that is!"

"Yes. Maybe. Well no, not really. I was told it was critical."

"It sounds like one of the foundation stones," she said leaning over, pressing her hands to her head. "But I didn't know one was lost."

"Would you speak of such a thing if it were?"

"If Mezzumura has the stone then –."

"The one I traveled with said something about changing the nature of entanglement."

"If that's true its possessor might be able to alter the doublet rule!"

"The what?"

"He could bypass a very important protection in our world."

"That sounds bad."

"- You have no idea," Urd said looking around. "_When_ did you find the stone?"

"Several weeks ago."

"I knew it! _That _was what I felt." Looking to the weapon at her feet, she now spotted Lind's symbolic glyph along the spine. "A friend of yours?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"We've been together awhile," he said, assuming she meant the weapon.

_I see. He didn't come for Bell. He was trying to retrieve the stone._ She stood up facing him.

"- And you didn't think _any of this_ might be important to tell us?"

"When was I going to tell you?" He said matching her tone. "When I was unconscious! When I met you I had no idea who you were. Besides I've told you now!"

She gazed at him and once more he began to feel the power of her amethyst eyes. "Well we're not going to gain anything else by standing here," she said matter-of-factly. "I need to return and tell the others."

"Oh, I - understand," he said quietly moving off. Forlornly he began to walk down the slope.

Urd watched him as he went. _What is it about this guy that makes me feel so, so -?_ "With you of course!" She called after him. Takumi brightened immediately, though she could see he was trying hard not to show it.

"Then I may return with you?"

"Only because you promised Bell you wouldn't leave the confines of the temple tonight."

"A promise already broken. But if she asks I'll say I was in your custody."

Walking out into the open, Takumi stood to one side as Urd worked to raise the gateway; quietly studying the delicate features of her face in the ethereal light.

"Alright," she replied finishing. "Let's -." But Takumi already had taken her hand. _Can he sense my thoughts?_ They stood silently watching one another for a moment on the lonely mountain slope before Urd's natural wariness returned. "Okay don't get used to it," she snapped gripping his hand as they entered the gateway, alighting on the temple grounds seconds later.

"I assume that last comment was a reminder to yourself Indigo," Takumi said stepping away from her as they arrived.

"UGH!" Urd said pulling back, marching off the house. Takumi smiled watching her go.

"Good night…_Urd_," he whispered walking into the shed.

…

The next morning Belldandy awoke feeling much better physically. But in her mind she was still troubled. She had of course sensed the disappearance of Urd and their visitor the moment it had occurred - despite the fact he had indicated he would stay put. That alone concerned her. But when Urd had returned, awakening her in the middle of the night with talk of the potential loss of a foundation stone, her fears multiplied. For as a first-class goddess, she knew far more about the power of such an item than the others. As she lay on the futon in the morning light reflecting on the attack, she concluded that Mezzumura must have used some property of the stone to draw power from her; weakening her while strengthening himself immeasurably. So too she considered their visitor, whose sudden appearance had so fortuitously averted disaster. She couldn't help but feel that both were connected to some oncoming danger, one which seemed to be closing in around them; heightening her instinct to protect those she loved at all costs. And so that morning as she prepared breakfast, she asked Keiichi if he could take Urd and Skuld with him when he went to the shop to work on the new prototype. Keiichi had wanted to put the whole thing off, but Belldandy convinced him that she would be fine for such a short period alone. "Besides," she added, "they needed to go shopping."

"You're sure you don't want me to stay?" Inquired Urd. "It's no trouble."

"No I want you to go and watch over Keiichi. I know he needs to go to the shop, but -."

"Okay Bell, I get it. I'll go with Keiichi."

"And remember we also need to bring back some dessert," yelled Skuld running down the hallway.

"Yes, yes, I understand," moaned Urd. "Let's get going."

Keiichi rode into town with Skuld beside him on the bike as Urd followed above on Stringfellow. Arriving at the shop, Keiichi pulled out the freshly forged stainless steel frame from the back and began re-checking its dimensions. He worked patiently, insuring that the final form was perfect.

But the idea of re-checking anything was both foreign and frustrating to Skuld, used to her own perfection. "Oh this will take all day!" She complained watching him. "I'd better help you."

As the two worked together on the bike, the lone figure watching from the distant rooftop slowly stood up. An instant later Stringfellow struck, the force of the impact throwing her from the roof onto the street below. As she attempted rise Urd hit the ground right behind her. "Well, well, if it isn't one of the people trying to _kill_ my little sister," she said picking her up with both hands. "And what nasty things have you been up to today? Perhaps I shouldn't wait to find out," she hissed. Alerted by the commotion Skuld and Keiichi came running.

"_Mara_!" Skuld yelled clenching her teeth. "Hold her Urd. I think I have a present for her here somewhere," she said groping down her shirt for the nearest explosive.

"Get off of me you cow!" Mara cried struggling. "You know I wouldn't do something like that. Only a naïve fool would employ such an amateurish approach."

"Sounds like you know these _amateurs_ intimately," Urd growled. "Speaking of which, please tell your colleague that the _next_ _time_ we meet, I intend to make his current injuries look trivial by comparison."

"Then you _admit_ I had nothing to do with it," Mara said glancing hesitantly back at Skuld whose eager attempts to engage the detonator were being restrained by Keiichi.

"_Stay,"_ Keiichi said wrapping his arms firmly around Skuld. Though her protests continued she didn't seem to altogether mind his hold and quieted.

"Certainly Mara," Urd replied pushing her off. "And I'm equally certain you did just _everything_ in your power to prevent those fiends from carrying out their plot."

"Don't you have people in _heaven_ to deal with that? And with respect to injury, is Belldandy dead? _No?_ Then I don't see what you're _complaining_ about," she snapped. "Besides from what I heard it was you and Bell who did the injuring."

"-Which is the only reason you're still breathing," Urd said stepping up to her. "Now as for that trinket you stole -."

"I don't know anything about that," Mara said, a note of warning in her voice. "But as I've always said, this realm _will_ be ours. Its acquisition is all but inevitable. You know it and I know it. For mankind is far more comfortable with chaos and killing than it is with love and brotherhood."

"We shall see," Urd said quietly. "As for you and your minions, you should stay clear of my family. Otherwise it might be difficult for us to remain such _good_ _friends_," she threatened.

"If you're smart enough to stay out of _our_ way, it shouldn't be an issue," Mara replied turning to go. "In either case I have places to be. I will see you."

"-Don't bet on it," Urd murmured watching her disappear into the clear blue sky.

…

As soon as she was alone, Belldandy quietly made her way to the shed. Sitting next to Takumi's unconscious form she hesitated for a moment. "No. There's too much at stake. I have to make sure." Placing her hand over his heart she focused her considerable power. An instant later she was greeted by the most horrifying of visions. In it she saw her half-sister whom she loved more than life itself alone, crying out in pain, as she attempted to break free of the flames consuming her deep within the core of the demon realm. "NO!" Belldandy screamed jumping away, eyes wide with terror at the knowledge of an intersection between Urd and the visitor's fate. "_NO_," she shouted resolutely through her tears as she quickly raised a hand over Takumi's body.

"That is not going to happen! _I won't let it!"_ She screamed rushing from the shed. Outside she paced for some time considering what to do about the stranger. But in the end, though she knew it might alter Urd's fate, she could not bring herself to destroy him. At least not until she had tried all other means. She returned to the house to await the others. An hour later she heard Keiichi, Skuld and Urd arrive, dropping their accumulated packages in the kitchen. As she began randomly tossing groceries in their small refrigerator, Urd watched as Keiichi made his way to Belldandy's room. _"Bell I'm home,"_ he called as she immediately came running to his arms, hugging him tightly. Though he didn't know the reason why, he didn't need to. Urd watched longingly at the looks they exchanged, feeling inwardly lonely. _I'm home. I like the sound of that. I wonder if I'll ever -." _

"Urd! The ice cream goes in the freezer _not_ the refrigerator. I've only told you about a million times," Skuld said jealously guarding her prize.

"Yes of course," Urd replied, absently tossing the ice cream back into the refrigerator as she continued to stare down the hall.

After gathering in Belldandy's room to relay the details of their run-in with Mara, Belldandy got up to make some tea. "Do you want me to do it?" Keiichi offered.

"No it's okay. Urd, could you help me please?" She said signaling her sister.

"What's up Bell?" Urd asked after following her to the kitchen.

"It's about Mr. Sato."

"Is he alright?" Seeing her sister's response she added, "Did he do something to you?"

"No. But I think he needs to go. I don't think he should be here any longer."

"What's the urgency? I don't think he poses any real danger to us. Besides, didn't he help us and tell us about the stone? And didn't you say they'd kill him if they found him?"

"Yes," Belldandy replied hesitantly. "But I sense now he possesses a very great capacity for harm. Let us send him on his way Urd, please."

"Now? Just like that?"

"Urd he's evil!" She blurted out.

"_What!_ What makes you say that?"

Belldandy looked back at her incredulously.

"Well alright - _besides_ that."

"_Besides_ that!" Urd he feeds on -."

"Yes, but we all have our flaws. I mean Keiichi eats chicken and he's still your friend."

Urd could see her sister was not amused with the analogy. She tried a different approach. "This isn't new information. Why the sudden change?"

"I just think - it would be best for everyone if he left."

"_Everyone_ huh? Is this about last night? We were only gone a short time Bell." Clearly Urd did not entirely share her sister's impression of their guest. But explaining why at that moment would have been - well rather difficult. "I don't think he should leave just yet," she suggested."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"How?"

"I don't know Bell it just is." But seeing the fear in her younger sister's eyes she eventually agreed. "Alright. We'll talk to him at sunset."

"Thank you Urd."

As evening approached, Belldandy and Urd went to the storage shed to find Takumi meditating.

"You seem to be improving," Urd said looking at the wounds on his head and arms.

"I'm a fast healer," he replied quietly.

"That's not surprising," Belldandy said, causing Urd to shoot her a sideways glance. "If you're feeling better I assume you'll want to be on your way soon," she added.

For a moment Takumi said nothing, calmly studying the two. "Yes," he replied finally. "It's been three days and I need to - well I need to be going," he said averting their gaze. "I didn't know quite how to bring it up. Thank you for doing so now. And for your kindness." Though he spoke to both of them, his eyes were on Urd.

"Where will you go?" Belldandy asked.

"There is a place I can return to," he said collecting his few possessions. Belldandy was relieved when he provided no further details. Walking out into the courtyard against the deep crimson sky, Takumi waved to Keiichi standing in the doorway, then bowed to Belldandy. Finally he took Urd's hand saying only, "Look after them - and yourself Indigo." With that he walked out the main gate carrying Abyss in the bindings Urd had given him. Satisfied, Belldandy returned to the house as Urd continued to watch him walk away. When he was gone she looked down, pressing her thumb to the palm, focusing on the mental impression he had given her in the instant they had touched. _At least I know where to find him if needed, _she thought.

…

A week after Mezzumura's encounter with Belldandy, Mara made a point of locating him in the outer boroughs of demon realm. _"I'm confused,"_ she said walking around his thoroughly bruised and battered body as he lay surrounded by what few of his followers remained. "Isn't this where the goddess barbecue was to be held? But instead it seems like you're the one who's rather crispy," she observed smiling. "And your little group appears to be getting smaller every time I see it. Surely this isn't all the result of you're meeting with poor little Belldandy is it?" She said feigning surprise. "How many did you lose this time? Ah well I don't suppose it matters. At least you got her. I mean… you did get her, right?"

Mezzumura's only audible response was something between a growl and a moan.

"_Really?_ After all your big talk I would have thought you'd have made short work of her. But I guess that's the difference between talking and _doing_. Oh and if you're interested, I heard she looks as though she doesn't have a scratch on her. Hmm, somehow that doesn't surprise me either," Mara pronounced loudly to the group. "Maybe now you fools understand why I've had my hands full trying to battle _three_ of them, _on my own!"_

"Yes… it is most unfortunate Belldandy was not recovered," murmured the calm voice behind them. They whirled to see Hild standing easily against a column with her arms crossed. "But at least you remembered one important thing -," she said coming forward to pat Mezzumura's injured head a little too vigorously to be considered loving. "You remembered to bring back_ the stone,"_ she said grimly.

"Of course mistress," Mezzumura moaned. "But Belldandy wasn't alone," he said watching Mara venomously. "It was him, that night crawler. He turned on us."

"Really? That's surprising given the kind of loyalty your personality no doubt inspires," Mara smirked shaking her head.

"Either way it sounds as though you have some clean up work to do," Hild observed.

"Yes mistress. I _guarantee_ I'll take care of it," Mezzumura replied bitterly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Seaside Residence**_

For several weeks following Takumi's departure all seemed to return to normal at the Morisato household. Yggdrasil reported no further attacks and Belldandy recovered her full strength under Keiichi and Skuld's watchful eye. True, Urd did seem to have taken up a sudden interest in reading the newspaper. But when questioned about it she would simply reply, "We need to be aware of anything unusual happening in this area - it's just common sense."

…

A week later Urd had been enjoying the late afternoon sun on Stringfellow when she noticed, quite by accident, that she happened to be over the region of the coast which Takumi had indicated. Looking around she tried to guess the exact location of his resting place. Finally she realized that a small decrepit cave high above the cliffs was its most likely location. Staring at the miserable solitary entrance, Urd felt herself gripped by an inexplicably feeling of sadness. _"Don't make such a big deal of it,"_ she told herself. _"You don't even know if he's in there."_ As the sun set however, she soon spied his familiar form coming from the shadows. Crouching low to remain hidden in the hills she watched him make his way down through the trees to the ocean bluff. Filthy from head to toe he stood quietly at the cliff's edge as thought waiting, perhaps praying, for something. Even in his current state Urd thought there was something resolute about him. A moment later she called out.

"Takumi!"

He spun looking up at her startled. Immediately she sensed his embarrassment about his appearance before her.

"Excuse me," he said diving into the sea. Moments later he emerged onto the beach below. She noticed now he was wearing considerably less than when he'd entered, and took a purely clinical interest in studying the structure of his physique.

"How are you angel?" He called.

"Goddess, and I thought we established my name is Urd," she said floating down beside him.

"Very well."

"You know there _is_ a faster way to do that," she said watching him place his shirt onto the cold rocks to dry.

"Enlighten me."

Snapping her fingers his clothes dried immediately under the influence of her power. So too did his shirt, just before it burst into flames.

"Oops," she said quickly shaking the shirt, only further fanning the flames.

"Impressive. Now if you have the power to fold you can open a laundry."

Her eyes narrowed. She threw him the newspaper with an item circled. "I see you've been busy."

He glanced at the story tossing it back. "What makes you think I know anything about it?"

"Oh I think I've seen enough of your low-key style to recognize it when I see it" she said shaking back her long hair. She read aloud: "_Eyewitnesses report that Kangawa-area crime figure Kurano Shin was attacked Tuesday evening by an unknown assailant as he attempted to cross the Yokohama Minatomirai Bridge. Bystanders claim the attacker jumped a distance of more than hundred and fifty feet from the nearby Cosmo Ferris wheel before striking Shin and crashing into the waters below. Police have thus far found no bodies and have no comment on the case_. "Really, is that a proper way to spend your evenings?"

"Your report leaves a few minor details out," he replied irritated. "Oh, and since you're so interested in current events, you might want to watch for a follow up item in the next few days. I have a feeling several of Mr. Shin's playmates are also missing."

"You think this is funny!"

"No, Indigo I don't. But the _creature_ you refer to was a supplier for what I'll euphemistically call the water trade. Look it up some time. And though the loss of any human life is regrettable I think you'll understand why I won't be losing much sleep over him."

"And that was the quietest way you could think of going about it?"

"As I say your report doesn't tell the whole story," he said beginning to look uncomfortable. "I sensed their transaction in the amusement park. I won't bore you with the details but I thought it necessary to act immediately. I'm sorry I didn't act more discreetly, but he ran into traffic and it took me a while to find him."

"So you climbed the tower?"

"Something like that."

"And it was about _dinnertime_, right?"

Takumi crossed his arms frowning. When he spoke his tone was serious but Urd could see he was trying to suppress a smile. "You know Urd it's talk like that which makes it hard for me to see how we're ever going to be friends."

"I don't think we _are_ going to be friends," she said turning and pointing her nose in the air.

"Nor I," he said smiling at her with unearthly intensity. He wondered if perhaps their conversation had come to an end but then Urd said pointedly, "You need a real home. You can't live in that hole."

Takumi took a step back, bowing his head. When he spoke again his tone was softer. "I know what this must look like, what you must think of me," he said humbly. "Please believe me, I am more than this. I wasn't always -."

Now it was Urd who was beginning to feel embarrassed. She hadn't meant to insult him. "Okay, I don't need your life story. Let's just get to work and make someplace suitable for you," she said encouragingly. Takumi nodded and together they began to walk the windswept coast of the Namegawa peninsula scouting for potential locations. Urd found most of what they explored to be rather depressing. However around the bend in a bluff beyond a group of abandoned buildings she spotted what she thought would be an ideal location. The remains of the small outbuilding sat set back from the shoreline, up on a gently slope shrouded in trees. "That's it," she announced.

"Urd if you want to build a summer home out here that's great, but I can't live in that."

"Why not? Look, it's nestled on the cliff slope just above the sea. You like that don't you?"

"How do you know that?" He said turning to eye her suspiciously.

"Umm - no reason. I see it in your eyes," she replied quickly. "We goddesses have powers you know."

"Apparently," he said sounding less than convinced. His attention returned to the building. "But this structure has no…well it won't be secure against the sun."

"I didn't say we wouldn't have to fix it up."

"And how _exactly_ are we going to do that?"

"Well, we'll have to expand it and carve out a sub-chamber below," she suggested confidently.

Takumi looked at the ten by twenty foot structure shaking his head. "Do you have _any idea _how much earth you're talking about moving to make the sub-chamber alone? I'd guess 40 or 50 _tons!_ You'd be better off starting from scratch."

"Hmm, okay we'll do that then. I'd like it to be a little farther to the left anyway."

Takumi smiled back at her in disbelief. "Did I mention we have less than nine hours 'til sunrise?"

"Oh it shouldn't take that long," Urd said with a wave of her hand.

Takumi walked up the embankment to Urd's proposed residence examining the ground. Sure enough it was solid rock - or close to it. He leaned against a wall staring down at her. "Seriously, I know you're from heaven and all and you may not know this, but this is not exactly cloud-like material we're talking about here."

"Then maybe we should do it my way," she replied firmly. "Could you move back about thirty feet?"

Takumi hopped down standing behind Urd as he saw her grow deadly serious. Focusing her energy on the hillside she placed her hands outward. At first he saw nothing. But then the structure slowly began to tremble, the ground beneath them beginning to feel as though it were being shaken apart. Slowly the earth moved under her command. Takumi looked on dumbfounded, utterly amazed by the magnitude of her power. "Urd?"

"Yes?"

"If I forgot to mention it I'm glad I didn't fight you in the mountains."

Urd smiled back. "You were fortunate. By the way, you might want to move a little farther back for this next part." Sweeping her hands upward in a spiral, she summoned lighting from a clear night sky as the hillside exploded outward. After several minutes of patient work she announced they were ready for the next part of the construction.

"Which is?"

"We need to bring in heavy concrete slabs to fortify each part of the floor plan."

"That shouldn't be much of a problem," Takumi said looking to the abandon complex in the distance. "Assuming you have some way of shaping and moving them."

"Of course."

"I believe you," he said peering at the excavated hillside.

In less than two hours they had fitted each of the massive nine inch thick slabs into place, and covered the entire subterranean section with earth. On the upper floor Urd had even decided where the window and door should be. Only one thing remained as far as she was concerned. "It needs a porch."

"Excellent idea," agreed Takumi. After locating an appropriate ten foot square slab they set it into place in front of the residence. That was when the problems began.

Initially Urd angled the slab facing west. "From here you can see the lights of Kamogawa," she observed.

But Takumi had a different idea. "No, it needs to be face more east to better observe the oncoming ocean swell," he said redirecting the slab.

"I think I know more about aesthetic beauty than you do. The twilight hour will best be seen from here," she said pushing it back to the west.

"Goddess Urd, if you and I are going to get along there's something you need understand, _it's - better - this - way_," he said pushing the slab back determinedly.

"And there's something _you_ need to understand," Urd said raising an eyebrow. "I am a queen." With a wave of her finger the slab moved back to its original position, utterly ignoring his advice.

Takumi could see he was not going to win this argument on the basis of strength alone. He pushed against the slab smiling at her knowingly, "I wonder Urd, are you this persistent in _everything_ you do?"

She turned dismissively. "Consult your dreams, since that's as close as you'll ever come to finding out."

"Oh I intend to," Takumi replied smiling. As anticipated, Urd had forgotten all about the porch by this point, and so it remained in its eastward orientation.

"_There!_ A perfect building built by a perfect goddess," she announced examining the completed structure.

"Uh-huh," Takumi said coming alongside her.

"You disagree?"

"No, but some people might say that statement is a bit arrogant - if you don't mind my saying so."

Urd looked back frowning. "Well I _do_ mind," she said indignantly. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are? How many men have groveled at my feet for attention over the years? Hundreds - probably thousands."

"You're right. Please accept my apologies goddess. I can't see how anyone could _possibly_ describe you as arrogant. But I am curious," he said stepping close. "Did any of them truly make you happy?"

"What… kind of silly question is that!" Urd said looking away, nervously wondering if he was trying to read her thoughts.

"Just a theory I have -," he said walking beside her along the moonlight shore. "That if one is to love - to truly love, then they must take that person into their heart completely; flaws and all. They must have the strength to reveal to them their hopes, fears, and uncertainties. And they must believe in them utterly, placing them above themselves. That kind of commitment requires that the two are equals, perhaps not in worldly things, but in their hearts. Without it I do not believe that one can ever know the full blessing of love." Takumi had not intended to say so much and now he worried his words might be misinterpreted. He turned adding, "I say this to you Urd because I know you understand of what I speak."

"How do you know that?" She said pressing herself against the cliff face, watching him intently.

"I see it in your eyes," he said walking on ahead of her down the beach. "And because I believe you experience such love everyday of your life."

"Well you're right about that. Bell and Keiichi are always right there in front me."

Takumi looked back solemnly. "Actually I was referring to the love your sisters clearly _place in you_."

The words caught her off guard. Quickly she looked out to sea so he could not see her reaction. After a moment she recovered saying, "But you still think I'm arrogant."

"I do not mean it unkindly," he said lifting his hands to feel the ocean winds. "I'm sure it's a common problem among beautiful women, particularly goddesses. I also understand you're a queen, so that would make it even more -."

Urd laughed, shoving him down in response to his teasing. "Yeah a queen…who can kick your butt," she said smugly.

"Oh I doubt that," Takumi said shaking the sand off as he stood up.

"WHAT! After everything you've seen me do tonight! Didn't you say earlier you were glad you didn't have to fight me in the mountains?"

"Yes, and I meant it. And what I've seen tonight is most impressive. But I was half dead when you found me, now -."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" She said, her eyes aglow with the sense of their imminent confrontation.

"No," he replied simply, beginning to pace around her.

"Is that a challenge?" She smiled tilting her head to one side.

"If you think your ego can handle it," he replied lightly.

"Oh you are _soooo_ going to get it!" She said preparing to attack.

Takumi continued to circle her. "Yes indeed, that's what your whole wardrobe says to me - _I'm ready to fight_. By the way, if you ever wind up doing battle in a field of violets or purple irises you'd be almost invisible… provided more of you were covered that is."

"You don't like the way I'm dressed?"

"I like it fine. I just think some of those you've _conquered_ may have been too busy ogling you to adequately defend themselves."

"And you don't ogle?"

"Me? I, no - don't - notice such things," he said trying not to stare.

"Well see if you notice this!" She pounced. But Takumi's reverse caught her in mid-flight, dropping her to the ground.

"Well I wasn't ready," she complained getting up. "But I am a good fighter."

She came again but Takumi once more paralleled her movements, coming up and under, tossing her harmlessly to the ground. "Maybe you mean you're a good fighter for_ a girl_," he suggested.

Urd smiled determinedly rising to her feet. Following two quick feints she attacked but was again thrown headlong onto her stomach on the ground.

"You know it's not a bad view from back here," Takumi said looking on admiringly.

"UGH! This is ridiculous!" She said springing to her feet. "Let's try that again." This time as they connected Urd changed her tactics, taking them both into the air. As she had anticipated, once airborne Takumi's advantage in terms of speed and physics were largely neutralized. Locking her legs around him she quickly twisted downward. _"Goodbye Takumi,"_ she said slamming him into the ground ten feet below. He struck the earth and did not move.

"Are you alright?" She asked moment later, kneeling beside him worriedly.

"Hmm, your hair smells like wildflowers," he said suddenly lifting his head. "Either that or I have a concussion," he added dropping back to the ground.

"I vote for concussion," Urd said dusting herself off as she walked away. "Which reminds me, you and I have one more thing to do tonight."

"Oh, and what's that!" He said sitting up hopefully.

"I need to find something to shut you up." After locating and shaping the appropriate 800 pound slab of concrete, Urd positioned it over an opening between the main floor and the lower chamber. "Is this okay? I hope it's not too heavy for you," She teased.

"Only one way to find out," he said pushing the slab aside and dropping down into the chamber. A moment later the slab slid closed. "Perfect," came the muffled reply.

"Not perfect. I can still hear you," she said sitting on top of the slab.

"Fortunately the temple where you _really_ live doesn't suffer the same problem," he retorted from within the tomb.

"True," she said standing up. "It also has the additional advantage of protections to keep undesirables like you out."

"Well then don't let me keep you," Takumi rejoined stretching out in the man-made cavern. I know there must be a big lineup of people who still have to grovel at your feet tonight. Besides, I have to think of something more interesting for you to do when you come back."

"You mean _if_ I come back," she said drifting away on the winds on Stringfellow.

All was quiet at the residence for several minutes until Urd returned in a low sweeping arc. She looked down at the new structure attempting to memorize every aspect of it. Bringing her hands together she whispered, "Spirits of the eternal sky, watch and protect the one who resides here. Keep him from his enemies. A glow began to encompass the subterranean chamber then gradually dissipated. Urd sped away once more only to return moments later, quietly landing on the new porch. She lay back looking up at the night sky as she rested her feet inside the doorway, her toes gently touching the edge of the slab over the subterranean chamber.

…

"Where's Urd, it's nearly noon?" Belldandy asked concerned. "Go wake her."

"I'm not allowed in there after last time," Skuld reminded her anxiously.

"It's alright. Go ahead," she nodded.

When Urd did not answer her knock Skuld cautiously slid the door to one side. She heard Urd mumbling in her sleep. "I'm not arrogant, _you're_ arrogant . . . saying I'm arrogant."

"Urd it's time for you to get up you lazy goddess," she yelled.

"Humph! What day is it?"

"Huh? Saturday."

"Then I'm immune to such requests," she said rolling over, placing the pillow over her head. "Now go, get me some saké_. Big bottle." _

"What! Urd it's morning."

"Did I ask what time it was?" Said the voice from under the pillows. "_No_. I asked for saké," she demanded, pushing more blankets over herself.

"Urd, Belldandy and Keiichi have already -."

"Saké!" Urd repeated insistently.

Skuld made her way back to the tea room. "Umm, she says she wants saké."

Keiichi began to smile but Belldandy frowned as she looked in the direction of Urd's room. "Does she seem alright?" She asked.

"Umm, about as alright as she ever is I guess."

"Sounds like she was just out enjoying herself a bit last night," Keiichi said encouragingly.

"Well why can't she just enjoy herself here with the rest of us," Belldandy demanded walking down to her room.

"Maybe it's because you pester her too much," Keiichi whispered to Skuld.

"Maybe it's because you hogged all the cakes yesterday _mister_," she snapped in reply.

"Urd are you alright?" Belldandy asked entering the room.

"Yeah I just overdid it a bit last night moving - ." Shooting a quick look to her sister's kind smiling face and it occurred to her that providing Belldandy with the details of last night's activities might not be the best idea. Particularly since she had proclaimed _he's evil_ only weeks before. "- Just moving around in the surf, you know enjoying the waves."

"I didn't know you enjoyed the ocean at night. But it would explain why you came home with so much sand," she said looking at her pleasantly.

"Yeah it sure would…," Urd mumbled looking away.

"And all that moving tired you out did it?"

"Yeah I guess I just didn't know when to stop," Urd responded lamely, hoping to move the conversation along to a new subject.

"Because I thought maybe you went down there to practice your fire charm. Where it would be safe when you wouldn't bother anyone."

"Yeah that would have made more sense -," Urd muttered pensively.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well I hope you had fun last night and didn't get into any trouble," she said giving her a warm trusting smile.

Urd smiled back. _HA! You think you can break me with guilt Bell? Is that what you think! Skuld maybe - Keiichi definitely, but me? I AM URD! I can stand up to your tortures_, she thought. Hearing a sound they both turned to see Skuld standing in the doorway, a bottle of saké in her hands.

"Well I hope you feel better soon Urd," Belldandy said passing her the bottle.

"Why thank you Bell."

Skuld groaned following her sister back down the hallway to the tea room, "You don't really believe that nonsensical story do you big-sis?"

"Of course I do."

"Why?"

"Because I don't even want to think about the alternative."

…

Takumi hadn't actually seen Urd for several days now. Yet every evening when he emerged he noticed some new aspect of her influence. On previous evenings he'd spied a low table and cushions, bamboo coverings adorning the window and door, and even a futon doubling as a couch. Tonight however he saw no difference at all. That is until he stepped onto the porch and fell into the sand below. He sprang seeing a note which read, "_Yes it's terrible what happened to the porch. But don't worry, I fixed it_."

"Fix it," he grumbled climbing back up the hill. "I'll fix you." After pushing the slab back into its proper orientation and replacing her note with his own (_It's better this way_), he set in to his nightly routine, wondering if tonight would be the night the mysterious goddess would return.

When Urd finally did appear, arising from a small pool of seawater beside the beach, she was followed by several chairs, cups, and a teapot which she promptly directed to the porch after eyeing it suspiciously. Looking around she spotted Takumi up on the higher bluffs practicing with Abyss. Watching him move with the deadly blade she began to understand how demonic helpers might have fallen to his hands. _He's fast, but how aware is he_, she wondered. Quietly she began to climb sneaking up on him, and appeared to be succeeding until he turned asking, "Urd how are you getting all this stuff here?"

"AAAGH," she cried toppling back but he caught her instantly. "Seriously how do you get a _futon_ here on a broom? I mean don't people notice that sort of thing?"

"An object my size zipping past at more than 350 miles per hour a thousand feet in the air? No - not really. But more to the point, there is an easier way to move such objects."

"Which is?"

"Portal."

"I see. And where is all this stuff coming from? I hope Tariki Hongan temple isn't missing anything. I'd hate to make myself any _less_ popular over there," he said sarcastically.

"Heavens no, I know how to shop," she said with all due sincerity.

"Uh-huh," he replied, thinking it best not to pursue the subject. "Well I'm glad you're here. I too have brought something to this little abode." He jumped down from the cliff appearing moments later carrying a surfboard. "I brought this from what's left of my stuff in Tsukuba. I thought we might go surfing tonight."

"I see," she said examining the object warily.

"You use your balance to guide it through the waves," he said hopefully.

Urd looked from Takumi to the board. "Does this by any chance involve me getting wet?"

"Umm - possibly."

"Then no. It's not my idea of a good time," she said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Urd, you might like it," he implored her.

"No, non, nien, iie, no way."

"Oh, I see. Of course. I'm so sorry," he replied bowing his head.

"For what?"

"Well clearly you're _afraid_ of this device. I didn't mean to frighten you with my strange modern invention."

Urd muttered something under her breath before replying. "Alright, let's see how entertaining this is," she said impatiently.

After explaining the basic mechanics of the board Takumi paddled out beyond the waves as Urd soared above him. "At my signal just come down and join me and we'll try to ride the wave okay?"

Urd hung in the air eyeing him suspiciously. "This is all some weird excuse for you to put your hands all over me isn't it?" She said snapping her fingers, transforming her outer layer to a one-piece swimsuit.

"It doesn't really work that way," he replied. "Of course now that I see that swimsuit -."

Their first several attempts were rather predictable, with Urd landing on the board only to jump back into the air seconds later as she felt its instability; invariably causing Takumi to pitch over into the wave. But with each successive attempt they became more and more accustomed to the other's balance point and eventually were able to enjoy a few brief seconds standing side by side in the onrushing wave before tumbling into the surf. "You're getting it!" He shouted paddling back out beyond the break. "You just need one more thing," he said turning to await the next set.

"And what's that?" She asked looking down at him. But at that moment Takumi signaled and began paddling to catch the accelerating swell. "_Now_!" He yelled as Urd landed next to him and together they made a quick right cut across the wave's face before sweeping back as Urd yelled with pleasure. As the wave began to gather speed passing over the deep water rocks in front of them, Takumi swept the board right then left to maneuver their way through. Sensing oncoming catastrophe Urd tried to jump into the air but Takumi caught her, holding her fast.

"_Commitment_ is what you're missing," he shouted as together they pushed the board forward and to the right, quickly moving past another rock pinnacle before arcing down into the steep face of the wave the far side. Turning sharply to the left they now accelerated into the eye of the wall of water and were soon surrounded on all sides but for the opening before them. "Now bend down almost to your knees," he shouted. Urd smiled looking back, seeing in the darkness the phosphorescent glow of thousands of tiny microorganisms as the raced through the thundering cascade of the curling wave. They continued on for perhaps five more seconds before the end of the barrel suddenly collapsed in front of them, cutting off their escape.

"What!" She cried.

"_Hold on_!" Takumi said arching sharply to the right as together they burst through the side of the wave into the open, heading for shore. Urd sprang up from the board, dropping into the water beside him.

"_YES!_" she said throwing her arms unreservedly around him for a second before realizing her actions and stepping back.

"Well how do you like it?" He asked.

She looked at Takumi holding the board in the waist deep water. "Well I like everything I see so far. Of course you do realize I will need my own board."

"By a strange coincidence I think there may be something up at the residence for you," he said as they crashed to shore. At residence, Takumi pulled a second board from the depths of the lower chamber. Urd smiled seeing the design, for it carried across on its length the outline of a large lightning bolt. "This is an old board… but a good one. It has been with me for many years," he said handing it to Urd.

"Thank you," she said rubbing her hand over its surface. "But I don't think I can keep this at the temple. Perhaps you know someone who can hang onto it for me?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said placing the boards side by side against the far wall. "And perhaps now you will come more frequently in the evening - to visit your board of course."

"I _plan_ to come tomorrow night," she said walking away.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I think it's time I showed _you_ some entertainment," she said disappearing over the hill to the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Entanglement**_

The next night Takumi waited restlessly for Urd to appear. As he sat outside counting the early evening stars he watched as a spot appeared above the horizon, growing in intensity until Urd streaked down to land beside him.

"Well, what sort of entertainment do you have in mind this evening?" He said studying her amethyst eyes.

"I think it's time you and I got to know one another better. You know, go someplace with music - and such."

Reflecting on his rather limited supply of clothing he replied, "I believe it will have to be some place - informal. There is a place I know but it's a bit far from here; in Shibuya."

"I think I can manage to get us there and back before your bedtime," she said summoning Stringfellow.

"I see," he said eyeing her companion nervously.

"Oh, my strange modern invention doesn't _frighten_ you does it?" She asked innocently.

"I understand the principle of how a surfboard works. This on the other hand -."

"Then I guess you'll just have to trust me. You do trust me, don't you?"

Takumi's look conveyed something less than complete confidence. But together on Stringfellow they soon set out over the coast, eventually moving inland to pass over the rolling hills of the Boso headlands. Urd sat back, thoroughly enjoying Takumi's look of controlled terror as they shot through the sky. Mature and kindhearted goddess that she was, she made sure to swoop and dive at almost every opportunity that presented itself. In truth the evening ride gave them a spectacular view of the surrounding scenery which Takumi would probably have enjoyed had he not been focusing all his effort into hanging on for dear life.

"_Urd!_" He cried as they dove down toward the waters of Tokyo Bay at breakneck speed approaching the Aqualine Bridge. _"NO!"_ He yelled with as much authority as he could muster as they careened toward the approaching bridge spans.

"_Oh yes,"_ Urd answered as they arced under one of the massive bridge spans before streaking out the other side. "Ship, _SHIP!"_ Takumi screamed a moment later as they closed on an oncoming container vessel at several hundred miles an hour. For Urd such course corrections were instinctual and she easily swept Stringfellow up and over the deck of the oncoming vessel at the last possible moment. As they leaned to the right Takumi could see they were fast approaching the shipping channels on the far side of Tokyo Bay, closing on the Rainbow Suspension Bridge. "_Over or under!"_ Urd yelled pressing her head to his.

"_NON-DEATH!_" Takumi shrieked as Urd made an instant decision to sweep Stringfellow up and over the top of the span. As they raced toward the Sibuya section of greater Tokyo, Takumi could at last feel themselves beginning to decelerate. Urd headed for the majestic woods at the center of Yoyogi Park. Landing Takumi stepped (or fell depending upon one's point of view) away from Stringfellow as they set down.

"You don't like flying?" She asked nonchalantly watching him collapse.

"I'm not sure what that was Urd, but I'm certain it wasn't flying. If I inquired in the heavens I'll bet they'd tell me that flying with you qualifies as a death sport," he said from the ground. "Seriously, do you have a license for that?"

"Hmm it might be suspended right now, I'm not really sure," she said helpfully.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," he muttered standing up.

"Wait until we shoot the upright cables going back!"

Takumi was pale as he turned to her. "Urd don't even joke about that," he said, imagining the effect that striking the bridge cabling at their speed would cause.

They walked along the moonlit path under the graceful arches of the ancient cedars until at last reaching the park's edge. "Alright, I'm just going to leave you here sweetheart," Urd said directing Stringfellow to the high branches of a large tree.

Takumi shook his head watching her. "Really, do you ever worry people are going to see you racing through the air on that thing?"

"And what would they say? _Hello police? I just saw someone whiz past my house on a broom. Is anything stolen? No, I'm just calling to let you know._ Yeah, I'll bet they put a lot of emphasis on those calls."

Eventually they arrived at an older club in Shibuya district playing (among other thing) American music. Urd turned to him raising an eyebrow. "Oh be quiet Urd and just go in," he said nudging her from behind. "At least I understand the songs they play here."

"How do you know this place?"

"The owner was having some problems -," Takumi began.

"-Do I really want to know?"

"Probably not," he continued waving to the man at the door as they walked in. After speaking briefly to the owner, Takumi and Urd climbed to the second floor, eventually sitting at a balcony table overlooking the small central dance floor.

His eyes moved over her as she sat down across from him. "You know I forgot to say it while you were trying to kill me earlier but you really do look lovely this evening."

She smiled back confidently. "And you look… like someone whose eyes hide a lot. So tell me about yourself."

"Me? You're the goddess. You must have all kinds of interesting things to say. But what is it you're the goddess _of_ exactly? _Beauty? Love?_" He suggested leaning forward.

"Definitely not love," Urd said shaking her head. "Mostly I would say of things that go wrong."

"And what goes wrong?"

"Usually not much. But when it does -."

"I don't understand," he said as the waitress passed them their drinks.

Urd took a sip instantly spitting hers out. "_Bleach! _What is that!"

"I think you have may have my Tequila," he said offering her his.

"Ahh, now that is saké. But how did you know?"

"I smelled it on you the other night. I assume you're some sort of alcoholic," he nodded casually leaning back in his chair.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. But I can see now you're one who pays attention to detail. I'm going to have to remember that."

"Yes, please make a note of it in whatever book you're compiling about me. Perhaps you can place it next to - _unconscious during daylight hours. _ But we were talking about your heavenly job."

"I'm a systems administrator at Yggdrasil."

"Which is?"

"A massive informatic architecture regulating the interaction between realms. Should I go on?"

"Would I understand any more if you did?"

"Probably not."

"Hmm, in that case do you have any hobbies?" He watched how the hair fell about her face in the dim light, wondering if the effect was intentional.

"Some might say I research new boundaries of magic."

"I see. I too am a researcher."

"I know… life and death."

"How do you know that?"

"I may not look it but I too have an eye for detail," she said throwing back the remainder of her saké.

"Another?"

"No, I wouldn't want you thinking I'm an alcoholic," she replied smiling. Once again Takumi had the strangest sensation he could not breathe as her eyes moved over him. Yet despite his best efforts he could not fathom what lay behind those eyes. She glanced away breaking the spell as a slow sentimental song began to play. "_Follow_ _me_," she announced as without warning she leapt over the banister to land gracefully on the dance floor below. Takumi watched as she moved on the floor, her eyes calling up to him motioning for him to follow.

_Careful_, he told himself. _That is no ordinary woman down there - goddess or no goddess. Follow her now and you will never be the same._ But as he looked again to see Urd swaying to the music staring up at him invitingly his emotions quickly decided the issue for him, -"_oh the hell with it,"_ he muttered jumping over the railing to land beside her on the floor. They moved around one another, as men and women often do, each attempting to impress the other with their grace and agility. The fact that a number of the bar's patrons were beginning to take notice of their actions only seemed to further encourage Urd. She spun away fluidly into the crowd before once again rejoined him in the center as the music played,

_and I do want to love you, _

_and I do want to try, _

_because if falling for you girl is crazy, _

_then I'm going out of my mind, _

_so hold back your tears this time. _

Embracing the moment, Urd raised up her hands lifting her voice to the rafters. Soon an amazing transformation took hold of the bar's patrons as they succumbed to the goddess's power, their voices now engaging in raucous effervescent song. In the midst of the goddess-induced chaos Urd and Takumi caught sight of one another at opposite ends of the dance floor. Matching each other's movements they jumped smoothly in two steps from the floor to the railing, to the uppermost balcony of the dance floor. Standing opposite to one another along top of the railing, each began to sing boisterously to the other as they jumped and spun almost effortlessly across the space, avoiding or chasing each other high above the dance floor; much to the wild delight of the customers below. As the music reached its crescendo the two dove from their respective positions to catch each other in mid-flight using their otherworldly strength as they spiraled downward. Though they hit the ground hard, both were mysteriously uninjured. Unfortunately several patrons attempting to replicate their feat were not quite so lucky. As the sound of song completely filled the hall Takumi pulled Urd close. With his arms encircling her, they moved now as though it were only the two of them. Both sang along with the music, though each attempted to do so as casually as possible. Older than many of the surrounding patrons, it quickly became apparent that both knew how to dance properly as a couple; as each anticipated the other's movements. As the customers finished their rowdy chorus, Urd pressed against him to face the crowd as the bar exploded in applause. She bent down throwing her hair back in laughter. "_Ha_, it's been a long time since I've done that!"

"Tell me about it," Takumi said putting an arm around her.

They soon chased each other into the street, quickly becoming just one of many couples out to enjoy the magical May evening. As they continued to walk however, Urd noticed a subtle change take hold of Takumi.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a little tired," he replied.

Together they strode past numerous clubs toward the center of town as up ahead the self-appointed queen of Nekomi Tech, Sayoko Mishima emerged from her Rolls Royce Phantom. "What's going on down there?" She demanded of the valet, watching the lingering aftereffects of Urd's incantation work its way out into the street.

"Sorry Ms. Mishima. There seems to be some kind of big party going on at a club down the road. It's creating a bit of a backup. We don't normally have this problem," he explained politely.

"_Augh_, these low-class neighborhood clubs just wreck it for people with more refined tastes trying to have a good time," she huffed tossing him the keys. Just then however she noticed Urd's familiar form approaching. "_Urd!_ What are you doing here? If you think you're getting into _this_ club you're wrong. It's private," she proclaimed smugly.

Though saké and song had slowed her powers of recognition somewhat, Urd now recognized the source of the irritating voice assaulting her. "Hah, Sayoko! Still a stuck-up spoiled brat I see," she said continuing to walk by.

"Friend of yours?" Takumi asked.

"Long story. Oh but I forgot to give her this," she said turning to stick out her tongue.

"Yeah that's nice, very ladylike," Takumi observed turning Urd's head to face forward once more. "By the way, where exactly are we going?"

"Huh? I thought you knew."

"Urd - who flew us here?"

"Hmm, you have a point. Now where did we leave our means of trans-por-tat-ion. Hey maybe down this street," she said accidentally dragging him past a series of progressively more lurid love hotels.

"Urd, are you trying to take advantage of me?" Takumi asked with mock suspicion.

She shrugged smiling, comically raising an eyebrow.

"I mean you take me to the big city, have drinks with me, then we _happen_ to wind up in this part of town? I think I'm going to have to report this to your sister."

"Fine. Go _chirp_ your message to that bird over there. Trust me she _will_ get it," Urd said laughing.

"Wow, and I thought I had a screwed-up childhood," Takumi mused, only causing her to laugh harder. But as they continued down the side street Urd once again sensed the subtle change in Takumi's demeanor. He seemed to grow distant.

"Am I not interesting enough for you?" She asked finally.

"It's not that, it's just -." He slowed to a stop. His eyes seemed to be looking into the darkness to their left. Suddenly he was gone, off and down across the street, quickly leaping to the billboard scaffolding of nearest building headed for the roof. Urd followed in close pursuit as he cleared the top edge of the wall, moving with amazing speed across the rooftops until at last stopping at a far corner.

"You're pretty fast. You almost -."

"_Urd stay back"_ he cautioned.

"What! Why?"

"Shhh."

Approached the roof's edge, Urd now saw the source of his concern. In front of them beyond a wide set of rail lines lay a park. Focusing she thought she saw movement beside several of the parked cars in the darkness. To her horror she quickly realized two men were in the process of assaulting a young woman.

"I can get them," she whispered.

"_No," _Takumi said putting his hand atop hers. "Let's make sure. They must choose their own path," he whispered ominously. But a moment later it became all too clear what was occurring.

"_Quiet!"_ the man said striking the girl. Urd raised her hand but Takumi had already jumped, blocking her path.

"_Dammit!"_

Five floors below her Takumi hit the ground before the man could strike again.

"_What!"_ Came the cry of surprise from his accomplice, quickly lunging with the knife. It was over in an instant. Urd saw Takumi snap the man's neck and toss him aside. As the young woman began to scream he placed a hand in front of her while catching the second assailant by the throat. As the woman fell to the ground unconscious, Urd's eyes grew wide in horror as Takumi bit, quickly down finishing the assailant. A chill swept over her, her body growing cold as Takumi's eyes hesitantly stared up at her. It had been one thing for her to know what he was; it was something else entirely to actually see it. She knew there was no hiding the fear and revulsion in her face. She watched as he carried the woman to a nearby bench before disposing of the others. As he did Takumi tried not to look up at the rooftop, for he knew no matter what he saw he would not be able to bear the sight of it. Either she would be gone, terrified by what she had seen, or she would remain and he would have to see the hurt in her face; her eyes a reflection of the awful monstrosity he'd become. Hatred burned within him as he brushed away angry tears setting to his vile task. It was perhaps no surprise that when he returned from tucking his victims away Urd was nowhere to be seen. She was gone; and that was that. Still, some selfish part of him had hoped she would stay. But the greater part of him knew he should be happy. Happy that the goddess Urd was free of him. Once more he began the long journey back to Namegawa.

…

Urd shut herself up in her room for two days following her return from Shibuya, speaking to no one. Though Belldandy suspected the source of the problem she said nothing. For she had great faith in Urd's instincts and hoped that this would be the end of it. But for Urd the days were filled with sadness and confusion. She wasn't even sure what it was she was sad about. Did she feel bad for him, or the world upon which he'd been released? Or herself? She thought about the time they had spent together, she could see the pain he was in. Was it right to release him from that pain? Release him from what gods or demons might do if they found him? Or from what he might do to society? She lay for hours thinking there must be some other way, if only -. Or was that simply what she wanted to believe, an outcome she _hoped_ was true? By the morning of the third day she knew she had to face him. _In the end he's struggling against the inevitable_, she thought. Speaking to Belldandy that afternoon she told her all that had occurred.

"I'm going to see him tonight," she said.

"You've decided what to do then?" Belldandy asked cautiously.

"When I see him I'll know for certain what has to be done."

"Are you sure? If not, why not just leave him in peace and let things take their natural course?"

"What do you mean? No I should see him."

Belldandy felt the concern growing within her. She made her decision. "I have to work tonight but I want to be here for you. Can you wait until I return before you go?"

"Alright Bell."

"Good." As Urd went inside Belldandy remained alone on the veranda, considering what must be done. A moment later Keiichi came out to stand beside her. "Is everything okay?"

"I hope after tonight it will be," she replied somberly.

…

For Takumi the nights too had been long. The look on Urd's face burned in his consciousness. His heart seemed to ache. _Why don't I just do it - go into the sun? At least she might respect my having the courage to end it,_ he thought sadly. But why should that be important? Her respect, the hope she might considered him more than just an interesting diversion. "You know why," he muttered trying once more to put her out of his mind. "But selfish desires and vague hopes do not constitute a plan of action," he cursed. "There is a debt to repay. That must be my first priority. If I survive beyond that point I can decide ultimately what must be done."

As he emerged from the lower chamber that evening however, he soon realized he was not alone. Crossing the room something behind him in the shadows stirred. "You've come for me then?" He asked quietly staring out the doorway to the sea. When no answer came he began to tremble. "It's alright," he said slowly turning to face the visitor. "I knew it had to end sometime. I'm glad it was you who came for me," he said turning his hands upward. He felt the tension growing as they prepared to strike. "I ask you to forgive my sins not easily forgotten, and for all those things I have left undone in my life. For myself, I say only that the last month was the most precious to me. Please let - everyone know that." The visitor's hand rose in the darkness and Takumi knew his time was almost up. He had perhaps one or two breaths left. "I'm ready," he said closing his eyes. "For in truth I do not fear death."

The hand wavered then with focused effort struck. The sound was deafening as the catastrophic blow obliterated everything in its path. For several seconds Takumi felt nothing. Then slowly the sensation of choking dust assailed him. Tentatively he opened his eyes glancing upward. He saw that the entire seaward half of the roof had been torn way, as had the wall behind him. Moonlight streamed in now illuminating the rear half of the chamber. Amid the settling dust and debris Takumi saw the cloaked figure lower their hood, as the tears streamed down Urd's face.

"_Why?"_

She struggled shaking her head. "Because I… couldn't imagine a world without you in it. Because our work is not yet done. Because I don't care what people think anymore; and because -," but she turned walking away.

"Wait! Urd don't go!"

"I have to."

"_No_, not before we talk. Not before I tell you everything."

Amid the blustering winds he led her to the ocean cliffs. Standing before her began to tell her everything that he knew. Of Sorano and their search for the stone, of her sacrifice to save him, and of her burial and his escape. Finally he told how he had lost the stone to Mezzumura, and how the demons had introduced him to his new dark powers in Tokyo.

When he'd finished Urd asked, "Then you didn't attain your present form through demonic contract?"

"_What!_ Why in the HELL would I do something like that?"

"But you didn't. You didn't ask for this. It happened as the result of an accident."

"Of course it happened by accident! What idiot would want this!"

"You'd be surprised. Provided you acutely survive any attack and with the exception of the sun, you're essentially immortal."

"Hardly an existence I would recommend. The look one sees in the eyes of those… of others is reason alone to shun it. But that's not important now - the stone is. There's no telling how much damage they will do. All because I failed."

"There was nothing you could have done. If you'd fought them in the hills you'd be dead and they would still have the stone. As it was they trusted you enough to bring you to Belldandy when they tried to destroy her, and in so doing bought us valuable time. Besides you didn't seek the stone for yourself. You were asked to do so by one of our own."

"Yes, Sorano. Did you know her?"

"Sorano. There is something familiar about that name. But no I do not think I know her. But then we are many."

"What do we do now?"

"Well as Belldandy might say, we trust. We have to trust one another."

"I do."

"Why? You don't really know me."

"It is a hard thing to put into words," he said looking down at the restless waves. Still, he knew the time had come to tell her. "All my life I've glimpsed something. Something I did not recognize and could never touch. A person I eventually came to believe I would never know or even meet. He spoke now as though in a dream,

_From landfall's end,_ _beyond the vast oceans,_

_know in your heart, I shall always return,_

_until time and tide take us, and bring us once more,_

_to the one true sea._

Urd felt tears in her eyes but had no idea why. He turned to her. "I believe _you_ are that person Urd. There must be a reason I have found you now. We must have some part to play in all of this. Yet what that is - I do not know."

Urd understood more of what he spoke than he knew. Still, she was glad she didn't have to explain it.

"I have to know Urd. What was it that truly stayed your hand tonight. Sympathy?"

"No," she said pushing past him. "But don't ask me. Because I know I can't put it into words." _How could I tell him? How can I explain centuries of instinct, of believing in something I can't prove, much less communicate._ She knew in her heart what she felt was right, but why? No, it was better to say nothing. Because deep down she feared her real reasons had more to do with things unspoken… his hold on her in the waves… his eyes when he spoke… the path in the mountains. These were things she could barely admit to herself, much less a stranger. She didn't even dare consider a future that might eventually be. Yet in her heart she knew she had already taken the first step - she had trusted.

"Let's just say I couldn't let you fall to darkness. Not when I knew the power for good was within you," she said standing close.

"In that case there is something I need to ask you. And I need the truth."

She glanced at him nervously.

"Can you forgive me Urd? For what I have done, and for not stopping."

"You mean by destroying yourself?" She looked away to the dark shores her voice growing quiet, "You did not seek this life. Those who crossed your path were in the midst of harming others, and would have certainly continued to do so in the future."

"True, but it doesn't answer my question."

"For myself I forgive you Takumi. Now that I know everything, I do. But there is something I must to tell you; something you need to know."

He watched her expectantly.

"I am half demon."

"I don't understand. You mean like Mezzumura?"

"Yes." Though she had lived with it a lifetime, until that moment she had never remembered being quite so concerned how another viewed her.

Takumi reached over taking hold of her hand. "I know only what I see. And what I see is you. And that is what I believe in. C_ome gods or demons_," he said fiercely as the winds gusted around them. "And Belldandy?"

"Belldandy is my half-sister," she said looking deep into his eyes. "We are born of different mothers."

"I see. And your daughter?"

"DAUGHTER!"

"Umm, the little sarcastic one."

"Skuld is NOT my daughter!"

"Oh," he replied sheepishly.

"Skuld is also my half-sister.

"So she and Belldandy are -?"

"Yes, of the same mother."

"Alright I understand. But are you sure? Because Skuld seems a bit more like -."

Takumi fell silent under Urd's continued stare.

"Oh and Keiichi has a sister," she added.

"Stop. I don't think I can handle any more relations for one evening. But if you have nothing further to say there is something I want to give you. If you don't want it I'll understand. But I want to give it to you."

"What is it?"

Without hesitation Takumi leaned in kissing Urd passionately. Her first instinct was to resist - an instinct which it turned out lasted for about half a second. For in his embrace she felt the depth of his emotions. So too she felt how long, how very long indeed, she had been waiting to feel those emotions again. And so under his hold she melted, but managed to pull herself away a moment later.

"Okay, now I _have to_ leave!" She said straightening up.

"_Urd_," Takumi complained looking back at her as innocently as possible. "Things are, you know, just starting to get -."

"No. If I don't leave now things are _really_ going to get out of hand."

"_Okay_. But Urd?"

"Yes?" She said flushed.

"Thank you for not killing me tonight."

"It doesn't mean someone else won't try tomorrow."

"True. And thank you for leaving me with that happy thought."

"May I ask you something?"

"Uh-huh."

"Were you really ready to die tonight?"

"Yes. But it's probably important for you to know that in the school where I was trained we were taught to view each day as our last."

"Sounds happy."

"Its true aim to teach us to live each day to its fullest."

"I see. Still, it must make planning for the holidays tough."

"Urd, are you teasing me?"

"Maybe just a little," she said stretching out her hand for Stringfellow.

"Umm what about the residence?" He said looking over the debris.

"The subterranean half looks fine to me," she said taking to the air. "As for the rest, we'll discuss it on my next visit." And with that she disappeared over the hills toward Tariki Hongan temple."

…

"Bell, can I have a cup of tea? Urd asked entering the main hallway.

"Of course," she replied happy to see her sister - even though she had not waited for her to return.

Minutes later as Urd pulled herself into a hot bath Belldandy ventured the question she longed to ask. "Is everything okay?

"Bell you would not believe the evening I've had," she said leaning back in the tub.

"I see. And Mr. Sato?"

"Umm, we _might_ see him again," she muttered slowly sliding beneath the surface of the water.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**The Dark Visitor**_

Over the next several weeks Urd dropped in on Takumi, each time doing her best to feign an excuse for the encounter. Lately any pretense would do. And so one night after several days of her absence, Takumi sat debating whether he should visit her at home. "I should go see her - after all it's only polite. _No_, it will seem too anxious after the other night. On the other hand if I just go and check on her quietly, that should be fine. Just to go see her face. She doesn't even have to know that I'm there. After all, she may need me help in some way," he thought hopefully. "Alright it's decided then. I'm definitely going to go see her."

Several hours later he was climbing the last hill leading to the temple grounds. Reaching the top of the outer wall he quietly looked in on the courtyard. But his vantage point offered him little to see. Jumping down confidently he began to walking around to the side of the house. That was when heard a soft metallic click on his right. "_Yaaaa_," he screamed, diving down as the projectile narrowly missed him. No sooner had he done so than a second missile streaked toward him, blowing a sizable chunk out of the wall beside him a he dodged. "_Dammit_!" He cried rolling out of its path. Crouching low to the ground he could just make out his opponent in the dark. A small metallic dwarf-like creature sat watching him with evil red glowing eyes.

"_Get that Perv!"_ Shouted a voice up ahead. Quickly coordinating his movement against his target, Takumi leapt in a zigzag pattern across the ground, each time trying to close the gap between himself and his enemy. Several times he narrowly missed being hit by the robot's defensive measures but when he was close enough he struck, taking his opponent to the ground.

"Now I think that deserves a prize!" He shouted looking around.

"What's going on out here," said the soft voice sliding open the shoji door as Belldandy peered outside into the courtyard.

By now Takumi knew Belldandy might not be anxious to see him again as Urd's guest. However spotting him standing beside the now defeated Banpei she turned to call inside.

"_Urd, Mr. Sato is here,"_ she said taking up a position at the edge of the walkway, staring calmly but intently at the visitor.

Urd's appearance on the veranda by contrast was marked by an easy grace as she strode down the steps to meet him. "Well hello there. I see you've met our watchdog," she said glancing casually at Banpei on the ground. "I told you we had ways of keeping the riffraff out."

"Yes I must say I don't remember seeing him the last time."

"He was in the midst of umm, _renovations_ the last time you stayed with us."

"Ever consider putting up a no soliciting sign like normal people?"

"The _people_ we're worried about don't seem to pay too much attention to signs."

Takumi smiled. But looking up to the veranda he could see Belldandy had now been joined in her vigil by Keiichi and a smaller much angrier pair of eyes.

"And why are you here?" Urd asked teasingly.

"Well I -," but the presence of the entire Morisato household staring at him from the veranda a few feet away seemed to diminished his speaking voice.

"It's pretty obvious Urd. He came here to see _you_," Skuld answered impatiently. "You know, as in _this_ is where you've been all those nights; that _thing_ you were _doing_ you didn't bother to tell the rest of us about," she said, happy to get her big sister into trouble.

"Did I forget to mention it would probably be best if you _didn't_ publicly announce yourself at my house?" Urd whispered turning to him.

"Did I forget mention your little sister just tried to _kill_ _m_e?" He shouted, hoping to divert attention away from the current topic. But the announcement was only met with continued staring from the porch. He tried again. "Well don't misunderstand, there hasn't been any actual _doing_ or anything," he pleaded to no one in particular.

The only response was Urd slapping her hand to her forehead.

"The truth is I just wanted to umm… check on you to see that you… were home safe because… this is a school night and it would be… so very wrong for you to, you know, be out _doing something_," he said loud enough for all to hear.

"Well isn't that courteous of you Takumi," Urd replied nodding encouragingly to the others in a lame attempt to induce a similar response from them. She received only stares in reply.

"But as you can see I'm perfectly fine -," she continued.

Looking to the veranda Takumi saw Keiichi had lost interest in the nighttime melodrama as he returned inside. But Belldandy and Skuld remained side by side, arms crossed, looking on like expectant parents.

"Well thank you for taking the time to check on me all the same," Urd teased taking his hand. "I suppose I should escort you off the premises. It's not like we can have _strange men_ walking around here," she said leading him to the outer gate.

When they were out of earshot, Urd put her arm around him. "So why did you come?"

"_We can still see you you know!"_ Said a high-pitched voice from the far side of the courtyard.

Takumi leaned close. "I was tormented by a face. A face I knew I could only have imagined it in a dream. And so I came to look upon that face once more, to see if it truly compared with that of my vision. One which looks out at me from a small porch above a dark ocean."

Urd felt flush but continued calmly. _"And?"_

"It is as I feared. Your presence far surpasses my imagination… Indigo," he whispered.

Urd admirably suppressed her instinct to pounce. "Well, since we've come to the gate… I'm afraid I'll have to leave you here," she said placing her hands behind her head. She looked back at Belldandy calculating her next move for maximum effect. As Takumi turned to leave she quickly dipped down, kissing him passionately.

"Suddenly I feel rather weak," he said as they came up for air a moment later. "I think I'll go rest in those trees for while before heading home. Or is there somewhere else I can lie, your room perhaps?"

"_No, no - not here,_" she said, though it was unclear with how much conviction.

"Very well. I guess I'll just have to go home and think about everything that's transpired. By myself… _alone_."

"You do that mister," she smiled raising an eyebrow. When he had gone, Urd strolled leisurely back across the courtyard. Belldandy said nothing as she passed, continuing to stare, arms folded at her chest.

"Stare all you want, I'm not going to change," she said entering the house. When she reached the tea room Skuld came in prancing around wildly. So is that your _boyfriend_ out there? That you were out _cuddling _with. That you probably want to go and start _kissing_ again," she taunted merrily, wrapping her arms around Keiichi.

"_Hey_, get off me!" He complained trying to finish his dinner.

"Yeah that's pretty much it kid -," Urd replied kneeling beside her, knowing it would rob her of numerous additional sarcastic comments that evening.

Skuld blinked looking back, her fun ruined. "Urd you're a jerk!" She said dashing off to her room.

"Aren't you going to tell her that's no way for a goddess to act?" Urd said as Belldandy appeared in the doorway.

Her sister said nothing, slowly rubbing her eyes as she turned to go to her own room.

"Oh I see, so that's how it is."

…

As the weeks passed the Morisato residence began to hear the lament of, "I'm bored, there's nothing on," more and more frequently. Which inevitably led to a pronouncement of, "I wonder what - well maybe I'll just go out for awhile; you two need time alone." And so several nights a week after Skuld went to sleep, Urd would make her way to the seaside residence. More and more she would also visit during the day now, not to see Takumi, but simply to add to or create something new to her second abode. Not that things were always smooth, arguments seemed to erupted from time to time, particularly when one thought the other had not visited frequently enough.

"She reminds me of a bird bringing things to a nest," Keiichi observed late one afternoon as Urd returned to the temple.

"That's what concerns me," Belldandy said standing beside him.

…

It was perhaps predictable therefore that early one morning (or late one evening from Urd's perspective) as she entered the house she would pass Belldandy in the tea room, seated beside several trays of perfectly prepared food and drink.

"Come in Urd," she beckoned smiling from the open doorway. "Sit with me. Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure Bell, thank you," Urd replied warily. _When sis sits like that she reminds me of an old-fashioned samurai_, Urd thought biting into a cookie.

They ate in silence for less than a minute before Belldandy inquired, "Urd can I talk to you about something?"

_Here it comes_. "Sure Bell, what's on your mind? As if I had to ask," she said sipping her tea.

"Well...," she began cautiously, "Urd you know I love you, and that I would never think of telling you how to live your life."

"Uh-huh."

"It's just -."

"-Takumi."

"It's just that while I see he possesses some admirable qualities, he -." She hesitated uncertain of how to continue. "Urd I don't know how to say this, but I sense nothing of the divine in him."

"Well then it's fortunate you're not dating him," Urd replied continuing to sip her tea.

"_Urd the dark blood is in him_," she insisted.

"Aren't you the one who always tells me it's what a person _does_ that makes them who they are? That is you_,_ right?"

"Good point," Belldandy agreed. "And exactly what is he _doing?_ When he's not with you that is?"

Urd felt herself becoming angry. "I assume you mean when he's not out rescuing you," she answered.

"Urd you know I don't think he's a completely bad person."

"Just not good enough for me."

"_Exactly_," she said, relieved that Urd now understood her.

Urd however seemed less than pleased with the revelation. "Bell, I think we're going to have to stop talking about this now," she warned.

"Urd if this was something like -."

Her temper flared. "Like you and Keiichi! That _is_ what you were going to say, wasn't it? How do you know it's not?"

"It's not," Belldandy replied perhaps a bit too quickly.

Urd's eyes narrowed. "You're sure!"

"I just mean I see the way the two of you are. It's not the same."

"_Meaning_!"

Belldandy knew whatever she said from this point on would only make her sister angrier. But the truth was that she cared more about her sister's happiness than she did upsetting her.

"Keiichi and I have complete faith in one another," she stated.

_That was it._ Urd exploded, fuming as she rose from the table to pace angrily. How dare her younger sister give her a lecture. Especially about love!

Belldandy looked for a way to calm her older sister. "Well, I mean are you saying that it is? Are you sure this isn't something you're doing out of loneliness, or boredom?"

Urd turned on her as she spoke, anger and hurt clearly visible in her voice. "Bell I've always defended you and Keiichi. No matter what anyone else said or thought. How dare you not do the same for me now!"

"Urd this isn't the same thing!" Belldandy pleaded, shuddering at the thought of the images she'd seen. _Enough of this. It's time to end it_, she thought. "Urd he's going to cause you terrible pain! I know it! And I can't let that happen!"

"Thank goodness you've never experienced any pain in your relationship with Keiichi," Urd snapped.

"It's not the same. Keiichi never _intended_ to cause me any pain."

"And you're _sure_ this is different?"

She hesitated.

"I didn't think so. Thank you for your advice. Now if you don't mind, I have to go live my life," she said storming out.

"_Urd don't go,"_ she said chasing her into the hallway. "I didn't mean to upset you -." But by the time she had reached the front door Urd was gone. "I only said what I did because -,"

"- Because you love her," said the calm voice behind her.

"Keiichi!"

"Good morning. I heard raised voices. I also heard my name. Am I in trouble?"

"No, it was me," she said leaning against him.

"What happened?"

"I told Urd I didn't think it was a good idea to see Mr. Sato any more."

Keiichi chuckled shaking his head. "I see. And how did that go?"

She looked back at him frowning, a small crease forming in her brow. "Well I had a very good reason," she shrugged.

"Did you really think reasoned arguments would work with Urd?"

"Well…"

"Knowing her it will probably have the opposite effect. Besides, don't you see how happy she is whenever she returns home lately? I don't think any of us could change her mind. Maybe we shouldn't try."

"Why do you say that?"

"I guess I know how she feels." He walked outside, sitting down on the veranda. "I think of what I would do if someone told me I couldn't see you anymore. I wouldn't let it stop me. I'd see you no matter what."

"Even if it caused you pain?"

"If the love is stronger than the pain; then yes. Besides I don't think these things are logical, no matter how much we want them to be. I mean, are they so different from us?"

"You sound like Urd," she said pressing his shoulders.

"HELLOOO?" Came the booming voice suddenly from across the outer gate.

"_What's all that noise!"_ Skuld cried poking her head into the hallway. "Oh…food!" Quickly she began helping herself to the food in the tea room.

"Aww great. That's Tamiya and Otaki. They've come to help with the braking system for the prototype," Keiichi said walking out to greet them.

"_Mo-ri-sato!_ Come down here. We want to talk to you," Tamiya shouted from the street.

"What is it?" He said coming down the steps.

Tamiya grabbed him. "We didn't want to say anything in front of the ladies, but we've seen some disreputable types lurking around the temple at night lately."

"Disreputable types?"

"Well at least one," echoed Otaki.

"But where there's one, there's probably more -," Tamiya said glancing up and down the street.

"What - were the two of you doing outside the temple at night exactly?"

"MORISATO! This is no time for silly questions. We have a security problem on our hands!"

"Yeah," nodded Otaki. "And we've got the solution. We can like, put nets over all over those trees over there. Then, when the time is just right..."

Keiichi shuddered visualizing their plan in action. "That's okay, I really don't think we need to do that," he replied quickly.

"_Do what?_" Megumi said coming up the walkway.

He spun around surprised by his sister's voice. "Tamiya and Otaki want to fill the trees with booby-traps. I told them we'd better hold off."

"Are you sure? Because I have some netting right here in the truck," offered Tamiya.

"I… really don't think you'd be happy with what you caught," he said trying to imagine what 160 lbs of pissed off Takumi would be like following the encounter. "Besides the person you saw might be a friend of Urd's."

The comment seemed to silence any further discussion on the topic. "Well on to the shop then -," they said slowly dragging him away.

"Alright, _alright_," he cried. "Megumi, what are you doing here?" He said while being unceremoniously shoved into the back of the truck.

"Belldandy doesn't have to spend _all_ her time with you does she?" She replied climbing the steps.

By the time she found them in the tea room, Belldandy and Skuld were already deep in conversation.

"Well I don't know -," Belldandy replied hesitantly.

"It's simple. We need to find out where she is, don't we?" "Who knows what she's getting up to? And what if she gets into trouble? How will we find her?" Skuld said putting on her most sincere look of sisterly concern.

"Well, maybe it would be good to at least know where she is," Belldandy said pensively.

"Great. I know exactly how to do it," Skuld said jumping up, rubbing her hands together eagerly. "Yes - an Urd tracker." "It won't be hard. It'll be just like tracking a flying raccoon or squirrel. Probably easier now that I think of it. Once we've tracked her we'll know exactly where her shady love lair is," she said excitedly. "And where to find her when she doesn't do chores and stuff."

"_Shady love lair_?" Repeated Megumi. "I thought you said you wanted to find her in case of trouble?"

"Yeah… that too," Skuld said waving her hand.

"I don't know Skuld. Sometimes you're a bit too enthusiastic about your projects," Belldandy cautioned.

"Definitely," Agreed Megumi.

"Well do you want to find her or not? Shouldn't we be able to find her!" Cried Skuld.

Folding her arms Belldandy looked to Megumi. "Well if Megumi works with you I suppose it will be alright," she said finally.

"Great! Then it's all settled. I'll start building my Urd Catcher immediately."

"_-Finder,"_ Belldandy reminded her.

"Yeah sure - whatever."

Megumi followed Skuld outside as Belldandy gave her a pleading look. "Don't worry Belldandy, we'll locate that _shady love lair_ in no time," she said smiling.

"Putting those two together may not have been the best idea -," Belldandy murmured.

…

Several hours later Urd returned. Walking into the tea room without so much as a hello to anyone she parked herself down in front of the TV.

"I see you're still mad," Belldandy said coming to the doorway.

"Me? Mad? Why should I be mad?" She replied stiffly. "I just returned from a home where I'm _appreciated_," she said rubbing the small seashell charm in her hand.

"Well it sounds like you're mad. But you shouldn't be. Because we all really love you."

"Well I don't have to worry about that Bell. Because everything is fine in my relationship," she said sullenly, continuing to look down at the charm.

"Okay Urd but I wasn't asking," she said turning to go.

Urd turned snapping on the TV. "And why is Skuld so happy to see me all of the sudden!" She shouted.

…

Despite Urd's proclamation Takumi did not return the next night to the temple. Nor did he come the following night - or even the night after that. After her talk with Belldandy,Urd felt embarrassed. _Who cares_, she thought. I could go a week without seeing him. _ Two weeks! _Well - at least one week. But by the fourth evening with no Takumi, Urd found herself thinking, "_I'll give him until 8:30_." An hour later it was "_9: 30."_ By 10:00 pm Belldandy said, "Urd why don't you just go?"

"Yeah you've been watching that clock for the past hour," said Skuld.

"I have not," she replied defensively.

"Yes Urd, you have," sighed Keiichi.

"Well I don't have to take to this kind of treatment. I'll… just go for a walk then."

Belldandy and Skuld exchanged glances. "Should we expect you back from this _walk_ anytime soon?" Skuld yelled watching Urd take to the skies on Stringfellow.

Arriving at the residence she found empty. She began to feel nervous. "_Where is he! Has something happened? Did he go into the sun!_" For an instant she looked around panicked. "No… I know I feel him," she said calming herself. Searching the surrounding terrain she finally located him up on the high sea cliffs.

"Don't you know it's impolite to keep a lady waiting?" She said quietly floating down behind him.

"_Urd,"_ he replied looking up gravely.

"Are you all right?" She asked. He seemed shaken.

"Urd… can I talk to you?"

Urd didn't like the sound of that. She could feel the knot forming in her stomach. She tried to lighten the mood.

"Don't tell me you've moved the porch again?"

"No," he said staring out at the waves.

"You're married with two children?"

"No."

"Hmm, you don't really like girls? Oh I know, you've fallen in love with one of the local dolphins and you're planning to announce it. You know the one I'm talking about - the one who always waits until I'm leaving to come close to shore."

Takumi smiled but she could see she had not broken his mood. "Urd, what kind of a relationship could we possibly have?" He asked suddenly.

"_What?_ Why are we having this conversation now? I guess I'll just become a bit of a night owl."

"For how long?"

"Well… maybe for a long time I guess," she said, her anxiety beginning to grow. "What's bringing all this on?"

"Over the last week I've thought a lot about you. And about what's fair. I mean, what kind of life could I give _a goddess?_ I see the way your sister looks at me, like I'm some kind of -."

"Oh are you dating her now? Because that topic seems to be coming up a lot lately."

He looked back dismissively.

"Then it shouldn't matter what she thinks," Urd said feeling her heart race.

"What's the point?" He blurted out looking down into the dark waters. "I have a feeling I'm not going to live much longer. I just, don't want you getting too sad when I'm gone…that's all."

"What makes you think I'll be sad," she said nudging him, trying to cheer him up. "The point is while we're alive we should live. Isn't that what you said? So what are you saying _now_? You don't want to try because it might be hard?"

"For myself, of course not. But for you -."

"Let me make that decision. Oh and for future reference, assume I'm _at least_ as tough as you are; probably tougher."

"It's not that simple Urd. I have to be concerned with you."

"Why?"

"Why? _Why!_ Because I love -." The words were out before he realized it. He quickly looked away blushing.

That was the moment. The moment she truly knew she could be with him.

"_What?"_ She asked gently putting her arms around him as though she hadn't heard. "What was it you were trying to tell me Tai?" She inquired teasingly.

Takumi put on his fiercest expression to cover his blushing, thinking how best to extricate himself. "I said I have to be concerned because I love - being in this place. Yes… that's it," he murmured finally. "And _that's_ not my name," he added grumbling.

"No. But it's what I'm going to call you. Especially when I think of this day," she said hugging him tightly.

"Humph, go away. Don't bother me," he said embarrassed.

But Urd could tell his gloom had broken.

"Well I am going. _Going surfing_ that is."

"You can't go without me. Besides the waves are too high for you tonight."

"That's what you think. I've been practicing."

"_What?_ When?"

"Being awake during the daytime does have certain advantages. I've been practicing for weeks. I think I'm better than you now."

Takumi knew the statement was designed solely to provoke a response. But it didn't matter.

"Urd you're such a liar."

"I guess there's only one way to find out," she said stretching.

As they paddled out into the water it soon became obvious that while Urd had improved considerably, she still had a way to go before challenging Takumi's ability. But Urd's success that night was not measured in waves. It was measured in her ability to dispel his fears. After all, not all a goddess's powers depend upon spells or enchantments. They moved along the ocean's embrace until Takumi heard Urd yell, "Damn, the board got away from me!"

"Let it go, we'll get it later. Come here for a minute," he called, swimming beyond the breakers.

"And what are you going to do to me out here?" She asked coming alongside him.

He looked back at the waters reflecting the lights of the distant city of Kamogawa. "Just come over here and relax," he said floating on his back looking up at the night sky.

Urd floated in the water beside him, somewhat more awkwardly. "Why are we doing this?" She asked.

"You're a goddess. I assume you like stars."

"Hmm, stars," she said in a non-committal way looking up.

"Sometimes I come here to think about the connectedness of all living things."

Urd thought the idea rather silly, floating on one's back in the middle of the ocean to think. However as the minutes passed she began to relax. She stared up at the night sky, thinking back on the many events of her long life. She thought of Belldandy, of Skuld, and Keiichi, and how truly thankful she was for each of them; even if she couldn't or wouldn't admit it. There was a quietness to the water now which seemed to surround them, protecting them from all the world outside. Even the pounding surf seemed somehow distant now. Almost unconsciously Urd stretched out her hands above her to take hold of Takumi's. And so together they floated, two tiny beings adrift in a vast ocean.

"Had enough thinking?" She asked moments later.

"Yes," he said paddling beside her as they swam toward shore. "I just thought you might like it."

"Fine, but I also see your problem. You think too much."

"I'll try to be more reckless in the future," he replied.

Wading through the surf she shouted, "There's still one thing I don't understand. Belldandy claims on the night we met you destroyed two of Mezzumura's servants."

"Yes and several more at Jufukuji."

"I don't see how that's possible."

"You really want to know? _Because you won't like the answer._"

Her eyes narrowed.

"I believe I was successful because you all tend toward the same weakness."

"_Which is?" _

"Laziness."

"_What!"_ She pushed him over into the pounding surf.

"You rely on your powers too much," he said coming up.

"_Meaning!"_

"Those with immense powers frequently come to depend upon them. As such they don't concentrate on strategy. They don't need to. Those without such luxuries have no choice but to depend upon their wits. When I was young my teachers always made sure to match me against stronger opponents. You've probably observed a similar behavior in Keiichi Morisato."

"_Keiichi?"_ She said derisively.

"Yes. I'll bet that when it comes right down to it he's probably a very cagey opponent."

"I would take that bet," Urd laughed shaking herself dry.

"-And I would accept it. Because when such individuals choose to fight, they typically do so not for themselves; but for those they love. As a result they act without hesitation or fear. This makes them doubly dangerous."

"So you're saying your opponent's overconfidence was their undoing?"

"It provided an opening. They left gaps in their defense a trained person could exploit. As you yourself no doubt discovered the other night."

"_I knew you were going to bring that up! _Just remember it was I who was ultimately victorious."

"True. But only because you had an opportunity to _learn_ from successive encounters. In real combat there is typically no such opportunity. Which reminds me, with all that's happened we should ensure there are no gaps in our own defenses."

"Then perhaps we should train together."

"Excellent idea."

"No I mean _really_ train, not just give you an excuse to tackle me."

"Oh, well yes," Takumi replied blushing. "That is…of course what I had in mind."

Urd liked the idea because it gave her an _official_ reason to visit whenever she liked. _Besides_ she reasoned, a little _tackling_ never hurt anyone. In time they found a preferred spot to practice high on a rocky precipice overlooking a nearby cove. For Urd these sessions began as largely perfunctory events. But in time as they grew accustomed to one another's movements standing side by side along the bluff, Urd would often feel the spirit rise within her. On those nights she would remember the angelic hymns of her childhood, frequently humming softly as they practiced. _He's right_, she thought turning to look out on the wide sea. _This realm is ours to protect._

…

Unbeknownst to Urd and Takumi, their practices had attracted another visitor, one who had developed a habit of watching them as he faithfully walked distant hills behind them. Tonight the old Tanjo-ji monk had dragged along a rather reluctant younger colleague with him to observe. "You see, it's as I told you," he said insistently.

"Umm…what am I supposed to be seeing?" The younger monk replied puzzled.

"Down there, against the coast. It's as I suspected." At that moment the two figures jumped simultaneously to unearthly heights, only to land gracefully beside one another a second later. "Did you see that!"

"I'm not really sure what I saw. It's a long way off, and pretty dark. What do you think they are again?"

"Aaagh, it's obvious," he cried frustrated. "They are the kami of the hills."

"I don't think that -."

"What else _could_ they be? They are spirits of these hills, protectors of the land. Now keep walking you're slowing me down!" He said pressing him on down the path.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Wind and Fire**_

"We've got it!" Skuld shouted excitedly pointing to the display. "All of Urd's paths cross into this area. Now big-sis can praise me for the genius I truly am!"

"Really! All you did was put a tracking beacon somewhere on Urd, right? I think you can buy those things at most electronics shops -," Megumi began.

"Silence! This design is far more elegant and advanced than anything on Earth."

"What?"

"_Japan_. More advanced than anything on the beautiful part of earth that is Japan," she corrected quickly.

"This still doesn't tell us exactly where she is."

"Which is why we're going on an expedition."

"We are? Maybe we shouldn't. I mean, maybe we should just tell Belldandy."

"We _have_ to go find the exact spot. Besides if big-sis goes first I won't get to see any of the interesting stuff that's probably there," Skuld said, more to herself than to Megumi.

"I see."

"But don't worry. I'll understand if you're afraid to go," Skuld muttered over her shoulder.

"_Afraid!_ Oh you have the wrong girl," Megumi said going for her bike.

…

Unfortunately for Takumi, Mezzumura and his servants had not been idle following their last encounter. Though they had long since determined he resided on the coast somewhere between Kamogawa and Katsuura, Urd's enchantment on the residence prevented them from seeing it; and her powerful protection on the lower chamber prevented any direct attack upon it. The fact that none of them were particularly eager to find out what additional surprises might be awaiting them inside such a place also tended to deter closer inspection. Given the grievous injuries she had inflicted on their master, Urd's frequent presence in the area also did little to enhance their exploratory activity. The best time to attack it would seem was when Takumi was outside and alone. But after observing several of his practice sessions with Abyss, few servants seemed anxious to pursue even this line of attack. So they watched and waited as their master recuperated, hoping for an opportunity to present itself. And so it was one afternoon as Megumi pulled off the coast road that several sets of eager eyes began watching her intently.

"Is this where we're going?" Megumi asked as Skuld hopped from the back of the bike heading toward the beach. "It doesn't look very inviting. Just a bunch of abandoned buildings."

"No not here, over in that direction," Skuld motioned consulting the screen. Together they marched westward as Skuld continued to search for traces of her sister's influence. Finally she stopped. "Up there!" She announced.

"Umm - there's nothing up there," Megumi replied looking toward the vine covered outcropping.

"You have to know how my Onee-san thinks. She's very sneaky," Skuld said approaching the hillside. Cautiously she reached out her hand. "Wait here," she said pushing forward. To Megumi's amazement Skuld seemed to disappear into the surrounding terrain, only to reappear a short while later.

"_Yep_, this is the place!" She announced proudly. "Come on in."

"_What? How?_ I don't understand. Is this one of your sister's magic tricks!"

"Umm…yeah, that's right. Follow me, you'll see."

Following Skuld's lead a moment later Megumi found herself inside the residence.

"_Wow_," she gasped looking at the walls covered with ornate carvings. "Urd's been busy. They're beautiful," she whispered studying the colors. "What are they?"

"I'm not really sure. They're a kind of pictorial storytelling, describing old history and legends and stuff." In one corner she spied several notations for new potential combinations of ingredients. But Skuld had little interest in such things. She had come for other sights. "So this is the place Urd goes to make out," she chirped, happily leaping onto the futon.

"Skuld you're sooo bad," Megumi laughed shaking her head. "Hey, what's with this slab in the center of the floor?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," she said now eagerly investigating one of the surfboards lying against the far wall. As always Skuld was curious about her big-sister. About what she knew, about what she was really like. About secrets she might not want to tell her.

"Hey Skuld this one looks like you," Megumi said pointing to one of the drawings.

"_What?"_ She said turning to see a crudely drawn picture of herself spinning through the air following contact with what appeared to be a rather sizable bolt of electricity.

"_That never happened!"_ She cried angrily over Megumi's laughter.

"Well what do we do now?"

"You mean before we tell Belldandy? We stay right here. I can't wait to see the look on that Takumi's face when he sees us sitting in his secret love nest," Skuld replied contentedly.

"Ok-ay," Megumi said sitting down reluctantly beside her. "But you know at their age Skuld, such places are not really a big secret. Besides how do you know when he'll be back?"

"How long until sunset?"

"About an hour."

"Then I think we have about that long," Skuld said flopping down lazily.

…

From the cover of the cliff plans were already in motion.

"I told you we cannot breach their defenses," hissed one of the servants.

"No, but perhaps we can bring him to us," said the other.

"Impossible."

"No. Anyone can be taken. You just have to be patient. And use the right bait," he said eyeing the motorcycle. "We will have to time this just right. Too early and they will burn for nothing. Too late and he will cease the fire before it can do any real harm. It must all be ablaze at sunset. That way he will emerge into the heat of the inferno and they will all be consumed together. And our reward will be great."

"_Idiot_," said another. "What if he doesn't come out?"

"He'll come. When he hears their screaming, he'll come. And if he does not, he'll be blamed for letting them burn. What do we have we to lose? An act of nature_. It's perfect."_

"What if they leave before sunset? Should we stop them?"

"No. If they leave now, we let them. Their panic and death must be rapid. If we tried to stop them out here in the open I'm sure they could call others given enough time."

"Then let us prepare."

"Agreed."

…

Megumi had just finished tracing her finger over one of the strange symbol in the west wall when the flames burst to life beyond the doorway.

"SKULD!"

Skuld searched the room, quickly realizing their only means of escape was blocked. _"No water! No mirror_! Dammit Urd you idiot!" She yelled.

"Skuld we don't need a mirror, we need a way out!" Megumi cried. But it was already apparent from the heat on the outer wall that escape was impossible. _"We're trapped!"_

"How long until sundown?" Skuld asked frantically.

"Skuld WHO CARES! Help, HELP!" Shouted Megumi.

The full gravity of their situation now began to close in on Skuld. "Oh no, big-sis, BIG-SIS!"

"Skuld no one is coming. We have to save ourselves. Get to the back wall!"

…

At Tariki Hongan temple Belldandy suddenly dropped the dishes to the floor. "SKULD!" She cried racing from the room.

"_I feel it too!"_ Urd said flying into the hallway behind her.

"She's not sending a clear enough picture of where she is. Where could she be!" Belldandy yelled.

Alerted by her cry Keiichi came running from the shed. _"What's going on!"_

"Skuld's in trouble. We need to find her NOW!"

"She left to explore with Megumi, but that was several hours ago," he said.

…

"Going… going… GONE!" Cried the demons watching the blaze from the roof of the abandoned building as the sun dipped below the horizon. Opening his eyes Takumi heard the roar of the fire above him. Then he heard the screaming. The slab above him exploded under the force as he leapt to the main floor. Tumbling he saw Skuld and another girl huddled at one corner of the room. The heat was already suffocating as it surged from every wall.

"_I'm sorry!"_ Skuld cried.

…

"_TAKUMI!"_ Urd shouted looking up, knowing now exactly where they were. With no time to prepare a portal she jumped to Stringfellow and was gone. There had been days when she had made it to the residence in a little over five minutes. Tonight she prayed she could make it in three.

…

The fire had begun to enter the room, the walls already too hot to touch as Takumi reached for Skuld. _"Take her out first!"_ Skuld shouted above the flames, nodding to Megumi's unconscious body.

"_Skuld!."_

"_DO IT!"_

There was no time for discussion. He grabbed the girl and plunged through the doorway, trying to breach the flames as he made for the beach. Reaching the water he looked back in terror seeing the full magnitude of the firestorm. The house was now completely engulfed, its outline unrecognizable within the inferno. He could only guess Skuld's relative position within the flames. Racing to the outer wall his last conscious thought was - _this is going to hurt_. An instant later the supporting wall collapsed as he burst through to reach Skuld's body. Though he tried to force his way through the fire's intensity was too great, and all too quickly he felt his flesh ignite as he struggled to escape its hold.

…

Urd heard nothing but wind as she streaked through the heavens toward the point. Approaching the residence she saw the pillar of rising smoke. "_No,_" she whispered striking the ground in disbelief.

"URD!" Came the cry to her left. Searching she saw Skuld next to Megumi at the water's edge.

"_Skuld are you alright!"_ She said throwing her arms around her tightly, forgetting for the moment she'd ever been a source of irritation in her life.

Skuld shook her head pulling away. "But… Takumi," she began fearfully.

"_What!_ Where!" Urd said, cold fear beginning to grip her. Skuld pointed down the beach out through the waves. It took Urd a second to see him, but when she did her heart stopped. There in the shallow water was a body floating face down, looking like little more than a corpse. "No, NO!" She cried running into the water beside to him. _"Tai - can you hear me?"_ She shouted turning him over with trembling hands. Takumi said nothing, his body trembling, his breathing irregular and shallow.

"HOLD ON!" She cried as Elegance came forth and her full power burst to light. As she focused her energies around him Belldandy struck to the ground behind her next to Skuld. After a flurry of words between them she raced to Urd's side raising her hands.

"_DON'T!" _Urd said glaring back angrily. "I wouldn't want you to waste your power on something _non-divine_."

Caught off guard by her sister's anger Belldandy's eyes welled with tears. Still she remained at her side, determinedly attempting to stave off death. Urd remained silent as they worked, for in truth she knew it would take both their power to have any hope of saving him.

"Bell what are you dong?" She said as her sister's hands moved to his heart.

"We'll need to slow his metabolism if we're to lessen the fire's poison," she replied pressing down.

When they had done all they could Urd turned to her. "I'll take him somewhere safe while I try to heal him."

Belldandy shook her head looking up at the dying flames onshore. _"Where Urd?_ The gods won't help him. The demons will destroy him. Where will you go?"

"I don't know!" She sobbed in frustration. "I'm your older sister but I don't have all the answers! I won't bother you with this. I know you don't want him around."

Quietly Belldandy surveyed the still body. "_No_," she replied finally. "You need to bring him to the temple. And we need to move him now." Raising her hand she extinguished the remaining flames as together they retrieved what was needed. Opening the portal they returned to Tariki Hongan temple as the sound of sirens descended on the Namegawa peninsula.

…

Takumi was taken to Urd's small room and heavy curtains were draped across the exterior wall to protect him from the coming sun. Though portions of his face and torso remained relatively unscathed, Belldandy worked quickly to wrap his seriously injured arms and legs. When she returned moments later to finish the process Urd was already fast asleep beside him, unconscious from the vast overuse of her power. At Belldandy's request Keiichi carried her to Belldandy's room before bedding down beside Megumi to tend to her that night.

By the time they awoke the next morning Belldandy was gone, off to obtain the supplies they would need to aid in Takumi's recovery. With Urd and Megumi still unconscious, responsibility fell to Keiichi and Skuld to look after things until she returned. It was a duty which Keiichi undertook with the utmost seriousness. Kneeling down to tend to the dressings he looked into the face of the stranger who had helped save not only Belldandy, but now his sister as well. "Hold on," he murmured surveying the body which to all appearances seemed already dead. He grimaced seeing the effect of fire on flesh. For to Keiichi fire was an ancient enemy. In his home far to the north it was an all too common occurrence during the long cold winters. And so from a young age he had become experienced in dealing with the consequences of burns. Skuld too seemed to feel a sense of responsibility for their visitor. Coming to the door of Urd's room that morning she demanded to see him.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Keiichi replied, carefully concealing Takumi behind the curtain in an attempt to spare her the grim reality of his wounds.

"_I'm not some little kid._ I want to see him!" She demanded. "Take down that curtain!"

After repeated and increasingly vehement demands from Skuld, Keiichi eventually relented. But quickly Skuld fell silent, saying nothing for several long minutes. Glancing over Keiichi could see shock through the silent tears in her eyes. When she spoke again her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "You - can put that curtain back up now," she said quietly. Keiichi pulled her away putting an arm around her.

"Keiichi?"

"Yes?"

"Is he… going to die?"

"I don't know Skuld. But we're going to do our best to prevent that, right?"

Silently she nodded doing her best to convince herself.

The two may have hoped that the hardest part of their day was over. Unfortunately for them it was only just beginning.

…

"He must be close to death, it shouldn't take much more to finish him off. Mezzumura said even a brief exposure to sunlight at this point should be enough," whispered the helper watching from behind the wall.

"_Mezzumura_. He thinks only of success - and he's not here," sneered the other. "Who knows how dangerous this really is?"

"This is the best chance we'll have. I see only the little one now."

"We haven't seen the other one yet… _Urd_."

"Yes, yes, we must be cautious," nodded the other.

"We'll approach from the gate. If she appears we will leave."

"Agreed. Either way they will feel dread in their hearts when they see how little we fear them."

"And if we succeed..."

"_Yes_. Then let us go - but cautiously."

Slowly they crept over the walls on opposite sides of the house approaching their target. Unnoticed Banpei too stood by watching silently. A moment later Skuld and Keiichi heard the explosion and ran outside.

"DEMON!" Yelled Skuld.

"Just the two of you," gloated the helper. "Not much of a -."

"_Quantum net!"_ She cried without hesitation.

Instantly Banpei fired, tearing the demon from his feet as he tumbled entangled in the net.

"Noble Scarlet!" Skuld shouted calling forth her angel, as together they began vigorously counterattacking the trapped and squealing demon. Only then did she hear the noises coming from inside the house. _"Keiichi!"_

"I know!" He said running to the house.

Unlike Mezzumura's servant, Keiichi Morisato knew exactly where he was going. Jumping to the veranda he crashed through the outer wall of Skuld's room, smashing through to intercept the intruder in the inner hallway.

As the two looked caught sight of one another the helper smiled. "Well, what are you going to do now boy?" He said closing on him.

Slowly Keiichi rose from the foot of Urd's doorway. As he did the demon saw Abyss was now in his hands.

"I don't think you can use that," he hissed confidently. "For I see in your eyes you're no killer."

"Then please say hello to your friends for me," Keiichi said lunging with the blade. The look in his eyes combined with the sound of Skuld scrambling toward the front door immediately made the demon take flight.

Skuld raced into the house. _"You're okay!"_ She cried throwing her arms unreservedly around him.

"_What?_ You're concerned because of _that_? That's no big deal. If I can handle you I can certainly take care of those guys," he said mussing back her hair. Skuld relaxed slid down beside him on the hallway floor. "Yeah, we're okay," he murmured watching the reflection of the sunlight off the entryway. _"All of us."_

…

Returning home, Belldandy noticed the rather sizable hole in Skuld's outer wall and rushed inside.

"Keiichi! Skuld!"

She saw they had stationed themselves at the far end of the hallway outside Urd's room. Reading the concerned look on her face as she approached Keiichi replied simply, "Welcome home Bell. You weren't worried about us were you?" Following her questioning gaze toward Skuld's room he added, "Oh, Skuld and I were just horsing around."

"Keiichi you're such a liar! Demons came here to kill Takumi but Noble Scarlet and I trapped one in my quantum net, and Keiichi almost killed one in the house," she shouted excitedly.

"You… Noble Scarlet… Keiichi… kill… house?" Belldandy repeated stunned.

"It sounds more exciting than it was," Keiichi said trying to reassure her.

"No it doesn't," Skuld protested. "The net deployed perfectly, that demon never knew what hit him. And Keiichi chased another one single-handedly out of the house."

"I knew I shouldn't have left," Belldandy sighed shaking her head.

"It's okay," he said hugging her. "Everything's alright."

…

Later that night, Urd finally reawakened.

"How long was I out?" She asked looking around.

"About a day," Keiichi replied sitting next to her.

Immediately she got up walking to her room. "Takumi?" She whispered looking through the open door. Inside she saw Belldandy pouring over the dressings as she continued with Skuld in conversation, "- but what do you really think?"

Belldandy caught Urd's eye before replying. "His injuries are severe, but his breathing is stronger than before. Demons of this kind are very durable and therefore difficult to destroy. I believe he can recover if we care for him." Belldandy had hoped her words would provide Urd with some comfort; but instead they only seemed to irritate her.

"Yes well I'm sure you two have done more than enough for one day. I'll look after _the demon_ from here on in.

"Urd I didn't mean -."

"I know what you meant," she replied tersely.

After they had gone, Belldandy waited several hours before trying to speak to her again. She knocked at the door, "_Urd_?"

"_Yes?" _

She looked in to find Urd seated against the wall, reading to an unconscious Takumi from an old book.

"Research?" She asked.

"Old Norse poetry," Urd replied continuing to read.

Watching her, Belldandy could not recall ever having seen Urd devote so much energy to anything before.

"You're not going to let go of this are you?" She asked quietly.

"No," Urd replied stiffly, turning the page without looking up.

"Then I'll say goodnight. Please call me if you need anything."

She walked down the hallway ducking into Keiichi's room. She sat down beside him saying nothing as she began to knit.

"What is it Bell?" He said in answer to her thoughts.

"I have a bad feeling about all this," she replied.

"I know. But I know if we were in trouble I would hope, no I would pray, that someone helped us Bell."

She looked into the hallway. "That's what I'm trying to do Keiichi; that's what I'm trying to do."

…

Urd's night was not to be a quiet one. In the early morning hours she awoke to find Takumi shivering; whimpering in pain. _"I'm here Tai,"_ she whispered moving to relieve his suffering.

"I'm - just - cold," he said apologetically.

"_Here,"_ she said, trying not to apply too much pressure as she cared for him. Since awakening she had held up well. But now as she soothed him her eyes began to tear.

"_Tai,__ what were you thinking!_?" She scolded him.

He swallowed hard looking up at her. "Just - I don't know," he said weakly attempting a smile. "Just trying to make you proud, be worthy of -."

She shook her head silencing him as her tears fell. _"You do that every day,"_she whispered kissing his forehead, her long hair spilling over him. "Rest now. Let me watch over you," she said curling up beside him.

Takumi closed his eyes, thinking back to the first time she had turned to look at him in the dim candlelight of the residence. She was dressed in the long robe she always wore when she decorated the walls. He remembered watching her as she painted and carved in a single motion with her hands, creating an intricate series of glyphs and pictographs.

"_What is that?"_ He had asked.

"_Everything -,_" he remembered her replying as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

…

Two days later as the rest of the household finished dinner Belldandy overheard Urd and Takumi speaking in her room. Peering in she could see Urd had him propped up in the makeshift bed against one wall as she sat beside him holding up pages of an old book so he could see the script inside.

"So what's this?" She heard Takumi ask.

"That's a symbol you must learn. It's very important. For it is my name."

"I see so this is a U?" He asked trying to point to an element in the script.

"No. Our names are mostly ideographic, though our language contains both ideographic and phonetic elements."

"Beautiful. So this part is the radical within the glyph?"

"Yes," she said eagerly.

Takumi pressed his fingers to the lower part of the page. "So this series of glyphs indicates the type of command spell? And the physical elements it affects are shown here?"

"Yeah that's right," Urd said brushing her hair away to lean in closer. "Of course these are all fairly simple. We actually control things in a variety of ways, sometimes through scripts like this, but also through the interaction of light, sound, or other physical waveforms. Every 'string' has its own unique harmonic properties and resonance."

"I see," he said beginning to understand. "They're all ways of representing certain forms of complex mathematical relationships. Given in their entirety they represent what you called a _complete program_. Their correct execution alters the surrounding physical environment creating the desired change; probably through some form of matter-energy interconversion."

Urd smiled wryly. "Well it's a little more complicated than that, but yeah that's the basic idea. For example gravitational lensing puts certain tight constraints on what's often achievable instantaneously."

"Can such a program be fought? Defended against?"

"Usually one sets up an interfering counter-program as a defense. Or more rarely one can inhibit a program by directly interacting with it. For example with the script here we can directly interact with it, and so can counter it by redressing it in this way - you see?"

Takumi watched as the glyphs began to change as Urd retraced them in reverse order.

"Yes I think so," he said fascinated.

"Urd can I see you?" Belldandy called from the doorway.

"_Yes?"_ She said sticking her head into the hall.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to discuss such things with him?"

"What? I'm not telling him anything he doesn't already understand at some level. Besides even if he understood it completely he doesn't possess the power to initiate anything. He's not one of us after all."

"All the same remember their understanding of string mechanics is still very primitive," she cautioned.

"I haven't told him anything his society doesn't already know. Many at Takumi's level already understand basic elements of M-theory. I haven't said anything about inter-dimensional energy transfer, or about long-range particle interactions that they're presently ignorant of. It's not like I'm explaining to him how _gravity_ works or something."

Belldandy turned to go but Urd knew the matter was still far from settled. She became certain of it the next evening.

"What do you plan on feeding him Urd?" Belldandy asked abruptly as they sat down to diner.

"Oh don't worry about it Bell. I've got it all covered. _Come here Skuld!"_

"Ha, Ha, that's so funny Urd," she replied glaring back.

"Well what about you Keiichi? There must be a few disposable types over at the University. Sayoko perhaps?"

"Ahh, I think that might create a few problems -," he said doing his best to excuse himself from the whole conversation.

"Oh all right. In that case on your way home tomorrow could drop by the hospital and ask them if they can spare a few liters of -."

"_What?"_

"You know that won't work Urd," Belldandy replied frowning.

"Well I have to do something. I wouldn't want you to get a bad reputation in the neighborhood," she said mischievously. "Though knowing his tastes, any neighbors he removes probably wouldn't be a big loss."

"Urd!"

"Oh Bell I'm just kidding. Leave it to me. I promise it won't involve any depletion of neighbors."

…

The days passed slowly but Takumi did begin to recover, a reflection of his considerable regenerative powers. Much of the damaged flesh on his torso and upper limbs had begun to come away, and even his burned extremities were showing signs of improvement. His proximity to the Morisato household during this period gave Belldandy an all too frequent opportunity to observe him. Many evenings now she saw him engaged in conversation with Keiichi on topics of mutual interest in structural mechanics; be it motorcycles or the human body. So too she heard the murmurings of more serious discussions as when Keiichi thanked him for protecting Megumi and he reciprocally praised Keiichi's courage (and foolhardiness) for defending his own life. But she became concerned one evening when she saw Takumi take Skuld aside, speaking to her for some time in the courtyard.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as Skuld came back to the house.

"Yeah, no problem,"

"What did he want?"

"He asked if I could do him a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"He wants me to look after his stuff while he's away," she said proudly.

"_Oh?"_ Belldandy remarked looking into the courtyard.

…

After the first few days when it became clear he would survive, Urd and Takumi spoke less and less during his recuperation, a result of her spending more and more time unconscious. Often at night Takumi would creep into wherever she was sleeping, frequently finding her curled up in one corner of the tea room. Initially Belldandy was uncertain if Takumi fully understood the link between his own recovery and her incapacitation. But one evening as they sat alone in the tea room she caught Takumi staring at Urd's unconscious form. The look in his eyes told her he understood all too well.

"How long can she sustain it?" He said suddenly, clearly aware of her surreptitious glances.

Belldandy remained silent.

"I'll take _that_ to mean not for very long," he replied irritated. "Is it doing her harm?"

"There are limits to any goddess's power. I'm sure she will only do it until you are well enough."

"Most of her energy must now be going to replace the fact I'm not… replenishing myself," he said turning to face her directly. "I am well enough. Please tell her to stop," he said soberly, walking outside.

The next evening as they gathered in the living room Takumi addressed them, expressing his gratitude for all their help. It was clear from his clumsy words and gestures he was unaccustomed to asking for or receiving outside assistance, embarrassed by all the kindness they had shown him. Urd, now awake and sitting in one corner of the room beamed as he spoke, clearly proud of his words. After thanking them he handed Abyss to Skuld, formally asking her to watch over it. When he had finished he and Urd retired to her room, where at long last they spent a comfortable night asleep beside one another.

…

Now that Takumi was well on the road to recovery, Urd naturally assumed they would begin their own journey together. Yet with each passing day he seemed to grow more and more restless, as though anxious to be off on his own. Later that week she caught him talking to Belldandy who appeared to be readying things for his departure.

"I never thanked you properly for saving Skuld," she heard Belldandy say.

"Hardly necessary since there is no way I can ever repay you for saving my life and allowing me to recuperate here."

"_Are you going somewhere_?" Urd interjected walking up to them. The looks exchanged between Urd and Takumi caused Bell to quickly excuse herself.

"Yes. There are several things I need to do. It's best that I got to them."

"You know if you have to go _into the city_, you can come back here afterwards."

"No. That's no longer appropriate. I need to be on my way."

"Did _Belldandy_ say something to you?"

"No. This is just something I have to do."

"But I have a _surprise_ for you," she said pleading with her eyes hoping to delay him.

"When I come back."

"_Come back!_ Where are you _going?"_

"I have to go up north. Up near Ichinoseki for awhile."

"Well I guess that's alright. I could use a vacation from this place after all that's happened."

He smiled back at her nervously. "Not this time Urd. This is something I have to do alone."

She began to feel anxious. She had not had the best experience when it came to men departing north.

"Why?"

"It's complicated. There are just a few loose ends I need to tie up. Things which I must do now. I'll explain it all to you when I return."

"And how long will that be?" She said, annoyed by the revelation after all they had just been through.

"Perhaps several weeks."

"_Several weeks!"_

"Maybe less. I'm not exactly sure."

"Are you sure you're _coming_ back?" She asked turning her back to him.

"Of course," he replied continuing to pack.

_Men_, she fumed watching him in the evening breeze. They're as unpredictable as the wind!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Northern Departure**_

With Urd still grumbling, Takumi kissed her and later that night picked up his belongings and went on his way. Though he understood the danger, something inside him wanted or needed to see the remains of the place he and Urd had built one last time before he left. And so, after taking care of several unsavory elements in Chiba city, he traveled out to Namegawa. Walking along the shoreline to the residence he was shocked to come around the bend to find a building standing in its place, one which showed no trace of fire. Running his hands along the walls he could see that the whole of it had been rebuilt similar to, yet more far carefully than, the original. He rushed inside to see that the walls were bare, devoid of Urd's beautiful drawings. But in one corner he saw that a new story was beginning to taking shape on a small sub-section of wall. He recognized only one of the symbols in the picture, but it brought tears to his eyes. There in the center, was the angelic symbol for the word _hope_. _She believed_, he thought. _Believed I would survive and that we would go on._ She must have been working on this place the whole time. Her voice echoed in his mind . . . _I have a surprise for you_. He cursed his stupidity for not sensing her intent. "I can't think about that now. It's important to get ready for..."

"_There you are!"_ Cried the voice behind him.

Takumi spun in a blur, instantly catching the man by the throat. _Dammit how could I have been caught off guard like that!_? He scanned the area but no one else seemed to be present.

"Who are you!" He demanded squeezing the man tightly.

"I did not mean to disturb you Fudo-Myoo," wheezed the man. "I was merely preparing the prayer ribbons," he said motioning.

Dragging his captive with him Takumi ducked outside. He saw now the free standing streamers gracing the far side of the building. He looked back at the man, studying him carefully.

_He must be seventy_, he thought.

"Who are you!" He repeated.

"Nobu - a simple monk from Tanjo-ji," coughed the man. "I saw the kami of the hills rebuild this place. I protect it in her absence," he replied proudly.

"Wait - what? You _saw_ the kami of the hills?"

"Yes."

"And what did this _kami_ look like?

"Beyond earthly beauty, her silvery hair -."

_Well that takes care of the kami_, he thought.

"She's the one you _practice_ with," added the man.

His eyes widened. "And what _exactly_ have you seen this kami and I _practicing_?"

The man raised his hands. "It's okay Fudo-Myoo. I'm an old enough to know that what is written in sacred text is not always a precise description of the truth," he replied winking.

_Wonderful_, Takumi thought letting him go. But he was beginning to understand. He laughed. _The monk thinks I'm the deity Fudo-Myoo. Boy is he in for a disappointment. _

"Sir I'm not Fudo-Myoo. Trust me on this," he said.

"It's okay Fudo-Myoo, your secret is safe with me," the man said knowingly.

"No, seriously I'm not."

Without warning the monk stuck his fingers into Takumi's mouth.

"HEY, I don't know where those have been!"

"Ah-hah I knew it! Your vampire-like teeth, your piercing eyes to punish evil doers," he whispered excitedly. "Fudo-Myoo, your sword cuts away the hindrances of passion and false knowledge -," he continued earnestly.

"Actually what I carry is more like a -."

"Shhh," insisted the monk. "You are a god of fire. I saw you emerge from the flames when you saved those people. How else could you have survived?"

"Well that _is_ a bit harder to explain. But actually I was quite badly burned."

The monk looked back, eyeing him suspiciously. "Strange, I see no evidence of it now -," he said searching him closely with a penlight.

"Wait - why do you have a penlight?"

The monk ignored him. "But where is your rope? Used to draw beings to enlightenment?"

"The fact that I'm not carrying _a rope_ is your first hint I'm not Fudo-Myoo?" He shook his head. "And doesn't Fudo-Myoo have one downward pointing tooth representing his compassion for those who are suffering, and an _upward_ pointing one, representing his desire for progress toward the truth?"

"Hmm, it seems as though you've given this a lot of thought… Fudo-Myoo."

"Well if I had I known there was going to be a quiz -," Takumi began.

But the monk had clearly convinced himself. "To demons you are a terror -."

"Well I'd like to think so. But I believe if you actually took a poll -."

"To the faithful you are a remover of anxieties, a banisher of evil -."

Takumi smiled. "Now that would be a nice to put on my headstone. But the truth is sir I'm just a regular person."

"No human possesses your strength, or could have emerged from a wall of solid flame," the monk said chiding him.

"Does the umm - _kami_ know about your presence here?" Takumi asked looking around.

"I try to keep a low profile and not disturb the work of the gods," the monk whispered conspiratorially.

"I see."

"But I do work diligently to keep the scum away," he added proudly.

"Like…who?" Takumi said looking up and down the deserted coastline.

"Those who are _evil_," Nobu said helpfully.

He began to grow concerned. "You've actually _seen_ someone here recently?"

"Yes, a week ago. I saw their malevolent little eyes on that ridge over there. But they left when they saw these," he said enthusiastically holding up a prayer flag.

Entertained though he was by the idea of demons being scared off by an old monk waving a streamer around the residence, Takumi sincerely hoped the man had only seen a stray dog or raccoon. But he couldn't be sure. The monk noticed his look of concern.

"Do not worry Fudo-Myoo. I am old - but fearless. Besides I have my stick -."

Takumi smiled as the monk held up the withered staff.

"Yes well all the same, why don't you leave the demon fighting to us. If they come, please leave. Or at least take refuge within these walls."

"I would never think of entering holy ground."

"Yes, well in an emergency you have my - umm, divine permission. Better yet send us your blessings from Tanjo-ji."

"_Of course,"_ the monk replied sullenly. But Takumi could see that like it or not the residence had acquired itself a groundskeeper. After a brief mediation session atop the rocky plateau where he and Urd practiced (which the monk insisted fit into yet another aspect of his contention he was indeed Fudo-Myoo) Takumi said his goodbyes, retiring to the confines of his new home.

…

He rose just after sunset the following day, kneeling down in the wet sand to prepare himself just as he had in the old days. He thought of all that was behind him, and all that yet lay ahead. "This trip will be difficult in more ways than one. But the time has come to begin."

Catching the train in central Tokyo he finally arrived at Ichinoseki, two hundred and forty miles northeast just after midnight. Taking up his pack he wandered out of the train station, following the meandering course of the Satetsu River for more than an hour until at last reaching Genbikei ravine. There he rested, looking down into the fast-moving waters of the ravine trying to imagine what they must look like in the daylight. Indeed, trying to remind himself of what daylight itself looked like. He pressed himself down on the rock listening to the sound of the clear water rushing over the stones below before at last rising to begin the last leg of his journey. Hiking away from the river now, he walked up the forested road for several more miles before reaching his final destination; the cave temple of Takkoku no Iwaya. The outer half of the long low temple jutted from beneath base of a massive rock wall, looking both formidable and forbidding in the darkness. He checked the time… almost 2 am. "A little late for a reunion I suppose." He looked up at the temple rising from the cliff face. "This will provide more than adequate accommodation for tonight. I'd best find a spot to -."

He spun sensing the shot, turning as the arrow flew past him to strike the wood plank less than a foot from his throat. The design on the arrow's shaft left little doubt as to its owner. From the trajectory he had some idea of the archer's position. But looking out of the corner of his eye he saw nothing but tall grass.

"_The road is the other direction,"_ murmured a voice from the shadows. Takumi knew the archer did not yet know who he was so he replied in a low voice, "I just need a place to sleep."

"It is warm tonight, and the grasses of the fields are soft," replied the archer in a tone which assumed this settled the matter.

"Are you as skilled with your hands as you are with a bow?" Takumi called back stubbornly. Even with his heightened senses he had trouble detecting the archer's subtle movements through the grassy stands. Then - seventy feet away, Takumi saw the figure come up onto the road. There was no mistaking the man's calm fluid movements. He was now in the presence of his old master, Sensei Sen Okubo.

"Perhaps," answered the archer, standing before him.

"I'm impressed an old man like you would even bother to defend this place," Takumi growled.

Slowly the man approached, but stopped some 30 feet from him. Takumi tried with all his strength but could not determine whether it was pleasure or dissatisfaction which greeted the man upon his recognition.

"So is this a disguise, or simply your new profession Takumi," Okubo called.

Takumi ignored him replying, "Do you stand out in these fields every night waiting for thieves?"

"I was meditating. The echo of your footfalls is difficult to ignore," Okubo said dismissively. "_Come_." It was not a request. Takumi fell in behind him as together they walked road beyond the temple, eventually coming to a group of houses nestled at the base of rocky cliffs among scattered trees. In the center one still had its porch light on.

"_Sen?"_ He heard a woman call. "You're back from Kyudo practice early tonight."

"_Humph_," Okubo heard Takumi mutter behind him.

"Naru can you put on some tea? I seem to have collected a visitor." At this Naru leaned out farther from the porch, peering into the darkness at the figures as they approached.

"Tenori?" She called tentatively. When no answer came she continued to stare. "TAKUMI!" She cried a second later.

"In the flesh… or some manner thereof," he replied coming within reach of the light.

Naru rushed down the stairs to throw her arms around him. "It's been so long," she said not letting him go. "Come, come inside, let me look at you."

Sitting down at the small kitchen table Takumi could finally see both of them clearly. They were in their mid-sixties now and both seemed happy and healthy. Naru spoke first. "So how are things at the university? You've been there about a year now, eh? Sen says you're busy down there."

"_Does he now?"_ Takumi said turning to smile.

"I take it this is not a social call," Sen replied continuing to look straight ahead as he sipped his tea.

"Well no, in fact it's not," Takumi said thinking how best to begin.

"Tenori says you're working on something," Naru remarked.

_Yes that's probably the best way_, he thought. "The fact is Abyss has been found."

Naru glanced up sharply. "You've recovered it!"

"Yes," he said, feeling somewhat proud.

Sen made no sign, simply extended his hand. "It will be safer here at the temple."

"Well you may be surprised to hear this sensei, but I thought the bullet train might have a problem with me bringing a seven foot weapon onboard."

"Then we will send a car."

"Yes. But you should know the full story before deciding what to do. Which relates to why I'm here," he said swallowing nervously. "I believe the time has come for me to collect an item which you hold in safeguard for me," he said quietly.

"Are you asking me…or telling me?" Sen said turning to look at him inquisitively.

"I'm asking of course," he replied with respect.

"Do to you need the item for yourself Takumi? Or is this for _- a girl?_" Naru said getting to the question she really wanted to ask.

Sen snorted rising from the table, "Of course it's for a girl Naru."

"It's not like that," grumbled Takumi. "There's much more going on. Besides at my age we don't call them girls."

"I see. _So there's much more going on_," Naru repeated happily. "Please tell us."

"Umm well -." Takumi said feeling suddenly as though he were a boy again.

If that were not enough, Naru chose this moment to say, "Sen, remember when he just _had_ to take the boat to other side of the island during the storm because he knew the _perfect_ place to collect cowrie and abalone shells? Remember how be begged you to take it, no matter how high the waves were?"

"I didn't beg, and I was thirteen at the time," Takumi interjected.

"I _do_ remember what happened to the boat," muttered Sen.

"They couldn't find you for two days. And when they did spot you stranded in the cove there you were, sitting calmly under the trees carving those shells. Rain and waves so high half of the men didn't even consider making the landing," Naru laughed. "-But there you were."

"_None of them_ made the landing," Takumi corrected. They made _me_ swim out through the storm waves to _them_. And as I recall, the pieces I collected did make a fine necklace," he said defensively.

"As to the boat," Sen began -.

"It was a 20 foot skiff and I rebuilt it stronger than it was before. No doubt it's still in service on the island today."

"I think Naru's point is that you sometimes -."

"I have no point," she said nudging him. "He simply follows his heart. Not unlike_ others I know,_" she said sipping her tea happily.

"This is hardly the same situation. Back then I was a boy trying to impress a girl. I'm not trying to do that now," Takumi said his voice growing serious.

"Then tell me," Okubo replied, his voice growing equally serious.

"Perhaps we should speak - at the temple," he said.

Sen and Naru looked at each other. "We have no secrets here Takumi."

"Yes I know. But there is something I need to show you," he said getting up and walking outside. Okubo followed him as together they walked in the moonlight of the whispering trees until reaching the rice plantings at the edge of the road. There he began to tell Okubo everything he thought it necessary for him to know. On the finding of Abyss, to his dark awakening, to his contact with both demons and goddesses. He finished saying, "I can't help but feel that things may soon come to a point of crisis. I need to ensure they're safe if it's in my power to do so."

Okubo regarded him cautiously. "How are things at the university Takumi?"

"The university!_ What the hell does that have to do with what I'm saying!"_

"You must have a lot of responsibilities there."

"Sen I'm not crazy! And I'm not making this up. If I was going to lie don't you think I could have thought up something that sounded - well a bit more reasonable?"

"Perhaps."

"Oh for goodness' sake! Follow me," Takumi growled searching the surrounding houses until he found what he was looking for. "Look at this," He said picking up a segment of steel pipe. However as he attempted to bend it, he realized that perhaps he should not have picked up one quite so large; or so thick.

"What exactly am I waiting for?" Okubo said folding his arms.

Takumi said nothing, his frustration only causing him to redouble his efforts. Then slowly the pipe began to bend before suddenly snapping. _"There!"_ He said tossing him an end. "Still think I'm crazy? I've never lied to you, why would I lie about this? Slice me, pierce me with arrows. I assure you I will heal."

For some time Sen said nothing as he considered him in the darkness. "Let us find a place for you at the temple," he said finally. "I must meditate upon this."

…

When Takumi awoke the next evening in the confines of Takkoku no Iwaya he quickly realized the outer door had been reinforced and a lock placed upon it. _"Are you kidding me?"_ He shouted rattling the door.

"_Takumi,"_ Okubo called from the other side door hearing his voice.

"Are you trying to lock me in!"

The door burst opened as Sen stepped inside looking at him dismissively. "The lock is to keep visitors _out_. We do occasionally have visitors here you know. And it would be rather hard to explain your presence here. Now come."

As he moved beside him through the depths of the inner temple Takumi could sense the change in his demeanor. _He believes me now. He must have seen me at rest during the day_, he thought. Okubo's actions were now quick and deliberate. Exiting the temple Takumi saw Naru waiting for them outside next to the car.

"Thank you Naru, I can take it from here," Sen said walking down the steps to her.

As he approached Takumi sensed her fear. _He must have told her everything_.

"I wouldn't harm you," he said passing in front of her.

Immediately she grabbed hold of him. "It's not me I'm worried about," she whispered pressing against him.

He felt her fear more clearly now. _She's afraid I will die. Afraid this will be the last time she will see me._ "Don't worry, I'm a bit more durable now."

"So are those that seek you," she replied continuing to hug him.

"Naru he's a grown man. And we must go."

Naru raised her hand silencing him as she pulled the package from beneath her robe. "We went to recover this for you today," she smiled, placing it in his hands.

"_This is it?" _

She nodded as Takumi looked inside. "It's beautiful. But - umm, the centerpiece doesn't seem to be here."

Okubo sighed, "You didn't really think the two would be stored _together_ did you?"

"No of course not," Takumi said feeling foolish.

"Which is why you need to get in the car. Now let's go." And with that they said goodbyes to Naru and were off.

"Where are we going?"

The item is secured about thirty-five miles from here, near Oyasu Gorge. As Sen negotiated the winding mountain road, Takumi silently studied the instructions Okubo had drawn. But when they at last reached the departure point, it was not the mountain descent which was on Takumi's mind. As he stood at the edge staring down into the black canyon complex Takumi thoughts were of the past; of master and student walking a common path. _Perhaps that time will come again_, he thought.

Okubo's voice brought him back to the present. "Here is the gear. You've memorized the route to the proper cave?"

"Yes."

"It will be more difficult in the dark, and remember the canyon walls are very steep in some places," instructed Okubo.

"You'd be surprised the terrain I can now cover. I should be able to make the descent and three and half mile hike quickly," he replied confidently.

He thought he heard Okubo another sigh as he looked at him pensively. "Remember when you locate it hold it in your bare hands before trying to remove it from the cave. I will meet you here two hours before sunrise."

"I understand."

"Then go - quickly but calmly." However as he stepped down the ridge Okubo reached out, stopped him. "Remember Takumi, whatever happens you must have the strength that comes from knowing."

"Yes sensei. Sensei?"

"Yes."

"I've always wanted to make sure what that meant."

"In a crisis men's actions frequently arise out of fear. Try to act out of reason."

"I understand. I thought that's what it -."

"Takumi?"

"Yes?"

"_Time_." Without another word he began his descent down the mountain face to the canyon complex and his target below.

…

The sun was almost directly overhead as Urd closed yet another book, lying on her back to listen as Peorth and Belldandy continued to chat away in the garden outside. _Let them have their fun_, she thought_. I can entertain myself perfectly fine in here._ But in time, boredom and curiosity got the best of her. "Well it _is_ a beautiful day," she said standing up to stretch in the doorway.

"_Hello Peorth,"_ Urd called, walking to the table they had set up under the trees.

"_Urd,"_ Peorth replied politely. "So where is this friend of yours I keep hearing about?"

"Huh? Who?" She said as she turned to Belldandy who seemed to have taken a sudden interest in studying a particular group of flowers close to the ground.

"Oh - _him_," she said calmly returning her gaze returning to Peorth. "He's not here. He had to go to Ichinoseki on an errand."

"What's everybody doing up there lately? Is it some kind of secret?" Peorth asked eagerly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know Lind snuck off that way a few days ago. And I heard she didn't want anyone to find out."

_Lind_. For some reason the very mention of the name irritated Urd.

"How do you know that?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I am a first-class goddess. It's important to keep oneself informed."

Urd couldn't argue with that. Peorth had a reputation for knowing all the gossip in the heavens, particularly that concerning personal affairs.

"Yeah she left all of the sudden too," she continued. "Word is she's been making a lot of unusual moves on her own lately. Sneaking around by herself to Tsukuba and such. I tell you I think she's up to something."

Urd could feel her blood beginning to boil. "Tsukuba eh?" She said, quietly digging her nails into the underside of the table as she did her best to act as though the name meant nothing to her. "What do you suppose that's all about?" She asked as innocently as possible.

"I tried to find out, but you know the Valkyries. They're very tight knit and not inclined to tell outsiders anything they don't have to. I assume it's something she wants to keep very hush-hush, even from the higher-ups."

"But what could it be that they would have any reason to hide from an administrator like you?" Urd persisted, her hands tightening beneath the table.

"I don't know. Ex and Ere were joking that maybe she had a lover stashed somewhere_. Can you imagine that? _Lind!" Peorth burst out laughing. But as the moments passed she seemed to think of something else and her laughter slowed, then ceased. She began to glance around nervously. "Anyway I - really have no idea what she's up to," she said finally.

Urd thought she felt Belldandy's eyes upon her. But turning she saw her sister look down at her plate. She decided to deal with the matter head on. Better that than having Peorth use her own lurid powers of imagination when she returned to Yggdrasil. She shook her head smiling calmly. "Has anyone ever told you you have a dirty mind Peorth?"

Peorth laughed again relaxing. _"I didn't say anything!_ I'm sure there's a _completely_ logical reason why they're both up there. Like, - well it sounds like they're both fighters. Maybe they're up there practicing fighting - or wrestling - or _something_," she said doing her best not to smile.

"Yeah Peorth, I get it," Urd said rolling her eyes. "Maybe I'll show you the love bites he gives me some time."

Belldandy jerked up, her eyes wide.

"Oh Bell, I'm kidding!"

Urd tried to put the image of the two of them out of her mind but still felt her heart racing_. Enough of this_, she though.

"Well it was certainly nice to see you again Peorth, but I don't want to monopolize all your time. I'm sure there are still _many things_ the two of you want to discuss," she said giving Belldandy an accusatory glance.

"You're going then?"

"Yes there are a few things I need to check on," she said rising from the table.

"Well let me know how it turns out with your guy," Peorth said smiling sweetly.

"Oh you can count on it," Urd replied walking to the main gate.

…

An hour and a half of stumbling through the gorge complex had brought Takumi close to the base of what he was now convinced was the correct canyon. It took him a little longer to locate the marker stone in the dark, but with that done he pushed aside revealing the mouth of the cave. Moving inside he ignited the chemi-luminescent lights and began to walk down the narrow man-made passage to the main cavern. Traveling several hundred feet down its left branch he finally reached the rock alcove he sought. He stared in awe at the crystalline wall covered in jet black stone. Dousing the lights he reached out into the total blackness, moving his hands slowly over the length and breadth of a sub-section of wall. A moment later a brilliant flash of color flickered from the wall. Touching it to his hand the stone grew to light as he pulled it from its resting place, feeling its hard smooth surface as he placed into his pocket.

It was well past midnight by the time he returned to the final passageway, throwing out the last of his gear before exiting the cave. Stretching as he stood up into the cool night air he quickly felt another presence close at hand. Slowly turning his head he at first he saw nothing. Then he spotted her, twenty feet above him on the canyon wall.

"_Hello Takumi_," Lind said jumping eagerly down beside him.

She leapt into his arms as he held her aloft. "How are you?" He whispered.

"I'm alright." You didn't have any problems getting away did you?" She said pressing herself against him as his arm encircled her athletic torso.

"No. But there are some things I'd need to talk to you about."

"Is this about Urd again?" She said shaking back the long strand of her hair. "I told you, forget her. You and I are far more compatible. After all we _both_ enjoy adventure."

"Well it's just I may have told her that I –."

"Talk later - _play now_," she said pushing him to the ground as she jumped on top of him.

…

"_Bleah!"_ Urd cried, bolting up from the nightmare. She glanced angrily beside her. No Takumi. He was still away in the North. "How long is he going to be away on that stupid trip of his! Honestly I have the worst luck with men," she cursed. Jumping from her bed she walked outside to begin pacing in the courtyard. "Stupid men and their stupid quests," she muttered.

"Hey be quiet out there!" Shouted Skuld. "Why do you always have to pace in front of my room?"

"I don't be quiet, you be quiet - telling me to be quiet," she continued muttering as she kicked several stones across the yard. Several minutes later the outer door of Belldandy's room slid open. _"Urd is everything okay?"_ She asked.

Urd looked up. Saying anything now would be tantamount to admitting defeat. "Yeah Bell everything is great - just great. I'm out just getting some night air," she said walking back to the house. _"Stupid men,"_ she said entering the doorway.

The next day she decided to go to Namegawa and clear her head before retrieving the groceries Belldandy had asked her to buy. Entering the residence she was surprised to find that the slab to the lower chamber had already been disturbed. _"Takumi?"_ She called, quickly pushing it aside and jumping down into the lower room. Finding it empty she returned to the main floor more irritated than ever. "What is this? Is he using this place as a hotel now? And what's with all these damn streamers!" She shouted.

…

Late that afternoon she returned to the temple, coming up through the main gate, arms full of groceries and her now weekly supply of sake. Walking up to the house she was shocked to see Lind standing on the veranda.

"_Lind_," Urd called as calmly as she could from across the courtyard. "I'm surprised to see you here," she said gritting her teeth.

Lind jumped at the sound of her voice. In all the time she had known her Urd had never seen her unsettled. Her eyes narrowed. "So what are you up to?"

"Urd," Lind replied as the color drained from her already pale face. I'm - surprised to see you here," she said looking around.

"I live here - remember?" She responded coolly.

"Yes of course. It's just that… Belldandy told me you would not be here."

"_Oh hello Urd,"_ Belldandy said coming around the corner, a towel over one shoulder and two teacups in hand.

Urd smiled watching Lind's movements closely. She felt herself becoming angrier with each passing moment.

"Why Lind you're not trying to avoid me, are you?" She asked playfully, doing her best to force a smile.

"No of course not," she said rising. "Its just – I'm sorry I have to be leaving so soon."

"Oh?" Urd replied suspiciously. "That's unfortunate. Because I wanted to ask you if perhaps you had seen a friend of mine while you were -."

"You need to leave now?" Belldandy asked confused.

"Yes, yes I'm afraid I have to go… immediately," she said walking to the courtyard.

Before either knew it she was gone.

"Have you _ever_ seen her like that?" Urd asked turning to her sister.

"No, truly. She seemed very distracted," Belldandy replied.

"Yes - _very_," Urd said staring at the spot where Lind had stood only seconds before.

…

Four nights later the winds of the coming ocean storm began to blow across the residence. Arriving to enjoy some time alone, Urd was surprised to see Takumi sitting comfortably on the couch in the darkness. As she entered he quickly pulled a yukata over his shoulders.

"Taking it easy I see," she said lighting several candles.

"Something like that," he replied smiling back at her.

"When were you going to tell me you had returned?"

"In a few days. My plans were altered somewhat."

Urd did her best to keep her emotions in check. "You don't seem anxious to see me," she observed.

"Quite the contrary I assure you," he said rising from the couch to greet her.

That was when she saw it - the scratches on his right side. Using her power she subtly probed for their origin, quickly verifying what she feared most. _Lind_. Her anger exploded as she succumbed to her demonic nature. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! Did you think I wouldn't find out about what you've been up to with your little _friend!"_

Takumi looked back in shock. "How did you know about that!"

"You think I'm stupid Tai? Is that what you think! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"Wait, I know the answer to this one - lucky to be in your presence, thousands at your feet - right?" He replied smiling.

Her eyes grew wide. "Are you making fun of me!"

"Maybe just a little."

"So you enjoy humiliating me!"

Takumi's smile began to fade - rapidly. _"What?"_

She was now trembling in anger. "Your rendezvous with Lind. _We've been together awhile_. Yes, you've certainly _been_ with her. _I'm not sure how long it will take_. Is she the _loose end_ you needed to tie up? How could you, after everything you said!" She stopped, too angry to continue.

"What are you talking about?" He said bewildered.

If anything the response only made her angrier. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here with those _love scratches_ and trying to play innocent!"

Takumi looked at her for a moment saying nothing. Then he began to smile.

"Oh you think this is FUNNY!"

"Urd -," he said holding up his hands.

"Listen to me, I don't EVER want see you again!" She shouted, hurt plainly visible in her eyes.

"Look -," he said trying to start again.

"DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"_URD!"_ He shouted. His voice was no longer gentle or patient.

"WHAT!" She replied glaring at him.

"_Remember who you are!_ You are a goddess - among goddesses. Look now with the clear eyes of a goddess!" He commanded.

She hesitated.

"Starting with those _love scratches_," he said clenching his teeth.

Urd glanced once more at the scratches on his right side. She knew the marks had been made by Lind, so why was he trying to - ? But looking again she began to realize that the central "scratch" she'd seen from the front actually opened onto a horrific wound in back. She gasped now as she saw the massive scar which had clearly been made with a large axe. Tracing its extent with trembling hands she saw the blow must have come from behind on his right, splitting him open almost to the spine. As bad as it appeared now, she began to imagine what it must have looked like the instant it was made. She began to feel distinctly unwell, thinking of Takumi lying face down on the cold ground as blood poured out of him.

"_I've got to go outside -,"_ she said rushing to the doorway, bracing herself with her head down.

Takumi came up behind her, steadying her. "It's okay, It's alright," he said rubbing her back reassuringly. A moment later he added, "So in answer to your question _yes,_ I did have a chance to meet your insane little friend Lind."

"What did you do?" She said looking up at him.

"What could I do? I fell down bleeding."

"Why?"

"Strange - I had the same one word response right before she was about to land a second blow at the base of my skull."

"And?"

"You remember the one I told you about, Sorano.

"Yes."

"It seems that she is Lind's cousin."

"_What!_ That can't be right!"

"Urd - does Lind have a cousin named Sorano?"

She thought a moment. "Well there was one we called Sky-leaf. But it couldn't be her. She was no more than a _child_ the last time I saw her."

"Uh-huh. And exactly _when_ was that?"

"Well I don't know. It wasn't _that_ long ago."

"I told you she was a young woman. She looked as though she was in her early twenties - whatever that translates to in goddess years."

The full impact of what had transpired now sank in_. "You mean all that time you were running around with little Sorano!"_

"Apparently so. I can tell you which of them I prefer."

"How did she find you?"

"I have no idea how your kind locate people. But I did buy the train ticket under my own name. She also apparently knew I was with Sorano at Jufukuji, and that I survived the attack that killed her. And of course she now knows the demons have the stone. I guess she assumed I played a direct role in her death (not completely untrue) and came for revenge. But who knows? She got me as I exited a cave in the north in the middle of the night."

"The fact that she could sense your demonic energy probably didn't help matters. And then?"

"I tried to tell her Sorano fought bravely at Jufukuji and saved me. I told her that I was trying to return her possessions to her family and where they were. Apparently she believed me because she ceased her attack and went to retrieve them."

"Where were they?"

"Here," he said nodding to the lower chamber.

"And she just left you there!"

"She didn't say anything but I think she regretted what she'd done. She attempted to stanch my bleeding and then yes, she left me."

"She hardly deserves a medal then," glowered Urd. "By that point she'd probably sensed Sorano's impression on you, and knew an ordinary demon would never have bothered to make a place for a goddess after she died. Besides Valkyrie's aren't allowed to kill people they _know_ are innocent. So you told her everything?"

"No. I didn't tell her how the demons acquired the stone and I didn't tell her about Abyss."

Urd considered this. "_That _waswhy the slab was moved, and probably why she was at the temple the other day. She must have gone there after retrieving Sorano's seals. But why was she so nervous around me? Tai, did you tell her about us?"

"Did I not explain it clearly? Hi. _Whack!_ Where are Sorano's things? I'll kill you if you're lying. _Whoosh!_ We didn't really have time to cover respective life histories."

"But then how -? _Bell!_ She must have told her," Urd muttered pacing. "She'd probably just come back from here when Belldandy told her about you and me. And to think I'd asked her if she'd seen a friend of mine! No wonder she was nervous. '_Yeah, I believe I chopped him up in the mountains a few days ago leaving him for dead. Oh and did I forget to mention I just got back from ransacking your place?'_ _Oh_, what I'm going to do when I get my hands on her," she said closing her fists.

"Well try not to invite her here. I don't think I could stand the additional blood loss."

"That's right - blood loss! Tai, how did you survive?"

"The answer is I very nearly didn't. I fainted but regained consciousness about an hour before dawn. I managed to pull myself back into the cave and lay there until help arrived."

"Help?"

"Yes, Sensei Okubo -," but Takumi stopped, saying no more. Looking over Urd was shocked to see tears in his eyes. _"Takumi what's wrong!"_

"I just… don't want to talk about it now."

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"I'm not an animal Urd, regardless of what people think," he said turning away.

"I don't think that," she said coming behind him to put her hands at his waist.

"A sentiment not shared by all members of your family," he replied pushing away, moving to look out at the storm tossed the sea.

Urd bit her lower lip. "Well they're not me. I believe in you, and trust you."

They turned to look at each other for a long moment before both began to smile at the hypocrisy of her statement. "Tai I'm so sorry," she said shaking her head.

"I know," he replied rubbing her shoulders. "You don't have say it. But with respect to your concerns, is there anything else you'd like to ask me?"

_Numerous things - like who is this Okubo?_ She thought. But now did not seem to be the time to ask. "No," she murmured quietly.

"You haven't asked me why I went north."

"True, but I'm sure you had your reasons. You don't have to explain them to me," she said, feeling she had embarrassed herself enough for one day.

"Alright," he said turning to look back at the waves - mostly because he knew it would drive her crazy.

"But if you _wanted_ to tell me something, I wouldn't mind," she said tugging at him playfully.

"Very well." He suddenly seemed reluctant to hold her gaze. "Urd I've thought a lot about you. And once I knew how, well - important you were, I knew I had to go and get something. Something I needed permission to retrieve. It's there on the table if you still want it," he said nodding.

Looking over Urd realized that in her haste she had not seen the package resting at one corner. Glancing nervously at Takumi, she quickly began unwrapping the layers of paper and silk covering. Opening the case she gasped upon seeing its contents. For inside lay a magnificent silver necklace holding an ornate jeweled cross. At least it she thought it was a cross. Looking more closely she saw that each end was actually inscribed with symbols linking earthbound directions (north, south, east, west) to the ancient elementals (earth, fire, air, water). Around the center was a circular seal set with a fifth symbol (_void_). She saw that the entire piece was inscribed with a series of glyphs she recognized to be an ancient form of protection, woven together as a subtle pattern. But most curious of all was its center, which held a large black gemstone.

"It's beautiful." Even as a goddess she was impressed. She picked it up feeling its weight. "Takumi it's -."

"Yes. Solid platinum."

"And the centerpiece?"

"Seven by eight centimeters.

"Incredible. The center stone alone must be -."

"Twenty-eight millimeters, about 85 carats," he replied.

"Well, I'll bet this set you back a bit," she said sheepishly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Some would say its value is beyond measure. But it's not the material that makes it truly precious."

"The gemstone's a bit ominous though."

"It all depends. Take it in your hands," he said watching her closely.

As Urd picked it up the stone - which at first had been as black as night began to glow with an inner fire, brightening until it became the color of tanzanite.

Takumi closed his eyes, looking away.

Urd gazed into the stone's deep blue color entranced. "What is it?"

"Black Tourmaline. At least that's what it was when it was originally formed millennia ago. My people have long used it because of its ability to absorb and release energy, and because of its power to protect the wearer from evil. Of course as you no doubt sense, what you hold in your hands is no ordinary piece of Schorl.

"Yes," she replied touching the stone, sensing the incantation upon it. Something old… and powerful. Touching its surface she could feel it had now become as hard as diamond.

"Long ago my life was saved by a relative of that. It was then I began to understand there were things in this world beyond oneself, things worth protecting and fighting for."

"Of course you know I can't possibly accept this," she said, though in truth she was already cradling it as though it were a small child. Taking it up Takumi placed it to her shoulders, and she truly looked like a queen of old.

"It is a gift," he said pressing to her. "I give it to you that you might remember me always in your thoughts."

She looked up, her amethyst eyes searching his. "I don't need an object to remember you in my thoughts," she said.

"I want you to have it so that its power might protect you always."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yes, but please take it anyway. For in truth so doing protects both our hearts."

Urd was not usually at a loss for words. But now she stood silent, slowly placing the necklace down on the table. Then she turned, racing forward to bury her head in his arms.

"_I'm sorry,"_ he whispered. "Did I say something better left unsaid?"

She looked up, shaking her head as her eyes brimmed with tears. Then reaching behind her, she untied her own choker and placed it into his hands. "Keep this as a reminder of me," she said rubbing her head against his.

Together now they curled up on the futon, listening to the sounds of the storm tossed sea outside. She immersed herself in his hold, feeling his kisses on her head, mouth and throat as she nuzzled against him on that night. The first night they were truly together. In her heart Urd wanted to feel but also to know, to truly know him; and for him to know her. Safe in each others arms they spoke now not of the Morisato household, or of demons, or the workings of heaven; but of their dreams, their regrets, and their fears. It is not necessary here to convey the many quiet tender words which passed between them on that night, or of the fervent promises they whispered to one another in the darkness. Hours later as morning approached, Urd lay on her side under the covers, staring out the doorway to the ocean thinking of all that had happened to bring her to his point. She soon felt Takumi stir behind her. _"Is everything alright?"_ He asked.

"Yes," she replied pushing against him. "Why?"

He hesitated. "No reason. It's just, you were crying toward the end."

"_Oh,"_ she said, thankful he could not see her face. "I'm okay. It's just something I do sometimes when -," she stopped as her tears began once more. - _I feel so much in my heart_, she thought. She lay in front of him for several minutes before replying, "And you? Did you mean - all the things _you_ said?"

"You're a goddess Urd, I'm sure you _know_ I did," he said pulling her close.

She gazed out to sea once more but her tears were gone now, replaced by a quiet hopeful smile. _It will be dawn all too soon_, she thought. Let me sleep here with him just a little while before we must part. Closing her eyes tremors passed through the dark heavens, as within Yggdrasil's core subtle new possibilities began to emerge.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Moonlight kisses before the War**_

When Urd awoke the next morning Takumi was gone, asleep in the lower chamber. Stretching out on the futon she gazed at the ocean as though it were the first time she had ever seen it. She rose strolling the shoreline for miles that morning, walking in the happy solitude of her thoughts. By the time she finally returned to Tariki Hongan temple it was nearly noon. Entering the courtyard she spied Keiichi and Skuld sitting on the west side of the house surrounded by a seemingly inordinate number of motorcycle parts. Coming closer both looked up in amazement.

"Holy cow Urd, where did you get that!" Skuld said running up to get a better look at the necklace.

"Umm Urd, were you elected queen of some country or something while you were gone?" Keiichi asked looking back at the bike. From the corner of her eye Urd saw Belldandy emerge from the doorway at that moment, dressed in overalls as she came to work with Keiichi. She took some small satisfaction in noting her sister's gaping mouth.

"What - _this_?" Urd replied innocently. "It's just something Takumi picked up for me on his travels. A little reminder of what I mean to him I suppose." She looked at Belldandy who continued to stare but at least had closed her mouth. "Well, I've had a rather long evening, so I think I'll go take a bath," she said yawning as she sauntered into the house.

"Yes you must be very tired Urd," Belldandy muttered to her as she passed.

…

That evening Takumi materialized as if from thin air onto the temple grounds. Keiichi saw him approach as he continued to work with Tamiya and Otaki to finish assembly of the motor for the new prototype which Skuld had affectionately named _K2_.

"_Takumi_," he said, smiling at the face he had not seen in several weeks. At these words Belldandy appeared from around the corner of the shed.

"Hello," he replied looking from Keiichi to his coworkers.

"Yeah - hi there," Tamiya said gruffly glancing at the stranger. He looked to Otaki who evidently was thinking the same thing he was.

"Hey that's a nice fashion statement," Otaki said packing up the last of the tools as he eyed the choker which Takumi now wore around his neck.

"Yeah it's not every guy who could pull that off," Tamiya added as they chuckled.

Takumi smiled, casually wondering what their combined blood volume might be.

"That looks familiar," muttered Keiichi.

"_It's Urd's_," Belldandy whispered coming up behind him.

"Oh I see, so Urd gave that to you?" He asked aloud.

Takumi nodded.

"I was wondering what she might have exchanged for that necklace," Belldandy mused. Though she smiled politely, somehow Takumi felt that she had not missed him quite as much as Keiichi.

"_I heard that Bell,"_ Urd said coming out onto the veranda with Skuld.

"So – Keiichi, have you ever exchanged anything with Belldandy?" Takumi asked, hoping to diffuse any tension.

"Yes she gave me a very special sweater, and I gave her that ring she wears," he said pointing.

"Beautiful," Takumi replied admiringly.

But Skuld was more interested in the present. "So does this mean you're officially sweethearts now?"

"Well, something like that," Urd said self-consciously, feeling all eyes on her - particularly Belldandy's.

"So maybe we should go out and celebrate like we talked about last night," Takumi suggested.

Belldandy turned to her sister expectantly.

"Umm yeah, we thought it might be fun if we went out to a festival."

"It's too early for the Awa Odori in Tokyo," replied Keiichi.

"No, we were thinking of the Obon festival up in Matsushima.

"Appropriate," murmured Belldandy.

"Nobody's forcing you to go Bell," Urd hissed.

"I want to go!" Yelled Skuld. "I have a fantastic yukata I want to wear."

"Who said you were invited?"

"I think it would fun if we all went," Takumi said nudging Urd.

"See I was being invited," Skuld said sticking her tongue out.

"We've all been working pretty hard, it would be fun to go," Keiichi said looking encouragingly at Bell.

…

An hour later they were all dressed and standing at the edge of the bay, some two hundred miles northeast of the temple. From the firelight onshore they could see the dozens of small wooded islands that dotted the bay, reflecting like jewels in the calm waters. The five of them moved leisurely through the crowds of visitors dancing and celebrating the final evening of Obon. Down at the water's edge Belldandy saw the first of what would soon become hundreds of glowing paper lanterns being set adrift into the waters of the bay, honoring the spirits of departed friends and ancestors.

"It's so beautiful," she said taking Keiichi's hand as they walked along the shoreline.

Keiichi looked over at her as she moved gracefully beside him in her yukata, her face framed by the torchlight. It was times like this he really could not believe how lucky he was to be with her. "Belldandy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad - you were the one who answered my call."

"_Me too_," she said squeezing his hand as they looked out on the lanterns floating slowly across the bay with the evening tide.

Some distance behind them Urd and Takumi strolled along the walkway. For the third time that evening Urd yanked Skuld back as though she were some kind of disobedient pet. "_No_" she said tugging her. "It's a nice atmosphere tonight, don't ruin it for them."

"Yeah Urd, I know what you mean by _nice_. You're such a pain. Alright let's at least go get some seafood. I'm hungry.

"Okay," she said acquiescing. "_Bell, Keiichi_ - do you want something to eat before the fireworks start?"

"I'll go with you Urd," Keiichi said running up.

"No, then I won't get what I want," Skuld protested chasing after them. They had just disappeared over the hill when Takumi realized their departure left he and Belldandy alone. _Well perhaps she'll just stay -._

"Hello."

"Uh, hello white-wing. How are you this evening?" He asked awkwardly.

"Fine. That was quite a beautiful gift you gave Urd."

"I'm sure you know it's more than that."

"Yes," she said turning to face the breeze coming off the bay. "You have a strong desire to protect her. As do I. What if I told you that the best way to protect her was -." But she could see he was no longer paying attention. He seemed to have sensed something in the wind.

"Please excuse me a moment," he said moving off.

"Certainly," she said, shivering slightly as she watched him go.

Alone now Takumi moved quickly onto the surrounding rooftops, coming down on the far side of the festival grounds as he moved inland through the trees toward Zuigan-ji temple five hundred yards ahead.

At 220 lbs, the ex-officer was used to having things his way. And what better way to enjoy the evening's festivities he reasoned, than by cornering the girl who appeared to have lost her way to the festival as she crossed the temple grounds in the dark? Quickly he closed on her unnoticed at the edge of the burial caves. But coming toward her he hesitated, turning just in time to take the impact of the oncoming blow.

"_Looking for someone_?" Takumi hissed downing him as a panther fells a deer. Before he could so much as cry out Takumi silenced him, quickly setting to his task.

…

"Where's Takumi?" Urd asked upon her return.

"I'm sure I don't know," Belldandy replied. "Something appears to have caught his interest. _ Perhaps you should go check on that._" The look in her sapphire eyes told Urd it was not a suggestion. She walked away as calmly as possible so as not to register alarm, quickly accelerated her pace as the festival grounds fell behind her. She caught sight of him at the temple caves just as he dropped his new found friend to the ground. _"Tai!"_ She called out loudly as she dared. He walked to her slowly, leaving the man where he lay.

"Are you just going to leave that there?"

"I thought I would yes," he said coming to stand beside her.

Then she sensed it. "He's still breathing."

"I know," he replied irritated, continuing to walk back to the festival.

"But that's good isn't it?"

"I have a feeling I'm not doing society any favors. But I suppose it's possible he may take my warning to heart. In either case I realize it's no longer my decision to make."

"But that means -."

"_I SAID IT WAS FINE!"_ He yelled, his voice suddenly choked with emotion as he climbed the small hill overlooking the bay.

Looking out over the waters Urd realized that this was the vision she had seen the first day in the shed. Approaching him she sensed his reaction had less to do with the present than with the past.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She said gently putting a hand to his shoulder. "-About what really happened in the mountains?"

Takumi shook his head, wrapped his arms around himself.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

Takumi knelt down. "When Okubo found me I was close to death. He attempted - to save me," he whispered uneasily.

"And it worked," Urd said prodding him.

"No you don't understand. I almost -," His body began to shake.

Urd pulled him into her arms embracing him. It was the most goddess-like thing he had ever seen her do. "But you didn't. And that meant you had the strength within you to stop."

"Or perhaps simply that he had the power to stop _me_," he remarked wryly.

"But that action alone couldn't possibly have allowed you to recover?"

"No, certainly not. The next evening he arranged for me to be removed from the cave and taken to Takkoku no Iwaya to recuperate."

"_Arranged_? "Of course. The members of the dojo. _They _removed you."

"I told you, it's like a family. And they keep the family secrets."

"They provided you -."

"With what was needed until I was strong enough to leave. Five days. A long time for them no doubt," he replied bitterly. He still remembered the look on Naru's face the day he left.

"But in the end you learned -."

"_Don't you see Urd?_ Everything before that! I didn't know and I didn't try to find out! _Why?_ Why didn't I! Because I didn't care," he said shaking his head as his tears fell.

Now she understood. She put her head against his whispering. "Listen to me. There is good in you. I know it. That is why it weighs upon you."

"Maybe once upon a time," he replied sadly. Now? Now I don't know," he said, his eyes were filled with regret as he looked up her. Looked at her as though she were the only one who might understand.

"It doesn't it matter," he said finally, turning away. "It doesn't change _anything_."

"_It does._ It's time for us to go," she said taking hold of his hand.

"Where?"

"Home," she replied leading him away from the festival.

…

Urd didn't know exactly why she was so drawn to him that night. Perhaps it was because she knew they now had a future, and was simply eager to live it. Perhaps it was because it was the first time she'd seen any real vulnerability in him, seen how much he truly needed her. Or perhaps she was simply recalling their encounter of the previous evening, and was anxious to relive it. Whatever the reason, their encounter that night at the residence quickly became ruled by their passions. Both were thankful they were not at the temple if for no other reason than the number of items which certainly would have been broken.

"Urd I just want to tell you -."

"-You told me enough last night," she said pulling the futon out onto the porch under the starlight. He came to her then, drawing the covers around her delicate shoulders, kissing her again and again as she whispered his name. Minutes later as they moved in each others arms Takumi felt heat and light the intensity of which he'd never known before permeate his body. An intense feeling of love and serenity began to encompass him. Within that warmth he felt as though his heart had burst open, his body dissolving to nothingness. It was as though he had been cast high into the heavens, his hands just reaching the first golden rays of sunlight above the clouds before being drawn back to earth. He felt himself falling then, freely and from a great height, yet was utterly unconcerned. For in that moment he felt Urd race down and surrounded him as though they were one being. Safe in each others arms they fell through the quiet heavens, completely at peace until striking the ground moments later, totally indifferent to the world around them. Minutes, or perhaps it was hours later, Takumi felt himself breathe once more, once again part of the world he knew. Awakening with a start he found himself lying in Urd's lap as she sat staring up at the stars. He looked up at her awkwardly. "Hmm, that was - what was that?"

"_A merge_," she said quietly, continuing to gaze up at the night sky.

He lay back in her arms. "A what?"

"Our souls merged, became one for an instant," she said absently stroking his hair as she watched the heavens.

"Does that happen a lot in your world?"

"No. But there is always the possibility."

"Has it ever happened to you before?" He asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Once."

"Old boyfriend?"

She looked down at him gently shaking her head. "No, nothing like that. It was when I was young, and Belldandy -. I intervened to stop a hemorrhage of her soul."

Takumi did not understand but felt she would say no more.

"What happens during a merge?"

"You experience the person as they truly are, stripped of all pretense."

"_Really?_ And you're still here?"

"You're not as bad as you think Tai," she said jostling him.

"I suppose that's not surprising coming from a half-demon."

"You want to know something else?"

"What?"

"You're _mine_ now Takumi Sato. You're like my _pet_," she said teasing him as she hugged him happily.

Takumi looked back sleepily. "That's okay. The truth is I've been that since I first laid eyes on you," he said yawning as he turned to one side.

Urd continued to talk, teasing him for several more minutes before she realized he had fallen asleep. Then she too fell quiet, looking at him intently as she brushed the hair from his face. "I don't blame you Tai. I _am_ pretty hot stuff after all," she said bending down to kiss him.

…

Deep within Yggdrasil Lind sat alone in her quarters, leafing through the pages of reports from various reconnaissance teams. Each documented small but disturbing anomalies seen in recent weeks. For hours she had meditated upon their meaning. Now she decided the time had come to act. "_Come_," she said summoning the page outside. As she entered Lind began forming a series of glyphs over the tablet, each interlocking with the next as they dropped into to the page. As had long been her habit the message contained two parts, an upper one providing opinion and recommendations to the Upper Council, and a lower one detailing plans in the event they decided to act.

The page read through the note quickly. "Sir? This lower part says _to the community at large_. Is that your intent?"

Lind sat back, quietly drawing out the locket that hung from the chain around her neck. Opening it she stared at the engravings inside, one an apparently younger version of herself, the other reminiscent of Belldandy. "It is no error," she replied somberly. "I see now that Hild has not been idle these past months. Nor will she be in our future."

"What do you think will happen sir?" The page asked hesitantly.

"Something which has not happened in a very long time," Lind said grimly.

…

Urd returned to the temple just before sunrise, quietly sneaking down the hallway even though she knew Belldandy was probably already aware of her presence. In the peace of the early morning she immersed herself in the hot bath, lying back in the waters to reflect upon the previous evening; her hands lazily caressing the tanzanite stone around her neck. She dozed off but was soon awakened by the sound of hushed voices outside. Pulling on her robe she padded down the hallway, only to find Peorth sitting cross-legged on the floor of Belldandy's room. "What are you doing here?"

"Urgent first-class goddess business," Peorth replied continuing to read the letter with Belldandy. But then she turned back starting to smile. "I haven't seen you for a while. How did things work out with your guy? Did he ever come back?" She teased smugly.

Urd sat down beside her. "Well I think it's going pretty well. We went to a festival last night and later we, well _merged_," she muttered casually.

"_WHAT!_ Urd you are such a liar!" She howled. Belldandy said nothing as she stared up in surprise.

Urd decided now would be an appropriated time to reach across the table, allowing her robe to open just enough to reveal the necklace.

"Wow!" Peorth gasped taking it in. "_He _gave you that?" She looked over at Belldandy. "Is this the same -?"

"It's the same guy," she said looking back significantly.

"A merge - wow. Tell me everything," Peorth said watching her with rapt attention.

"Well for a moment we were both, you know, just there. Drawn together as one being. The feeling was just -," Urd shivered. "But of course you know what I'm talking about Peorth," she said looking into her eyes; fairly confident she didn't.

Peorth blushed self-consciously. "Well of course," she said flustered.

"-And I know Belldandy knows what I'm talking about," Urd continued.

"-Yeah that's right, the first time Keiichi told her he loved her."

"_Urd that's private_," Belldandy said beginning to blush.

"Well it sounds like it's been a _busy_ week, but I need to be going," Peorth said standing up.

Urd leaned back blocking her path. "Oh Peorth, I almost forgot. If you happen to run into Lind up there, please tell her that I wasn't aware of all the kindness she showed Takumi the last time we spoke. _But I am now._ Please tell her that I fully intend to repay that kindness - just as soon as I get the chance."

"Ok-ay," Peorth said, not quite certain of her meaning but happy to be involved.

_That will ensure the news gets spread far and wide,_ Urd thought watching her go. However as she looked over at Belldandy she could see her sister was not happy.

"Urd I need to talk to you. Now. _Outside_."

_Outside_. Ever since they were little, _outside_ meant that Urd was in for a lecture. She found her waiting on the veranda. "Urd this has to stop. It's gone too far. A merge! What were you thinking! What's next - _threading_?"

"I don't know - maybe someday," she replied calculating her tone to shock.

Belldandy opened her mouth but at first no words would come out. "It's like I don't even know you anymore! I can't believe you think this is a good idea. _Can't you see he's gotten a hold on you!"_

"_Maybe I need to be held Bell!_ Did you ever thing of that! You don't know what's going on, what's in our hearts."

But Belldandy remained impassive. "You don't understand. I told you before - it will not end well."

"Oh I understand alright. I'm sure none of this is something _you_ would do. No, it's not on the _Belldandy-approved_ list," Urd snapped angrily.

"Do you even _have_ a list Urd?" Belldandy countered sharply.

"-And people say my little sister doesn't understand sarcasm. Thank goodness _you've_ never lost your head over someone. _Oh Urd let me tell you for the __thousandth time the thing my new teacher did that was sooo great_," she said imitating her.

Belldandy gasped. "You said you'd _never_ talk about that! And this isn't the same thing."

"No it's worse Bell. You think I don't get it! The impossibility of our relationship," she said, her anger beginning to get the better of her. "How would you like it if every day, in some small way, I reminded you that even if you and Keiichi aren't ripped apart -."

"DON'T Urd!"

"Even if the two of you have a long and happy life together -."

"STOP IT!" Belldandy shouted, tears coming to her eyes.

"-he will be but a _moment_ passing in the long span of your life!"

"NO!" She screamed running to the house, unable to hear another word. Urd watched her go striding off angrily.

Awakened by her shout, Keiichi caught Belldandy as she ran into the hallway. Skuld too opened her door, roused by the noise. "Bell what is it!" He asked looking into her frightened eyes. Without a word she threw her arms around him shaking. "I know you're supposed to work today but, - can't we just go away somewhere, please?" She said crying.

"Of course," he said holding her. Looking across the hallway however, he spotted a now very unhappy Skuld who was quickly manufacturing several crude Keiichi paper cut outs. He watched as she threateningly snipped the head off of one, allowing its body to drift slowly to the floor. Quickly he looked back at Belldandy. "Umm, where would you like to go?"

As she pondered this, he saw Skuld toss another paper Keiichi in her mouth, chewing it furiously for several seconds before spitting it out onto the floor.

"Anywhere Keiichi," she replied closing her eyes.

"Provided we bring along a small cage for Skuld to play in that shouldn't be a problem," he said.

"_No!_ There's no way I'm letting you take big-sis out of my sight like this. Last night, today. What do you think, I've become a pushover? That you can do anything you want!"

"If it's too upsetting for you, you can stay here," Belldandy suggested.

"_What!_ You think I want to say here with the old bat!"

"Then please come with us Skuld. Why don't you ask Sentaro to come along with us and bring the bikes?"

"No, he'll just think I'm a weirdo," she said worriedly.

"Not if you challenge him to a test of skill."

"Good thinking. That'll keep her busy," whispered Keiichi.

When they had all gone Urd reappeared from the garden. Walking to the Belldandy's room she picked up the letter and began reading intently.

…

The park trails weaved their way through the dense groves of bamboo, shielding visitors from the midday sun. As they walked Keiichi watched Belldandy carefully. She _seemed_ happy, as happy as she'd been last night. And yet every time she looked at her he felt somehow that she was on the verge of tears. "Bell, is everything okay?"

"Yes," she replied, though he noticed she tightened her grip on his hand gripped his hand.

Moving to one corner of the grove he took her aside. "You know you can tell me anything right? Anything."

She looked down nodding silently as tears began to run down her cheeks. "Keiichi, if you were ever - not by my side, I think - I would want to go to that place - and join you," she said starting to cry.

Keiichi pulled her to him, smiling at her warmly. His look made her feel as though he were the immortal and she the human. "Is that what's worrying you?"

She could only nod as her tears fell.

"Well don't Bell. Don't worry about it for a minute. Because no matter when you come, I'll be there - waiting for you. You know that don't you? So there is no need to hurry."

Her tears only seemed to intensify. _"Oh Keiichi I love you so much!"_ She said pressing against him. He held her as though he could to protect her from all the world. "Shh, it's okay," he said trying hard not to think about how warm she felt or when the moment might end.

All too soon they heard Skuld's voice calling from the distance to Sentaro, "I think they might be over here. Take the bike and go down that path, I'll take this one."

"Yeah we'll flush them out, wherever they're hiding!" Sentaro yelled.

"You said it."

The rest of the afternoon went fairly well. As Belldandy had predicted once Skuld was sufficiently filled with ice cream she left them largely alone.

However returning to the temple they found that they had a visitor. Entering the hallway they heard the muffled sounds of Urd and Takumi as they laughed and talked in her room, obviously in the midst of having a very good time. Skuld's eyes flared. "I'll bet she's doing something perverted."

"Do you think they even know we're here?" asked Keiichi.

"No I don't think so," Belldandy replied.

"Well maybe we should just make a lot of -." At that moment there was a loud thud as something hit the floor. They looked at each other alarmed as they heard the raised voices.

"That's not funny Urd!"

"Oh Tai, I was just kidding."

"No, that's not –," they had difficulty making out the rest until the door flew open as Takumi, still looking back at Urd, charged unceremoniously down the hall clad in one of her robes. Urd came out right behind him, dressed in one of his shirts. "Oh Tai don't be such a ba - _bi_," she said seeing the three of them the same instant Takumi crashed headlong into Belldandy. Turning back he glanced at her bewildered for a moment before looking back at Urd puzzled. Urd said nothing but began to blush intensely.

"Hi - we're home," Keiichi said making the belated and now obvious announcement.

"Is everything alright?" Belldandy asked.

"_FINE_, everything is fine Bell," Urd said brusquely, looking everywhere but their faces. "Boy you guys are back early! Aren't they back early Takumi?"

He said nothing, giving her a look of mild displeasure.

"Takumi and I were just playing a game," she added hastily, though no one had asked.

"Yes. Perhaps you could elaborate the rules -," he added smugly.

If possible Urd seemed to turn an even deeper shade of red.

"No that's not really necessary," Keiichi insisted not wanting to know.

"I'm going outside," Takumi announced walking past them.

"_Oh Tai,"_ Urd moaned. She clearly wanted to say more but was reluctant to do so in the present company. She smiled weakly, walking past them as she followed him outside. After several minutes of muffled conversation she returned.

"Well he's going to stay outside tonight, _because he likes the air!_" She shouted back in his general direction. Taking down blankets from the closet by her room she tossed them out onto the porch.

"Is he going to the shed?" Asked Keiichi.

"Where else?" Urd replied marching off to her room.

"I have a bunch of stuff out there, I should go clean it up."

"_Keiichi_," Belldandy implored. But he persisted. He knew better than anyone how complicated relationships with goddesses could be.

He entered to find Takumi sitting on the floor examining the myriad of scattered motorcycle parts.

"Hi."

"Hello Keiichi," Takumi said rising. "I see you have quite a project here."

"Yes I'm working on a new prototype."

"It appears to be of the superbike class. I see kinship in the design to that of a Ducati 848."

"You have a generous eye," he said smiling. "Do you know bikes?"

"Long ago I had a friend who was a great rider. And Urd tells me you're very good as well."

They soon sat down, surrounded by tools and pieces of the bike as they fell into conversation. Sitting on opposite sides of the frame now they worked at Keiichi's instruction, tapping threads for the bike's main motor mounts as they poured over details of the design.

"So the carbon fiber shell and components -?"

"- should bring the weight under 370 lbs," Keiichi replied. "Of course a primary focus is to minimize unsprung weight, though we continued to employ special alloy composite wheels for durability. With respect to the engine modifications it's expected to achieve a power ratio of 1 hp per 3.3 pounds net body weight."

Takumi nodded. "So it won't be short on acceleration and with a wheelbase of 56 inches maneuverability should be good. But what about braking in the turn?"

"It utilizes monobloc racing calipers forged from an aluminum-beryllium alloy. The elastic modulus is about 192 gigapascals per cubic millimeter. In addition I've placed hardened steel bridging at the caliper junctions to provide an extra reinforcement window. As such the brake calipers are almost as strong as high tensile steel, but are substantially lighter and retain far more strength at high temperatures."

Takumi picked up a piece of the racing fairing which had already been finished in a deep blood red. "Does Belldandy know what kind of monster you're building out here?"

"Well she knows I'm building a demonstration bike," he said. "And Skuld helped with some of the engineering calculations."

Takumi shook his head. "Keiichi for some reason I don't pretend to understand, that girl seems to care about keeping you in one piece. I'm not sure this project agrees with that objective."

Keiichi smiled saying nothing as they continued tossing tools back and forth to one another, finishing preparations for the motor mounts. In time however he grew serious. "Thank you again for Belldandy and Megumi. Without -."

"I suspect that we are more than even on that account Morisato. For I sense you have done much on my behalf," he said glancing toward the house.

Keiichi shrugged. "Belldandy worries about Urd. That's just the kind of person she is. You shouldn't take it personally."

"I see. How long have the two of you been together?"

"A few years now. Yet it some ways it seems like only yesterday."

"Can I ask you something?" Takumi said removing the tap from the frame to place it on the ground.

"Sure."

"Do you know they can - change things?"

"The goddesses? Sure, they have the power to grant wishes."

"No I mean like themselves. Like their appearance. I think it takes a lot out of them, but they can do it."

"What, you mean like hair color?"

"Uh yeah I guess so."

"Is this about Urd?"

Takumi said nothing picking up a piece of the bike's clutch.

"Oh I get it, Urd changed something and it surprised you."

"You could say that."

"Like turning into a demon," he continued. "Yeah that would be really frightening."

Keiichi could not make out much from Takumi's muffled response. He smiled, amused by the thought of Takumi being so easily frightened. But then another possibility occurred to him. One which did not please him nearly as much. "What exactly did she change into?" He asked.

Takumi shuffled nervously. "I don't think the specifics are really important. I just wanted to let you know in case you weren't aware."

"Are you blushing?"

"No, I'm just tired. It's getting late."

"Aren't you normally awake at night?"

Fortunately Takumi was spared further interrogation by Belldandy's sudden appearance at the door. "Keiichi you were out here a long time. I just wanted to make sure that everything is okay."

"What?"

"I mean dinner is ready," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**The Sign**_

Hild descended from the central dais, flanked on either side by her high ranking demons. Reaching the lower platform she spoke to the gathered multitudes. "_The time has come for us to take back that which is promised to us by prophesy. The power of the demon realm can no longer be contained, nor will it be denied. Let those who would oppose us bend to our will or be destroyed!_" Many in the crowd had been waiting almost a millennium to hear these words. Now they burst forth in cries of triumph. Some like Mara however, listened to the words with a growing feeling of dread. The implications of the plan which Hild now set forth were almost unimaginable, a path which might return them to the savagery of old. Finishing, Mara again heard Hild's voice rise from the distant tower. "The link will be opened in three days time. Let everything be readied, let everyone be prepared."

_Three days_, she thought.

…

When Takumi awoke that evening in the shed, he could hear Urd already outside pacing. He walked outside to join her.

"So are you through pouting?" She asked.

"Are you through being a perv?" He replied.

"You asked me if I could be nicer."

"When we were under the covers of your futon? Yeah, that was real funny," he said suddenly scooping her up in his arms. "Where is everyone?"

"It's such a nice evening they decided to go for ice cream. They walked there so they should be gone awhile," she said raising an eyebrow.

"I see," he said carrying her to the house. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why are we still here? Why don't we just go back to the residence?"

"Let's just say there are things in motion. Things that make me want to keep everyone close at hand for the time being. But don't worry - I'm sure I can find something to entertain you here," she said pulling him inside.

They had just lain back in the tub when they caught the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. "Where did they go for ice cream, next door!" Urd cried aggravated. Putting a leg over him she quickly forced Takumi under the water casting her hand over its surface to instantly create a layer of soapsuds. The door slid opened. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" She shouted leaning toward her younger sister.

Skuld glared back. "The only reason I'm here is because Keiichi made me ask you which kind of ice cream you want! But I should tell you _my preference_ is -."

Urd suddenly bit her lip trying to suppress laughter as the water beneath her swirled. "I - don't care," she said squirming. "Whatever."

"Yeah sure – _weirdo_," Skuld said padding back to the kitchen. Urd punched Takumi as he surfaced. "Don't tickle me when I'm talking to her. It's not like you're going to drown."

"Maybe I just wanted to see how you would stand up under torture?"

"Yes well -."

Without warning he door flew open once again as Skuld came in, ice cream in hand. For a long moment the three stared at each other before Skuld screamed, _"What the hell is wrong with you pervs!" _

"Seriously, this Christmas, I'm buying her a thesaurus," Takumi said trying to position himself as modestly as possible against Urd. He was about to make a suggestion as to the current arrangement when Keiichi appeared in the doorway. "Skuld what's all the – oh I see," he murmured, quickly averting his eyes.

"_A few more people in here and we could sell tickets,"_ Takumi cried. "Maybe you could ask Belldandy to go get her camera."

"Big-sis isn't here. We came back alone," hissed Skuld.

"What? Why?" Asked Urd drawing a towel over herself and Takumi.

"She had to leave unexpectedly," said Keiichi.

"Does it concern the deployment?"

"_The what_?" Takumi asked, looking over suspiciously.

"I was going to tell you," Urd replied defensively. "The demon realm may be getting ready to use the stone."

Urd and Takumi eyed each other silently for a moment before he drew himself from the tub, taking her towel with him as he stomped down the hall. "Skuld, I think I'm going to need that item I gave to you _back_."

"Well since you're already upset there's probably something else I should tell you," Urd shouted behind him.

Takumi stopped in his tracks turning slowly. "Please tell me it's something like I'm the most handsome man you've ever met."

"Well actually it's about my mother -," she began tentatively.

He looked down the hallway. "Your mother!"

He had never given any thought to Urd's mother. She had never talked about her, and so he had assumed she was dead. But now he grew concerned. "Your mother? Is she okay? _Do the demons have your mother!"_

Keiichi glanced over at Urd unsympathetically from the doorway as she weakly attempted to smile back.

"You haven't told him!" He whispered.

"There's really no good way to work that into a conversation," she muttered in reply.

Takumi's eyes narrowed. "What are the two of you talking about down there?" He asked.

"Well it's just that my mother is sort of - umm - _leader_ of the demons," Urd said dipping down below the water.

"WHAT!"

"You're right," nodded Keiichi. "There really _is_ no good way to work that in to a conversation."

…

When Belldandy returned to the temple that evening she was greeted by a most unlikely sight. Out in the courtyard Takumi, Keiichi, and Skuld were practicing a series of defensive movements while a bemused Urd sat on the veranda eating ice cream. She and Takumi appeared to be in the middle of an argument. "I told you I'm half-demon and that Belldandy and I have different mothers. Do the math."

Takumi continued practicing, doing his best to ignore her.

"Anyway I don't know what you think you're doing, because I told you you're not going anywhere," she continued annoyed.

Takumi's only response was to move even more furiously with Abyss as she took in another spoonful of ice cream.

"So do I turn my body left or right here?" Skuld asked moving her staff behind him.

"_Here_," he said tossing Abyss to Keiichi, who continued his own movements as Takumi went to help Skuld.

Belldandy had seen quite enough. "_Keiichi!_," she shouted, her voice coming out louder and more shrill than she had intended. Instantly all movement in the courtyard ceased as they turned to stare at her. She called out again more softly. "Keiichi?"

"Yes?" He said coming up.

"What is going on?" She whispered leading him away from the group.

"Urd told us about what's happening. Takumi decided he needs to practice. He said he would show us some movements used in combat."

Belldandy cast a wary glance in his direction. "But why do _you_ do this?"

"With all that's happened I want to be better able to protect you."

She paused considering his words before placing her hands around his. "I understand. But you don't need this. For you possess a much greater power."

He looked back questioningly.

"You know that in part a goddess's power comes from her capacity to love. The same also operates between us."

"I don't understand."

"You remember the night Urd brought me back to the temple?"

Keiichi looked away nodding. He didn't like to think about it.

"Urd's power slowed the damage from my injuries. But it was you Keiichi, and your complete love for me that actually healed me when I returned," she said her sapphire eyes beginning to glow. "You may think there is little you can do, but in truth your love acts as a form of protection around me. You should remember this because its power is ultimately stronger than any form of strike you may come to know." She leaned close to him brushing back the loose strands of her hair. Looking back he couldn't help but smile.

"You see!" Urd shouted from the far side of the yard. "That's what we need more of around here on such a beautiful evening. A nice romantic atmosphere!"

…

"_Commander?"_

"Yes," Lind replied, turning as she continued to kneel at the foot of the massive marble statue before her. The figure before her looked as though it were in the midst of rising, its left knee planted firmly on the ground, right foot stepping forward as it held out the staff. The entire figure was shrouded in a flowing white cloak, its body pierced by arrows in several places. Yet the hooded face looked forward, eyes clear and purposeful in silent hope. The statue had graced the entrance of the Valkyrie sector of Yggdrasil for the better part of a thousand years.

"All teams report ready sir."

"Thank you," she said rising.

The administrator nodded looking up at the statue. "I've always wondered what it meant," she murmured.

Lind knew she could never fully explain. Not to one who was not of the Valkyrie. Still she paused, speaking reverently, "The three arrows denote fortitude against mental, physical, and spiritual suffering. The cloak symbolizes our continuity with the world. The figure kneels on its left knee to denote humility, while the forward right foot symbolizes our perseverance against those who oppose us. The staff represents strength and our divine covenant with the heavens. It stands to remind us of who we are. That is why we have gathered here for centuries on days such as today."

"They say it's been more than eight hundred years since the demon realm has tried to break through. That's almost as long as this statue's been here isn't it?"

"It's _exactly_ as long," Lind said brusquely walking past her. "But these times are _nothing_ compared to those."

"I hope you're right," the administrator replied, continuing to stare at the statue's determined yet beautiful face. "They say that she is modeled on a famous Valkyrie. Is that true?"

She turned, but realized she was now alone in the great hall.

…

An hour later the room was filled with Valkyrie commanders awaiting instructions. Slowly Lind came to the fore, climbing the stone pedestal as she raised her hands for silence. Returning from her briefing with the Upper Council she now knew the full extent of the threat they faced, and the measures which they were now willing to employ to contain it. Yet it did not show in her demeanor. With a wave of her hand she brought up the surface projection of the mountain canyons.

"The indications are that they will try to establish their link here, thirty miles north-northeast of Mt. Akagi," Lind said rotating the projection to show the view due east from the highest proximal mountain; the view from which Valkyries would be most accustomed. On the right they saw a large central valley running directly toward the eastern horizon, bounded on either side by a series of steep sloping hills which interconnected with a series of smaller side canyons. "Their stronghold will likely be here, on the first hill rising in front of the main peak just to the left of the central valley. We will come down and hold the northern and western slopes around this hill, while the goddesses will protect the southern and eastern boundaries. Together we will attempt to contain whatever comes through the gate to the upper end of the canyon complex. The slope descending from the main peak just to the west of the hill will serve as gathering place for injured." At these words Lind saw several commanders subtly shift their glaze to one another. "The fighting is expected to be at close quarters and intense. The perimeter we are attempting to maintain between ourselves and the goddesses is only about a mile in diameter, so adjust your tactics accordingly."

Then she fell quiet, looking down - clutching tightly to the locket in her hand. The Valkyries watched in silence until at last she looked up, her golden eyes now ablaze. "_We are the guardians of this realm. Each of you knows the price that we and our forbearers have paid __to protect it_," she said her voice ringing in the hall. "_No element of the demon realm has ever__ successfully established a permanent gateway to the world below!_ So my directions to you now are simple - _do not let us falter in our duty this day!"_ She shouted as the voices of the Valkyries cried out in unison. "Attend to your teams, our scouts will signal when the time is at hand."

…

At Tariki Hongan temple an altogether different sort of gathering was taking place at that moment. Watching with Skuld through the open doors of her bedroom, Keiichi saw Belldandy move to greet the two goddesses arriving in the courtyard - neither of which he recognized. Judging from their markings and attire, he guessed that they were from the same category and division as Belldandy herself. Beyond them on the far side of the bamboo gate separating the house from the main temple he also spied Urd and Peorth, locked in conversation.

"Why don't they just go over and talk to them?" He asked as Skuld lay beside him on the mat.

"I should think for Urd that would be obvious. As for Peorth - well she's from the Earth Help Center. They're a different group."

"Oh," said Keiichi, not entirely enlightened by the information.

"_Saga, Sunna,_ it's so good to see you!" Belldandy said greeting them.

"It's good to see _you_," Sunna replied throwing arms her round her. "Hey Urd - URD!" Sunna yelled waving to her in the distance. Urd smiled, waving back casually.

Keiichi noticed that the one named Saga also waved to Urd, though with significantly less enthusiasm. He looked to Skuld. "It's a long story," she said putting her chin back down on the mat.

As they walked to the table Belldandy had prepared, the wind again began to blow as a third goddess appeared before the house. Keiichi saw that this one was dark-skinned as she walked forward to join the group.

"_Var!"_ Belldandy yelled.

"Belldandy, so it is true. They told me you were living down her now. Somehow it suits you," she said, flashing her a familiar smile as she took stock of the temple. Approaching she now recognized the goddesses standing off to her right.

"It's been a long time. Peorth isn't it?" She asked.

Peorth nodded. "And I see _you're_ here as well Urd."

Urd smiled replying simply, "Well, when you're in trouble you usually need my help."

Keiichi again looked to Skuld. "Yeah that's kind of a long story too," she replied sighing.

Belldandy took hold of Var's hand whispering, "She's changed a lot since the last time you saw her."

"That's what you said last time," she countered.

"_What you say may be true Urd,"_ Saga called out. "But isn't it usually _your_ relations that start the trouble?"

Belldandy's glanced up but it was Sunna who spoke first. "Perhaps we should focus on the task at hand. I'm sure the Valkyries aren't wasting time recounting the last thousand years of _their_ history." But then she seemed to realize something in her words. She turned to Belldandy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -."

"No you're right Sunna," she said putting a hand to her shoulder. "We need to focus now on how best to protect the life of this realm."

As the afternoon progressed Keiichi thought the goddesses acted more like guests at a garden party than warriors preparing for a battle whose outcome could determine their very survival.

"This is crazy. How can they be so unconcerned!"

"Don't be fooled by appearances Keiichi," whispered Skuld. "Goddesses of their caliber are cunning beyond measure, they don't worry much about their own lives. Their job is to protect others. Believe me they're plenty concerned. They're just trying to support one another. It's like a goddess's way of showing how tough they are. Even Urd. Notice how they always give her plenty of room at the table? They may not all love her, but they know how powerful she is. That's why she and Peorth are assigned to the injured. They know how difficult it would be for any demons to get past the two of them."

Keiichi smiled seeing the intensity with which Skuld spoke about her sister's prowess. As the afternoon wore on he learned that Urd and Peorth would be overseeing the protection and transport of those injured in battle (a fact he preferred not to think about), while Belldandy, Saga, Sunna, and Var would hold the southern and eastern boundaries; whatever they were. He and Skuld were supposed to assist Peorth and Urd as they brought the injured back from the field. Throughout the afternoon Keiichi did his best not to bother or even look at Belldandy so she wouldn't see him worry. Doing so would only break her concentration he told himself. But it was hard, much harder than he had anticipated.

All too soon a signal glyph appeared in the late afternoon sky. "The time has come," Var said rising. Keiichi would always remember how the temple grounds looked at that moment, bathed in the last warm rays of the afternoon sun as Belldandy broke from the group to approach him in her flowing robe.

"Keiichi?"

"Yes?" He said coming out to her, reminding himself of his promise not to make a scene.

Standing in front of him in the dying light of the courtyard, she began slowly removing her seals, placing them one by one each into his hands. The reaction of other goddesses reacted to this development was as if she were removing her _clothing_ a piece at a time and handing it to him. But Belldandy did not look at them, staring only at Keiichi as she placed each item into his hands. When all her seals were removed she said reverently, "I will return to you Keiichi Morisato. Hold my seals until that time and remember all that we have spoken."

Embracing her Keiichi quickly turned away so the others would not see his tears. "Goodbye Belldandy. I will always –," was all he could manage to say.

"If I fall I put my trust in you; now and in the hereafter," she said loudly, her body becoming luminous as she slowly walked to rejoin the group of startled goddesses.

"Did she say _Urd_ had changed a lot since the last time we met?" Var whispered to them.

Watching the scene from a distance Urd simply shook her head. "That Keiichi is such a worrier," she observed.

"Oh be quiet you hypocrite!" Peorth snapped.

"What!"

"You can cut the act Urd. Belldandy told me all about it…"

Urd looked back blankly.

"You're telling me the fact that the sun will not set for another fourteen minutes has nothing to do with your calm demeanor?"

"Nothing at all," Urd replied, beginning to remove her seals with the other goddesses.

"Hmm, I wonder if _he_ feels the same way. Personally I wish someone cared about me like that," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"_Nothing. _I said I hope your guy kicks your butt the next time he sees you for not saying goodbye."

"I'll say goodbye – _Skuld_."

"_Yes?"_

"Tell Takumi goodbye," she said smugly, walking to stand beside the others next to the portal. "And make sure that everything is ready here. We don't know how many we will be bringing."

"_Urd?"_ Peorth whispered as they stood beside on another at the portal.

"Yeah?"

"What's that I see in your eyes?"

"_Oh shut up_," Urd said touching her necklace.

The moment before the goddesses ignited the portal the sun seemed to cast an ethereal glow over the temple grounds. Belldandy and Keiichi looked across the courtyard at each other one last time, their eyes conveying what neither could say aloud. An instant later she was gone.

In the solitude of the temple now, Keiichi and Skuld sat quietly beside one another; each lost in their own thoughts. At least until Takumi awoke a few minutes later. Rushing into the courtyard he surveyed their faces. "It's begun then?"

"It appears so," Keiichi replied quietly.

He looked beyond the temple wall to the west. "Strange it should begin on so beautiful a day." He turned frustrated. "Dammit how could she leave me here!"

"_Love_?" Suggested Keiichi.

"_Brains_," replied Skuld. The two looked at her. "Well let's face it, your skills aren't exactly impressive compared to theirs."

"That's not the point. Except for Belldandy they have no idea what they're about to go up against. Where did they go?"

"They said somewhere northeast of Mt. Akagi," Keiichi replied.

"I'll bet it's the same spot where Belldandy was attacked. The demons must already have some kind of hold over that place. Skuld can you take me there?"

"_No_. I cant' summon a gateway on my own," she said, speaking as though it were common knowledge."

Takumi paced the ground impatiently. "Well then what do we do now!"

"The only thing we can do - wait," Keiichi replied.

"Yes - of course - I'm sorry," he said coming to sit beside them.

Their wait turned out to be short-lived. Half an hour later, Peorth appeared with the first of the injured. "Help me," she said placing them on the ground.

As she did Takumi began whispering to Skuld. "No," she replied puzzled as he walked away.

Looking at the wounded Keiichi had not known what to expect. But what he saw surprised him nonetheless. There were no gaping wounds and little blood. In fact, aside from the occasional slice or puncture he saw little evidence of physical damage of any kind. Yet their stillness filled him with an awful dread.

"Skuld are they -?"

"No, they've entered a state of dormancy due of their injuries."

"Will they awaken?"

"We hope so. But they will need assistance to recover."

Keiichi's attention was suddenly drawn to the chestnut haired goddess Peorth brought forward. He rushed to her. "_It's not her!"_ Peorth said sharply, moving past him to lay Sunna on the ground.

"Is she badly hurt?" He asked anxiously.

Peorth said nothing, quickly raising her hand to summon the gateway behind her. At that instant the figure jumped from the concealing shadows of the roof to pass through the portal, making scarcely more sound than a fluttering sheet.

"What was that?" Peorth said bolting up.

…

Emerging on the slope one hundred yards below the main peak, Takumi could now hear and feel the ominous sounds of battle coming from the far side. As he climbed to the ridge he encountered a familiar face. "Peorth we need to move -."

"_Remember me_?" He said defiantly.

Approaching he saw the dirt, sweat and concern in her face. But still she came, taking hold of him. "_I told you to stay put_," she said gripping him tightly.

"And I told you I would see this through to the end; and fight by your side. That I would redeem myself."

"You can't do anything to help," she said turning back to the ridge.

"You're sure? Remember the first time we fought?"

"This is no game Tai," she replied grimly as they reached the top of the ridge and Takumi now beheld the awful conflagration. The battle was centered on a hill almost directly in front of them, little more than half a mile to the east. To his left he watched as dozens of Valkyries swept down furiously hammering the demon's northern defenses in an attempt to halt their advance.

But Urd's eyes saw only Takumi as he knelt down, surveying the scene in the fading light. There was something about the look in his eyes that told her this was the moment.

"_Tai_," she called out softly, her heart pounding, "I just want to tell you -."

"_Dammit_!" Peorth cried coming up behind them. "I'm sorry Urd."

She blushed startled by Peorth's appearance. "It's alright. Trust me there's nothing you could have done."

"What was it you wanted to say?" He asked looking up at her.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'll tell you later."

Takumi's gaze returned to the slope. "Look down there," he said pointing to the valley at their feet, separating them from the main battle. "That's where I first saw you." To his right beyond the base of the hill he saw the main canyon running due east between the steep forested walls.

"I don't think we really have time for a trip down memory lane right now!" Peorth yelled as she summoned vines to entrap the first of the demons crossing the valley in front of them.

Looking to the very center of the battle now, Takumi saw the stone, almost directly across from them atop a hill surrounded by a number of fearsome looking demons. Demons who continued to pour out in ever increasing numbers through the gateway nearby. It soon became clear that though the heavenly forces on the ground and in the skies were fighting valiantly, those who approached closer than a quarter-mile to the demon stronghold soon fell to their devastating power. Every few minutes he saw groups of Valkyrie's dive in attempting to break their lines, only to be repelled again and again. Indeed the longer Takumi watched, the more apparent it became the demonic forces were slowly, inexorably pushing them back. High in the sky he suddenly saw a particularly brilliant streak of light. "Is that -?"

"Yeah that's choppy," Urd said following his gaze.

Looking to her right Takumi now saw several additional points of light in the sky, floating beyond the main battle in a kind of semi-circle. "Is Belldandy up there?"

"Yes," Urd said pointing to a spot about half a mile out, above and to the right of the stone. Takumi saw her now, almost a mile away, aloft above the central canyon floor. Just as when he'd first seen her, he had the strangest feeling that something was moving around her. "Is that music coming from them?"

"Yes," Urd nodded, "it's a form of defense."

Then Takumi fell silent, taking up position below the ridge to watch the battle as the goddesses continued transporting the injured. When they returned minutes later he asked, "What protects the stone?"

"Maybe the stone's own power - _or perhaps those all those demons you see standing around it!_" Peorth snapped, having precious little time to answer naive questions.

"I don't think so. Look. Every few minutes your forces strike hard trying to break their advance. Yet no matter what they do its power never seems to diminish - or even waver. I think something else is protecting the stone, something your attacks aren't putting any pressure on. Is it possible to create a form of protection around it using power drawn from the demon realm?"

"No," Urd answered. "That's basically what _all of __this_ is trying to achieve. If they can maintain control over this area for a long enough period of time they'll be able to completely overwhelm the local system controls. Once that happens they'll permanently rewrite the physical interaction network governing this region. Then they'll do exactly what you suggest, protecting this place continuously using power drawn directly from the demon realm."

"And if that happens?"

"_You'll have some __permanent__ new neighbors_," Peorth snorted. "Essentially this place _will become part_ of the demon realm. In either case it doesn't matter. The protection's probably up on that hill behind a phalanx of demons."

"I'm not so sure," said Urd. "What if they're doing exactly what they did to us in the Yggdrasil sub-system, attempting to draw our attention away from their real strategy and hide the primary protection offsite - away from the center of the battle? That way no matter where we strike them, no matter how much damage we incur, the stone would still be protected."

"Making it apparently invulnerable."

"Exactly." At that moment the fighting below them intensified as the demons finally broke through crossing the valley floor.

"Where could they set up such a protection?" Takumi cried.

The sky above them exploded as two injured Valkyrie's hit the ground nearby making for the relative safety of the ridge. Takumi and the goddesses struggled to pull them toward the gateway as Urd surveyed the valley. "Given the level of control they'd need over it, it would have to be close by. Within a mile a mile I would say; probably half that."

"How big would it be?"

"The same size as the area they wanted to protect. They'd definitely want to keep it small so as to maximize its protective power. Probably six to ten feet across."

"Can you search for it?"

"Down there!" Peorth cried watching the furious battle below.

"Peorth's right. There's so much happening down there it would be difficult to sense anything."

"Maybe that's what they're counting on."

Urd turned, reached out, probing the surrounding terrain for several minutes before deciding she couldn't detect anything unusual.

"Well what if they wanted to hide something, how would they do that? How would _you_ do it?"

Urd scanned the valley once more. "Well, maybe -," she reached out again. "Yes - over there. The signatures are too quiet. On the far side of the canyon, almost directly south of their stronghold. There might be something down there. What do you think Peorth?"

Peorth stretched out her hand, "Yeah - I think I feel it too."

"Then I'm going," Takumi said starting to move.

"_No_," Urd replied grabbing him.

"It's better this way. Either one of us can approach the protection due to our -," he glanced hesitantly at Peorth.

"It's okay. Our lineage isn't exactly a secret."

"- due to our demonic nature. But only _you_ can get the injured to safety _and_ protect the gateway. That I cannot do."

Peorth looked down the slope at the advancing demons. "Either way we're almost out of time."

"How far away do you think it is?" He asked looking down the slope.

"Maybe three quarters of a mile."

"URD! _We have a bit of a situation here!_" Peorth shouted as several demons screamed up at them toward the ridge.

"_Rose_ / _Elegance_," they shouted almost simultaneously as they dropped in their path, sealed from the immense burst of their power. Looking back Urd saw that Takumi was already gone, moving down the south slope at great speed. What few demons he encountered along that route quickly fell to the lethal fury of Abyss. But as he reached the valley floor it quickly became apparent he would need help if he was ever to make the far canyon. Crossing the ravine to run along the edge of the demon stronghold, Takumi began to encounter more and more resistance. A moment later Urd gasped watching him stumble as he tried to jump beyond the reach of a large demon in his path. Instinctively he raised Abyss in defense as he fell, as the blade sliced the demon's left arm, both tumbling to the ground. Breaking free of his grip he rolled to his feet, readying his attack when Urd struck from the ridge; quickly removing the threat. He looked back waving, only to hear her reply in his thoughts, _hurry you fool_. Racing over the uneven terrain Takumi attempted to avoid as many additional opponents as possible. Those he did meet were now often consumed by mysterious strikes of lighting which fell from the heavens with increasing rapidity.

Reaching the point Urd had indicated in the small side canyon Takumi at first saw nothing. But following the strength of the luminous markings on Abyss he soon found a vertical segment of canyon wall. So focused was he on finding the exact location of the seal that he nearly missed seeing the two demonic protectors that fell upon him. Stumbling back into the open he readied his defense as his pursuers followed. But one of them fell almost immediately, collapsing into a glowing orb at the same instant as a dark skinned goddess sweep low overhead before sweeping back toward the center of the battle. The second protector quickly became entrapped in vines which seemed to appear from nowhere before being vaporized by a bolt from above.

Returning to the canyon wall, Takumi reached out searching with Abyss, blindly probing for the stone's reflected power contained in the seal. Then, as he neared a segment of the natural rock alcove, the embossed face and demonic flame of the seal suddenly appeared, its circular markings measuring some seven feet in diameter on the vertical face. So intense was its power he could not approach it. But reaching out with Abyss he touched the uppermost edge, slowly rewriting the symbols in the manner Urd had instructed. As he worked in a counterclockwise direction, the color of the glyphs slowly began to change as he completed each segment in turn.

…

"What's happening!" Cried Peorth. "We have to get the next group through."

Urd stared as the outer camouflage began to fade. "The protections are starting to erode! He must have completed the first segment. He needs a little more time."

"We may not have that luxury - look!"

A great chorus now arose as Hild emerged from the gateway, rising above her assembled forces. Turning gracefully she surveyed the battlefield. _"Let them try!"_ She shouted, sweeping her arms around her. Her immense power seemed to draw the very air from the sky, pulling it toward her before it exploding outward second later. Kneeling before the blast wave Urd instinctively scanned the southeast sky, watching as Saga fell to strike the canyon wall. Var also spiraled dangerously, barely managing to stay aloft with a blur of assistance. Only Belldandy seemed capable of resisting the blow, Holy Bell growing large behind her as she raised her arms in a silent signal of hope to her allies.

These actions were not lost on Hild, who angrily glared at the primary daughter of the heavens. She began to close on her. As she did however, Lind and the Valkyries began to furiously attack her northern flank. So too Var now rose beside Belldandy, as together they attempted to keep the demon forces off-balance. Not that it seemed to make much difference to Hild, who if anything appeared mildly amused by their efforts. Her voice thundered in the heavens. "Is this really the best you can do one-wing," she taunted. "Creeping around the edges of my power? Come closer, I'll show you what _real_ _power_ is. After all I believe I have something of yours," she said as the forces below her roared. "Something I believe you've been _searching_ _for_ for quite a while. I think it may have also belonged to your cousin - _briefly_," she said watching in delight as Lind shouted commands to her Valkyries in the heat battle, restraining them only with great effort.

Urd glanced nervously back at the narrow slab of canyon wall, seeing now that Takumi had defeated more than half of the seal. They would only need another minute or two of distraction.

Hild's eyes swept over her forces, pleased with both the progress and chaos they had created. But then slowly she began to pause, beginning to looking curiously at the ground beneath her. Carefully her eyes began to survey the surrounding terrain.

Up on the ridge Urd froze, feeling herself grow cold as her body began to tremble. She tried not to move, not to exhibit any emotion as her heart pounded furiously.

But Hild's eyes were already moving southward. At that instant her forces seemed to stop, as if in silent communication with her.

"DIVE!" Lind cried as the Valkyries descending on them en masse.

"MOVE!" Hild shouted a second later, as the demons burst the ridge to the southern slope.

As the Valkyries attempted to slow her forces, Hild streaked toward the far canyon as Belldandy, Var and Lind intercepted her over the valley floor. Together the goddesses' defense was so intense that the point of sky itself seemed to ignite, blazing for several seconds more brilliant than the sun. On the ground the battle seemed to increase to a fever pitch. There were moments when the whole region seemed aglow in the fading light of fire and explosion from the fighting.

"Tai!" Urd cried out frantically in her thoughts. _"Get Out!"_

"_It's__ too late!"_ Peorth called as the blast of hot wind swept over them. They're going to overrun us. We have to move out those we can!"

"Get to the gate." But as she spoke, Urd she felt the pendant around her neck grow dangerously hot. Looking back at Takumi, she saw to her horror that the light in the sky above him was fading. Hild had broken through. She saw Belldandy plummet, twisting to arrest her fall at the last instant before striking the ground.

"_TAI GO!"_ Urd cried.

"Urd we need to get out NOW!" Peorth shouted behind her.

But Urd stood frozen, unable move as she watched the scene below.

"_TAKUMI!"_ She screamed across the distance that had become an inferno.

She saw him look glance up at her, sensing the oncoming catastrophe. Then he slowly - turned away, concentrating his efforts on defeating the final elements of the seal.

"NO!" She cried feeling the power of Hild's oncoming fury. It was at that moment she heard his voice within her, _better - this – way… my love._ Her eyes went wide in terror but it was too late. Hild had passed judgment with chilling finality. _"OBLITERATE!"_ She cried striking downward.

Urd spun as the fireball descended, concentrating all her force on the counter strike. But Hild's power was too great. The fireball struck the canyon wall fifty feet above Takumi's head. Touching the living earth it exploded, as flame spread outward in all directions like lethal flowing water. An instant later everything before them was gone. And in that moment… Takumi Sato was no more. But Urd would never see this. Or perhaps it was more correct to say her mind would not allow her to see it. Not her scream as she hit the ground, nor Peorth as she pulled her to safety through the portal at the last moment as fire engulfed them. Emerging at Tariki Hongan temple Urd cried out in terrible anguish, stumbling several steps before collapsing on the ground. From inside Keiichi, Skuld, and the others raced out to her unconscious form.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Aftermath**_

"Brave but foolish," Hild murmured, watching the spot where the man had stood only seconds before. But then she began to sense the change. The protective field around the stone began to dissipate, revealing the structure of the underworld gate.

"NOW!" Lind cried to her vanguard in the distance. Together they poured down, breeching the demons northern defenses. For Lind had sensed her opportunity. _You depend too much upon intimidation Hild. And what has it brought you?_ Streaking ahead with a speed only she possessed, Lind now dove down from the heavens directly at Hild.

"_You think I don't have enough left to break you one-wing! _ Hild hissed watching her approach. _Come on!_ I'm more than ready for you!" Lind's only response was to accelerate toward her at an even more terrific pace. As Hild prepared for the impact Lind readied her strike. The instant before they collided however Lind arched her body steeply, narrowly missing Hild as she swept past. _"NO!" _Hild shouted seeing now the true target of her attack.

"_UTRYDDE!"_ Lind cried bitterly striking the center of the stone, shattering it under the tremendous force of her blow. Deprived of its unifying power the underworld gate immediately collapsed, separating Hild's surface forces from the main body of their host. As the combined forces of the heavens now poured in from the north and east, members of Lind's vanguard raced downward, trying desperately to link up with their commander fighting alone on the ground. As the archives would later record, in intense fighting over the next several hours the Almighty's forces gained the upper hand, driving the demons back to the underworld.

"I'm ashamed to say it mistress but we are beaten," moaned Mara. "Let me be the first to apologize for my inferior performance."

But Hild displayed surprising calm as she surveyed the scene. "Yes, this is most unfortunate. But there is no need to worry. History is long and today has been instructive, yes most instructive indeed. Given time, we may be able to use this to our advantage."

Mara knew better than to question her master's musings, even when she did not understand them. And so together they departed in silence back to the security of the demon realm.

As the heaven's forces retook the ground Belldandy and the others departed, returning to Tariki Hongan where they were now needed most. Standing atop the central hill now, Lind and her colleagues began the slow process of sorting through the devastation and securing the gateway. Climbing from the southern slope Lind saw the young Valkyrie approach. "Sir we recovered this from the canyon. I think the body was -."

"_That_ is not your concern," she replied quickly. "Ensure that the gate is properly sealed, that is our priority." Taking the weapon she moved past her down the slope. She looked upon the engravings calling to her like a ghost from the past. Gently pressing her thumb along the spine, tracing each symbol at it began to glow. She closed her eyes. She had been younger then of course, on the day the blade had been forged. In some ways it seemed to her an entirely different life. Yet still the regret welled within her. _If only I hadn't left, if only -. _But that was all in the past now_. It is ended. Leave it with this one now, let it go_, she told herself. Reaching the base of the slope she moved away from the others into what remained of the forest. _"Spear mint, cool mint," _she called as together they made their way through the burned and shattered trees until at last locating Takumi's body. Despite the violence it had endured when she found him he looked as though asleep, lying peacefully at the base of a broken tree. Kneeling down she placed her left hand close to his heart. But as she expected the life had left his shattered body. Alone in the forest now she sat beside him silently. What her thoughts were in those moments it is difficult to say. Futility? Of the stone so long sought and recovered at so terrible a price now destroyed? Or of the will which drove them to fight for a better world? Whatever her thoughts, her stoic composure soon returned as she set to her task. Pushing him onto his back she exposed Takumi's upper torso, hesitantly touching the spot where her axe had cleaved him. Then moving again, she began to sweep her finger across the right side of his chest writing in angelic script. As she did each symbol burned itself into his flesh. Slowly the words appeared:

_ Take this the body of Takumi Sato, _

_whose sacrifice this day asked nothing in return, _

_that he might know the sleep of honest men,_

_and awake in a world unbroken._

_Lind, Valkyrie first class._

When she had finished she placed Abyss next to him and wrapped the body. Then pulling him into her arms she began the unenviable task of returning him to Tariki Hongan temple.

By the time she arrived it was almost 3 am, and as she had feared the news had preceded her given the number of people present. Entering the temple gates those in her path quietly stepped aside, allowing her to pass as she walked into the courtyard. Only Skuld broke with this decorum, rushing forward in tears before Belldandy grabbed her and gently pulled her back. Cautiously Lind began searching the crowd, when from behind she heard -.

"_Put him down."_

"Of course."

"NOW!"

Slowly Lind placed the body at Urd's feet as the murmuring crowd fell silent.

"I'm sorry, he is -."

"_YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW!"_

"No, of course you know," she replied quietly. "I just wanted to -,"

But Urd was quite beyond politeness at this point.

"You think I can't feel it! In my heart! The feeling that if I could have… just one more moment -." She stopped as her tears began to fall. The crowd began to shuffle nervously.

"He was able to -."

"_NO!_ I don't need to hear those words from you - _from anyone!"_ She shouted angrily_. _"I was there! I know what he did. What he tried to protect," she said turning on the crowd. "For those who surely wouldn't have done the same for him!"

"_Urd, don't,"_ Belldandy said stepping forward. "_Don't do this!_" Her eyes were both a plea and a warning. But any hope of decorum was quickly dispelled as Urd knelt down, placing her hands to Takumi's face. Moving down she began to sense his injuries, but stopped when she reached his chest. Unconsciously Lind began to step back but the speed of Urd's backhand caught her by surprise; nearly knocking her from her feet.

"_HOW DARE YOU!"_ She cried coming at her.

Lind recovered quickly, her eyes now ablaze.

"It was my duty -," she growled.

"DON'T tell me about your duty!" Urd snapped as Belldandy quickly came between them.

"You're not the only one who's lost someone," Lind said grimly turning to leave. As she did however, Urd muttered something beneath her breath.

Instantly Lind spun as Belldandy threw her arms around her. "YES - I saw the strike," she snarled. "NO - I didn't divert to shield him._ Because there was more at stake than one person's feelings!"_ Tears came to Urd's eyes but she continued. "Your friend understood that - maybe someday you will too." She walked away in silence, raising her hand to disappear into the heavens.

When she had gone the crowd began to gather around them. At Belldandy's silent urging Urd stepped aside, allowing each of them to pass. Keiichi watched as a number of them touch their fingers to Takumi's cheek or forehead as they did.

"What are they doing?"

"It's a sign of respect," Belldandy whispered.

"Is that right Skuld?" He said looking down at her; hoping to elicit some response.

But Skuld said nothing, seemingly in shock as she stared at the body at her feet.

As the night wore on the exhausted and injured fighters slowly departed the temple amid quiet words of quiet thanks to one another. Eventually Belldandy gathered the members of the Morisato household together saying that they should try and eat, though it was clear her real purpose was to gather them together as a family on that terrible night. She called to Urd who sat in the courtyard beside Takumi, whispering.

"Urd please come and have something," she said, though no one was really sure if it was a good idea. When at last she came they sat around her nervously in the tea room, none of them looking her in the eye. They watched her as she ate in silence, her face haunted by pain as she looked out blankly as though not fully knowing where she was. Unsure of what to say they said nothing, eating silently. Finally it was Urd who spoke. "Do you think… he's cold?" She asked looking outside worriedly. Keiichi and Skuld stopped eating to look at Belldandy, both uncertain of how to answer.

"I thing he's beyond the harm of wind and rain now Nee-san," she replied gently.

"Of course - stupid of me," she said to herself.

"_No_," they said each putting a hand to her.

Urd closed her eyes as the tears came. "I think - I need to go rest now," she said getting up unsteadily to go to her room. They tried to eat and allow Urd her privacy, though each could hear her muffled cries. Belldandy reached out to Keiichi and Skuld, telling them how much she loved them. Keiichi said as convincingly as he could that they would get through this together. Then they retired to their respective rooms. A short time later Belldandy heard Keiichi's door slide open as he made his way quietly to Urd's room. From their muffled conversation she heard him speak fond words of Takumi, asking her if there was anything he could do. Thought Urd said little she seemed to thank him before he returned to his room. Bell had almost drifted off to sleep when she once more heard faint footsteps moving down the hall. Carefully opening her outer door she saw Skuld tiptoeing her way through the courtyard, quietly placing a blanket around Takumi's still body. She had almost made it back to the house when she encountered Urd making her own quiet sojourn. She saw Skuld rush to Urd's arms as she began to sob. Urd looked around quietly shushed her, urging her to go back inside. As she came into the hallway Belldandy opened her door whispering, "Do you want to come in here tonight?" Skuld nodded as she moved to one side, making room for her sister under the covers.

…

The next morning Belldandy found Urd outside asleep next to Takumi. She rubbed her sister's back. "Urd you need to go inside and get some rest."

Urd opened her eyes slowly drawing herself up.

"No," she whispered despondently. "There is too much to do. I must find a place for him." She spent the better part of the day outside the temple walls walking in the surrounding woods. When she returned that afternoon Belldandy was waiting for her, sitting with Keiichi on the edge of the veranda.

"I will put him in the shadow of the blood maple," she said somberly. "He has no family, at least none that I know of. So I guess it will just be us."

"I'm sure others will come Urd," Belldandy replied. Urd made no sign she had heard her as she entered to the house. For a long moment Belldandy and Keiichi said nothing as they looked at one another. Then Keiichi got up, going to the shed to retrieve his bike and rode away. When he returned that evening, Belldandy was waiting for him in the courtyard. "They'll be here in the early afternoon," he said. "Otaki and Tamiya will come earlier to - you know, dig."

"I contacted Yggdrasil so they know," Belldandy replied. "What did you tell the auto club?"

"Only that he died suddenly. I went over to Megumi's apartment to speak to her about it alone. She's not taking it very well. She may come here tonight. How is Skuld?"

"I don't know. Very quiet. Urd too."

After another uncomfortable dinner they all said goodnight. As Keiichi lay in his room tossing and turning for a second sleepless night there came a tap at his door. As he answered Belldandy quickly pulled herself inside and shut the door. Without another word she was in his arms trembling. She pressed her face tightly against his shoulder choking back her tears.

"Bell?" Earlier that evening she had seemed to be holding up well, but now he could there was something terribly wrong.

"Oh Keiichi I love you so much!" She said softly as her tears fell. "Please, please, let me stay with you tonight."

"Of course." _She's must be imagining what it would be like if I were the one gone. More likely when I'm gone,_ he thought.

He rubbed her shoulders encouraging her. "You remember what I told you in the grove right Bell?"

"Yes," she replied weakly, turning her head away as she pressed against him. "But sometimes… _it doesn't help so much,"_ she whispered as her tears increased.

"We never talked about it Bell; but I know. I know how you feel. That night when you came back from the battle it was like I was reborn. Like I could finally breathe again. I was just so grateful you'd returned. The truth is I didn't care about anyone or anything else that had happened. I just wanted to see you again," he said holding her. "So believe me, _I know_."

…

Early the next morning Keiichi discovered Megumi had arrived sometime during the night. Her bike was parked in the shed and eventually he found her curled up beside Skuld in her room. For the first morning in a long time he alone seemed to be awake as he stood in the hallway watching Belldandy asleep on his futon. Though he grieved the reason he was thankful for their time together. Thankful to feel the weight of her head against his shoulder, to hear the sound of her breathing after all that had happened. He heard the door behind him slide open as Urd stepped into the hallway. They looked at each other awkwardly, souls parted by two very different fates. Keiichi saw she was dressed in a purple gown similar to one he'd seen before, except that this one faded to black as it approached the ground.

"Urd would you like to show me where you want things to be?" He asked, wishing he could state it more delicately.

"It's all right, don't concern yourself," she replied absently. "Look after them," she said walking outside.

As the morning progressed it seemed everyone was doing better today, if for no other reason than they had something to do. Something to keep them busy. Urd spent most of the day alone in quiet contemplation. But my noon most things seem to be in order, which was good given the increasing number of visitors which began to arrive. Though Megumi and members of the auto club were present many of the others he had never seen before, though he did spot Peorth among the group. They all seemed to know each other however, and gathered around Belldandy who played the role of host in Urd's absence. Keiichi saw they were dressed in a variety of subdued colors, many of them fading to black as they reached the ground. Their presence not to mention the burial itself was requiring him to do more than his usual amount of creative explaining.

"How did you get permission to perform the service in the forest back there?" Hasegawa was asking now as she stood beside him.

"Umm, I think Belldandy needs me for something - somewhere" he said ducking inside.

That afternoon at the appointed hour, the group gathered beneath the red maple tree at the spot Urd had chosen. As Takumi's body was placed in the ground Urd came to stand beside him as several goddesses, including Belldandy and the one he knew as Sunna began to sing. Though Keiichi could not understand the words, their song brought tears to his eyes, for he could tell it was a song of final partings. Then as Urd nodded, all voices ceased save Belldandy's, who continued to sing as she looked at Keiichi. But he could tell from the tone that this song was not of sorrow, but of hope. As she sang he saw Urd kneel beside Takumi, whispering what he could not guess. Then drawing a small stone from her pocket she placed it on the body. At the last moment however, Keiichi saw her quietly split the stone in two with the power of her thumb and forefinger, leaving only one half with Takumi.

"_That you may find the one true sea,"_ she said rising to conceal the other within her robe.

Belldandy was then joined by several others to complete the final hymn. As they sang Peorth broke from the group, reaching her hand out with her hand to the blood maple. Several in the crowd exchanged curious glances as she removed a gold chain from within her robe and circled it twice around the tree. Sealing it with her power she then cut the tree directly above the chain, allowing its sap to flow. At this Keiichi heard Belldandy's voice falter for an instant and Urd, who had been holding up fairly well until this point, broke down in tears. Peorth rushed to embrace her as Megumi turned to her brother curiously, but he too had no idea what had occurred. With the ceremony ended the crowd began to walk back to the temple, leaving Urd alone beneath the tree.

Tamiya and Otaki approached her. "Miss Urd, Keiichi said that the digging was already done when we arrived. So should we begin -?"

"It's alright. I'll do it," she replied.

"Are you sure? Because there's a lot of dirt here that needs to be moved," Tamiya persisted.

"Yeah, it's because he has to be placed deep down, you know so animals and stuff won't get to him," Otaki added helpfully.

"Yeah, and also so that the smell doesn't bother -," continued Tamiya.

Urd looked up frowning through her tears. A distant sound of thunder rolled in off the mountains.

"GUYS!" Keiichi shouted rushing up. "Why don't we just give Urd some time alone. We can deal with all this later. After all, there's food at the temple."

"Well - okay. We'll talk to you later Miss Urd," Tamiya said handing her the marker stone.

As they moved off Urd picked up the shovel and with bitter determination began placing dirt over Takumi's lifeless body. Though she could have completed the process in an instant she wanted time, time to think and to feel, to physically feel the pain of burying him; and to reflect on all that had happened.

"How do I get through today Tai? Just tell me that," she said putting a trembling hand to her face as tears and earth poured down upon him. "And what happens now?"

…

As he walked through the forest approaching the outer temple wall, Keiichi spotted Lind quietly watching the proceedings from the boughs of a large cedar tree. Though there were those in the heavens that did not share his feelings, Keiichi had always felt comfortable around Lind despite her brusque manner. For in the past had she not called him her only human friend, had he not felt her power within him?

He called up to her. "May I ask you something?"

"If you must," she replied continuing to watch.

"Peorth. What did it mean?"

She tilted her head to one side looking up at the heavens. "It was a symbolic reference to our past. Long ago when one of our warriors was lost it was said his beloved wept tears of red gold - so great was the pain in her heart."

"And the cut to the tree?"

"We sometimes say that all things are connected through the great tree of life. If one's contribution to that life is great enough it is said the tree is scarred upon their loss."

"I'm not sure I understand."

Lind looked down impatiently. "Peorth's actions were a public and personal way of saying she recognizes the depth of Urd and Takumi's bond and service to us. Through her act she implies equivalence to our past, acknowledging the level of Urd's pain as a fellow goddess."

"But you don't?" He questioned.

"Their pain in unfortunate but in my long life I have seen much of it. Comparison of their pain to that of our history would seem to me to be - a bold statement. But perhaps time has simply hardened me to such considerations," she said looking back impassively at the maple.

…

Under the tree Urd continued to examine Takumi's grave marker. The front carvings had been completed but she wanted to put something personal on the back, on that part which would forever lie in the earth. A place to say those things she wanted and needed to say. But the longer she sat the more came to her heart and the less certain she was of how to say any of it. "Why can't I say what I feel? I'm sure if Bell were here she would come up with something beautiful in an instant," she muttered. In the end she vowed to return, writing only:

_Takumi, I did not save you._

_But you saved me completely._

Urd placed the marker in the ground and walked away. She did her best not to acknowledge the figures watching in the distance. Ahead she could just make out Lind among the trees, while behind her the golden curls of the second figure gleamed in the last rays of the afternoon sun. Entering the temple gates she felt each depart to their respective realms.

…

"It's nice out today," Urd said lying back against Takumi as they stared up at the blue sky.

"Yeah, it's sunny but the hillside is cool up here," he said. "Come on, let's see what's up ahead," he said doing his best to pull her up.

"No, I just want to lie here," she said stubbornly, relaxing. "Or maybe we could go home?" She called suggestively as he began to climb the hill.

"C'mon, a little farther then we'll go," he shouted back to her.

Before long she followed. But as she did an uneasy feeling began to come over her. The terrain around her seemed somehow familiar. "Takumi let's go - its getting late," she said nervously. But from up ahead there came no reply.

"Tai," she called climbing more rapidly. Reaching the top she saw him, standing with his back to her, Abyss held tightly in his left hand as the fireball exploded engulfing them.

"_TAI!"_ She screamed, awakening in the darkened room. "TAI!"

Immediately the door slid open, "Urd I'm here," said the gentle voice beside her.

"What! Bell? What are you doing here?"

"It's okay. It was just a dream Urd," she said rocking her in her arms.

"No - no," she cried refusing to believe it. "No we, we had a house. It was in the hills above -."

"You're here at the temple Urd. We said goodbye to Takumi five days ago remember? Do you want me to get something for you?"

"_No…,"_ she whispered as her bitter tears fell, now all too aware of where she was. She lay down drawing the covers over her once more. "Just - just let me sleep Bell," she replied miserably.

…

Life at the temple had continued but things were different now. For it had become a place of shadows, hiding each of them as they bore the pain in their own way, alone and in silence so as not to worry the others.

That afternoon Belldandy called to Urd as she sat alone in the garden. "Keiichi and I are going into town for groceries. Will you be alright?"

"Yes," she replied somberly. Returning to her work she thought, _what was I was doing_? "What difference does it make," she said walking away. Each day now it was harder for her to focus, or care about anything. After sitting for some time beneath the trees she realized she should probably check on Skuld. Walking to the front she saw her sitting in her room through the open outer doors. She seemed to be holding something up to the light. She was examining the markings on Abyss.

Urd jumped to the veranda._ "Give me that!"_ She demanded.

"What!_ I'm not giving you this!"_ Skuld replied angrily.

"You shouldn't have it."

"I'm holding it for him," she shouted. "Until - he comes back for it," she said turning away.

"He's not coming back!" Urd shouted bitterly.

"_Then I'll keep it forever!_ She cried moving away, her eyes filling with tears. "And while you're at it - give me the necklace he gave you!"

"_WHAT!"_

"You don't wear it anymore! I'll keep it and I won't forget him!"

Urd gasped, staring back in silent shock as the tears ran down her cheek. "Is that - what you really think? _You stupid child!_ You don't know anything. ANYTHING!" She cried running from the house.

…

Keiichi knew Urd was in pain. But until that afternoon he had no idea how serious it was. As they returned from shopping, Belldandy suddenly signaled for him to slow as they approached the temple. Jumping from the bike she ran to the back gate. Coming alongside her he was shocked to see Elegance swooping frantically around Urd as she lay motionless on the ground. The angel seemed to be attempting to move her, perhaps encouraging her to stand. But Urd was utterly still. From the look on Belldandy's face Keiichi feared for a moment that she had died.

"What is it!" He asked.

"Sometimes when a goddess is in crisis she can no longer fully control her angel. During such times our other self will seek to protect us from harm. This can be a great source of comfort. Even so, the kind of pain Urd has suffered can do terrible injury to the soul."

Keiichi looked on the scene horrified. He shuddered to imagine Belldandy like that. "Has anything like that ever happened to you?" He asked fearfully.

She grabbed hold of his hand. "I have you Keiichi," she said turning. "I have you."

At Belldandy's request Keiichi picked up Urd, and together they took her to her room. But Urd appeared neither seemed to care or respond to what was happening around her. Only as he turned to go did she speak. "Keiichi?"

"Yes."

"Can you… take me to the tree?"

"No, not right now Urd. You need to rest," he replied worriedly.

"I'd really like to go. It's one of the only things… I have to look forward to now," she whispered, quietly curling her fingers around the blanket.

Keiichi rushed forward in spite of himself, throwing his arms around her to hold her tightly. "I'll take you tomorrow Urd, I promise."

"_Okay,"_ she said, closing her eyes trying to stop her tears.

…

Despite the hardships, Keiichi and Belldandy's relationship grew stronger during the difficult days that followed Takumi's death. For she depended on him now as never before, looking to him for strength and support each day. More and more in the evenings she would come to his room to talk and share her concerns. Keiichi would listen patiently, telling her that they would make it through somehow; that it would all be alright. His calming words never failed to comfort her, and she quickly became accustomed to falling asleep exhausted in his arms. Keiichi too was rapidly growing accustomed to her presence beside him at night. Skuld, who normally would not have tolerated such an arrangement, no longer seemed to possess the strength or will to protest. Or perhaps she simply saw her sister's pain and did not want to add to her burdens. In truth on more than one occasion she herself sought refuge from her own bad dreams by curling up between them. Tonight however as Belldandy came to his room, Keiichi could not seem to stop her tears.

"- Bell that's not true."

"_It is Keiichi. _ I've failed. I've failed Urd. And now – _now I can't get her back_," she sobbed.

"No you haven't."

"_Yes._ You don't know. Because I never told you."

"Told me what?"

"Urd and I - we haven't always been close. We were when I was young, but as we grew older there were times when we didn't see each other for long periods. It was during one such period that I fell into terrible trouble. The truth is I lay for days in the kind of state you saw Urd in today."

Keiichi couldn't believe it. But now he understood why she was upset. _"And Urd came back for you."_

Belldandy nodded turning away. "_She_ was the one who brought me back Keiichi. She didn't hesitate. She came and pushed everyone aside, doing whatever was necessary to heal me, even to the point of risking her own life." She looked up at him. "Keiichi if she hadn't done that - we never could have been."

"Well she's your sister. And that's why you're so close now."

"But don't you see Keiichi? She was right. I _didn't_ do that for her. I didn't believe in her, didn't support her when she needed it. And now -," she began to cry shaking her head, "- now I'll never get her back. I hurt her Keiichi, and _I won't ever get her back!_"

"That's not true," he said pulling her close. "Right or wrong everything you did you did because you loved her. Because you wanted to protect her. Urd knows that. Deep down, she still loves you."

"I always thought we could resolve the issue. But with Takumi's death it will never truly be over. There's a distance between us now, a breach that will never be fully healed," she said looking at him despondently.

"Bell you have to trust me," he said with a strength that surprised her. "I said we would get through this together - and we will. You'll see."

"Alright Keiichi," she said pushing herself into his arms. "I trust you..._,_" she murmured slowly drifting off to sleep.

…

The next morning Urd found Skuld sitting alone at the far end of the veranda.

"Bell told me you didn't care if I ever woke up -," she said sitting beside her.

Skuld turned away, doing her best to ignore her.

"I thought about what you said. Maybe you're right. Maybe you should have this," she said pushing the necklace toward her across the wood deck. "Because I know I don't deserve it."

Skuld picked it up examining it cautiously. "Why?"

"Because I didn't use the time we had wisely. I know that now. If I could have anything today it would be to have just one more minute with him. To say everything I needed say. To tell him everything I wanted to tell him - but never did," she said barely containing her emotions.

Skuld was young, but not so young she did not understand her sister's meaning. "You never told him you loved him."

Urd put her head down beginning to cry.

"But he knew Urd. Of course he knew."

"But I never told him. I never said the words. As though it wasn't important enough. _Why? _Why didn't I just say it? _ What was I waiting for?"_ She said sobbing.

"Here," Skuld said putting the necklace into her hands. "This was only ever meant for one person," she said walking away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Echoes of the Sea**_

When Urd came in the door that afternoon Belldandy was waiting for her in the kitchen. "How are you?" She said putting her arms around her older sister.

"I'm alright Bell."

"Urd I'm so worried about you. We all are."

"I know. But don't be. I'll be okay," she said pulling away. "I'm just going out for a walk for a while that's all," she said wandering into the courtyard. Belldandy watched as she slowly disappeared through the front gate. She knew her sister was courageous, and that she was fighting. But she could see now that she was losing. In truth the light just seemed to have gone out of her. Urd had always had trouble in relationships; trouble opening her heart. And now? Belldandy wondered what would happen on the day love truly left her and her demonic side took over. _I must let her feel it all_, she thought. Isn't that why I've left her alone so much, not interfering when she sneaks off to visit Takumi during the night, or when she insists on staying in her room all day? More and more now Belldandy would find her sitting quietly alone beneath the blood maple at twilight, silently watching the sky. She hoped that if Urd reflected on all that had happened she would be able to hold on to the best part of her love no matter how painful. And in so doing, the best part of herself.

When Keiichi returned home from work that afternoon he found Bell sitting on the veranda. He could tell by the faraway look in her eyes she was thinking about Urd.

"She seems better these days," he said. "She talks more. She says she's okay."

"She's not," Belldandy replied. "We're failing. Perhaps I was wrong to leave her alone so much."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know."

"Well I hope she's not gone too long, they say there's a storm coming."

"Then I should go get Skuld," she said standing up.

"Skuld? Where is she?"

"Out on the parklands with Sentaro."

"What's that all about?" He asked giving her a curious look.

"I don't know. After her talk with Urd the other day she just said she wanted to see him."

…

By the time Urd returned it was evening and they had already gathered for dinner. Though she seemed upset she said nothing.

"Urd, are you alright?" Belldandy asked gently.

"_YES! _Why the hell do you keep asking me that!_ I'm sick of it!"_ She cried rushing to her room slamming the door. Keiichi put his arm around Belldandy saying they should go ahead and eat. A stern glance from Skuld only made him put his other arm around her.

That night they all attempted to sleep as the rain began, soon falling in sheets through the fierce winds whipping the temple grounds. Deep within the noise of the storm Belldandy now heard the quiet footsteps making their way in the darkened hallway. Peeking through her outer shoji doors she saw Urd break from the house, running down the path toward Takumi's grave. Without hesitation she followed; careful to remain unseen in the shadows. Reaching the last rise in the path Belldandy saw her, kneeling with her hands wrapped around the stone marker sobbing. Edging from the path she cautiously continued to forward until Urd suddenly stood up.

Knowing no one could hear her above the roar of the wind and rain she now gave full fury to her grief. _"WHY!"_ She screamed in anguish to the heavens_. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM!_ Because we didn't fit into some _plan!_? He was all I wanted - in my heart," she cried falling to her knees in the dark forest. "After all this time, why is that wish _so much _to ask? For us to be together. _WHY!"_ She screamed in pain as the heavens poured down on her, her tortured face looking up for an answer she knew would never come.

Quickly Belldandy covered her mouth, biting down hard to keep Urd from hearing her own sobbing.

Turning her back to the rain Urd returned to the marker. Pulling it from the ground she quickly inscribed on the back before replacing it. Then reaching up with her fingers she gently touched the golden chain Peorth had sealed around tree, trying to remember the happy days of her past as her tears fell. Minutes later she drew herself up, slowly returning to the temple.

When she had gone Belldandy raced to the grave marker, digging frantically into the mud with her bare hands to lift the stone. Seeing the series of inscriptions she felt for the most recent. It read:

_I needed you today Tai,_

_I'm sad and I'm alone. I tried to finish our wall, but I don't know how it ends._

_That's all I really want now. I just want to know - how it ends._

_Come to me again in dreams if you can._

_I pray I will be with you soon. _

Carefully replacing the marker, Belldandy ran to the temple as fast as she could through the rain. Quickly entering through her own outer doors she silently dried herself before stepping into the hallway.

"What are you doing up?" Urd asked coming out of the bath.

Belldandy stared back blankly. If she hadn't seen Urd with her own eyes only moments before she never would have believed she was in so much pain.

_She is hiding from all of us_, she thought.

"Nothing. I guess… I just can't sleep," she said trying to hold back her tears.

"Well maybe we should make -."

"_Urd I love you so much! _ I don't know what I would do without you!" She blurted out hugging her.

"I know," Urd said backing away nervously. "What's bringing this on?"

"I've been thinking a lot about when you took care of me after Celestine. You supported me and I, I didn't support you. You were right Urd. _I'm so sorry!"_

"Shhh it's okay. Don't worry about any of that now," she said trying to calm her. "It's fine."

"_No Urd it's not! It's not fine!"_ She cried grabbing her again.

"Bell, you have to -." But then she stopped, looking down at the necklace. The stone which had remained black since Takumi's death now appeared to be glowing faintly.

"What is it Urd?"

"I don't understand - that's not right," she whispered holding it up. The hue had changed slightly, and was now the color of sapphire. Urd stared at it puzzled for a moment, then her face suddenly grew pale.

"Bell I have to go!"

"No Urd you can't. You're in no shape to go outside. Please DON'T GO!" She begged.

"Bell I promise I'll come back, but right now _I have to go_." And with that she summoned Stringfellow and was gone into the storm.

"What's going on," Keiichi said sleepily as he and Skuld peered into the hallway.

"Urd's gone."

"That's no problem," said Skuld. "I still have the Urd tracker woven into the front of Stringfellow. We can track her easily."

"We don't need to track her," replied Belldandy. "I know where she's going,"

…

Urd landed at the residence quickly rechecking the stone. But no matter where she walked it remained as black as night. Like a dead thing never alive. Urd turned to face the sea, her robes streaming behind her against the strong storm winds like the many prayer flags which now graced the dwelling. Crawling up on the deserted porch she sat down despondently, burying her head in her arms to try and think.

"Kami-sama you have returned!" Said the rain soaked apparition appearing behind her.

Urd jerked up glancing at him.

"Forgive me but it's been so long," the monk said approaching. "What is it that troubles you?"

She put her head down saying nothing, ignoring him.

But he had already guessed. "Where is Fudo-Myoo?"

Takumi had of course told her all about their flag-preparing caretaker.

She didn't know what to say or how to say it. "That man is gone, dead now," she replied bitterly.

"A god cannot die," Nobu said stubbornly, coming to sit beside her. "Not so long as people truly believe in him."

"How I wish - that were true," Urd said, her tears falling as she turned to look at the old man.

But the monk would hear none of it. "Is your faith in your companion so little? One of your kind should know better. Pray with me, we shall see."

"If I do will you leave me in peace!" She cried miserably.

"Of course," said the monk, kneeling down as the gusting winds passed over them.

"Very well, for the good it will do," she whispered somberly. "I've lain next to him, I've been everywhere he's been all these weeks. Nothing. And now something in the stone's has changed. He is truly gone."

"When a god's power dissipates they return to their true form. Meditate upon Fudo's true nature and you will find the place where he can be reached," Nobu urged confidently.

Because she could think of nothing else to do Urd meditated; and hoped. But as the moments passed nothing happened, the stone's center remaining as black as ever.

"I am sorry kami," the monk said finally. "He is a god of fire. Perhaps he cannot reach us through the storm. Perhaps tomorrow," he said respectfully, taking his leave of her.

For a long time Urd sat alone on the windswept porch, watching the sea as she pulled her cloak tightly around her. She closed her eyes trying to remember every detail of his face, thinking of the first night he had looked at her in the candlelight.

"_I come here to remember the connectedness of all living things_…"

Slowly she opened her eyes looking at the waves, her heart beginning to race. Jumping from the porch she ran to the water diving in, frantically beginning to swim. Once beyond the breakers she let the turbulent water move over and around her as she floated, thought, and prayed. Prayed for what had once been in those dark waters. "Takumi I'm here, _I'm here!"_ She cried, her trembling voice barely audible above the storm. Though the ocean gave no reply, the black waters around her immediately began to glow bursting to light. Once more the tanzanite radiance engulfed the stone causing it to burn with an inner fire. "I've been so stupid," she said through her tears.

…

Back at the temple Belldandy decided the time had come. "Keiichi can I ask you -."

"I'll go for the bike," he said running to the shed. For indeed he had been expecting this moment for the past several hours.

"Shouldn't you just go yourself sis? It would be a lot quicker," Skuld asked huddling under the blanked on Keiichi's futon.

"This journey may be a difficult one. I believe it will be easier if Keiichi comes with me," she replied.

"Can I come too?"

"No, please stay here Skuld. Just in case Urd does return. Keiichi and I will be back as soon as we can."

"I don't like this place when I'm alone."

"Banpei is here with you," she said hopefully. After mumbling something about Sentaro, Skuld shuffled off to sit in front of the TV.

It took them more than an hour with the bike in the rain to reach the Namegawa peninsula. "She's down there," Belldandy said directing him. But as Keiichi turned off the cost road she hesitated, looking up at him uncertainly from beneath her helmet.

He reached out his hand to her. "Remember what I said - we'll get through this together."

"Okay," she replied nodding back bravely. Parking the bike they approached shore on foot. Though Keiichi could see nothing, Belldandy eventually pointed to a rock outcropping at the far end of the beach. "She's down there by the rocks. Do you see her?"

Sure enough, a hundred yards away Keiichi could just make out a form sitting atop the promontory of rocks jutting out to sea. But as they drew closer Belldandy stopped. "You go ahead Keiichi. I'm not sure she wants to talk to me right now," she said pulling back. "She'll listen to you. Tell her we've come to bring her home."

"Alright," he said continuing alone down the storm-tossed beach. Approaching he saw that Urd was completely soaked as she sat shivering among the rocks. He called to her. _"Urd!"_ He sensed that she heard him, yet she continued to stare out to sea. As he began to climb the rocks she spoke, though he was uncertain whether it was to him or to herself.

"He knew. He knew from the first moment," she said looking out on the dark horizon. "I always thought it was some property of the stone. But it comes from the wearer's heart. It wasn't until I saw the sapphire glow in Belldandy's presence that I began to understand. The tanzanite radiance was because of what I felt for him_. And he knew it," _she said quietly. "All this time I was so worried he was gone. But if you truly love someone they - can never really go away," she sobbed.

"Urd I've come to take you home."

"- I had so much regret inside because I never told him. But I _did_ tell him, he _did_ know, because it shone within in the light of the stone. So he knew how I really felt before -," she leaned forward closing her eyes trying to stop her tears.

"He didn't need some rock for that Urd," Keiichi replied firmly. "Come with me now."

"Whether I leave this place or not is no longer important," she said turning to him.

"What do you mean?"

She climbed down from the rocks to stand beside him on the beach. "I mean don't worry about me any more Keiichi. Look down there," she said nodding to Belldandy in the distance. "_There_ is your future. The only one that matters. Go now and make it happen. For yourself, and for me. Be as happy as the two of you can be in whatever time you have. Treasure every moment you have together, because the truth is none of us ever know how many there will be."

"I know Urd. Thank you."

"_Come!_" She shouted to Belldandy.

At her invitation Belldandy rushed forward. "Urd I'm so sorry!"

"_No_. You have nothing to be sorry about," she said putting her arms around her. Belldandy could hear in her voice that she meant it. Grabbing hold of each of them Urd pulled them close. "Just be good to each other. That's all I want. I'm sorry if all that's happened has interfered with that in any way."

As they walked back to the bike together, Belldandy caught Urd gazing up at the shore cliffs in the distance.

"Your house is up there isn't it Urd?"

"Yes," she replied wiping her tears.

"I'm sure that it's a beautiful house. I'm sorry I didn't get to see it."

"It was. Maybe I'll go back there someday," she said walking beside her. "You know I never told you this, but when we were young I always thought you cried too much. I thought it was because you were weak. But now I know the truth."

"And what is that?" Belldandy asked, taking her hand the way she used to in the old days.

"I believe it's because you love the things of this world so much," she replied. "Now I think I understand how you feel."

Silently Belldandy looked to Keiichi, but he knew already what she was thinking. "Bell, why don't you and Urd go on ahead? I'll bring the bike home myself."

"Are you sure Keiichi?"

"Yes."

Urd put her head to Belldandy and a moment later they were gone. In truth he was happy to see them go. Happy to think that they would be warm and dry by the time he got home. Though there was still much he did not know about goddesses, he sensed that now the three of them needed to be alone for awhile. So too he wanted time himself on the long drive back to think about all that Urd had spoken.

…

Over the days that followed Keiichi did his best to keep their spirits up. "Urd, the guys at the auto club have been complaining they haven't seen you lately," he would say. "Should we go?"

Often Urd would smile. But though she had grown stronger, in many ways the days for her had become a prison. A reminder of all the failures in her life, of all the missed opportunities. Secretly she wished to be released from it. Though Belldandy, Keiichi, and Skuld did their best to comfort her and show her their love, they knew there was little they could do to fix her broken heart. Knowing this Urd encouraged them to go on about their business. She welcomed those occasions when they consented to her wishes, for it left her time to be alone with her thoughts, to cry when she needed to, and visit Takumi's grave at her leisure. Things best done in the absence of other. And so it was one fall afternoon as she sat alone under the blood red maple that a second pair of eyes began watching her intently.

…

From above the figure waited quietly. _This is as opportune a moment as I will get,_ she thought. Carefully she touched down ten feet behind Urd with the sun setting at her back. She watched as Urd continued quietly contemplating her thoughts by the stone marker.

"You're not still pining away for that _pet_ of yours are you?" She said rousing Urd from her reverie.

Urd hesitated, but only for an instant. Then in a blinding burst of speed she struck with deadly fury. "I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU," She screamed in a frightening display of anger as the air around her shuddered, moving with a lethal viciousness only demons possess. Out of control with rage she struck as hard as she could, raw hate boiling in her veins. Catching Hild in the mid-section Urd drove her through the nearest tree with terrific force. Swiftly sweeping past her defenses she grabbed hold of her again, twisted downward to reverse direction, smashing her to the ground with a power that would have destroyed any lesser being. For Urd had studied Takumi's lessons well, and now she applied them to maximum effect. For in her fury she sought not simply to injure, but to inflict pain - the kind of pain she'd been forced to endure every moment of every day these long weeks. Hild attempted to counter her movements, but Urd's ferocity and strength was been more than she had anticipated. The furious blows which now assailed her left her momentarily disoriented and off guard. She spent the next several minutes trying to fight off and untangle herself from Urd's all-out attack. Finally as Urd made a quick vertical turn through the air, hitting her with an immense circular strike Hild was able to get clear of her subsequent attack. Urd pounced again but she was too anxious and Hild anticipated her, reflecting her into a nearby tree so hard she nearly lost consciousness.

"_Well BRAVO_," Hild said slowly rising to her feet as she smiled back malevolently. "I see that not all the fight has gone out of you after all my dear."

For her part Urd was not so quick to recover. _I fought her as hard as I could yet she barely seems injured,_ Urd thought, though in reality Urd's attack had harmed Hild far more than she let on. But the leader of the demon realm had learned centuries before to never show weakness; at any price.

"I just cannot believe all the energy you're wasting on that deceased pet of yours," Hild said in amazement, moving off to a safe distance. "Look at you moping around. How weak you've become!"

"It's not something _a creature_ like you could possibly understand," Urd spat, her emotions boiling within her. "You don't know how much I -."

"_Loved him?_ Is that what you were going to say?" Hild goaded, sweetly imitating her voice. "Strange you can say it now but you couldn't say it when he was alive. Why is that exactly? Is it because your love is sooo precious," she replied mockingly. Angry tears welled in Urd's eyes.

"Since you appear to be a slow learner let me tell you about _love_. It is useful against enemies but in truth a costly luxury for oneself. In other words love can be useful, but it is also fragile, transient, and disposable. _As you have no doubt come to learn,_" she said with grim finality.

Urd did her best to be strong, to stand up to her. But there was too much inside. Too many unspilt tears. Too much she still cared about in the world.

"_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"_

Hild rose above her now in all her terrible power.

"_To educate you._ To teach you that a demon can never be truly great if they give themselves completely to another. Because in such a state there will always be weakness, uncertainty; and as such - inevitable pain."

"Not if one truly holds them in their heart," Urd said trembling.

"Hmm, I see that half-sister of yours is being her usual bad influence," Hild murmured dismissively.

Urd's eyes hardened. "Of course we may not be talking about _my_ relationship," she snapped.

Hild winced as though struck. "Oh but we _are_ talking about your relationship my dear. For what has your great love brought you? Where will you lie your pretty little head now when you drift off to sleep? That cold tomb and your memories of what was can't possibly bring you that much comfort!" She hissed.

Urd told herself not to cry. Not in front of Hild. But the strain was beginning to show in her.

"Oh missing him are we? Your little demon slayer? Well perhaps you have some pictures of the two of you you can pour over. Maybe one that shows that hopeful little smile you allow yourself when you curl up next to him after whispering sweet nothings in the darkness?" Hild said watching her intently.

Urd tried to rise for another attack, but she sagged under the weight of her own grief. Hild's words had sliced her open like knife. For among her many powers, the demon lord knew how to wield pain like a master calligrapher their brush.

In that moment Urd despaired as the words entered her heart. She knew now she could never hurt Hild as much as Hild could hurt her, and with ease. Overcome by the memories of all she had lost she fell to her knees, crying openly now.

"_DO IT!"_ she screamed in anguish. _"KILL ME! I'm ready,"_ she pleaded. _"I don't want to go on._ _I don't care anymore_," she sobbed putting her head to the ground.

"What a disgraceful display," Hild moaned looking down in disgust. "It won't do at all. Not for one of my blood. Look at you, lying there in such a pathetic state. No… this will not do at all," she muttered pensively. Finally she looked up sighing. "_Alright_. Would you like to see him again?"

With her head down, Urd acted as though she had not heard her. But Hild knew that she had. She repeated the offer.

"_W-what_?" Urd asked looking up weakly through her tears, afraid to even dare hope.

"That's right. You seem far too bereft without your pet to be useful. And I can't have you behaving like this. So what do you say?" She asked leaning down.

Urd stared at the ground as she forced herself to stand. She looked up at Hild with fearful questioning eyes before glancing in the direction of Takumi's grave.

"Oh, well - I certainly didn't mean _that_ part," Hild replied slightly embarrassed."

Urd looked back, staring up at her miserably.

"I'm speaking of the part which does not decay. The part in which I believe you are most interested. His spirit, his_ - soul_," she whispered slowly.

Urd's eyes grew wide in shock.

Hild smiled back at her. "Come come now my dear, you didn't _really_ think I'd allow such a golden opportunity to pass me by did you? A chance to bring my daughter back to her true path? After all there he was, so perfectly laid out - placed right into my hands. And you up on that ridge calling out so _desperately_. Do you really think me so naïve as not to take advantage of such a situation when it presents itself?"

Urd felt began to feel sick, the panic rising within her.

"I took him when I struck. At least the part of him which could withstand my power." Watching her daughter's growing look of dread her voice took on an air of venomous disappointment. "You think _I_, an expert in the desires of the heart didn't _know_ what passed between you and he in the night! I remind you that outside of your goddess stronghold there is little I cannot see in this realm; _particularly_ on unconsecrated ground."

Urd looked down beginning to blush.

"Oh yes my dear, I know you are not the kind to wear tokens close to your heart of those you do not hold _very dear indeed_. You are after all _my_ daughter."

"You're lying!"

Hild smiled back comfortably. "Am I? I assure you I'm not. Search your feelings. Can you feel your friend anywhere up there?" She said lazily circling her finger overhead. "I didn't think so," she hissed, piercing Urd with her violet eyes. "By the way, what did your beloved pet look like the last time you saw him? I mean given the circumstances, he must have been just _horribly_ burned," she purred.

Urd shivered. _She knows he didn't have a mark on him_. "What is it that you want!"

"What I've always wanted my dear. For you to come and take your rightful place by my side."

"And?"

"_And_ you and your pet can do - whatever you want. What's the problem? After all, didn't you say that you and he were _all _that really mattered?"

Urd looked down biting her lip. "He would never consent to it."

"Oh I'm sure you can convince him. As I say, you are _my _daughter."

Remembering their promises to one another Urd's heart grew stronger. "_No_. I would never join you! We promised each other we would never betray who we are," she cried defiantly.

Hild laughed. "Yes, well that's - very sweet my dear. And of course it's entirely your decision. I guess I'll just have to find some _other_ way of entertaining your pet over the next _thousand_ _years_ or so," she said moving off.

"I'll have to think about it," Urd replied quietly.

"Oh of course dear. Take all the time you need," she said watching as Urd slowly turned to make her way back to the temple. She had put up a good fight, but Hild knew she had her. Everything was going according to plan. Now it was just a matter of time…

…

"Hurry up Keiichi!" Skuld said dragging him forward. "Before it melts!"

"I told you we still have a few items to get. Besides you could help carry some of this," he said hefting the ice cream along with their assorted groceries.

"No, we don't need anything else," she insisted. "If Urd wanted something else she could have just come along. We can get the rest tomorrow, can't we big-sis. Big-sis?" She called looking down the street. Ahead of them they saw Belldandy suddenly lean over pressing her hands to the wall.

"_What is it Bell?"_ Keiichi said rushing to her side.

"It's Urd. Something's not right with Urd. Keiichi, Skuld and I should go home right now!"

"Okay I'll see you there," he said dropping the supplies into the sidecar as they departed.

Emerging in the tea room Belldandy and Skuld searched the house but saw no sign of Urd. When they located her moments later, she was quietly sitting on the temple roof watching the setting sun.

"She looks fine to me," observed Skuld.

"I don't think so. _Urd!__"_ Belldandy called up to her.

"Yes?"

"How are you?"

"I've had kind of a rough afternoon," she replied, not mentioning Hild's appearance, the offer, or her own bruised ribs.

"I thought that might be true," Belldandy nodded.

"Oh it's true alright," she said coming down beside them. "Bell can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Well it's just - I just wanted to know if you can, you know, feel _his_ presence up there anywhere," she asked trying to keep her voice calm.

Belldandy concentrated intently for several minutes before answering. "No. Honestly I don't. But that doesn't mean anything Urd. You know how vast the heavens are. No one but the upper council could tell with certainty the placement and presence of any one particular spirit."

"Of course. I was just curious."

"I'm sure he's there and at peace Urd. And when the time comes, you'll see him again."

"Thank you, I'm sure you're right," Urd said feeling a hollow ache in her stomach. For she knew now that Belldandy was not nearly as certain as she appeared.

…

It was close to midnight when Urd rose from her bed, quietly gathering the things she would need. Finishing she hesitated momentarily. _No, this is the way it must be_, she told herself. Moving down the hall she came to the first door and silently slipped inside. Walking to the edge of the futon she quietly knelt down beside the sleeping form, gently kissing their forehead.

"Whaa?" Skuld moaned sleepily.

"_I love you Skuld_," she whispered silently.

"Yeah umm, that's good," Skuld said turning over and drifting back to sleep. Urd went to the door and was gone. She did not say goodbye, or even look in on Belldandy that night before she left. For she knew that to do so would have robbed her of the determination to do what lay ahead. Arriving at the residence she called out in her heart to Hild as she always knew she could. Now it was simply a matter of time, waiting until she chose to answer. _This may be the last time I see this place_, she thought somberly. Looking at the walls she quickly drew a final notation. But almost as soon as she began she stopped, realizing now how she truly wanted to spend her final moments there. She wrote the note quickly, attaching it to the cords of Stringfellow when she had finished.

_Bell,_

_I'm sorry it had to end this way. But this is something I had to do. I know that you and Keiichi will be alright and that you will take care of one another. I know I wasn't always a good sister to you, and that at times I was a burden. But I want you to know that you were always a good sister to me. Thank you for everything Bell - most of all for being my friend. I wish you all the love and happiness you deserve. _

_P.S. I'm__ sorry I deceived you. But I couldn't let you see what I was truly going through._

_Your sister always, _

_Urd._

A moment later Urd as surprised to see not Hild but Mara standing in the doorway, flanked by two additional demons.

"We have come for you Urd," Mara said in a voice that gave her the chills.

"I'm ready."

She waved the others back entering the residence alone. "So this is it," she said surveying the surroundings.

Urd looked back saying nothing. Though the response seemed to displease her, Mara still came forward. In a voice barely above a whisper she asked, "Urd are you sure about this? This isn't something you can change your mind about you know."

Urd continued to stare back at her. "How long have we known each other?" She asked finally.

"Too long."

"Then you know I mean it when I say that if you _ever_ speak to me again, I will kill you."

"You know I didn't have anything to do with his -."

"_Kill you_," she repeated coldly. "You wanted a demon, and I assure that's _exactly_ what you will have," she said pushing past her to walk outside.

"Yeah well technically we just _were_ speaking tough guy," Mara muttered following her outside to join the others. As fog moved in over the beach from the sea, Mara raised her hand to open the demonic gateway. Urd took a long last look at the residence before stepping in. The unearthly light rose on all sides of them, and they were gone. An instant later they appeared within the core of the demon realm in front of Hild's assembled legions.

…

Belldandy awoke with a start next to Keiichi in his room. "Urd!" She shouted running into the deserted hallway looking around.

"Why is that the only word I seem to hear these days?" Skuld complained rolling out of bed. "I need a vacation from Urd! I'm even seeing her in my dreams now," she yawned. "Though the dream version of her is nicer than the real one," she observed.

"Bell?" Keiichi said sleepily sticking his head into the hall behind her. "Just come back to -," he stopped as his eyes met those of a glaring Skuld. "Just come back to - _your own_ _room_ so you can get some rest," he said nodding encouragingly to Skuld who neither changed her position nor reduced the intensity of her glaring.

"I can't find her anywhere," she said racing outside.

"I think its okay Bell. I didn't want to mention this but sometimes I think she sneaks out to go, you know, down _there_ to visit him," he said.

But Belldandy wasn't listening. Walking under the moonlit sky she reached her hand up to the heavens. "_Stringfellow!_" She cried. At first nothing seemed to happen. But as Keiichi and Skuld gathered on the porch they saw Belldandy now turn expectantly to the southeast. A minute later they saw Stringfellow bearing down on them at terrific speed. The instant it passed before her, Belldandy snatched it from the air as though catching an arrow in mid-flight. Keiichi realized there were times when her power made even him shiver.

"Show me your memories," she commanded.

"I thought goddesses couldn't extract memories from things?" He whispered coming alongside Skuld.

"Stringfellow is hardly a thing!" She said indignantly looking on. Together they watched Mara entered the room, eventually leaving with Urd. Skuld shuddered as a reddish background glow appeared moments later from beyond the doorway.

"You don't think -?"

"_I don't know,"_ Belldandy said folding her arms as she looked at the ground worriedly.

"Hey did you guys see this?" Keiichi said pulling the note from Stringfellow. Quickly Belldandy took it and began to read. The nature of its contents soon became obvious as her hands began to tremble. _"Skuld!"_

"_No." _

"Yes. She has gone, into the demon realm," Belldandy replied feeling suddenly faint.

"Can't we go get her? Didn't we do that before?"

"WHAT! What are you talking about Keiichi!" Skuld cried.

"When she was the Lord of Terror."

"She was a demon – but on _Earth_!"

"So we can't go get her?"

"_INTO THE DEMON REALM!_ There is only one way a goddess enters there," Skuld said cynically. "As Hild's guest - or sealed."

"In other words –."

"In other words, Urd is gone. And there's nothing we can do to her back," Belldandy said her hands gripping Stringfellow.

…

Though she feigned indifference Hild had long awaited this day. Surrounded by attendants she sat back on her throne comfortably as Urd was brought forward.

"I am here," Urd said in a voice that sounded as though it were chiseled from stone.

"And what do you expect for that?" Hild replied challenging her. "For you are in my house now," she said as the demons around her smiled.

"You're right. I don't expect anything. Certainly not for you to keep your word," Urd replied impassively. "I came here only to show you that I fear nothing. Least of all your minions," she said shoving them aside. "You can kill me now if you like. And you would be wise to do so, for I am ready for oblivion and would happily take any one of you with me.

The truth is -," _s_he said leaning closer, an eerie fire coming to her eyes "_I don't care __what__ you do anymore!" _Her fury was fearsome as she stood within the inner courtyard. None of those present doubted for an instant that she meant what she said, or would happily kill them without hesitation. Those closest to her casually began to back away, and even those at some distance slowly edged toward the nearest refuge. For this was hardly the first time Hild had attracted the wild, volatile, or dangerous.

To everyone's surprise however Hild merely laughed.

"I would expect nothing less from my daughter," she replied confidently. "_YOU SEE!_" She shouted rising to those in attendance. _"This is the heart of a true demon!_ Give me twenty like her and our problems with the upper realm would soon be over! This is the spirit we need to take rightful control of humanity." But her words seemed to have little effect on Urd who continued to stand silently, looking into her eyes with a cold indifferent stare. A stare which secretly made even Hild nervous.

"I suppose you do deserve _some_ reward," she said waving her hand, drawing forth a luminous purple sphere. "_Here_," she said directing it toward her.

"What's this? This isn't a proper seal."

"Oh I assure you it is. And a particularly powerful one. After all, I couldn't afford to lose so valuable an asset by say - having you escape and attempt to unseal it with the goddesses help." Her violet beginning to glow. "No, this seal could not be broken even if you stood within the inner sanctum of Yggdrasil itself my clever young administrator. Not that there's any danger you'll be invited back _there_ anytime soon, is there black-wing? She smiled. This seal is drawn from my own power. Your pet _will_ remain there as long as I desire it. But you may _visit_ him if you like. Urd approached the seal but found she was afraid to touch it, afraid to finally know if it had all been a trap. But in the end she was more afraid not to know. Placing her hands on its surface she now realized the terrible truth. _She has him!_ Immediately she felt his presence wash over her.

She had promised herself she would remain strong; particularly in front of these scum. Quickly she turned her head shutting her eyes, trying to stop her tears as she threw her arms around the orb, desperately trying to hold it tight.

Her actions were hardly those which Hild wanted to display to her fellow demons. "Perhaps this unseemly display is best handled in a more _private_ setting," she mused waving her hand as night enveloped them.

"Tai!" Urd whispered in the darkness.

Immediately she felt his response within her, "Urd? URD!"

"I've missed you - so very much," was all she could manage.

"And I you. I felt as though a great wave washed over me and I was lost, alone. Are you alright?"

"Yes," she whispered, trying not to cry.

"The battle?"

"We won."

"Why can't I see you?"

"It's complicated. Hild has captured you."

"Then how are we able to speak?"

She swallowed hard. "I'm here as well."

"But if she captured you as well, why haven't - ?" There was a long silence as the realization sank in. When he spoke again it was the old Takumi. "Please tell me you didn't come here to find me. Just tell me that - _Urd_," he said, irritation coming to his voice.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't leave you in this place," she said trembling as she placed her head to the seal.

"And now thatcow has us both! Urd get out if you can. At least I'll know you're safe."

Urd shook her head. "That's no longer an option. And I had to come. There were days when -,"

"- I know Urd. Believe me - I know," he said his voice softening, sounding suddenly tired. "What will happen to us?"

"She says if I do everything she instructs, we can -."

"No. I can't let you do that."

"We have no choice."

"_Wonderful_. We're in realtrouble now Urd," he said falling silent.

"Tai?" She called after several minutes of continued silence.

"I'm thinking," he replied. "Do you still have that _- item_ I gave you?"

"Of course. I told you would never take it off," she said hurriedly feeling her throat to confirm its presence.

"Then I may have an idea. But it would be dangerous. And it would get ugly. _Real ugly_."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we would have to fight dirty."

"Yeah. Well that, would just be terrible," she replied with grim humor.

"I had a feeling you might say that."

…

The following evening Urd was again brought before Hild.

"Come, I have a gift for you," she said walking through the inner courtyard to the front of the great hall. At the foot of the steps Urd saw a group of demons gathered, surrounded by a much larger crowd. She turned to Hild expectantly.

"They are to be you first legion. To assist you in your fight to secure the human realm."

"I see," Urd replied coolly.

Hild placed a hand to her shoulder. "Do this for me and you will see _much_ more of your friend."

As Urd began her descent toward the group, the crowd began to cheer their new champion. Growing up Urd had always been an outcast, or at the very least an undesirable to many in the heavens. But the crowd before her now cheered her, roaring her name, seeing in her power the future. As she raised her hands up to them now, Urd too could begin to see that future. A future where thousands of demons would eventually call her name, where she would have the power and respect she deserved; perhaps even craved. Hild would not keep Takumi sealed forever, eventually he would be free and once that happened they would - create whatever future they desired. No one would have the power to stop or even question them. Yes, looking beyond the crowd now she could almost see that future. Almost. Slowly she lowered her hands, catching Mara's eye in the instant she turned. "_Dammit_," Mara muttered watching her. She seemed to be counting the steps as she climbed back toward Hild. Half-way up she spoke, "It would be my pleasure to use them my lord, if only these minions were not such dogs!"

As such kidding was commonplace in the demon realm many of those assembled began to laugh.

"Then you will just have to improve them," Hild rejoined her from on high.

Urd tilted her head to one side. "Perhaps I could, if only their leader were not such _a pig_."

Any ongoing laughter quickly ceased as the demons began to look at one another questioningly. Those nearest Urd closed in, waiting for any signal to attack.

But Hild merely smiled. "I don't think I heard you dear," she replied leaning down from the top of the stairs threateningly.

"I said unless you're planning to go on a recruiting drive in the near future, you would do well to keep these scum away from me," Urd growled, turning on those nearest to her like a dangerous cornered animal.

"Perhaps this is your method of training," Hild suggested, offering her daughter one last chance at repentance.

"Goddesses do not command demons,_ nor to they take orders from them,"_ she replied defiantly.

Hild's smile disappeared. "Careful. It would appear you need a lesson in etiquette my dear." At these words the demons closest to Urd fell upon her. But their assault only made the tanzanite stone around her neck glow more brilliantly. Fighting back she burst forth with her power, scattering them like toys. "Believe me, I am utterly through being _careful_," she snapped.

As the first group of demons fell five more, larger and stronger quickly encircled her. Though she was unable to defend against all their attacks she remained curiously unharmed, the stone's fire growing more intense with each assault.

"_BEFRIA_!" She cried suddenly redirecting its power at her new attackers. The blast echoed in the inner courtyard, tearing them from their feet as the shock wave fractured surrounding stone. The scene was quickly becoming chaotic as now even senior demons began to move off, wary of her.

"If you think these simpering dogs you call subjects can intimidate me, _think again_!" She shouted quickly turning between them.

"Impressive. Perhaps I should have a look at that little trinket," Hild said raising her hand. But as she attempted to do so the stone's radiance quickly intensified several fold, sound beginning to emanate from its crystalline heart. Urd felt the pendant growing hot against her skin.

"Aaah," Hild cried drawing her hand back unable to release it. "Yes, impressive indeed. But if you think for one second that ancient bonding charm will protect you from _my_ power, I assure you you're sadly mistaken." She descended the stairs extending her hand. "It's time for you to learn your proper place here." Immediately Urd felt the tremendous power of Hild's grip take hold of her, attempting to force her to her knees. The light of the stone now began to fill the entire chamber as Urd struggled to resist. A second later she broke free, turning to stand once more.

"This is one minion who won't be bowing to your will!" She roared. "What did you think? That I would simply go along and be your happy servant! That I'd be so thankful to see the spirit of the one you destroyed whenever it pleased you I would obey your every whim? Are you really that stupid!" She snarled, her indigo eyes beginning to glow.

Hild clenched her fists but her voice was low as she spoke. "Urd, you are about to make _a very serious error_," she said as winds began to moan throughout the fortress.

But Urd had no intention of stopping. "You think I fear you! I told you before I'm ready to die!"

"Then perhaps you should taste what that is _like_!" Hild shouted, enveloping her in an immense firestorm as the surrounding demons ran for cover. Urd cried out as the flames threatened to overwhelm her. Cut off from the world and all that might aid her in that moment she knelt down against the intense heat, focusing her mind to block out the pain. Then with tremendous effort she rose, plunging herself into the flame. _"ELYSIA!"_ She screamed as lightning burst on all sides of her, instantly vaporizing stone and suffocating the fire. To the astonishment of all she walked out from the dust onto the shattered stone steps. "_She can use our power, the power of the demon realm!"_ They whispered fearfully.

"Now you have what you desire!" Urd cried coldly. "Someone who is vicious and without fear. Now I can give you the answer you truly seek," she said her face a reflection of her inner fury.

"URD," Hild replied threateningly.

"As to whether I have love for my mother. Isn't that what you _really_ want to know? Well of course. Of course I loved - _her_."

Hild's eyes went wild with rage at the mention of Belldandy's mother.

"But as for you - I never loved you. _And I never will_."

"URD!" She screamed.

"I pity the cold dead thing you are, you shriveled old hag!"

In that moment Hild's fury was completely unbounded. She struck without thinking and without hesitation.

Urd dropped to the ground, keeping her hands low and together to consolidate her defense. For an instant the protection held before the necklace flaring white hot and exploded under the force. Its released power arced through the fortress at Hild who spun, barely avoiding it. The tremendous power of Hild's strike slammed Urd into the stone steps, her motionless body tumbling down the stairs into the gateway beyond.

With no one left to direct her anger at Hild screamed in rage at those around her. "Does _anyone else_ have anything to say to me!" She shrieked as pain consumed her. The surrounding demons cowered in fear. When none answered she cried, "Take a good look, for it should be clear to all by now that I will not hesitate to destroy anyone, _anyone_ who challenges me!" She sat back furiously upon her throne.

"Mistress?" Mara said slowly creeping up, looking petrified.

Hild ignored her, continuing, "Does she really think her pain is over? Oh no, I can and will do far more harm to her than the pain of death. For there are still those that she loves. And I will start with that _pet_ of hers. Oh, I will enjoy tormenting him over the next several decades," she said reaching back to place her hand on the sphere behind her.

"Mistress?" Mara began again.

"WHAT!"

Hild looked into Mara's terrified eyes the same instant her hand touched the shelf. Instantly she spun to face the seal. For where she had expected to find the sphere there stood now only rubble. With her back to her subjects she eyed the fragments quickly calculating likely scenarios. But when she turned back a moment later she was her usual relaxed self. "Well, it seems their love wasn't quite so _indestructible_ after all," she said sweeping the fragments to the floor. The relieved demons around her laughed nervously. "Clean that up!" She shouted to no one in particular. "And someone bring back what's left of Urd. Depending on how much there is she might make a nice display for the foyer," she mused callously.

"It would be my pleasure Lord," said a voice from the back as Mezzumura rose to make his way to the gateway.

"Excellent," replied Hild.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Light**_

High on the mountain, in a barren field strewn with boulders the body lay in the darkness. A moment later it stirred, feeling as though every fiber of their being had been torn and twisted. But pain no longer mattered to Urd. Slowly she raised her head, searching for what she prayed would be there. Finally she saw it, thirty feet ahead of her on her left lay a second form on the ground. Crawling forward she struggled to make her way. Reaching out she found that life was once more within him. _"Takumi,"_ she whispered pressing her head between his shoulders as she wept tears of relief. She looked to the heavens. _"Thank you,"_ she cried. "Thank you. Takumi we're out, we're free," she said rolling him over. But as she looked down she gasped for the face she had known was somehow different now, his features darker - more sinister. Opening his eyes Urd saw they had become completely black; his hands drawn like talons.

"TAKUMI!"

"_Urd." _ She recognized the voice as his but it sounded low, muffled, as though coming from the bottom of a deep well. Slowly he rose to survey the surrounding terrain. He appeared to see, yet did not see; he spoke, but did not look at her.

"Where are we?"

"In the mountains. Hild's attack succeeded in shattering the seal. The transfer of her energy has… returned you to corporeal form."

He said nothing as his gaze was drawn off to the north.

"What is it?" She asked tentatively reaching out her hand for his. He did not react or even seem to notice.

"_They are coming,"_ he replied without emotion.

At that moment, Mezzumura plunged through the portal.

Urd's hands moved in a blur landing the first strike. But in her weakened state there was little more she could do. Pushed beyond her limit he came quickly and without mercy. Unable to withstand his vicious attack she quickly dropped to the ground unconscious.

"NO!"Takumi snarled, leaping on Mezzumura as the two came crashing to the ground. But like Urd, Takumi was no match for the demon's superior strength. The massive influx of Hild's power had allowed him to achieve physical form, but left him with little residual strength to face Mezzumura's powerful onslaught. Though he fought furiously, Mezzumura could not be overcome. He quickly gained the upper hand, crushing Takumi to the ground.

"Hmm, somehow this all seems rather - _familiar_," he gloated. "Except this time I don't think she's going to come and save you, do you?" He said gazing at Urd's still body. Takumi continued to fight but it was now only a minor annoyance to Mezzumura. "What's the matter night crawler? I thought you were supposed to be tough?" He said taunting him. Pinning Takumi's wrists easily with his own he now savored his victory. "Oh and don't worry about your _girlfriend_," he whispered eagerly. "Hild's expecting a corpse, which is exactly what I'll give her - _after_ I'm done." The images in Mezzumura's mind told Takumi all too well the horrible details of his plans for Urd. Overwhelmed by his power, Takumi's breathing began to slow before his body went slack.

"You don't really think I'll let your end be that easy do you?_ Do you!_ After all the pain you caused me!" He shouted leaning in.

Takumi struck instantly using the only weapon left to him. His fangs caught Mezzumura by the throat as he bit down; holding him in a death grip.

"_AAGH!"_ The demon cried. "You stupid little -." But the bite was little more than a nuisance to Mezzumura. Both knew that within seconds he would crush the life from him. "Is this the best you can do!" Mezzumura shrieked, wincing from the pain. _"Pathetic,"_ he said redoubling his efforts to punch him into submission. As he did however, a strange feeling began to take hold of him. Slowly at first, the sensation was now growing stronger with each passing moment. Mezzumura tried to shake him off but found he could not, and he dared not remove one of his hands to do so. Worse still, he noticed Takumi's resistance was becoming noticeably stronger, his hands beginning to tighten around his own. He quickly attempted a final blow aimed at crushing his skull. But with a groan of defiance Takumi raised his arm protecting himself at the last instant. Mezzumura punched again but Takumi caught it, now trying to match the demon's strength. Each of them trembled from the force of the exertion, for neither had any illusion as to what the price for failure would be. Slowly however it was Mezzumura who was being pushed back as Takumi fought to break free, struggling to bring his shoulders from the ground. "No, no it's not possible!" Mezzumura cried forcing him down as the sensation permeated his body. Sensing his opportunity Takumi swept a leg under Mezzumura and they tumbled, grappling with one another as each attempted to stand. Coming up Takumi twisted breaking free as they now faced one another on the barren windswept slope. For a moment both stood their ground, eyes silently taking the measure of the other as they waited to see who would attack first. Then in a instant, Mezzumura darted to one side jumping away.

But Takumi had no intention of letting him go. In two steps he was beside him bursting into the air as he struck with both fists at the center of the demon's chest, slamming him to the hillside with such force Mezzumura thought his body had shattered. He struggled to rise but Takumi quickly dropped, executing a powerful reverse sweep to cut his feet from under him as he hit the ground once more. Searching through the dust Mezzumura tried to recover but Takumi leapt from nowhere, striking him with a viscous body blow that sent him tumbling into the field beyond. Trembling Mezzumura looked up as the sinister figure approached, stalking him like some dark god of the underworld. Aglow in demonic energy something seemed alive in his eyes; something savage and inhuman.

"You are a messenger of Hild are you not?" He asked standing over him.

"Yes," Mezzumura replied tentatively.

"_Good_. Give her a message for me."

"What message?"

Without warning Takumi struck, tearing him to pieces. When it was over he rose, brimming with power to stare at the northeastern horizon. Buffeted by the mountain winds he cried out in inhuman fury to the cold night sky. A moment later he turned, walking to where Urd lay unconscious. Kneeling down he took her into his arms and began moving off down the mountain to the forest below.

…

An hour later Urd rolled onto her back moaning in the darkness. She lay there quietly until awakening with a start. "What! Where?" She saw she was resting in a small grassy meadow somewhere on the mountain's eastern slope. The air around her seemed warmer now. In an instant it all came back to her. _"Mezzumura, Takumi!"_ She looked carefully but saw no sign of either of them. Getting to her feet she began to slowly search the mountainous terrain. Twenty minutes later as she approached the southeast face she spied a lone figure seated in meditation at the edge of the slope, facing the lights of the distant Kanto plain below. It looked as though they had been there for some time.

"Takumi?" She called out uncertainly. Slowly the figure rose to turn toward her.

In Urd's long life there had been days of both joy and sorrow. But this day, this day in particular, she knew she would remember forever. For the man who came forward into the moonlight that night was none other than Takumi Sato. Not the dark fiend of an hour before, or even the being who had escaped Jufukuji; but the man himself. For a long moment she could say nothing as tears of disbelief streamed down her face.

"URD!" He cried coming down the slope.

"_TAI!_" She yelled breaking into a run.

He caught her in mid-air as she dove, eagerly kissing as they fell to the ground. For the moment she neither cared how or why, all she knew was that he had returned to her. In those precious moments the night and heavens seemed to enclose them, protecting them from the outside world. Takumi pulled her close looking up at the stars.

"_I never thought I would see you again_," he said pressing himself into her, embarrassed by his tears.

"You said it would work," she whispered nuzzling against him.

"Yeah but I lied. I had no idea if it would work. I assumed it would probably kill me, but might allow you to escape."

She looked back at him suddenly furious. "WHAT!"

"What choice did you give me?" He said countered. "You said you wouldn't leave without me."

"THAT'S IT! Next time, _I'm_ the one who'll be making the escape plan!"

"Yeah okay I'll make a note of that. _Next time_," he said wrapping her in his arms. But as she rolled on top of him he looked up at her puzzled. "Urd?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? There's something wrong with your face."

"What?"

"There are like - _marks_ on your face!" He replied concerned.

It took her a moment to realize his meaning. She laughed. "You mean you've never seen those before?"

"WHAT!"

"No of course you haven't," she murmured to herself. "You are resurrected of the spirit now, so you see with the eyes of the spirit. You see things the way we do, in their entirety as they truly are."

"Wait, you mean you've _always_ had those marks?"

"Yes," she nodded, happily curling up next to him. "They're a sign of my stature as a goddess."

"Well is there anything _else_ I've missed!"

"Probably lots of things. You are a man after all. It kind of goes with the territory," she teased. A moment later she added, "Actually there _is_ something else you should probably know. _Come_," she commanded as Elegance appeared.

"WHOA!" Takumi yelled stumbling backward at the sudden appearance. "What is that!"

"This is my angel, Elegance."

"So you _are_ an angel!" He said accusingly.

"No. Elegance is a manifestation of my inner self. She works with me to support my higher powers."

Takumi looked over nervously at the beautiful yet fearsome angel before him.

"It's okay, you can touch her," Urd said encouragingly, amused by his reaction. "Go ahead."

But Takumi seemed reluctant to do so. "I'll tell you what. I'll just put my hand out here, and if _she_ wants to touch _me_ then -."

Urd smiled as Elegance brushed against him, slowly taking his hand in hers.

"Oh, she's warm. It's like your touch," he said surprised.

"Of course, what did you expect? _Elegance_," Urd called once more as the angel vanished. She looked around. "Should I ask about Mezzumura?"

"Let's just say he had certain plans for you. Plans he won't be able to execute. _Ever_."

"I see."

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

Urd looked at the heavens, then the surrounding terrain. "If I had to guess I'd say we were somewhere on the eastern face of Mt. Akagi. They must have realigned their primary gateway here after the battle. But I don't care about any of that. Are you alright Tai? I mean really?"

"I think so. You?"

"I've definitely felt better," Urd said sagging against him. "But given the circumstances, I can't complain."

"Good, that is good," he said hugging her, rubbing her back affectionately.

She pressed back against him suggestively. "So it seems like you're saying you're not _tired_," she replied looking into his eyes.

"_Urd_," he whispered glancing around.

"_Yes?"_ She replied slyly.

"You know this is not exactly a private place."

She turned. Sure enough she could feel the presence of others close by. "What is this place?"

"I think we're close to a campground."

"Camp-ground?"

You know camping, a place where people go to set up tents and sleep outdoors."

"Hmm," she said considering the information. "It doesn't _sound_ like much fun. Is it possible for us to obtain one of these ten-ts?"

"Well that's not usually the way it works."

"I see. Leave it to me. You just stay here."

…

Mr. and Ms. Ogata had been looking forward to spending time with their young daughter Hijiri showing her the wonders of the outdoors. Unfortunately Hijiri did not seem to share their enthusiasm, and spent much of her time observing how boring the forest was, and how she wished something interesting would happen. And so she was not displeased when as they sat around the campfire discussing what they might do tomorrow the strangely dressed visitor suddenly stumbled into camp.

"Hello there camper-_persons_," she said announcing herself to the stunned family. "How are you… all?"

"Umm - dear?" Mrs. Ogata said looking at her husband.

"Daddy it's an angel!" Hijiri cried happily.

"Umm - I see your tent over there is not presently in use. I was wondering if perhaps I could borrow it?" Urd asked hopefully.

"_Pardon me?"_ Mr. Ogata said looking up at her from across the campfire.

"Oh don't worry. I only need it _for a little__ while_," she whispered trying to placate the parent's mutual looks of concern.

"Did you just come down from heaven?" Hijiri asked excitedly.

"Miss I think you'd better go," Mr. Ogata said eyeing her sternly.

"Oh alright then," Urd muttered frustrated, marching back off into the night.

"Angel, don't go!" Hijiri cried as Urd disappeared. She quickly returned to her evening's activity of vigorously poking the campfire with a stick. "When I grow up I want to be an angel like her!" She proclaimed loudly.

"My dear when you grow up, I certainly hope you don't become an _angel_ like that. Honestly, these college students get worse every year," Mr. Ogata grumbled to his wife.

…

To Urd's very pleasant surprise, the next morning found her sleeping warm and comfortable. "Ohhh the ground here is so soft," she murmured rolling over.

"Yeah, that's because you're sleeping on an air mattress Urd," Takumi said lying next to her.

She opened her eyes. "_What?_ Where are we?"

"In a tent, as you requested.

"How did we get this tent? And why don't I remember it?"

"I believe the answer to both questions has to do with the big group of college students we came across late last night at the lower end of the campground. They're up here for some annual sporting event and were having a huge party when we found them. By the time we arrived we were both - definitely in the mood for a party all things considered. And so _you_ did a fair amount of drinking," he said nudging her

"It still doesn't explain the tent."

"Ahh, well it seems there were some _changes_ to several of the sleeping arrangements once the party started. So I convinced them to let us use a vacant tent. Given the favorable impression you made last night it wasn't very hard.

At that moment they heard a voice call from outside, "_Ryuchi, are you in there man_?"

"No, Sato residence," Urd replied happily, nuzzling Takumi. But then she saw the rays of sunlight streaming through the open tent flap.

"Takumi!"

"Yeah I see it. Don't worry. I seem to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I went outside about an hour ago to see the sunrise. Very beautiful. Though it doesn't compare with you."

She moved closer. "Have I told you you look even more handsome in the sunlight?"

"Have I told you I can still see those symbols on your face?" He replied kissing her forehead.

When Urd and Takumi finally left the tent that morning they were greeted with cheers from a number of the surrounding college students.

"Why are they clapping?" She asked.

"Look how you're dressed."

"I always dress like this."

"Yes but they don't know that. Also I think we were a bit noisy last night. Oh look - you already have some fans," he said pointing to the cluster of college students busy ogling her.

She waved back easily. "What's everyone getting ready for?"

"I asked about that this morning. It seems most are from Tokyo University, up here for some big motorcycle race through the upper reaches of Akagi."

"Is the Nekomi Tech team racing?"

"Who?"

"Keiichi's school."

"Oh right. _Hey -_," he yelled to a passing student. "Is Nekomi Tech racing?"

"I thought you said you were from Tsukuba?"

"Yes, but we support Nekomi Tech!" Urd shouted.

"_Traitors,"_ several U of T students behind them cried good-naturedly.

"Definitely," Urd replied hugging Takumi.

"The various university teams are camped out all over the mountain," one of them replied. "I think some of the Nekomi team camped out last night near the starting line at Miyosawa."

"_Miyosawa_ huh?" Urd said looking back mischievously.

"Do you guys do this often?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah every year we race from Miyosawa up the south face of Akagi, past the shrine and caldera lakes on top, then down the north face out to Takanosa. Miyosawa to the summit is about ten miles, and from there to Takanosa is a little under eight, so we can do a number of circuits per day."

"Well that's, - hey where are you going?" Takumi shouted watching Urd disappear.

"Arranging for transportation," she replied walking down the hill to a group of students gathered at the bottom. After some discussion, Urd and Takumi found themselves riding in the back of a pickup truck with a group of other students headed to meet the teams at the top of the mountain. For more than an hour they traveled around the mountain base before reaching the main road leading to Miyosawa and on to the summit. Along the way they spotted members of a number of teams busy securing the roadway in both directions. As they reached the summit the truck pulled off the main road to stop along the far side of lake Akagi-Ohnuma. Jumping out Urd reached back to push her head against Takumi behind her. "Did you see the look on Tamiya and Otaki's faces as we passed them on the way up? I think they recognized us!" She laughed.

"Who? The two big guys in striped unitards out on the road yelling like maniacs? Yeah they were pretty hard to miss."

"Yeah you know, Tamiya and Otaki the ones who helped -," Urd gasped, stopping suddenly.

"What?"

"Nothing - it's not important."

"They're from Nekomi Tech?"

"Yeah. So were some of the other maniacs around them."

"But what about Keiichi and Belldandy?"

"Well I didn't see Keiichi coming up, but I can feel we've been getting closer to Belldandy for some time now. Unless I miss my guess she's - _yes_, over there. Do you see her?"

Takumi could just make her out half a mile ahead of them on the other side of the road, dressed in a white jacket. She was standing quietly among the trees just above the rest of the crowd, her back to the summit.

"And _there's_ the little troublemaker," Urd said looking along the edge of the lake. "You see her?"

Skuld was considerably easier to see. She was next to the raceway speaking excitedly to someone he recognized as Keiichi's sister.

"Should we go and say hello? I mean considering we're back from the demon realm and all? Though come to think of it, we didn't bring them any gifts or anything."

"No, not just yet. We'll see them soon enough. I want to have you all to myself for awhile," she said drawing his arms around her. "Besides they're here at the race. Maybe they don't even know I'm gone yet."

…

As the race got underway Urd and Takumi cheered with the surrounding students for whoever seemed to be passing by at the moment. They could hear each group of riders approach as they climbed the southern face from Miyosawa. Reaching the level ground of the summit the sound of the engines changed, as each group of riders darted behind Mount Jizo-dake before streaking out the left side of the pass. From there they swept by Urd and Takumi, moving into the straightaway along the eastern edge of lake Akagi-Ohnuma and past the Mt. Akagi shrine on their way to a series of four sharp hairpin curves at the north end of the lake. Beyond the last turn they descended out of sight down the backside of the mountain toward Takanosa. Because they raced in groups ten minutes apart, it was difficult to for Urd and Takumi to tell who the overall leader was at any given moment during the morning. However as the second group came into view Takumi thought he saw something he recognized.

"Urd look! Isn't that Keiichi?"

"Yep that's him," she said seeing the familiar _K1_ insignia on the rider's jacket as he flew past them heading for the shrine.

"Wow, he's riding well."

"Yeah but look at Bell." Takumi saw she had moved down to a spot overlooking the treacherous hairpin curves, clasping her hands in front of her as Keiichi wove his way back and forth through the tight curves before accelerating toward the north face.

"Looks like she has nothing to worry about," he observed as Keiichi dropped out of sight on the back end of the course. Up the road he saw Skuld making a series of rapid notations on a pad. But as the glanced back at Belldandy he saw she was now staring past the mountain summit in the direction of last night's unpleasantness. "Urd do you see that? Do you think she knows we're -?"

"More likely she senses the gate. I believe we came out about a mile from where she's standing on the other side of the peak.

"Maybe she senses demons. Do you think they sent more through?"

"I don't sense any, - and I know my demons," she said leaning back rubbing against him.

"Funny," he replied. Watching the successive rounds of racing that morning it was clear that Keiichi was having a good day on K2. Unfortunately not all the racers were so fortunate. As Keiichi passed the last hairpin on his third and final heat of the day, two riders behind him collided, sliding off the road. As one of the bikes struck a tree it exploded into flames. Alerted by the blast Keiichi swerved sharply, turning back in the direction of the crash.

"Urd!"

"Don't worry Bell's on it." They watched as Keiichi rushed into the flames, emerging a moment later with the injured biker. To the amazement of the surrounding crowd both appeared miraculously uninjured. As onlookers gathered around to check on them Takumi saw Belldandy and Skuld race to hug Keiichi.

"She has a good man there," he muttered watching the scene.

"I know the feeling -," Urd replied tugging him away. "C'mon, let's see if we can't find some leisurely transportation home."

…

Arranging the sleeping bags and blankets in the back of the truck, Takumi made a spot for he and Urd to rest on the long ride back to town. Heading down the mountain the truck's gentle motion soon rocked Urd asleep as they traveled back to Chiba over the next several hours. Takumi lay back enjoying the solitude, happy to feel the warmth of the afternoon sun on his face and Urd asleep in his arms. He tried to recall the last time he had felt either. Part of him hoped that the ride would never end, but all too soon they said goodbye to their hosts and were climbing the familiar steps to Tariki Hongan temple.

"Did we arrive before them?"

"Looks that way. Well I don't know about you but I could use a long hot bath," Urd said disappearing to the house. Alone Takumi walked the grounds of the temple. In the late afternoon sun it felt as though he had not seen them in a long time; and never so quiet. Half an hour later as he sat outside he heard rumblings behind the temple as members of the Nekomi Tech auto club dropped off Keiichi, Belldandy and Skuld. Quietly he waited on the veranda, wondering how they would react to his presence when Skuld came around the corner.

"_Urd says you have something of mine,"_ he said to her calmly. "And where is your robot friend?" He added for good measure.

Skuld froze, staring at him wide eyed. "_Aaagh!_" She cried running for the house only to crash into Urd as she came out to the veranda.

"No you're not seeing ghosts, it really is us you little pest," she said attempting to feign indifference as she dried her hair with a towel.

"I don't know, I thought I heard Skuld -," Keiichi said walking around the corner still dressed in his racing leathers. Looking up he saw Urd leaning casually against the doorframe.

"_Belldandy!_ I really think you need to get out here!" He shouted.

Immediately she flew around the corner spotting her sister.

"URD!" She cried taking a step toward her.

"_Hello Belldandy,"_ said a low voice immediately to her left. She turned to see Takumi standing on the veranda.

"_Mr. Sato!" _

"Given everything that's happened, I don't think you need to call me that anymore," he said stepping down to her. To everyone's surprise Belldandy immediately threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Takumi cast an uncertain glance at Urd who merely returned his puzzled look. But Belldandy continued to hug him, whispering. The embrace went on long enough that Keiichi seemed to have developed a dry cough.

"Hey don't I get a hug too?" Urd finally complained.

"Of course," she nodded rushing to her sister. As the men shook hands, Belldandy put an arm around Skuld and together they went inside.

…

That evening each told their story, most significantly Urd, who now described (some aspects) of Hild's visit, as well as her departure, descent and eventual escape from the demon realm. So too she told them of Hild's unintended fracture of her own seal. She was somewhat more vague about the events on Mt. Akagi as was Takumi, except to say that Mezzumura would not be bothering them again.

"Mt. Akagi? Keiichi said looking up. We just got back from a race in that area."

"_Really?_" They replied together.

"Well how did the bike perform? Was it too heavy?" Asked Takumi.

"No it did pretty well. I came in third overall."

"That was because of Keiichi's racing. My engineering was perfect," Skuld said pointedly.

"-Also they couldn't use Keiichi's time for the third race," Belldandy reminded her.

"Oh? And why was that?"

"I was disqualified for that round," Keiichi said, feeling no need to mention the injured biker. Takumi glanced at Urd nodding.

For her part, Belldandy described finding Urd's note and their actions since her departure.

By the time the first stars of evening had appeared, each had told their story. With one important exception. No one had mentioned anything relating to the red maple tree which stood behind the temple. Takumi did notice they seemed a bit uncomfortable when he told them his view of the battle and his subsequent meditative state. Reading their anxious faces he tried to lighten the mood. "Until I heard Urd's voice I didn't know where I was."

"Let's face it -," Keiichi replied relieved, "we all knew where _you_ were." The two men laughed until Takumi turned to him puzzled, "Umm, what do you mean?"

Keiichi's eyes widened. He glanced at Belldandy nervously saying nothing.

"Tai there's something I - didn't really have a chance to tell you in all the excitement," Urd began slowly.

"Oh? About what?"

She started to say something but seemed uncertain how to continue. Belldandy explained that many things had happened, but then she too fell silent. Finally it was Skuld who spoke,

"You died. And we buried you," she said biting into a cookie.

"What!" He responded imagining it as some sort of joke.

"Yep. You're still back there."

"WHAT!"

"Skuld, please be quiet," Keiichi urged, sorry for bringing the whole matter up.

"Well it's the truth! I made a nice headstone and everything," she insisted.

Takumi looked at Urd questioningly.

"It's true," she replied finally. "Your physical being was - destroyed in the battle. So you were brought here, to the temple."

"_You're . . . kidding,"_ was all he could say. Urd shook her head slowly. Only now did he truly begin to understand. He grew quiet. "Well, how long -?"

"Today is October the 22nd," Belldandy replied.

"FIVE WEEKS! Urd, I need to speak to you - _now_," he said walking outside. Hesitating Urd rose to follow.

"Should we come with you?" Belldandy asked.

"No," she said walking out.

When she found him in the courtyard she could see he was on the verge of tears.

"_It's alright,"_ she said rushing to him. "You are reborn of the spirit now."

He looked back at her incredulous. "I'm not upset for myself you idiot! You thought I died? You had to -?" He couldn't bring himself to say it, much less imagine what she must have endured over the past five weeks.

"Yes. There was a ceremony and I - put you into the ground," she said trying not to cry.

"_Urd I'm so sorry_," he whispered taking her into his arms. "_I'm __so, so __sorry_."

"It's okay," she said pressing against him. "Just - please don't do anything like that ever again alright?" She smiled back weakly but he could feel her shivering.

"So I'm buried out there somewhere?"

"Yes, not far from here."

"Where?"

"_Tai_, the truth is I don't even want to think about it."

"I hear you," he nodded looking up at the night sky. "But there's something I need to ask you. If you thought I was gone, _really_ _gone_, why did you take Hild's offer? You must have known it was probably a trap."

Urd said nothing, but the look in her amethyst eyes conveyed volumes to him. He looked down longer able to hold back his tears, grabbing hold of her as though he would never let her go. _"What did I do to deserve you?"_

"HEY, how long are you guys going to be out there? It's getting kind of boring watching you, you know," said the impatient voice behind them. Turning they saw Belldandy and Keiichi standing in the doorway, each with an arm around Skuld.

"No, no," Belldandy corrected quickly. "You two stay out there as long as you like."

"Well _she_ seems to have warmed up to you," Urd whispered continuing their embrace. "By the way, what did she say to you earlier?"

"She said if it doesn't work out between us she'd be happy to step -," Takumi double over as Urd punched him playfully. "Well at least we know your terrible sense of humor has survived intact."

"If you must know, she said she knew if anyone could bring you back from the demon realm, it would be me."

"Aww that's sweet. Completely untrue of course, but still sweet."

"Well it's good to see so little has changed in my absence. Now let's go inside."

"Why?"

"To make sure nothing else has changed."

…

As she so often did these days, the next morning Megumi arrived at the temple in time for breakfast. _"Hello Megumi-san," _Belldandy called from the kitchen. Walking to the tea room she was surprised to discover her brother was already at the table.

"Hey Kei, you sure look like you're in a good mood this morning. Still thinking about the race?"

"Yeah. But that's not the only reason. Do you remember Takumi?"

"Hard to forget," she said somberly.

"Well it seems he's come back to us."

"_WHAT! Kei what's going on!"_

"That it is hard to explain would be an understatement. But as you might imagine everyone's in a pretty good mood."

"Oh my gosh, where's Urd!"

"Umm, I would guess she'll be sleeping in today."

"No I am not Mr. Morisato," said a voice from the outer hallway as Urd strolled in looking very relaxed. However Skuld soon appeared behind her, looking considerably less so.

"Well I'm glad to see _somebody_ got a good night's sleep," she cried angrily at Urd.

"What? Didn't you sleep well? Because I certainly did."

"How could _anyone_ in this house sleep with all the racket coming from your room!"

Keiichi and Megumi looked at one another doing their best not to smile.

"Heh, heh, heh," Megumi said sipping her tea.

Urd looked back at them shocked. "Oh come on guys, get your minds out of the gutter. He's been _nocturnal_ all this time. He's still getting used to a normal schedule."

"Oh, sorry Urd," they replied feeling foolish for jumping to conclusions.

"Well I should hope so," she said indignantly, picking up her tea and walking out.

"Heh, heh, heh," she murmured walking down the hallway to the kitchen. "Bell, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked as her sister prepared breakfast.

"Sure what is it?" Belldandy replied, herself looking more relaxed than she had in weeks.

"Well there are some things I wanted to discuss with you. Things I didn't mention last night," she said feeling guilty.

Belldandy listened as Urd described Takumi's appearance immediately after exiting the gateway. When she finished Belldandy replied simply, "Yes, I thought it was something like that."

"_You did!"_

"Yes. Given the events you described it was the only thing that made sense. A direct transfer of Hild's own power was the only thing which could have shattered her seal and activated the gateway. The enormous infusion of her power through your protection is what allowed Mr. Sato spiritual energy to achieve its present form."

"But his appearance at the gate. Do you think he's - okay?"

Belldandy looked out the window, watching as Takumi caught up with Skuld in the yard beyond the bamboo gate. They soon fell in line alongside one another and began practicing their control abilities.

"They seem to be getting along well," Belldandy observed.

Urd came beside her. "Yeah, it's weird."

"Not really."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because basically they're on the same level."

Urd had never thought of it like that. But of course she was right. Despite his strength Takumi's abilities were actually quite limited, confined largely to objects he could see in his immediate vicinity.

"In some ways they are going on this journey together, encountering the same joys and difficulties. I believe that is why they are getting along."

"Yes, but do you think he's okay?" Urd persisted.

"I sense that he is. What he received from Hild was power, but power alone. Our form is not dictated by our power, but by our spirit. Just as the path of a river does not determine the nature of its waters but rather the heart from which it flows. What I believe you witnessed on Mt. Akagi was Takumi attempting to settle the waters of the energy he had received; which it appears he was able to do. Though he may retain traces of his past, I believe that now ultimately he controls that power."

"Thank you Bell," Urd said turning to leave. But she walked only as step or two before turning on her suddenly.

"_THAT_ was why you were hugging him so tightly when you saw us! You were checking to see if he _really was_ okay!" She said accusingly.

Bell said nothing, continuing to stack the dishes.

"Well what would you have done if he wasn't okay!" She asked alarmed.

Belldandy glanced briefly at her sister before returning her gaze outside. "It certainly looks as though we will have nice weather today," she commented.

_Bell, sometimes you give me the chills_, thought Urd.

…

In her happiness at the days that followed, Urd began to see joy in things she never had before. Things which had seemed boring and unimportant only a year earlier now seemed somehow vibrant and exciting. And so it was one day as she knelt outside the west temple wall looking at the wildflowers that she began to feel an all too familiar sensation. Quickly she turned to see Hild's ominous form standing easily atop the wall behind her.

"What do you want!" She called immediately on guard.

"Me? Oh I just wanted to make sure my favorite daughter is okay, as well as her - _companion_," she lied, furtively glancing around the temple grounds. "That is what happened after all isn't it? You and your pet managing to break free with that little ruse? Oh and I seem to be missing a demon," she added for good measure.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, unless you're accusing me of outsmarting the ruler of demon-kind. As to your missing assassin perhaps you could put his face on a milk carton; though I wouldn't put much effort into it. Something tells me you'd considered what might happen to him long before you ever let him go. As for myself, I have no plans to call upon you in Hell anytime soon. Please do me the same courtesy," she snapped watching her mother's movements closely.

Out of the corner of her eye Hild now saw Belldandy appear in the temple courtyard. Quietly she stood at the edge of the walkway listening for any sign that Urd might need assistance; her sapphire eyes burning intensely in the midday sun. Turning back to Hild carefully scanned the forest beyond Urd, looking for any sign of her companion.

"You wanted to see me and you have. Now go!" Urd shouted.

"Well, to be perfectly honest -," she said lowering her voice, "you present me with something of a problem. You see I can't exactly have you _and_ your companion escaping my grasp. Not after everything I said. I mean what _will_ people think? They might lose confidence in me," she said, a menacing smile coming to her face

"Live with it," Urd replied, her hands moving to her side as she prepared for the coming assault.

Behind her Hild sensed Belldandy materialize her staff as Skuld came to join her. She also felt, but did not yet see, the impending arrival of the Valkyries. Strolling along the top of the wall she turned speak to Belldandy directly.

"Do we really need to make a scene here, especially in front of children," she said, her eyes falling on Skuld. "I mean would just _hate_ to see innocents get caught up in any potential unpleasantness."

Belldandy took a step toward Skuld but made no other movement.

"As a goddess first-class I order you to depart this place at once!" She said fiercely.

"I really don't think you're in a position to order me anywhere," Hild said turning away, continuing her conversation with Urd beyond the wall.

"The fact of the matter is my dear I need some kind of offering in order to leave you in peace. I'll make it simple. I'll accept either _you,_ or _him_." Urd's jaw clenched understanding the true nature of her visit. "Oh I know how attached to him you are, but given all that's happened I think it's more than fair. After all, I _never_ said you could take him away, or that I would return him to you. Be reasonable. Give him to me and be done with it. I promise I'll let you visit him whenever you like. Believe me in the fullness of time there _will_ be others."

Urd felt her heart racing as she prepared to strike. But then she heard her sister's cry from beyond the wall, "There is no way you are taking him from this place!" Hild turned seeing that Lind and two of her Valkyries had now joined the growing group in the courtyard. _My but that Lind is a quiet one when she wants __to be_, she thought. _I'll have to remember that._ The look in Lind's eyes told her that she was more than ready for a fight.

Urd walked away but Hild kept pace with her from atop the wall as she moved beneath the cool boughs of the great oak to escape the midday sun. "You expect me to give you an answer just like that?" She said crossing her arms. "It's not fair to ask me to make such an important decision all of the sudden. I need time to think. Besides I have a feeling your time here almost up. You should leave - _while it's still possible_," she threatened.

But Hild merely laughed, feeling immune to such threats. "Come now, I grow tired of this stalling. Let us get down to businesses. It's you or him little one. And believe me if you think your assembled friends on the other side of the wall will change the outcome - _you are sadly mistaken_. So which will it be dear, you or him?" She bent down, her voice growing dangerously impatient. _"YOU - OR - HIM?" _

"_YOU!"_ Cried the voice beside her. Hild flinched but it was too late. Takumi's bite caught her as he dropped from the overhanging bough, the two crashing into the tiles along the top of the wall before hitting the ground on the far side. Normally Hild would have removed such an irritant with ease, but the surprise and awkwardness of their position worked in Takumi's favor for the moment. Though she continued to thrash at him while the two were linked they shared a strange connection, the pain reverberating in her own mind. _Why couldn't I sense__ him_? Instantly she began to feel lightheaded as Takumi's eyes turned black from the enormous influx of power. But just as quickly he willingly released her, his face drawn with consumed energy. Stumbling backward Hild threw a quick frenzied strike which Urd and Takumi shunted to one side using their combined power.

"What is it that concerns you?" Takumi asked mockingly taking a step toward her. "I only wanted to say hello - when I heard how much you _missed_ us. And perhaps to provide you with some small token which you could remember us by," he said placing two fingers of his left hand upon his neck, in imitation of the spot where she now carried a wound. Hild sprang back angrily, quickly raising her hand to her throat for it had had been many years since anything had penetrated _her_ flesh. Despite her power Takumi wondered if even when fully healed it would leave some small reminder of the day's encounter. He paced in front of her, neither approaching nor retreating as she sensed the power in his voice. "Is it true you need us because you're worried about your standing in Hell? If so perhaps it's time for new leadership," he suggested his eyes back with venom. "After all, I can see how one might become addicted to the suffering of others," he said staring at her intently.

Hild's eyes narrowed stepping forward.

"If you wish to continue with this, by all means let us do so," he replied almost politely. "For I feel strong today. Besides to tell you the truth - _you taste good,"_ he whispered leaning in.

Hild scowled trying to clear her head. She sensed others approaching from the far side of the wall. _"We will continue this another time,"_ she said, fading to the shadows with a wave of her hand.

Urd came beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. I'm still a bit shaky though."

"Is it true what you said? Could you have taken her?"

He laughed, the color beginning to return to his eyes. "_Are you __crazy__!_ I see more clearly now the true nature of goddesses and demons. You are each connected through your own unique streams of energy, some modest and intermittent; others robust and immensely powerful. In the instant I was connected with Hild I saw that she is surrounded literally by oceans of power. I doubt I could absorb a fraction of it if I had a week."

…

Back in the courtyard Hild's sudden attack and disappearance beyond the wall drew cries of surprise.

"What was that!" Shouted Lind.

"Tanuki! (raccoon dog)," Keiichi replied quickly. Lind turned to eye him suspiciously.

"BIG TANUKI!" Keiichi cried redoubling his efforts, hoping it would sound more convincing.

Amused though she was by the thought that Hild may have been attacked by a rabid tanuki, Lind continued to stare at the vacant spot atop the wall. "I only saw them for an instant but - _was that Takumi Sato!_

"Umm, well it's rather involved -," Keiichi began.

"Yes I'm sure," Lind murmured casting a wary glance at Belldandy. Jumping to the top of the wall she came down on the far side behind Urd and Takumi.

"Oh look who's here," Urd announced, clearly less than pleased at the Valkyrie's arrival.

"If you're going to stand there could you please lower your axe. For some _strange reason_ it seems to make Takumi nervous," she snapped.

Lind appeared not to hear her as she stepped forward to take his hand. _"It can't be,"_ she said in disbelief. "I held you in my arms," she said slowly bringing her hand to his chest.

"Trust me it's not there," Urd said quickly stepping between them. "The part you carried is still -."

"Did I miss something?" Interjected Takumi.

"I might have left a few minor details of your burial out," Urd replied with a wave of her hand.

"You've come back," Lind said continuing to stare.

"Yeah, yeah it's him. No need to get sappy about it," Urd said acutely aware she was still standing too close for her liking.

Recalling their last conversation and noticing the intensity of Urd's continued glaring she replied, "Given that you are both – unharmed, I will return," and without further ceremony departed.

"Yeah, you do that. And stay up there choppy," Urd said watching her go.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Of Love and Goddesses**_

With all that had happened the members of the Morisato household urged Urd and Takumi to stay put at the temple, at least for the time being. On a morning soon after, Keiichi passed the partially open door to Urd's room, glancing in on them as they slept. He was amazed at how Urd, a goddess who frequently caused more than her fair share of trouble, could look so innocent while she asleep. Somehow she seemed younger now, almost child-like as she lay curled in front of Takumi. _Why is it so easy for them_, _and so hard for_ -.

"Just look at those pervs," the voice below him cried also peering through the doorway.

"Skuld they're not doing anything wrong."

"Oh of course you'd say that Keiichi Morisato! I know your plan. You'd like that kind of thing to become commonplace around here, wouldn't you?"

"Sleeping?"

Skuld turned on him unamused. "Well you can forget about it mister. If you think for one minute I'm going to let this place become one big _snuggle-fest_ -."

"But weren't there nights when _we_ were all together, after the funeral?"

"_THAT _was an emergency situation mister!" She said marching off, embarrassed at his pointing out of her obvious hypocrisy.

A few days later however she was back, once again bothering him as he sat on the floor of the shed adjusting the suspension on K2. "Urd and Takumi have started some kind of secret exercise program running through the woods during the afternoon and evenings."

"Uh-huh."

Well don't you wonder what that's all about?" She said passing him the socket wrench. "And why are you messing with my calculations for K2?"

"What do you mean?" He said hoping that playing dumb would save him, or at the very least maker her drop the subject.

"Why all this training all of the sudden? Do they know something we don't? And why when they come back do they always have leaves in their hair? And why is Urd always laughing like an idiot nowadays?" She demanded.

Keiichi fervently hoped he would hear Belldandy call him in for dinner. But when no call came he replied, "Well she's happy, and they get to spend time together now. You can understand that can't you?"

"Of course, but why so much running all of the sudden? I think they're up to something," she said rubbing her hands together.

"Umm well, they're probably just doing some intensive training, making sure they're ready for anything," he said tightening the hex nut.

"Then why don't you and Belldandy go on these training sessions if they're so important?"

He began to blush. "Well umm - I - don't think we need to train. I think we're just fine just the way we are."

"Well maybe not you, but what about big-sis!"

Not knowing quite how to respond he said, "Maybe you should ask Urd that question. I'm not very familiar with goddess requirements."

"_I did."_

"What! What did she say?"

She gave Takumi a look she thought I couldn't see and said, "_Well what do you think Tai? That might be very instructive_," Skuld said mimicking her sister.

"What did _he_ say?"

"He gave her the same look you're giving me now. You know, like you have to go to the bathroom."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Keiichi said picking up the torque wrench.

…

Skuld was not the only one attuned to changes at the temple. The next day in the forest Belldandy put her arms around the wounded base of an ancient cedar tree. At her touch the rotted wood began to fall away and a protective scar form in its place, protecting what lay beneath. Standing up she moved her hands gently over the tree, encouraging its pale leaves to turn green once more. "There you are," she said moving deeper into the woods. As she ducked under the branches a small bird dropped to her shoulder and began busily chirping.

"Yes it certainly is," she nodded. "What?" She asked looking up to see a number of other birds gathered on the branches above her. Each of them quickly joined in, chirping insistently.

"Well I don't really see how I can help with that," she replied. "Removing all the squirrels from the forest wouldn't be fair. Besides, they say that some of _you_ have been swooping down to pluck out bits of their fur to line your nests." At this, most of the occupants of the branch began vehemently protesting their innocence. However one member began plaintively chirping an alternative version, one which seemed to implicate several of his colleagues on the surrounding branches. Embarrassed they began to chirp back angrily.

"I thought it might be something like that," she said her eyes narrowing.

The bird on her shoulder continued. "Well I will speak to them about _that_," she said. "I just -," she stopped, hearing a crash up ahead. Going to investigate, she soon heard a familiar shriek as she came to the edge of a small clearing. She was surprised to see Urd and Takumi rolling around tackling each other in the meadow. She took another step forward before quickly ducking down behind a large fern; now realizing that something altogether different was occurring. Looking over the leaves she raised her left hand, blocking the view of the bird on her shoulder. The bird chirped back halfheartedly in complaint. Though her initial impulse was to leave, something inside her now bid her to stay. For as a first-class goddess, her eyes could behold far more than any human could see. And so what fascinated her about the scene before her was quite different from what might interest the average human being. She watched as the energy of their spirits moved gracefully along currents of air in a kind of synchrony with one another, their luminous patterns changing and intertwining, becoming more intense with each passing minute. Finally her gaze was drawn downward as Urd cried out and Elegance burst forth, fierce and beautiful toward the heavens. Tears of happiness came to her eyes as she watched her sister's angel soar skyward then gently float back to earth, covering the two figures as they lay quietly beside one another. Waiting for an opportune moment she silently took her leave, returning to the temple to consider all she had seen.

…

The next morning Belldandy awoke before the rest of the household walking the temple grounds, smelling the scent of the autumn air as it came down from the mountains. She sat down on the veranda for some time as the cool morning air surrounded her, alone with her thoughts before returning inside. She had just finished steaming rice when Urd appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning Bell. Can I have some of that?" She asked nodding to the tea.

"Sure," she replied not quite looking her in the eye.

Urd quietly sipped her tea sneaking a glance down the hallway. "So was everything alright the other day?"

"Yes I think the cedar will be fine if I give it a few more days care," she said taking a sip of her own tea.

"Good. But actually I was referring to when you were watching Takumi and I making love," Urd replied casually.

"PHFFFT!" Belldandy coughed, spitting out her tea.

It was hard to catch her sister off guard, but it was oooh sooo enjoyable when she did Urd though contentedly.

"Wh-What?" Belldandy said pretending not to hear as she went to retrieve a towel.

"You heard me Bell. Either that was you the other day, or we really do have some big squirrels in that forest. So?"

Belldandy looked out the window washing her cup, blushing fiercely as she thought of what to say. But soon she recovered replying, "Well to be honest what - little I did see was - very beautiful."

Now it was Urd who fell silent. _Dammit! How does she always do that! How does she always turn these things around on __me?_ She put an arm around her sister. "Spoken like a true first-class goddess Bell," she said turning to go.

"Urd, is it… very important to them?" She asked nervously.

"To_ them?_ I have no idea."

"_Urd I'm serious,"_ she said furrowing her brow, looking out worriedly.

"Well let's just say their means of communicating are more limited than ours. So I think they put more emphasis on simple things, like touching."

Belldandy now asked the question she feared. "Urd do you think I'm a bad companion because -."

"_Bell_," she murmured reassuringly. "The last time I looked Keiichi didn't seem to be suffering much. You know I love to tease you and - perhaps from time to time I may have provided my own, _assistance _to try and move things along. But the truth is the only thing that matters is that you and Keiichi communicate in your own way, letting things happen in their own time and place. No matter what anyone says - including me. Besides, Keiichi saw through to your true form right from the beginning. So I think when it comes right down to it he understands things more deeply than the average human. The truth is when the time is right, you'll know."

"_Thanks Urd,"_ Belldandy replied pulling her feet under her as she sipped her tea.

"No problem, anytime."

One might have concluded from Urd's sage words that she was now content to no longer interfere with her sister's personal affairs and let things follow their natural course. That is, unless they saw her now race down the hallway to her room, sliding open the door.

"Takumi wake up!" She said shaking him.

"Uh, what?" He said sleepily rolling over, trying to escape her prodding.

But she would not be ignored. "Tai, get up!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Belldandy put her feet under her. That means she's doing some seriously thinking about something."

"What?"

"I mean - because we're going to the aquarium today. And you're going to get Skuld to come with us."

"Why me?"

"Because she trusts you."

"You're not saying you want me to use Skuld's trust in me to trick her, are you?

"Yeah basically. Now here's the plan -" she said pushing him out of bed.

…

Urd explained to Belldandy that she, Takumi and Skuld had decided to go to the aquarium for the day. Though Belldandy and Keiichi stayed behind, Skuld was under the curious impression that they would soon be joining them. Before she knew it Urd had opened the gateway and they were gone.

Sitting alone in her room now, Belldandy began go through all the pictures she and Keiichi had collected over the years. Finally she stopped at one showing her asleep against him as he sat in his racing leathers, waiting on the track one afternoon. Staring at it intently she smiled. Pulling it out she took it with her as she crossed the hallway to Keiichi's room. Given the hour she knew he was still asleep, and so quietly closed the door behind her as she came to sit beside him. Gently she brushed the hair from his face before sliding under the covers. Keiichi turned slowly opening his eyes. "Bell is everything okay?"

"Yes," she said facing him. "Keiichi can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he replied, beginning to notice the unusual intensity of her sapphire eyes.

…

"Hey this isn't Sea World!" Skuld protested exiting the gate.

"No, this is our residence. Which Takumi and I have not had a chance to see together in a long time. On its walls I have drawn all the important parts of our story together. He and I were talking last night, and since you took care of Abyss while he was - _away_, we thought you should inscribe a section here as well.

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"_Really?"_ Takumi whispered behind her, almost as surprised.

"_Yes,"_ Urd winked nudging him in the ribs. For the next hour the two of them enjoyed relatively quiet solitude on the concrete slab serving as their porch. A porch which Takumi noticed had been rather firmly shored up toward the west in his absence. He studied it, only to see Urd's face happily smiling as he looked up. "Something?" She asked sweetly.

"No. I was just thinking how pleasant the twilight hour must be from here," he murmured grudgingly.

"Really? Hmm, I think so too," she said leaning back.

"Alright now what?" Skuld yelled poking her head from the residence.

"Now, we go to Sea World," said Urd.

They started to leave but Takumi grabbed her._ "Urd._ Have a look at Skuld's drawing," he whispered. Peeking inside she saw the overly large cartoonish version of Skuld standing atop Tariki Hongan temple, heroically thwarting demons on every side as Takumi (complete with X's over his eyes) lay on the ground begging for help. "Oh and I see she didn't leave you out either," he added pointing to a small unconscious figure in the corner surrounded by numerous empty sake bottles.

Urd mumbled something he couldn't quite make out, adding, "I'll put some _realism_ into it when I come back."

Together they set off down the cost road walking the four miles to the marine park. But halfway there Urd took a detour toward the sea.

"_Now what are you doing Urd!" _Moaned Skuld.

"I have one more stop to make before we reach the park. It's not far."

"Our groundskeeper?" Takumi asked following behind her.

"Yes."

Eventually they came to the weathered gates of the old Buddhist temple where Urd inquired after the one called Nobu.

"Aww, don't tell me we have to go in there and pray or something!" Skuld said kicking a stone down the path.

"Don't worry. I'm sure not even Urd would put you through such a _terrible__ ordeal_," he teased, grabbing her.

Soon the familiar face appeared. He approached Urd resolutely, but then noticed Takumi standing off to one side. He smiled revealing several crooked teeth. "I _knew_ you would return. I knew you would not abandon the faithful."

"Yeah, that's just the kind of guy I am - apparently," he replied embarrassed.

Urd reached out for Nobu's hand. "I just wanted to thank you for - reminding me to have faith," she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Of course," he replied, unaware of what a close call it had been. He began to discuss something about vigilance at the residence but after a low moan from Skuld, Urd said they would see him soon but that they had more pressing matters they needed to deal with today.

A short time later they arrived at the marine park and actually spent several enjoyable hours there before Skuld began to suspect that something was amiss.

"Shouldn't Belldandy and Keiichi be here by now?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes I would think so," Takumi said full of mock concern. "I'll go call the temple." He returned minutes later only to report he had been unable to reach them (not surprising given he hadn't called), and suggested they may have been delayed at the shop. This appeared to satisfy Skuld for almost another full hour before she again became concerned as to their whereabouts. Takumi decided now would be a good time to tell her about a flavor of ice cream which he said was his favorite but which Skuld had never tried (coffee). And so they began to search the nearby city of Kamogawa for a sample. During their expedition, Urd decided to comment on how familiar Takumi seemed with the city's back streets and alleys, but he let it pass. They had almost finished their ice cream in the early afternoon when the look on Skuld's face told them their time was truly up.

"Okay we need to go find big-sis right now!" She demanded.

Knowing they had run out of excuses Takumi matched her tone. "You're right Skuld, you're absolutely right! We need to find out what happened to them! Don't you think so Urd?"

Urd, who'd been enjoying the afternoon sun replied somewhat less convincingly, "Yeah… we should probably go back to the temple."

…

Arriving in the courtyard, Urd made sure she was out in front. Carefully she surveyed the grounds but saw nothing out of the ordinary. In fact she thought the temple had never looked more beautiful. But then that she spotted the tiny lantana flowers growing in the shape of footprints across the walkway. She looked back eagerly, "Tai, why don't you and Skuld go around back and see if the bike is there."

As the two went around back Urd raced into the house looking for Bell, only to find her knitting quietly in her room.

"Hi Bell. How are you?" She asked as casually as possible.

"I am very well Urd," she said smiling to herself.

"So you had a good day with Keiichi then?"

"Oh it was great!" She replied excitedly.

Urd laughed leaning back, putting her hands behind her head in a self-congratulatory manner. "Tell me all about it."

"I think we had one of the best conversations we've ever had. I mean we really communicated, freely in the absence of all barriers."

Slowly Urd's expression began to change. She looked back quizzically. "But that isn't _all_ you did, is it?"

"You said this morning things happen in their own time," Belldandy replied defensively.

Urd was not thoroughly disappointed. "You mean _nothing_ happened?"

"Well I didn't say - that," Belldandy muttered turning away.

"Then something _did_ happen?"

"I told you, Keiichi and I communicated freely for the first time."

"Oh you guys communicate all the time. There's nothing _but_ communication around here," she said frustrated. But then she began to consider her sister's words more carefully. "What do you mean by _absence of all barriers?"_

Belldandy whispered the angelic meaning of her words to Urd. "- so I could feel the emotions of his heart directly as we spoke," she continued.

Urd turned giving her a wry smile. "You know down here they call those boundaries _clothing_ Bell.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," she said quietly.

_Well, it's a start_, thought Urd. "Keiichi must have gotten quite an eyeful," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh Urd, I'm not you. I climbed under the covers. Oh and I found out some things about the human body. It seems that when -."

"_Yes_ _Bell_, thank you -," she said raising her hand. "But I think I've heard enough for one day."

They both turned hearing Takumi and Skuld enter the house. Urd poked her head into the hallway. "Well I found Belldandy," she announced. "She's in her room. _I think they had a problem with the bikes and that's why they couldn't join us at the marine park_," she said loud enough for all to hear. Not that it would do much good. She knew her sister was incapable of lying. Still, she could hope.

"Tai maybe you should go look for Keiichi."

He pulled her aside. "Did I miss some proclamation while I was asleep making me your servant? _-Go to the aquarium, -go get Skuld ice cream, -go find Keiichi._ What's next?"

"Didn't we already establish that you're my pet?" She replied matter-of-factly.

He smiled looking back at her, his eyes narrowing.

"Okay, okay, but please just do this one thing for me alright? Go and find Keiichi. I just want to be sure he's… alright," she said shoving him out the door.

…

As per her request, Takumi began to look for Morisato. But he turned out to be harder to find than he had expected. Ten minutes of searching had still not turned him up. Finally he saw the reason. He had been right under his nose all along. He of all people should have known to check the trees overhanging the west wall. Now he saw him there, lying almost hidden along one of the larger branches. He looked quite relaxed, his eyes closed soaking in the setting sun.

"_Hey K1, everything okay up there?" _

When he gave no specific response, Takumi leapt to the tree. "Keiichi are you alright? You seem kind of out of it?"

"The sun is so beautiful -," he replied as though in a dream. "The trees too. I never realized quite how much. And the land that surrounds these hills. We're so lucky to be able to -."

"Yeah they're all pretty great," Takumi replied impatiently. "So look, given that we've seen the hills, the trees, the birds and such - maybe we should go inside?"

"Hmm, carry me," Keiichi said curling up on his side on the branch, going back to sleep.

"_Dammit_," Takumi muttered under his breath.

When he eventually brought Keiichi inside, Belldandy put him into his futon, kissing his unconscious yet happy face. "Goodnight Keiichi," she whispered.

Urd had managed to discreetly described to Takumi at least a broad outline of what had occurred; including the fact that Keiichi would probably sleep until morning.

"Now what would everyone like for dinner?" Belldandy asked coming out from Keiichi's room.

Urd turned to give Takumi her most innocent of looks.

"Tai, I wonder if -."

"_Yes of course I would be happy to_," he said in a somewhat monotone voice. "C'mon Skuld, let's see what we can find eat," he said rummaging for the keys to the bike.

…

The weeks that followed strengthened Urd and Takumi's, to say nothing of Belldandy and Keiichi's relationship. In fact everything seemed to be going smoothly until one day Takumi began to ask about the details of goddess relationships.

"What are their customs?" He asked as he and Keiichi walked along the west wall.

"I don't know. What do you mean?"

"Well for instance as far as gods and goddesses are concerned, are you and Belldandy married, engaged, generally recognized as a couple, what?"

"Umm, I guess we've never really discussed it," he said, somewhat surprised by his own answer.

"I mean do they even _get_ married? And what about those like Urd?"

"That's easy. I'm pretty sure there _is_ no one else like Urd," he replied. But the more Takumi spoke, the more Keiichi realized he actually had no idea about any of it.

Eventually they decided to go speak to Urd to try to find out some answers. Which in retrospect may have been a mistake.

As they approached she could tell something was up. Whenever the two of them started acting like adolescent schoolboys she knew something was afoot. After a brief debate regarding who would actually ask the question Takumi said, "Urd we were sort of wondering about… certain customs." As she listened to their inquiry she realized the potential complexity of answering them in any way they would understand. But instead of trying to explain things she simply said, "Why don't you go ask Belldandy. She knows far more about such things than I do."

And so later that afternoon they approached Belldandy seeking answers.

"I guess what we're trying to ask is, is there some official custom that's performed to show that you and someone else are together. You know, similar to getting married? Oh, and it's really Keiichi who wants to know."

"_Hey!"_

Belldandy looked at them puzzled. "I'm not sure I understand. Didn't you give Urd that necklace as a symbol of your love?"

"Well - yes," Takumi replied.

"And Keiichi and I, we've also exchanged some very meaningful gifts."

"That's true," answered Keiichi.

"That meant we always wanted to be together, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then I guess we're already married," Belldandy said simply, returning to her chores.

Keiichi and Takumi slowly exchanged glances. The look wasn't exactly one of shock, but certainly contained elements of surprise.

…

When she returned to the temple several hours later, Urd found Belldandy curled up reading in the tea room. "So did the boys come and question you?" She chuckled.

"Yes. They asked about our customs."

She shook her head. "And what did you tell them?"

"The truth."

Urd looked up puzzled. _"Which is?"_

"I told them I think we're already married."

Urd's eyes grew wide. "You're kidding!"

"No," Belldandy replied innocently.

"_Oh Bell, you didn't!"_ Urd groaned.

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Bell, getting married is a big deal down here. The closest thing I can compare it to where we're from is, well it's sort of like _soul-threading_."

Now it was Belldandy's eyes that grew wide. _"WHAT!"_

"I see that you're beginning to get my point. It's a whole big ceremony and everything. You didn't think that's what it was, did you?"

Belldandy shook her head.

"I'm guessing you thought it was more like _presentation_ right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, initially I thought the same thing. But some time back when I was investigating human love rituals for… well I just needed to - I discovered it's not. So I'm guessing that when you told them they freaked."

"No, I don't think they _freaked_," Belldandy said, not entirely certain of her meaning.

"Bell, _exactly_ what did they say to you after you told them?"

"Umm, they said they needed to go outside and play," she recalled.

"_Great_. In other words they freaked," Urd said stepping outside to scan the temple grounds. "Now if were I a couple of idiots where would I go?" She said looking up. Sure enough there they were. Tucked away on one the higher boughs of the great oak, Keiichi and Takumi sat huddled deep in discussion. Walking closer she began to hear bits of their conversation.

"No, I really had no idea."

"I think its fine. It's just that we look kind of -."

"- yeah it's definitely a surprise."

"Should we do some kind of formal -."

"-how would you even get a certificate for that?"

"Hi guys," she yelled.

"_Hello Urd_," they replied in unison, acting as though this was a normal activity. "We were just up here, uh -."

"_Playing?"_ She suggested. "Look, Belldandy told me what she said. Now can you two come down here so that we can sit and talk about this like grown-ups?"

After several minutes of additional prompting, Keiichi and Takumi climbed down from the tree and together that night they all sat down to discuss the matter in detail.

…

"Okay, so are we clear _now_?" Urd said as they sat in the tea room.

"_I should hope so!"_ Skuld said crossing her arms to glare at Keiichi and Takumi. Neither of them seemed very happy now.

"Yes," Takumi said soberly. "We're not married because pieces of our soul haven't been sewn, or hammered, or something-ed together yet."

"Oh and that's because goddesses _don't __have_ formal marriages," Keiichi added in a similarly depressed tone. "They just kind of move from one relationship to another."

"Ugh! That's not what I said at all!" Cried Urd. "Bell is that what I said?"

"You'll have to forgive us Urd. We kind of nodded off there when you were talking about relative temporal planes of commitment," Takumi said rolling over feigning death.

"I give up. You try Bell."

"I think what Urd is saying is that each of us have made a sincere commitment to be together. And that's what relationships in heaven are like. They are not defined by a specific ceremony, but rather by the strength, depth, and length of the bond which exists between two people. It is something that no ritual can forge or dissolve. But if you have specific ceremonies or rituals that provide you with comfort that you'd like to discuss with us, we'd be happy to do so. We just want you to understand how it is in our world."

"So where does that leave us?" Asked Takumi.

Urd came to sit between them. "Well, Belldandy and I have been thinking. Given where we are we think we should have a presentation party."

Now it was Skuld's turn to groan.

"And what is that?" Asked Keiichi.

"It's a big semi-formal gathering where a particular god or goddess let's everyone know through means of a ceremonial introduction the person they are _with_. Belldandy and I don't see any harm in it, since it's already pretty obvious around here."

"So it's like an engagement party?"

"Well let me put it this way. Peorth has had _three_ presentation parties," she said as she and Belldandy attempted to suppress smiles. "But in truth that's not unusual for a goddess, particularly one that's so highly sought."

"So it's simply a way of acknowledging who you're dating _now_," Takumi said. Urd could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"No. There are plenty of individuals who a person might _date_ as you say, but are never introduced through presentation. Think of it as a way of notifying people of the person you consider to be a strong possibility for a very long-term relationship. What goddesses' would term _soul-threading_. But there's no reason to go into all that now. Just consider it a formal excuse for a party. Belldandy and I think that given everything that's happened, we're all overdue for one." Looking to their respective partners, the sisters could see that both were in a better mood. As Belldandy had anticipated, it struck the right balance between acknowledging their importance while relieving them, at least temporarily, of a set of everlasting commitments. Though Skuld was not particularly pleased with the plan as presented, she brightened somewhat when Keiichi and Takumi both indicated they wanted her to escort them to the party.

"Alright if we're all in agreement, Bell and I will leave tomorrow to begin making the arrangements," Urd said stretching out on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Repentance**_

Early the next morning Bell and Urd departed to Yggdrasil to begin preparations for the party. After wandering the temple for some time, Takumi finally decided it was time to ask Keiichi and Skuld about that which he had never worked up the nerve to ask Urd. Not so much its location, for he had long since guessed that noting the small angular ravine behind the temple which Urd carefully avoided whenever they traveled in the woods. But he had questions about the funeral itself and what had happened in the days which had followed. He knew now the time had come to see it all.

In response to his inquiry Skuld was now eagerly marching through the forest, followed by a somewhat more hesitant Keiichi and Takumi.

"So - this is it?" Takumi asked as they arrived.

"Yep this is it," Skuld said slapping her hand down on the marker stone. "I did the inscription work here," she said pointing out several details on top.

"Umm yeah, that's nice," Takumi replied exchanging nervous smiles with Keiichi.

"Skuld, maybe we should give Takumi some time alone to take all this in," he suggested.

"Well I just wanted to show him - ," she insisted, her voice trailing off as Keiichi led her away. Takumi sat down considering the spot. He tried to imagine all the preparations Urd had put into place. _Strange to think of me down there_, he thought putting his hands under the marker. He saw now that it had been shifted, perhaps several times, from its original position. Pulling it up he felt the etchings on its back surface. Turning it over he now saw all that Urd had written in the days and weeks following his death. He examined the inscriptions, not all of which he understood, as Urd's presence burned intensely in his heart. He promised himself that one day soon he would write a response to each of the thoughts poured out into the stone. Pushing the stone back into place he stood up to pass his hands curiously over the golden chain encircling a nearby tree. He called to his companions. "I think I've seen enough," he said coming down the hill to where Keiichi and Skuld sat as she practiced her control of maple seeds in the air around her.

"Wasn't my carving good!" She shouted waving her arms as the seeds spun in response to her movements.

"The best," he replied starting toward the temple. "But there's still something we need to do."

"What's that?"

"Abyss. It's time it had a proper home. But that can wait until tomorrow," he said heading up the path.

At dinner that night it was plain that each of them missed Belldandy and Urd in their own way. Still, the three of them managed to enjoy their time together. In truth Skuld did not exactly mind being the center of attention, and Takumi used the opportunity to get them to tell him as much as possible about their early days at the temple. He was particularly eager to hear any embarrassing stories concerning Urd, or what they might know about her childhood. He had a feeling such information might come in useful someday. From their tales he came to know much about the lives of the goddesses. In return he told them of nights at the seaside residence and of he and Urd's excursion into Tokyo.

"So the woman pestering Urd that night was named Sayoko, and she's a friend of yours?" Takumi asked still trying to understand.

"Umm, something like that," Keiichi replied showing him designs for several of the prototypes he was considering. "In either case Urd seems to enjoy torturing her," he said as Skuld yawned, moving off to curl up in the unoccupied living room.

When Takumi awoke the next morning, he began to examine Urd's rather curious shelves of ingredients (something else he hadn't had the nerve to do in her presence) before phoning Narita Temple.

"Hello?"

"_It's me."_

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. _"TAKUMI!"_ Replied the stunned voice as though it were an impossibility. "Is it really you!"

"It is."

"I'd… heard rumors you were dead," said Tenori.

"Well that may have been an over-simplification. But more to the point I have Abyss and I'm ready to bring it to you."

There was now an even longer pause on the phone. "You're kidding!"

"No. In fact I can bring it to you today if that's convenient."

He laughed. "Yeah - I think I can make time for that. You know I'm not joking, everyone thinks you're dead. They don't know what happened to you!"

"Let's just say it's a story for another time," he sighed hanging up. But as the minutes passed Takumi began to reflect on Tenori's words. With everything that had happened he hadn't stopped to consider the outside world. He picked up the phone and dialed Okubo's number. A moment later he heard Sen's familiar voice.

"Tenori says everyone thinks I'm dead. I just wanted to call to let you know I'm not," he said hearing sudden movement in the background. He tried to sense what might be happening in that small kitchen so far away. Eventually he decided that Okubo must be holding up his hand indicating something to Naru. But when Sen spoke again his voice seemed calm, perhaps even bored.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Someone always seems to come along and _find _you." The continued noise in the background made him wonder if Naru still worried about him. "Why were you speaking to Tenori?" He asked.

"Much has happened since we last spoke. But I told him I would bring Abyss to Narita so it can be studied." Okubo fell quiet as though calculating something.

"Will you be coming down?"

"Yes, I believe I will," Okubo replied finally.

"Good. Because there are a number of things I'd like to discuss with you. Things I should have said long ago. But we can speak of these when I see you."

"Then I will see to you soon," Okubo said hanging up.

After thanking Skuld once more for her care of Abyss, Keiichi and Takumi made the trip out to Narita to finally place the weapon into Tenori's care. Approaching the main gate Tenori came forward embracing him warmly.

"You did what no one else could do Takumi. And I knew you would," he nodded respectfully.

"It took all our efforts," Takumi replied humbly.

"I know. I was just being kind," he grinned placing his hands into the sleeves of his robe.

With a final handshake under the Niomon gate, Takumi turned to stare as the temple's dedication to Fudo-Myoo. Shaking his head he smiled as he descended the steps to where Keiichi stood waiting. As they prepared to leave he looked up one last time at the gate but Tenori was already gone. Sitting in the sidecar on the trip home Takumi felt an enormous sense of relief wash over him. Though he now knew that the stone he and Sorano had worked so hard to retrieve had been destroyed, he took some comfort in the fact it was no longer under demon control. So too, he was thankful that Sorano's seals were now back in rightful hands, and that her story would be known to all. Finally he was thankful that the weapon of the gods, entrusted to a nameless warrior more than 800 years ago would now stand where all men could see it. As for himself, he simply looked forward to seeing Urd again, perhaps hoping he wouldn't make too much of a fool of himself in front her friends at the upcoming party.

Arriving at the temple Keiichi and Takumi relaxed with Skuld in the courtyard, enjoying their last day together before Urd and Belldandy were scheduled to return. In the calm of the afternoon Keiichi sketched out two new design modifications to K2 as Skuld and Takumi practiced their fundamentals of control. As the sun dipped low in the sky they sat quietly leaning against each other on the veranda when the phone began to ring. Each of them raced to get there first but ultimately it was Skuld who was triumphant. _"Yes!"_ She shouted happily answering the phone. "What? _What!"_ She said disappointed.

"_Takumi,_ there's a woman on the phone for you," she said as he leapt up.

"- and it's _not_ Urd," she said passing him the phone. "She sounds upset."

"Hello?" He answered.

"Taku-chan?" The frail voice on the other end sounded as though it were a thousand miles away.

"_Naru!" _

"Takumi… I don't know how to say this. It's Sen. He's - gone."

"What do you mean?"

She began to cry. "He's gone Takumi. That's all I know!"

He couldn't believe it. "Dead?"

"Yes."

It seemed impossible. Deep down he'd always believed that nothing could ever harm or even truly age Okubo. That he would always be there. Perhaps that was why he'd let so much time go by without seeing him. He knelt down as his mind raced. "At Takkoku no Iwaya?"

"No. Somewhere near Narita."

Takumi felt an icy stab in his heart as its tightness quickly filled his chest. _"When?"_ He whispered only with effort.

"I don't know. A little over an hour ago."

He quickly looked at the clock. It was now 5:15.

"They need someone to go and -," but she could not continue. "Takumi could you please go?"

"Of course," he said feeling his limbs growing numb as he hung up the phone. Trembling he moved to steady himself. "What's wrong?" Keiichi said coming beside him.

Takumi said nothing, forcing himself to stand as he walked outside. He knew now that something had gone horribly wrong, and that somehow he had been the catalyst for it all.

"I think Tenori's in trouble," he said finally trying to focus his mind. He walked to the phone dialing the Narita-san directorate.

"_Is Sensei Nukura there!"_ He asked urgently.

"No I'm sorry. He's gone to the National Museum in Tokyo," replied the voice.

Takumi slammed down the phone.

"They're after Tenori and Abyss, though I can't imagine why," he cursed. In his heart he knew Tenori was probably already dead, that whatever had been planned had likely already occurred. But if by chance there was still something that might be done, he knew what they did in the next few minutes would be critical.

"Think, be calm, _concentrate_," he said pressing his hands to his forehead. He feared to take the next step, to know for certain. Yet he knew no matter how great his fear he must do something. He looked at Skuld. "Is there some way you can track the position of the number I'm going to call?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course. It's not really hard you know."

"It's not?"

"Not when you're a genius," she said placing her hand to the TV, commanding it to bring up the necessary optical projections. A minute later she was in the Yggdrasil network.

Unsure of what he was seeing Takumi glanced at Keiichi who nodded back encouragingly. He dialed the number. A moment later to his great relief Tenori answered.

"_Tenori,"_ he said, keeping his voice as calm as possible.

"I have Abyss. I'm at the Museum," he replied.

Takumi stopped, hesitating. "That's good. Perhaps we can celebrate tonight," he said cautiously as Keiichi looked on bewildered.

"Perhaps. Though some of this might take some time. Maybe we can meet around midnight."

"Alright then, let me know," Takumi said simply.

"I will." And with that he hung up.

"Why didn't you warn him!" Cried Keiichi.

"Because he was - I don't know - doing what I was doing. Controlling his breathing - his tone - his voice," Takumi muttered pensively.

"_Meaning?"_

"I think they already have him."

"If that's true why didn't he indicate it to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe he can't. Maybe he knows we can't help him. Maybe he just doesn't want anyone else getting hurt or killed."

"If that's true we need to help him," Keiichi said determinedly.

"Right," Takumi replied.

"Umm, we may have another problem," Skuld said peering at the monitor. "This says he's south of the National Museum, near the Ueno train station."

"So?"

"So there's a ticket registered in his name departing from Ueno station on the Tohoku Shinkansen at 5:25 pm."

"How do you know that?"

"I told you. I'm a genius."

"Actually she kind of is," acknowledged Keiichi.

Takumi looked at the clock. "In that case none of this matters," he replied bitterly. "Effectively they're already gone. That train leaves in a little over five minutes. In an hour, they could be anywhere."

They sat in silence for a moment until Keiichi suddenly jumped up, running to the shed. "C'mon!"

"Keiichi what are you doing!" Takumi yelled behind him. "Please don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing."

"_We can catch them,"_ he said pulling out K2.

"Impossible. That station is more than forty miles from here in the center of Tokyo."

"Right! Which is why _we're_ not going to Ueno. We're going to _Omiya_."

"I get it," cried Skuld. "The train doesn't stop or divert prior to reaching Omiya station. So if you get there before they do -."

"We can catch them, even if they get off or switch trains," Keiichi said as the engine roared to life.

Takumi looked on in disbelief. "Keiichi I know you're good. But even _you_ can't beat the bullet train. Doesn't it travel at like 170 mph?"

"Only over open terrain," he said with grim determination. "Through populated areas it has to travel a bit slower."

"A _bit_ slower! Still, it must be almost 40 miles to Omiya from here."

"More like 35," he said throwing him a helmet as he pushed the bike into the alleyway. "And we've just wasted 60 seconds having this conversation."

"Skuld, is this even _possible_?" Takumi asked.

"It takes the Shinkansen about 25 minutes to reach Omiya from Ueno. Of course you'll still have to get to and from the highway and that will -."

"Let's go -," Takumi said grabbing hold of the rear rail of the bike.

"Should I call Urd and Belldandy?" Skuld yelled as they began to move off.

"Don't worry them just yet. We don't even know for certain what's wrong. Besides they'll be back tonight. If we find out anything more along the way, we'll call," Takumi said as they rolled out into the street.

Keiichi turned to him pulling down his visor. "I'm only going to say this once."

"What?"

"Hold on and go with my movements -." At that moment the bike accelerated down the hill toward the highway.

…

Looking out from her post at Yggdrasil central control Peorth was happy for Urd. And like many others she looked forward to any good excuse for a party. Still, whenever Urd was around things tended to move less than smoothly. And she could see that today was going to be no different as Ex, Ere and Chrono now stood gathered around her discussing the object Urd had placed onto the table.

"But shouldn't a presentation dress be well - a bit more flowing?" Remarked Chrono.

"Yeah and maybe lighter in color?" Added Ere.

"Oh the heck with that, nobody expects that from me," argued Urd waving her hand.

"They're right of course -," Peorth said coming up behind them. "You should put that poor thing out of its misery if you ask me."

"Well I'm not asking you," quipped Urd. "Though I suppose I should consider you as something of an expert in these matters," she added playfully.

Peorth crossed her arms frowning. "If that's your way of saying I'm a highly desirably goddess then I suppose it's true."

Urd raised a hand to her shoulder. Somehow it seemed harder to dislike her since the funeral. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm depending on you to lend a certain flair and dignity to this occasion."

"Really?"

"Yes. It seems a lot of the younger gods aren't interested in coming unless you do."

Peorth straightened up. "Well in that case I suppose it's my duty to -."

"- By the way, where's your _next_ presentation going to be - in the park out back?" Urd chuckled.

Peorth smiled raising her eyebrow in imitation of Urd. "Where is yours going to be - _right now_?" She said smugly.

Instantly Urd realized her error. "Umm, well it's going to be in the…park…out behind the temple," she muttered quietly.

"_Urd,"_ came the call behind them.

"Hello Bell." Like Urd, Belldandy approached carrying a garment. Those gathered could see it was both light and beautiful, everything they had been demanding of Urd's own gown.

"Do you see why I'm not going with that approach?" Urd motioned. "I'd rather not be directly compared with Bell on that day... given I have been my whole life."

"What are you doing?" Belldandy asked coming up to join them.

"Oh they want me to wear something like what you have Bell. I told them no way."

"Well I'm sure whatever you wear it will be beautiful Urd."

"_Really? Because this is it,"_ Peorth said holding up the gown.

"Give me that!" Urd snapped, snatching it away.

"Well I think it is very nice."

"Thank you Bell, I think so too," Urd said giving Peorth a backward glance. "Is everything ready?"

"I think so. It's been so good to see everyone. Still, it will be good to get home."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing."

"Do you think everything's been alright while we've been away?"

"I'm sure they're fine. The protections we set up would have warned us if a demon so much as came near the temple. Besides, how much trouble could they get into in three days?"

…

If Takumi had thought flying with Urd was terrifying, it paled in comparison with what he now experienced with Keiichi. It did not so much feel as though they were _passing_ the surrounding cars as attempting to avoid striking numerous multi-ton objects lying scattered in the roadway. He had no illusions as to what would happen if they collided with something at this speed. They would both be dead. Keiichi from the impact and he from what Belldandy would almost certainly do to him if Keiichi was in any way harmed. As frightening as the view appeared from the back, Takumi didn't even want to think about what it must look like from Keiichi's perspective. He tried to block out the sound of the wind, the bike, and the metallic blurs whizzing by them on either side as they made perhaps their 10th instantaneous left-right sweep through traffic as they raced toward the station. As they came over a small rise in the road he heard Keiichi yell something above the roar of the engine. Then he saw it, far to his left he spotted the oncoming train. A second later the roadway dropped away, passing beneath the rail lines before once again rising on the far side. As they came up Keiichi made a sharp right turn, accelerating past the narrow roadway dividers marking the station racing to the upper parking decks.

"I can make it from here," Takumi shouted jumping off. "I'll call you when I know something. You should get back to Skuld. We have no idea what might really happen tonight."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Keiichi.

Takumi slapped his shoulder as he turned to leave. "Thank you. And don't get killed on the way back."

"Same to you," Keiichi said turning the bike in a tight circle before disappearing down the road the way he had come.

Reaching the highway Keiichi looked back. The last glimpse he caught of Takumi was of his silhouette moving across the uppermost platform of the station.

Poised at the roof's edge Takumi watched silently from the shadows as the arriving Ueno train disgorged its passengers. Seeing no sign of Tenori he waited until the last possible moment before jumping to the train as it pulled away. Though it had appeared to be a simple task from the platform, as he landed he realized just how slick the top of the train was as he slid precariously until managing to pull himself to safety along the top central groove. Silently he kept watch as the train passed through station after station heading north. Coming from the temple everything had happened so fast he had had little time to think. But now as he lay watching the scenery from on the top of the train it seemed he had plenty of time to think. To think of things he had not dared to at the temple. It was not until they reached Utsunomiya almost an hour later that he spotted Tenori exiting the train. He seemed to be alone, carrying nothing of significance with him. Careful to remain hidden, Takumi waited until he knew with certainty to which train Tenori was headed. Once onboard Takumi jumped to the station roof, crossing quickly over and down onto the outbound train as it pulled away. Forty five minutes later they reached Nikko station. He watched patiently as Tenori departed walking to the rear car. As he did, he noticed him survey the surrounding platform with utmost subtly. The act alone sent shivers down his spine. His heart began to pound so furiously he was sure it would give him away. Not quite believing his eyes he saw Tenori pay the attendant and take possession of an oblong package. His mind seethed trying to comprehend what was happening, trying to understand what it all might mean. Careful to keep him in sight he called Tariki Hongan temple.

"It's 7:30 where have you been?" Said the voice on the other end impatiently.

"I'm in a city called Nikko."

"Yeah, I think I've heard of it," Skuld replied sarcastically. "Do you know where _he_ is? Because he turned off his phone an hour ago."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Tenori replied grimly. "Let Urd know where I am when she gets home."

"Don't you want me to send her a message now?"

"No, I don't," he said, his eyes growing dark as he shut off the phone. Dropping into the shadows on the far side of the station he silently began to stalk his old partner. As much as possible he paralleled Tenori's movements, careful always to stay on one side or the other of him, never to trail his path. Slowly he moved through the darkened city streets preparing himself for what would come next; cursing his own stupidity.

_Of course it wasn't the demons! They have no need for trains, _he thought angrily.

As they approached the city Takumi heard the rushing waters of the Daiya River nearing on his right. But as Tenori reached the Shinkyo Bridge crossing the Daiya he abruptly turned away, moving circuitously back through the narrow city streets into the forested hills bordering the left side of the valley. _He knows or he suspects,_ thought Takumi. _Now is the time to act._ With practiced skill he broke from his path, moving ahead of Tenori. A moment later he dropped down in front of him.

"TAKUMI! I'm surprised - to see you."

"I assume you mean _alive_," he replied gritting his teeth.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're going to give me _that_," he growled, motioning to the object in his right hand.

"What?"

"Don't play games with me. I want _it_ and _you;_ right now!"

His eyes burned with malevolent intensity. "I know Tenori. I know about it all."

"Hmm, somehow I doubt that," he replied stepping back. "But in either case you appear to be unarmed."

"This isn't the dojo, and I'm not here to score points," Takumi replied threateningly.

"Which is good since I do not think you are my equal."

Takumi's patience evaporated. He struck to immobilize with blinding speed. But Nukura's counterstrike was more than a match for him and he tumbled to the ground. Instinctively he rolled to assume a defensive posture trying to control his alarm.

"It appears we _both_ have a few surprises for each other, eh?" Tenori said pulling Abyss free of its shroud.

"How!"

"Let's just say a benefit of my current employer."

Takumi stared at him now as though he were a stranger. "You helped me only to obtain Abyss! _And you killed Okubo!_"

"That loss was both unexpected and unfortunate. If only those sent to take care of you at Jufukuji had succeeded, it would also have been _unnecessary_."

Takumi reeled as Tenori's words struck home. Only now did he understand the depth of the deception as the awful realization took hold.

"That attack killed the one I was with! _She was only a girl Tenori!_" He cried, bitter tears of regret welling within him.

"And would have killed you too had they known what were doing. But I don't pretend to understand their methods. I should have gone along of course, but I was told they were powerful and that there was 'no way' you could escape. They underestimated you Takumi, I must say."

"Why didn't you just wait? I would have brought it to you as I promised. _You know I would have!_" He cried in torment.

"Yes, but what about your little friend? Was _she_ going to hand over the stone as well? I don't think so. No, the only way to get both items was to take them as soon they were discovered. When they came up missing I knew you had somehow escaped. Naturally I told my employers I would contact them as soon as you called. But of course you never did. I continued searching for Abyss, but by the time I learned you were using it to terminate those in your path you seemed to disappear from sight. No doubt you had found allies by then. Later I was informed that several individuals had, on their own initiative, set a fire - killing you. From there the trail seemed to grow cold and I heard nothing more on the matter. That is, until you were kind enough to drop it _right into my hands_."

_Of course_, thought Takumi. After the fire Abyss was stored at the temple with Skuld. They must been unable to sense it there, likely due to protection Belldandy put into place following Mezzumura's attack. Even if they had sensed it in the chaos of the battlefield, there would have been little opportunity to obtain it through Lind's legions of Valkyries.

"But why steal it now? I lost the stone soon after Jufukuji. Now it's destroyed. What possible purpose does all this now serve?"

"You still don't get it do you? Oh I assure you it still has purpose to me. Well beyond its power to sense tears."

But Takumi could hear no more. For it was not what he needed know. He needed to know why. "How could you do it Tenori? You were part of my family. Yet you've taken the lives of innocents," he cried heartbroken.

"_What family?_ We were part of the same dojo but we took different paths years ago."

"Time does not change what -."

"_Oh you sound like the old man Takumi!_ Time _does_ change. _It changes everything!_ I went out into the world as you did and I saw. I saw the falseness, the delusion, the naiveté of our views. Don't you see? _The world you believe in is a dream Takumi!_ It does not exist! People like you and Okubo are part of the past not the future! No one believes the old ideology anymore. There is only what one can be attained now, in the moment."

Takumi stared at him and his heart hardened. "Believe me, whatever future awaits humanity, whether beautiful or shrouded in darkness; it depends on us. On someone to believe in it, care for it, cherish it. That world is not yet realized, but it will come because of those who seek to make it so. Not for themselves - but for all mankind. But I have not come here to convince you Tenori. I have come to _inform_ you_. I have come collect upon your sins_," he said coldly, blocking his avenue of escape.

"Careful," Tenori replied smoothly moving to counter him. "For I know now you are sensitive to the power of this weapon."

"So are you," snarled Takumi.

"Yes but I'm the one whose armed. And given our relative experience I believe that will make all the difference."

"Easy or hard Tenori, you're giving me that weapon."

"Oh I intend to. By all means _come_!" He said crouching low.

Both knew in the next few seconds it would be over.

Hate boiling within him, Takumi feinted twice as Tenori slashed before leaping in ferociously.

_Too easy_ thought Tenori plunging the weapon upward as Takumi burst upon him. But as he fell Takumi turned to his left crossing his hands in front of him, catching the shaft just beyond the blade. Continuing to turn as he struck the ground the blade swept past him, narrowly missing his heart. Using the momentum Takumi continued to spin counterclockwise, delivering a powerful backhand to Nukura's jaw with his left hand. The shock of the blow loosened the grip of his back hand on Abyss which Takumi quickly replaced with his own. Shadowing Takumi's movements on the other side of the weapon Tenori quickly attempted to counter him as each completed their turn in deadly symmetry. With a powerful twist of his body Takumi swept the weapon upward in a tight circular arc forcing it to pass between them. As it spun to come level once more he turned again at the center of rotation, sweeping counterclockwise. The force of the motion ripped the weapon from Tenori's hands and he tumbled forward. Rolling he sprang to his feet but Abyss was already at his throat. Takumi's eyes burned with hatred as he gripped the blade.

"_Well, well, what do we have here?"_ Said the calm voice suddenly behind them.

"_Hild_. I'm not surprised," Takumi hissed continuing to stare at Tenori. "Let me ask you something. Are you shorthanded in Hell? Because every time I turn around, you seem to -."

"Are you _volunteering_?" She replied easily, cutting him off. "How do you know I don't just want to see you again? However in answer to your question -," she snapped her fingers as a dozen demons instantly appeared on all sides of them, _"No."_

"This is between me and him Hild. And I'm going to finish it."

"Well then all means don't let me interrupt you," she said as both looked up in surprise.

"But do be quick about it. I've wasted far too much time on this scavenger hunt tonight already."

Takumi hesitated.

"Oh are we _shy_ about killing in front of people now?" She taunted. "That must be a rather _recent_ event. Well alright, I'll just turn my head if it makes it easier for you."

Takumi tightened his grip on Abyss. Tenori glanced at Hild and was in motion. Instantly the weapon swept through in the darkness.

"Well will you look at that," Hild said turning to view the result.

The blade lay at the base of Tenori's throat as Takumi stood silently fighting back tears.

"_Killing you won't bring them back,"_ he said sadly_._ "Nor will it do honor their memory." Bowing his head he turned away walking down the hill.

"All done then?" Hild asked mockingly. "In that case, Tenori I believe I told you to bring that item _directly_ to me on Akagi; did I not?"

"Of course. I was just on my way -."

"To double cross me," she said pointedly.

"No. I would never -."

"Then if I were to go to the hotel down there I would _not_ find men waiting for you with a rather sizable sum of money?" She said, her violet eyes beginning to glow.

Tenori grew pale. "It was always my intention to…," he began weakly.

Bored with the explanation Hild snapped her fingers as his body burst to light. As the glow faded Takumi turned to see a small sphere floating in Hild's left hand. She tossed it in the air casually. "Humans. Their greed never ceases to amaze me. I suppose that's why they fascinate me so," she said thoughtfully. "Imagine, trying to double-cross _me_?" She laughed, throwing the sphere over her shoulder to one of the waiting demons.

"That's not greed it's stupidity. And as for humanity, you weren't dealing with a very good example of it," Takumi said continuing down the hill.

Hild smiled watching him, shaking her head as he went.

"_Oh Takumi dear_, aren't you forgetting something?" She asked extending her hand.

For an instant he actually considered running. That is, until he realized the utter futility of any such effort.

"You're not taking this Hild. It doesn't belong to you."

She burst out laughing. "It doesn't _belong_ to me! Is that what you really just said! What are you, five years old? Trust me, you're in no position to tell me what I can or cannot do," she said as her smile evaporated. "After all, I'm not standing under any _trees branches_ today," she added menacingly. "And while I would just _love_ to talk to you more about this, I simply don't have the time. This little adventure has already taken far too long."

Takumi knew his time was up. If he was going to do anything it would have to be now. _"Shield,"_ he cried throwing the weapon outward as Hild reached up.

The barrier appeared to hold. "Wow you're doing well," she called, causing him to swell with pride until adding, "-considering I'm using less then a thousandth of my true power." With a wave of her hand the protection collapsed and Abyss flew toward her.

But in the instant it passed between them it was struck, incinerated by an enormous burst of energy which slammed Hild, Takumi, and everyone else nearby to the ground. A moment later Takumi struggled to his feet to face Hild.

"I was afraid that was going to happen," she sighed dusting herself off.

He looked at her puzzled. _"The Almighty One!"_

She nodded. "Which is why the instructions I give are meant to be followed _precisely_," she said looking to her surrounding demons. "That double-crossing fool wasted valuable time. As soon as it left the temple it was only a matter of time before being noticed on the Yggdrasil system. Well let's see if _He_ has anything _else_ to say tonight. _No?_" She asked aloud after several seconds of continued silence, thunderclouds slowly moving into the distance.

"In that case it would appear that we are all alone now. It seems they have forgotten about you Takumi. Not terribly surprising really, since you were _never_ one of them." She walked to within several paces of him. "Now I wonder, do you have anything you'd like to say to me?" She asked, eyeing him the way predator does prey.

"Only what Urd said before. We have no plans to visit you in H… the demon realm. Please do us the same courtesy," he said trying not to tremble.

"No I was thinking more of an apology. You know, for all the _trouble_ you've caused me," she said placing a hand gently to his shoulder.

He realized that with Abyss now gone she had plenty of time to make him suffer. He stood quietly. "Whatever you're going to do Hild, just get it over with."

"Really! Oh very well then -."

Takumi shut his eyes as she approached but felt only a brush against his cheek, her touch disturbingly similar to Urd's. To his amazement she then simply walked away, as her surrounding demons fading into the darkness. "Do be sure to give that to my daughter when you see her," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the trees. A moment later the winds of a terrific cyclone appeared in the distance; only to vanish as quickly as they had come.

Takumi shivered feeling weak as he sat down on the hillside. He looked up wondering at the stars for perhaps fifteen minutes before a burst of light overhead signaled Urd's arrival on the ground beside him.

"_Tai are you all right!"_ She said kneeling beside him.

"I'm okay," he whispered.

"What happened? Did you retrieve Abyss?"

"No. It's been destroyed. By the Almighty One."

"What! Hild didn't get it?"

"No. But she got Tenori. And there was a moment when she could have gotten me. But instead she just –."

"What?"

Takumi leaned over kissing her. "She told me to give you that. I thought for sure she was going to kill me," he said still shaking.

Urd took hold of his hands looking up. "I don't think we have to worry about that now," she mused.

"Didn't she say she needed one of us as a demonstration of her power?"

"You have to understand how she thinks. Now that she's seen everything, I think she will leave us alone for awhile."

"Why?"

Urd looked away sheepishly. "Well, because - I think she sees you as her best chance for uh, grandchildren," she muttered.

"Ahh," he said also beginning to blush.

"Don't get any ideas. I should tell you that for a goddess it's not just up to us."

"I understand," Takumi said, not really understanding anything at all. "Still, I suppose there's no harm in practicing," he said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah well it's a bit cold out here," she said shaking him off.

"Yes but do you see that beautiful hotel down there? I have a strange feeling that if we inquire we will find there has just been a most unexpected cancellation."

She lifted her eyebrow. "Well I suppose I could use a hot bath. And besides, Bell and Keiichi deserve a night alone. It would be terribly inconsiderate of us not to think of their feelings."

Takumi smiled back. "Urd you know Skuld is still there. If we really wanted to give them a night alone -."

"I don't," she replied.

"Me either."

Urd put her hand around his waist as together they stood up.

"Tai are you alright? Skuld told me everything that happened."

"No. I'm not. But having you here helps - a lot," he said hugging her.

They continued down the hill but Tenori's interest in Abyss still bothered him. "_Tear. _Sorano said that word once as well. Urd?"

"Yes," she replied splitting off a piece of her earring and tossing it to the wind.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting Bell know where we are tonight so she won't worry."

Takumi realized there were still many things about goddesses he did not understand.

"Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"No. The foundation stones. They need to be here on earth right?"

"If they're to be used. For only in this realm lie the gateways to both light and darkness."

"Have they ever been connected to the word _tear_?"

"We commonly refer to them as the Tears of Heaven."

_So that was what they wanted._ It had never occurred to him that Abyss might be used to locate another stone. But in Hild's hands he felt certain now that was exactly what she planned to do if the opportunity ever presented itself.

Urd nudged him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes but I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"I'm not really that bright."

She smiled leaning against him as they pushed open the lobby doors. "That's okay. I already knew that," she whispered happily.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_**Remembrance and Celebration**_

Three days later Urd and Takumi returned from Nikko. Coming through the front gate they could see a transformation was already beginning to take hold of the temple.

"You see Skuld I told you they'd come back," Keiichi called spotting them from the ladder as he strung paper lanterns across the side yard. Gathering on the front porch the two men shook hands, smiling like boys caught up in some great adventure.

"Good to see you in one-piece Keiichi."

"Same to you old man. You know Skuld missed you guys a lot."

"I did not you, you… lying liar!" She shouted. "And I told you my calculations say we need more lanterns!"

Over the next few weeks, preparations continued at an ever increasing pace. Every day Takumi saw more and more people at the temple, fewer and fewer of whom he recognized. Keiichi noticed as the day of the party approached he seemed to grow increasingly nervous.

"It'll be alright," he said watching him as he paced in front of the shrine one afternoon.

"Of course," Takumi replied. "After all what could go wrong? Our partners, goddesses whom are among the most beautiful women in the world will be surrounded by numerous other deities while we stand beside them; forming a sort of…contrast."

Keiichi smiled furrowing his brow. "Not that we're worried."

"No of course not. _What's to be worried about? It's just a little party_," Takumi replied in imitation of Urd's remark of the previous evening.

…

The morning of the party came, only to find Takumi lying on his side in Urd's small room continuing to brood about the coming event. _This is ridiculous, _he thought. If I can face Hild and her demons why am I so concerned about this goddess - party - thing? After all, it's just a measure of how we'll be perceived through their whole community. And things have gone so well with the goddesses I've met so far, - Belldandy, - Lind, - Skuld. _Yeah I'm sure meeting a couple hundred of them today will pose no problem at all, _he thought sullenly. _I know, I'll roll over and look at Urd._ The sight of her sleeping face never fails to – "Augh!" He cried opening his eyes only to see Urd staring back at him from inches away.

"Well, today's the day. Are you ready?" She teased.

"Ready? Of course I'm ready. I'm extremely ready!" Takumi scowled back.

"Then maybe you should get dressed. I have a feeling today's going to be a busy day."

Takumi thought the correct term might be _long_ _day_ as pulling on his clothes he heard her ask, "What's that you're wearing?"

_This?_ This is what I'll be dressed in today," he said pulling on the indigo haori coat. On its back, chest and shoulder it bore a mon of four white diamonds, arranged in a larger diamond motif.

"I don't know if that's really right for presentation."

"I thought we said we weren't going to be traditional," he replied eyeing her earthen-toned gown. Besides, Naru gave this to me. It belonged to Sen."

Urd grew silent. It had only been a few weeks and she knew the issue still pained him greatly. But then she smiled seeing him wrap the right side of the coat over the left, securing it in the manner reserved for those to be buried.

"Are you _sure_ that's the way you want to go?"

"Well I understood it's the way they're useto seeing me," he replied mischievously.

"Yes, well," Urd said re-tying the coat from left to right, "perhaps we could try for a happier note today."

Ducking into the hallway Takumi spied Keiichi sitting quietly in the tea room.

"Hey what are you getting on my case for Urd? Keiichi's wearing a sweater!"

She smacked the back of his head, "Belldandy _made_ _him_ that sweater."

"Well at least no one will confuse us," Keiichi said taking in Takumi's appearance.

He grinned in response. "Well that's probably just as – _holy cow Skuld_, look at you!" Behind them Skuld entered wearing a dress of Indian red which seemed to sparkle with tiny iridescent flakes of red and blue.

"It's cool isn't it? I formed some aluminum oxides and silicates doped with chromium at high pressure. Then I - ."

"_Good morning,"_ Belldandy said coming out in her apron.

"Is that what you're wearing today?" Takumi asked puzzled.

Urd hand moved again but this time he caught her. "I hope you're not thinking of making a habit of that," he said grabbing her.

"_Get off._ Belldandy and I talked last night. She's coming down to the party later in the day. _Alright you guys_, you have some work to do don't you?" She said shooing them out the door.

For the next several hours Keiichi, Takumi and Skuld took turns racing up and down the forest path between the parklands and the temple trying to finish setting things up. Returning on their final trip that afternoon they could see that a group of goddesses and others had already begun to arrive as Urd and Belldandy stood on the veranda. As expected, Keiichi and Takumi took turns shaking hands and nodding politely. Of those arrivals clearly not from this realm of existence Takumi frequently heard the word _Yggdrasil_ mentioned when he asked what they did. It made him wonder how big this _Yggdrasil_ really was. In one group he was pleased to meet several goddesses whose names seemed to be Axe, Ear and Crono. He listened with interest now as they told him a rather different version of an event which Urd had previously described.

"Hmm I see," he said eyeing her suspiciously. "So basically you're telling me she crashed an entire section of heaven?"

"A necessary sacrifice to save the place," Urd replied with a wave of her hand.

"Tell me, does she use that justification a lot when things get destroyed?"

"_Yes_," they replied in unison.

"You'll have to excuse us sir -," Urd said leaning down to pick up half a dozen bottles of sake. "But I believe we administrators are scheduled have an important staff meeting right about now," she said leading them around to the rear of the house.

"_Good_. Now we can find out what _really_ goes on around here," Chrono said following behind her.

"_By the way," _Takumi shouted as she disappeared around the corner, "who's watching Yggdrasil right now?"

Urd shrugged before continuing on toward the shed.

"_Actually, that explains a lot,"_ he muttered turning back.

As for Belldandy, Takumi was beginning to get the impression she was some kind of celebrity in the heavens given the amount of attention she was being paid. Walking along behind them now he felt almost sorry for Keiichi, surrounded as they were by guests as they wandered down the half-mile path through the forest. But as he entered the parklands Takumi found it was he who was truly alone. For indeed he now realized he knew almost no one. In contrast Keiichi was quickly surrounded by growing numbers of the Nekomi Tech auto club. Much to his relief Skuld soon found him, and together they walked through the ever growing crowd.

"Skuld it's the beginning of December. It should be cooler here. How are you keeping this place so warm?"

"_Genius_," she replied passing the impromptu stage they had finished only hours before. "You see those big rocks we scattered around here? Well, inside each of them is a small amount of radioactive -."

"What!"

"I'm kidding. You see - I'm a genius of invention _and_ social conversation."

Passing under the stringers of lanterns running from the stage, Skuld called forth Noble Scarlet who quickly began lighting them. In her enthusiasm however several soon burst into flames. _"Noble Scarlet,"_ she shouted as the diminutive angel zipped around attempting to blow out the flames. "What will the other goddesses think!"

But Takumi's attention had been drawn elsewhere. "Who's that over there?" He asked noticing a particularly striking goddess walking up the path back to the temple. "The one dressed in - umm, leather?"

"That's Peorth remember? The one whose gate you jumped through."

"_Of course!_ _That's_ why I recognize her… Not an altogether unattractive woman really," he said noting her outfit.

"Let me save you some time mister. There really aren't a lot of _unattractive_ goddesses out there."

"Yes I - suppose you're right," he replied embarrassed.

"Plus she's a major -."

"Don't say it Skuld."

"P-e-r-v," she mouthed silently. As they approached a gathering of auto club members next to one of the central tents Takumi became aware of two men staring at him intently.

"Hey Otaki you see that guy? Doesn't he look like the guy we _buried_ a couple of months ago?"

Otaki looked over puzzled. "To tell you the truth dude, I stopped asking questions about things at Keiichi's place a _looong_ time ago."

"Hmm, good idea," agreed Tamiya.

"Hello, how are you today?" Takumi said walking up to the two of them.

The two said nothing, continuing to stare back. "Yeah that's weird," Tamiya said as he and Otaki wandered off in search of food. "Definitely weird."

Takumi turned quizzically to Skuld.

"Yeah that's just -."

"_Something you forgot to tell me?"_ He said reciting the phrase he had heard frequently over the past few weeks. "You know Skuld sometimes I wonder what _else_ you guys have neglected to tell me."

"Oh I'm sure that pretty much covers it," she said racing away as she spotted Sentaro coming down the forest path.

"Uh-huh," he replied turning to the crowd.

Unfortunately for Takumi, at that moment one more thing no one had bothered to tell him about was heading directly for him.

…

"So _this_ is what all the fuss is about? She can't possibly be serious," said the flamboyantly dressed figure who now approached with a group of others. Several of them chuckled.

Takumi turned to them hesitantly. "Umm, do I know you Tinkerbelle?" He asked eyeing the newcomer.

"You should if you're spending time with _my_ _Urd_!" Replied the man.

It could be in all fairness said that Takumi Sato possessed several bad habits. One was his tendency to circle things which he viewed as hostile. It was a habit born of the dojo which had helped him over the years determine the space his opponents were willing to defend. And so it was now that he slowly began to circle the new visitor. "You want to run that by me again?" He said as the muscles of his upper body tightened slightly.

Fortunately Keiichi's sharp eyes spotted Takumi's deliberate movements. For he had seen this behavior before. "Oh this could be bad!" He moaned breaking from the group. "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through," he said, pushing is way past his fellow auto club members to reach the two.

Takumi moved patiently, careful to keep his hands low and in front of him. Though meant to be so, the gesture did not come across as entirely peaceful. "Do you have something _specific_ you want to say to me Tinkerbelle?" He said gritting his teeth.

"I said you'd better watch your step if you're seeing _my_ Urd," the man replied more forcefully now.

"I don't know what you've been _drinking_ Tinkerbelle, but you should stop. _Now_. Before something _bad_ happens to you."

But the man had turned his attention to the crowd. "Who is this _Tinkerbelle_ of whom he speaks?"

"A character from a children's story," Takumi replied behind him. "One which I assumed you'd be familiar with given you obviously buy your clothing from the same place," he growled. "Tinkerbelle, you know - as in the little fairy pixie," he said closing his fist.

"What do the Pixies have to do with this?" The man said throwing him an confused look.

Takumi could no longer contain his amusement. "You see, I just _knew_ someone like you would know all about little pixies. _Now about that something bad that was going to happen to you -."_

"Out of the way, coming through!" Keiichi cried finally breaking into the center. "Okay Takumi come on, let's go, lots of things to do today…," he said pulling him to one side upon seeing their escalating conflict.

"Ta-ku-mi?" Muttered the man. "That name means artisan. Tell me what arts do you know?"

"A good question," he replied turning away from Keiichi's rather persistent grip. "And one I'll be more than happy to answer for you," he said facing his rival. "But first, what is your name Tinkerbelle?" However it was Keiichi who first whispered the answer in his ear. He burst out laughing. "WHAT! Keiichi you have _got_ to be kidding me! I mean the clothes, the name, the attitude - they all go together so _perfectly_."

Now that his ego had been bruised, Troubadour pushed away from the crowd calling him out. "Come here_ creature_, I'm not done speaking with you. For that is most certainly what you are. For you are _not_ one of us." There was a general murmur of agreement from Troubadour's supporters in the crowd.

"Oh you needn't worry about that. Because I'm not going anywhere," Takumi said drawing himself to his full height.

"Oh man!" Groaned Keiichi. "Hey, can I get a little help over here!"

Skuld now burst through the crowd. "Okay Keiichi what is it you've gotten yourself into this, UH-OH," she said taking in the scene.

"I think you pretty much get the picture."

"Yes it is I, Troubadour," the man said announcing himself as one might the coming of a king. "Surely you now understand to whom you are speaking," he said thoroughly pleased with himself. Takumi looked back bewildered. "In truth I've never even _heard_ of you before this moment. But if you've come here to upset Urd _believe me,_ everyone will know your name when I am done… tearing you to pieces," he said his voice growing dangerous.

Though his response entertained some in the crowd Troubadour recovered quickly.

"So it's just as we were told, you are indeed a vicious beast. Oh and by the way if you do not know my name, you need to look upon the wrist of your beloved. For I assure you you _will_ find it there." At this Troubadour's supporters in the crowd began to enthusiastically jeer Takumi.

But he did not seem to hear them. In fact in that moment he did not seem to hear anything; his face registering shock. "_What did you say_?" He breathed coming closer to Troubadour. From the look on his face Keiichi wondered if the day's festivities might not end in a funeral. The crowd too seemed to grow quiet. But Troubadour sensed his opportunity and pounced.

"You didn't know? Ah, but of course you didn't. I see it in the dull look in your eyes. Why would she tell you? You are but a passing moment in her life, whereas she and I have known each other for many years. How clear I see it all now. How could I possibly have been concerned?" He said looking away triumphantly.

Takumi looked down saying nothing. As the moments passed Keiichi inwardly began to feel embarrassed for him. Skuld too felt her heart pounding. "Deck him," she whispered coming alongside him. But Takumi only stood there. Finally he reached out taking hold of Troubadour's hand and spoke, "I hope that all you have spoken here today is the truth, for if not -," his grip tightened, "believe me you will come to regret it." Then he turned and simply walked away, heading for a small hill in the central meadow. Skuld, who couldn't bear to hear the murmurings erupting from the crowd behind her chased after him, but Keiichi caught her as she passed.

"Let him be Skuld."

"Get off me Keiichi!" She cried pulling from his grip. She continued to run, catching up to him as he reached the crest of the hill.

"That Troubadour is such a jerk. Why didn't you just punch him?"

"That wouldn't solve anything," he said looking at the horizon.

"Or maybe we should just go find Urd?" She suggested, worried by his tone.

But Takumi simply continued to gaze into the distance. "Is it true?" He asked finally.

"Umm, what?" She asked, hoping he was not asking what she thought he was asking.

"You know. Everyone in the heavens knows apparently. Everyone but me," he said sounding less than pleased.

"Well Troubadour was a long time ago. Almost before I was born," she said hopefully.

"I see. And the bracelet?" His tone did not seem to be improving.

"Umm, I don't know really," she said beginning to tremble.

Takumi looked down at her. "What is it you sister always says?"

"That a goddess should always tell the truth," she replied, her dark eyes beginning to cloud.

"So?"

Skuld continued to look up at him but said nothing, tears welling in her eyes. She was beginning to think that today might not wind up being such a happy occasion after all.

…

When Keiichi finally located Urd, he found she was not at the party at all, but rather sitting with Peorth and half a dozen other goddesses out in the utility shed. Approaching he could see they were all enjoying themselves immensely, having already consumed a considerable volume of sake; at least by any human standards. He spied Urd with her back to the doorway as Peorth sat on the ground across from her leaning against K2. Just before he reached the doorway Peorth silently signaled Urd, who immediately reached behind herself to throw him into the center of the group; much to the amusement of the goddesses.

"Ah there's my little Keiichi," she said overly affectionate from too much sake.

"_URD_," he protested.

"C'mon Keiichi, it's just us here. You can tell the truth. Isn't this your dream come true?" She said waving her arms around at the collected goddesses.

"_Hi Keiichi!"_ Peorth said playing along as she tossed back another large glass of sake.

"Urd knock it off. I've been looking all over for you!"

The announcement only provoked a wilder response from the goddesses. Urd, their self-appointed ringleader played it for all it was worth.

"I see - so that's how it is," she said slyly moving toward him.

"We always knew strange things were going on down here," Ere yelled.

"After all, why else would Urd stay," Ex laughed.

"Oh you don't know the half of it," she said winking at them as she put her arms affectionately around Keiichi. "But not with this guy," she said weaving a bit as she spoke. "No this guy - he's a gooood guy," she said exuberantly squeezing Keiichi's cheeks. "Now if we could just get him and Bell to be a bit more -," Keiichi tried not to imagine what her uncoordinated hand movements were meant to convey.

"Right Peorth? _Peorth!_" Urd turned calling her.

"Aye-aye captain," Peorth responded immediately before passing out onto Keiichi. The collected goddesses shrieked in laughter as Peorth's unconscious body slumped into his lap.

"_That's the problem these days!_ It's impossible to find good help," Urd said lifting one of Peorth's limp arms.

"We know. That's why we work with you!" Shouted Ere.

"Urd listen to me. I have to tell you something!"

"Shhhh," she said not hearing a word he'd uttered. "We're having a veeery secret goddess meeting in here," she said sweeping her arms around drunkenly as she attempted to stand up, trying to retrieve yet another bottle of sake. "It's all very husssh husssh," she said almost tripping over Keiichi and Peorth as she returned. The rowdy goddesses began chanting, "_Sake_, _sake_."

"Don't tell anyone this Keiichi," she whispered sliding down beside him on the floor. "But I'm veeeery happy now." She put her head against his, sipping slowly from the bottle.

Keiichi smiled watching her as she spoke with the other goddesses. Every now and then there were moments like this when he felt like he could see the real Urd. The girl that must have been so long ago when she and Belldandy were young. He was thankful that in her present state she probably had no way of knowing how very important to him she really was.

"By the way," Urd said eyeing him suspiciously. "You didn't hear what I was saying about Lind earlier did you? I mean I don't actually _know_ if she has something shoved up…," prompting another outburst of laughter from the group.

"Urd will you please be quiet and _listen_ to me for one minute? Troubadour and Takumi got into a big -."

The mention of those two words together was all that it took to begin to snap Urd out of her sake-induced stupor. "What! What did you just say?"

"Troubadour and Takumi, out in the field," he repeated.

"Where? Where is he?" She said getting up.

"Which one?"

"The other idiot. My idiot can take care of himself," she said reaching the door. Suddenly she stopped. "He hasn't done anything rash has he?"

"Who? Takumi?"

"You know someone else who does rash things?" She squinted ducking out into the afternoon sunlight. "I mean we are trying to make a good impression today."

Keiichi stared at her a silently.

"Oh be quiet Keiichi! People already know I'ma screw-up. Now what happened," she asked, wobbling a bit as she walked around to the side of the temple.

"Well it's kind of complicated."

"Don't tell me he killed him!" Keiichi could tell from her tone she was only half-kidding.

"No, the last time I saw him he was -." Without further details, Urd was gone in the direction he'd indicated.

He watched her go when suddenly he heard the calls of the goddesses. He turned to see three of them attempting to drag Peorth's body out of the shed in a most ungainly fashion.

"Hey Keiichi is there anywhere we can leave this?" They said dropping Peorth where she lay. "We want to go back to the party."

"_Jeez_, okay. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Keiichi, you're the best!" They cried.

"Yeah sure, the best - at getting myself into these situations," he said trying to pick up the scantily clad unconscious goddess from the ground. Once he was sure he had a hold of her he headed for the house. But he'd no sooner turned the corner than he ran into Belldandy. The two looked at each other awkwardly for a moment as Peorth snuggled in his arms.

"My, she certainly looks comfortable there," Belldandy observed.

"Umm, well you see she passed out," he began.

"Uh-huh."

"And then they asked me to take care of her," he continued motioning.

"I see."

"So - should I just put her into Skuld's room?" He asked hopefully as Peorth continued to nuzzle against him.

"Perhaps," Belldandy replied, her eyes narrowing slightly.

He looked back at her as innocently as possible. "I'm kind of in trouble aren't I?"

"Maybe," she said giving him an encouraging smile.

He sighed. "Well okay then. I hope I see you out there," he said carrying the cumbersome package into the house.

…

Urd's anger grew as she approached the parklands. _"He didn't even want this. I could see how nervous it was all making him,"_ she thought cursing. What she wanted most at that moment was someone to vent her anger on. As it turned out she didn't have to look very far. Approaching Troubadour's group she heard a voice cry, "Really Urd, if you were so desperate for companionship I would have gladly answered your call." The muscles of her jaw clenched as she heard several of his companions chuckle. _Be calm_, she told herself. _No roasting, no burning_. Not yet anyway. This _is_ a social occasion after all.

"Honestly Troubadour I just didn't consider you," she replied evenly. "The truth is I've simply reached an age where I've outgrown _boys_ and need to be with a_ man_." At her words members of the crowd including Otaki and Tamiya began to yell their support.

"Urd please, that mongrel? He is not our kind. I'm sure that with a short refresher you would forget all about him and eagerly rekindle our love," he announced confidently.

"An interesting proposition. I gladly accept your offer," she replied. There were gasps but mostly stunned silence from the crowd.

"I'm not surprised," Troubadour shrugged.

"I will gladly come to your arms and forget all about him, provided you can prove to me you are at least his equal. After all, a person of my status should be with the best possible man."

"I should think the possessor of that title is already obvious."

"_Really_? So you've fought Hild's demons single-handedly, freed my sister from their power, _and_ destroyed a devil of Mezzumura's rank? I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear your answer?" She said loudly.

"These things you say he's done, how do we know they're true?" Shouted one of Troubadour's comrades_._

"_Because I was there_," murmured a grim voice behind them. A moment later Lind emerged from the crowd. Long feared for her ferocity even among goddesses, a number of the crowd seemed to shrink back on her approach.

"I can tell you what I saw. I saw him take Hild to the ground. I saw her depart while he remained. Perhaps this is not surprising, since it was he who defeated the barrier protecting the demonic gateway in the mountains." Murmurs broke out among the crowd upon hearing this news, in no small part because the repulsion of Hild's forces was an event well known to many of those present.

"No, that cannot be true. That man was killed," said Troubadour.

"And is risen again. It appears that some spirits are hard to kill… even for Hild." Lind added, perhaps for dramatic effect.

Looking around now, Urd saw nothing but wide-eyed silence from the crowd.

"I have seen him in battle, he does not hesitate. One wonders how he would react in - _other_ _situations_," she said, allowing her gaze to fall upon Troubadour.

Troubadour seemed reluctant to meet her stare. Instead he looked off to his left - directly into Urd's awaiting eyes.

"So should I go ahead and set up that match with Hild?" She inquired. "I'm sure she would just _love_ to meet someone who thinks they can best her."

Troubadour appeared to go pale. After several seconds of reflection he answered, "Urd my love, you know that your happiness is my heart's fondest desire. And to that end we must each travel our own paths to our great destinies which await." Without further elaboration he departed as quickly as possible.

"Yeah somehow I thought that would your response," Urd muttered. "_Man_, what did I ever see in the guy?"

She turned sheepishly to Lind. "Umm, thank you."

"I only spoke the truth. And what I did, I did not do for you." She turned to leave but then stopped. "I forgot to congratulate you. May the two of you use your time together well," she said walking into the crowd.

Urd stared after her. _Maybe she isn't all bad_, she thought. Still, it bothers me to hear her talk about Tai. In either case that takes care of one of them. Now to deal with the other.

…

Before long she spotted him, standing alone on the hillside looking east. Drawing closer she could see his head was down, arms folded across his chest. _Is he upset_?

"Hey there you are," she said coming up lightly behind him.

"Hello Urd," he replied not looking up. He sounded grim.

_Yep - he's upset_, she thought. "Should we go back to the party?"

Takumi's eyes searched the horizon. "I was just hearing about your past," he commented thoughtfully.

"_Hey_, I never said I didn't have one!"

"True enough. And his bracelet? Is it true you still wear it?"

_Dammit,_ she thought unconsciously covering it with her hand. Why _do_ I still have that thing? "C'mon, you can't let something like that upset you," she insisted.

But Takumi remained impassive. "No it's not that. It's true I was surprised, but it's not that. I just need to think for a while. I'll talk to you later," he said walking away.

"_Tai,"_ She called watching him go. _How dare he! And on today of all days_.

"Urd what are you doing over there?" Shouted Exe. "Come back to the party."

_It won't do any good trying to talk to him now anyway_, she thought. Best to just leave him be for the moment. Still, as she walked back to the party with Exe she gave a long parting glance in his direction.

…

Up in the kitchen Belldandy stood surrounded by a group of fellow first-class goddesses as they busily prepared all they would need for the evening's festivities. Outside several the Valkyries with whom she'd grown close to over the years walked around the grounds, admiring her new earthbound home. Together they discussed all the recent events in the heavens; together with more local goings on.

"I just saw your sister Bell. You know, the one you're supposed to _presenting_ with today? Seems she's got one too many boyfriends down there," Saga announced walking in from the veranda.

"_Oh?_ Well it's great they all have a chance to visit," Belldandy replied trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"And that Peorth is already passed out in the other room," Sunna added amused.

"_Well that I did know,"_ Belldandy murmured to herself.

"And the sun's not even down yet. Yep, looks like it's shaping up to be one of your typical parties," Var said nudging her good-naturedly.

Belldandy brushed back her hair looking up from the pot. "They're celebrating Var. And in truth we have a lot to celebrate and be thankful for," she reminded her.

"I think you need something called _on-ions_ for this," Sunna said reading from one of Belldandy's cookbooks.

"Yes, I'll go get some," she said ducking outside

As she walked out to the garden however, Belldandy sensed that something was not right. Moving beyond the temple wall she began to search for its source. Reaching the ridge she saw Takumi sitting alone on the far side of the maple tree. Slowly she made her way down, calmly coming to kneel behind him.

"Takumi?"

"_Yes."_

"Are you alright?"

Despite his reluctance, her voice commanded respect.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for asking," he said stiffly.

But she was far too attuned to accept this. Though she sensed the cause of his concern, she wanted to be certain. "I'm sure Urd will be missing you at the party," she ventured encouragingly. Though he said nothing, she felt the surge in his anxiety.

"That's not important right now," he murmured.

"But you love her don't you?"

"That's not the same as… deserving her," he said somberly. "If you love someone, _really_ love them, shouldn't you do what's best for them? No matter how much it hurts?

In the beginning all I thought about was being with her. About how happy she made me feel. Just thought about myself. But now I think I understand why you didn't want us to be together. You knew I could never live up to her, not really, and that eventually I would let her down.

I tried not to think about that for a long time. But the more I think about it now, the more I know I'm not the best choice for her." He struggled to continue, "I know you were just trying to protect her Belldandy. I know now that's all you were ever trying to do. In the end - she's a creature from the heavens. And I - I'm not," he said sadly.

Belldandy listened as Takumi gave voice to the impossibility of their future together. And she knew well of what he spoke, for had she not wrestled with the same thoughts herself on so many nights? _In the end would they be happier if_ -? She felt his words in her heart, just as she felt the wind in the trees, the water moving through the earth, and fate as it swept its hands over the landscape forever changing it. But so too she could see things which he could not, a possession of hope in things yet to come. And it was this which she now sought to convey to him as they knelt together in the forest. "I understand of what you speak. But I know now it's not up to any one of us."

"She deserves more. To deny that is to accept one's own selfishness."

"Isn't that up to her? Shouldn't you trust her enough to let her make her own decisions?" She said remembering Keiichi's words. But she could feel her thoughts were no longer reaching him.

"This life is a dream," he said looking at the tender words carved in the gravestone. "But I do not think it is a dream which can last." She knew now his emotions had finally closed him off from any outside influence. "I just want you to know how thankful I am to all of you for giving me a home… and love. I will always remember you Belldandy. I wish you and Keiichi much happiness."

In that moment her heart went out to him. She looked up saying, "Know that there is no one I would trust to protect Urd's heart more than you, and I would be proud to have you in my family."

Takumi turned away shutting his eyes tightly, embarrassed by his own emotions at her words. But as a goddess such things did not matter to Belldandy. She continued, "Because that's how we feel Takumi. It's true that when you came I was afraid. Mostly because Urd had never let someone so deeply into her heart before. I was afraid that if anything happened in the end she would be more lonely and isolated than ever. But now I know that the two of you are just part of what's supposed to happen. That you're an important part of our future."

"You know, or you think you know?"

She put her hand to his shoulder standing up. "All our actions guide the future. But that is all they do. They _guide_. In the end there is only what you're willing to fight for, what is in your heart." She let go of him returning to the temple.

As she reached the ridge he looked back at her. "_Belldandy_, may I ask you something?"

"Yes," she replied, brilliantly illuminated by the setting sun behind her.

"Were you ever… a Valkyrie?"

"No," she said shaking her head, continuing down the far side of the hill. "_But my mother was_," she whispered quietly.

…

Arriving at the temple, Belldandy saw Urd pacing anxiously in front of the house.

"Bell have you seen Takumi?"

"Why?"

"Why? WHY! Because Skuld wants to build an interactive map showing where he is at all times. _Why do you thi__nk I'm looking for him!_ That stupid Troubadour."

"I don't think that's the problem."

Urd turned staring at her. "So you _have_ seen him."

"Urd I need to talk to you," she said pulling her to one side.

"_So talk."_

"Not here," she said glancing in the direction of the kitchen. Together they walked beyond the bamboo gate and up the steps into the main temple. Entering Belldandy closed the door behind her, stepping close to her older sister.

"What's going on?" Urd asked.

Though Belldandy was nervous she knew what she had to do.

"Urd, what would you do if something happened and Takumi didn't - he didn't love you anymore?" She asked quietly.

"WHAT!" Was all Urd could say.

"What would you do?"

"Is this some kind of joke! Because it's not funny. And I don't have time for this now!" She growled crossing her arms.

"No, its not."

"I don't know. I guess I'd be sad," she said throwing up her hands.

"Urd, listen to me. This is serious. _What would you do if he didn't love you anymore_?"

Urd's irritation was becoming more palpable by the second. "I don't know sis, it's not something I think about. Anyway, it's not going to happen."

Belldandy continued to stare at her, her eyes pleading. "Urd I'm asking you, _what would you do_?"

Slowly Urd's expression began to change. "Why the hell are you asking me this! On today of all days!" She said anxiously.

But Belldandy merely continued to look back sadly.

"WHY!" Urd demanded, the stress beginning to tell in her voice. "Did Takumi say something?"

Belldandy nodded tentatively.

Urd's eyes went wide with shock. "Well… what - did the two of you talk about?" She asked, fear beginning to show in her face.

"Urd," Belldandy said shaking her head. _"What would you do?"_

Urd stared at her trying to read her thoughts, and began to tremble. The truth of her question was beginning to sink in. But when she spoke her voice was clear. "I don't have to worry about that because -," her voice suddenly cracked, _"because he loves me Bell." _She pointed a trembling finger back at her sister. "He _does_ love me," she said tears coming to her eyes. "And he… he will _always_ love me, because _- because he said so_," she cried breaking down. She was speaking more to herself now than Belldandy. "He wouldn't just leave, _I know he wouldn't_," she said tears streaming down her face. "Because - _he means so much to me_." She said turning away sobbing.

"I know that Urd," Belldandy said gripping her. "I just don't know if he does. Have you ever told him how you feel? Really?_ About everything?"_

"Why are you saying all this!" She cried.

"Because he feels the way you do right now. He's worried he's not worthy of you and that eventually he'll disappoint you. That's why he thinks you would be better off in the long term without him. Urd you need to -."

"Okay Bell I understand," She said breaking away, wiping her tears as she ran for the door. "Where is he? _Where is he right now!"_

"When I left him he was at the red -." Urd was gone before she could say another word.

For most of her life, Urd had worked hard to feign indifference. On any normal day she could have sprung into the air and landed right beside him. But on this day she ran, ran from the temple like she was a child trying to catch the receding shape of her mother as she faded away.

_Please just let him be there_, she thought running through the forest. Reaching the ridge she spotted him, kneeling down as he looked at something. She raced from the hill coming up behind him.

"Hey you," she said immediately kicking herself for her words. _That's not the way to begin_, she thought.

Takumi continued to sit quietly. He was touching the symbol she had carved in the center of the gravestone. Seeing it her tears began to fall.

"I never taught you what that meant," she said quietly.

"Yes. But I know. I know what it must be."

Her tears were falling freely now. "Yes, _but I never said it_ Tai. I never said the words - _I love you_." She threw her arms around him, holding him tightly as she let her emotions go.

"I know," Takumi said bowing his head. "That's why what happens now is so important. That's why I want you to be happy and have everything you deserve."

She tightened her hold on him as though he might vanish on the spot. _"Don't even think about it Tai," _she said closing her eyes as she pressed her head against him. "Don't even think about giving up on us. Not now. Not after everything we've been through. I mean I know you're stupid, but you're not _that_ stupid," she said hugging him. "_I love you so much_," she said, her tears falling on his shoulder. "I just could never come right out and tell you because-, I don't know I was - embarrassed," she said shaking her head. "You and I the way we are, I was just way too concerned about what you might think of me if I - but I should have told you. I should have told you that day on the ridge," she said crying.

Takumi reached out, grabbing her hand. "_What I would think_? _Embarrassed?_" He said his voice choked with emotion. "Not possible indigo. I've already messed up enough for both of us. The truth is I'm here because I didn't have the strength to leave. Because I couldn't imagine going on without you." He shut his eyes trying to block out his tears. "I just hope I haven't disappointed you too much or screwed things up beyond all -." Urd cried, but now they were tears of happiness.

"You haven't," she said shaking her head.

"_You're my life_," he said pulling her to him. "Let's just live as we can, experiencing the world anew each day, helping it forward," he said looking into her amethyst eyes.

"Sounds good to me," she said curling up in his arms.

For several minutes under the maple tree everything was calm. The last rays of the afternoon sun shone down on them as they kissed passionately. But all too soon they heard a rustling in the trees to their left, followed by, _"Oh my god, why don't you guys get a room already!_ Making out on the gravestone I helped carve! I'm going to need serious therapy if I keep having to see this stuff."

But Urd and Takumi were too thankful for each other in that moment to pay her much mind. Finally Urd shouted, "Skuld, you know we love you."

"Yeah? Well I don't need your love. From either of you! So there!" The tree replied shaking.

"But if that's true why aren't you at the party? Why would you be here for any reason other than to spy on us?" Asked Urd.

The trees grew silent. "I just needed to - I was just checking…. What is this an interrogation! Everywhere I go it's always an interrogation, - where are my tools, - where's the TV, - what happened to my motorcycle, - why are you looking at us like that…," they heard the voice echo as she retreated back down the trail. "I don't know, you try to help..."

"It's okay Skuld," Takumi called. "You know we're happy to have you stay."

"Yes," Urd chimed in. "And if you do you just might learn something," she said hugging him.

"_Oh man,"_ Skuld cried, her small footsteps now rapidly receding down the path.

"Hmm, looks like you're not that entertaining after all Indigo," Takumi said turning to her.

"_She's_ not the one I'm trying to entertain. Come here you."

"Hey weren't we supposed to make some kind of an appearance today?"

"Yeah but you have to understand. Time is kind of relative when you're a goddess. When Belldandy received her first class goddess license the party went on for three days."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_**The Guardian**_

By the time they returned to the party, Belldandy had changed and joined Keiichi in the park. As she came now into the illuminated meadow with several of her fellow goddesses, it felt in some intangible way as though hope itself had come upon the grounds.

Urd stood with Takumi among the trees at the park's edge watching her. _"Do you see that?_ I've been compared to _that_ my whole life. You know what I mean?"

He turned smiling. "Yes I know. It's the same magic I feel whenever I look at you."

"_Awww_, that's so sappy," she said rubbing against him

"Trust me you'll pay for that comment later," he replied as they walked down into the crowd. Once there, they saw that Peorth had apparently recovered enough to rejoin the party, spotting her as she sat waving happily from the far side of the stage. Urd continued on, unaware Takumi was no longer following her. An instant later she heard him shout her name so loudly she was sure that everyone in the park had heard him. She froze in her tracks. "What are you doing?" She hissed back, a desperate look beginning to form on her face.

Takumi ignored her, continuing loudly, "_Let it be known to all gathered here today that I bow before no man_," he said as smiling guests began to crowd around them.

"_Tai_," she whispered pleadingly.

"_But I gladly kneel at your feet_," he said lowering himself dramatically before her. The crowd burst into laughter and cheers of applause; perhaps Peorth most of all.

"Tai, we _do not _make speeches like that at these sorts of things," she said pulling him. "Now get up you old fool," she said blushing intensely.

Takumi rose by her side mischievously. "Are you _certain_ of that?"

Like much of the crowd, Belldandy had laughed and cheered them on. That is, until she too heard her name being called. Now it was Urd's turn to laugh as Belldandy's turned to Keiichi wide-eyed in shock. "_BELLDANDY!_"

A series of gasps ran through the crowd as the guests fell silent.

"_Oh no, Keiichi_," Belldandy urged waving her hands, somewhat less quietly than her sister.

Urd turned suspiciously to her partner as he looked on, clearly quite pleased with himself. "You and Keiichi made some kind of immature little bet, didn't you?"

"Possibly," he muttered continuing to stare in their direction.

"Belldandy," Keiichi said lowering his head. "_You are my friend, my companion, the one with whom I share all that is my life. For you I would walk into the very fires of Hell_."

Urd looked at Takumi puzzled.

"I helped with the last part -," Takumi proclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, _great_," Urd said looking back wholly unimpressed.

"_I cannot imagine my world without you_," Keiichi continued, looking around nervously_. "What I'm trying to say is, Belldandy you are my goddess. And I love you above all else in this world." _

Takumi had no idea what the normal protocol was for an event such as this was. But at that moment Belldandy flew to Keiichi's arms as Megumi and the auto club members cheered them on wildly.

"_Humph,"_ Skuld said watching the scene dismissively.

"You see what she just did there? Now that was nice," Takumi commented.

Urd glanced at him tossing back her silvery hair, "Tai, considering I actually_ have_ walked into those fires for you; I think I'm pretty much covered."

"_Pretty much," _he nodded kissing her affectionately.

Rather like a large cat Peorth now pounced upon the stage. "Well if there are no further _love proclamations -_," she said eyeing Urd and Belldandy who still looked somewhat mortified, "then perhaps we could hear from the _third_ sister."

Skuld looked up instantly in terror from the crowd. But just as quickly Sentaro jumped in front of her yelling, "Well she's cool, and an excellent mechanic. So leave her alone!"

Though Belldandy and Urd had each made their feelings plain to their partners, no one that evening received a kinder look than the one Skuld gave Sentaro's turned back.

"Well with that said - _let's get this party started!_" Peorth roared looking down at the audience as she stood onstage. Her sultry voice now thundered across the field as Ex, Ere and Chrono jumped in, joining her in song:

_Ooh baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Ooh heaven is a place on earth,_

_They say in heaven, love comes first,_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth . . ._

"I will never understand the goddess fascination with singing," Takumi said as Urd dragged him into the dancing crowd. To his left he saw Keiichi and Bell moving gracefully to the music; in contrast to he and Urd's more exuberant style. At least he thought they were exuberant - until he saw Skuld and Sentaro's performance up near the stage. "_Urd, look at Skuld_," he shouted from the midst of the throng. "She gets it from me!" She shouted smiling back.

Onstage Peorth was in her glory, playing to the rapt attention which both gods and humans alike now paid her. Looking out on the crowd her voice rang out with the power of a true goddess in its full strength,

_In this world we're just beginning,_

_to understand the miracle of living,_

_Baby I was afraid before,_

_But I'm not afraid - Anymore!_

"Hmm she seems very - athletic," Tamiya said staring up at her in awe.

"Huh? Oh yeah... athletic," Otaki echoed likewise entranced.

Finishing Peorth leapt from the stage, as other goddesses jumped in eager to demonstrate their skills.

"_Peorth!_" Urd yelled as she landed in front of them. "I trust you're enjoying yourself immensely?"

"Not bad," she replied, glancing at the numerous pairs of admiring eyes watching her.

"So can I expect we'll be having one of these for you in - oh about a month?" Urd said following her gaze.

"Me? _Hah!_ I'm the ultimate free agent."

As they continued in conversation Takumi noticed Lind standing quietly at the back of the crowd.

He walked to her hesitantly. "Commander would you umm, care to dance?"

"No thank you," she replied coolly.

He nodded turning to go.

"I've heard the one who betrayed you is no more - as is Abyss," she said staring at him in a way that did not ease his anxiety.

"That's true, but how did you know?"

"It does not matter. But I have something for you."

He watched as she reached into her vest eventually producing a small ring. "I thought you - might like to have this," she said handing it to him.

"Sorano's?"

She nodded.

Takumi knew it was her way of trying to reconcile the past. He bowed to her. "Again I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I know that you are Sato. But you should enjoy this day. For it is days such as this that stand to remind us of who we are."

"I think so too."

"I have a request of my own," she added.

"Yes?"

"I wonder if I might -," she stretched out her hand placing it over his heart. Takumi did not understand but made no move to interrupt her. She stood silently, listening for several moments before stepping back.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I believe so," she said nodded quietly.

"Commander, I wonder if -."

"There will be other evenings to talk Sato. Go, enjoy your party," she said walking away into the night. Takumi felt the music become louder and more rhythmic as he turned his attention once again to the stage. He watched as some of the guests now seemed to be jumping into the air, moving their hands to create a luminous glow as they dove and twisted. The effect was mesmerizing as each attempted to outdo the other with their artistry and grace.

"Wow what a cool magic trick!" Said a girl in glasses next to him.

"Yeah - cool," he murmured in agreement. On his left he saw several of them had formed a kind of ribboned ball of light which they were now directing at one another using their powers. But within seconds the speed of their actions increased to the point where it was hard to tell whether it was indeed a ball or a stream of light which now raced above, around and through the crowd. The human guests gasped in awe as they watched the wild nocturnal light show. Occasionally the luminous paths would cross, creating strange and wondrous flowing effects in the light and space around them. As one young god playfully swung the ball in Belldandy's direction, she quickly accelerated it into a complex pattern using her immense strength before redirecting it at Urd. As it streaked toward her Urd swept her hand hitting the ball at full speed, accidentally causing it to burst it into flames.

"Aww URD!" Skuld moaned walking by Takumi. But Urd merely shrugged returning to her socializing.

"They called that the Valkyrie fire," she said as another stream swept past them. Takumi watched the game for perhaps several more minutes before he noticed a number of people seemed to be shouting in his general direction.

"Why are they yelling?"

"Oh it's nothing to worry about," Peorth purred coming up behind him. "It's just a little custom we have at these events. Your beloved jumps in the air and you have to catch her."

"That's it?"

"Yep, that's it."

Turning he saw Belldandy was already springing into the air as Keiichi swiftly moved to catch her. _They're good together,_ he thought, though secretly he suspected Belldandy might be providing him with some sort of assistance. His reverie was cut short however as he caught sight of Urd beginning to line up some ninety feet beyond him in the field. A sinking feeling began to take hold as he noticed the mischievous look in her eyes.

"Umm, what if I _don't_ catch her?" He asked anxiously beginning to take several steps back.

"Oh nothing. Except that you'll look like a _total_ _loser_," Peorth laughed.

"Somehow I figured you were going to say - _dammit Urd!_" He cried seeing her take off like a shot across the field.

"Okay mister _I-like-to-give-impromptu-speeches_, let's see what you've got!" She shouted to the amused crowd. Though her zigzagging attempts to fool him on the ground failed miserably, as she burst into the air Takumi quickly realized she would pass _slightly _beyond him. Running back as fast as he could, he jumped high and hard trying to reach her. As their mutual arcs intersected, the impact of the collision drove them into a nearby tree. Urd laughed in his arms as they fell clumsily through the successive branches amid the shouts of onlookers.

"That was fun. Let's do that again," she cried lying on the ground.

"I prefer to retire undefeated," Takumi said standing up a bit more slowly than usual. He was still shaking off the pine needles when Chrono came running.

"Urd, goddesses from the Earth Help Center are challenging us in song. They say the Yggdrasil admin group is _weak_," she frowned.

"Well you tell them that without Peorth -," but at that moment she stopped, spotting something in the distance. "Tell them we'll see them soon, but right now I have something else I need to attend to. _If you'll excuse me_," she said breaking away.

Takumi watched as she rose, landing on a far hill at the edge of the park. He could just make out the long-haired figure standing beside her.

…

"You know I'd speak to you Urd, but then you'd probably have to _kill me_," Mara said pretending to quiver in fear.

"I'm sure it won't be the last time I need to utter a death threat in order to keep you out of harm's way. So have they finished cleaning up Niflheim yet?"

"We call it redecorating and you'd be surprised how often it happens. So don't act so please with yourself. Still, in some strange way I think the boss was proud of all the damage caused. Not that she would ever show it. By the way, we were able to make a rather nice collage out of what was left of Mezzumura. I rather like the quotation Hild placed beneath him… _don't let this happen to you_."

"Given your notoriously sick sense of humor, I'll assume you're kidding. Besides I had nothing to do with that."

"Convenient, since there are no witnesses to refute you."

"_Well?"_

"Well what?"

"Oh just come down to the party you old hag," Urd said pushing her.

"Aren't you afraid I'll cause _trouble_?"

"Mara, from this spot alone I see at least half a dozen Valkyries. I don't think I have much to worry about."

Mara smiled pulling her cloak over her shoulder. "In that case let's show them what _real partying_ is all about."

…

"Hey I saw that catch of yours - _graceful_," Keiichi said reaching to hand Takumi a beer as he approached.

"Yes well _yours_ wasn't hell-bent on causing your destruction," he said taking it reluctantly. "I think she intends to make me old before my time."

Keiichi smiled looking away at the early evening stars. "Well, here's to not getting old before our time," he muttered somberly taking a sip.

"Amen," said Takumi sitting down next to him on the low hill overlooking the crowd.

"_Indeed_," echoed the figure who now approached them from behind.

"Umm hello," Keiichi said looking up the hill.

"Hello," replied the man coming to sit beside them. They could see he was dressed in something resembling a priest's cassock of dark earthen green. In his right hand he held a staff carved in a pattern of four interweaving vines. It looked as though it might have been made of wood, if not for the interior which seemed to flicker with a myriad of tiny diffracting points.

"And do you do exactly?" Keiichi asked as cordially as possible.

The man thought a moment. "I suppose you could say I keep track of things," he replied.

Keiichi and Takumi exchanged anxious glances, surmising him to be some form of senior god.

"Yes, it's been my pleasure to assist the upper council in the past," he said in answer to their un-asked question. "But I sense there is something else you would like to ask me," he said turning his gaze to Takumi.

Takumi quickly looked away, watching the crowd below. "Well perhaps you could give us some advice," he said quietly.

The man followed his gaze. "I think they will keep you busy. _Both of them_," he said glancing at Keiichi. "But I sense this is not the question you truly wish to ask," he said, his eyes once again falling on Takumi.

"Well, I don't mean to sound ungrateful," he began.

"_Then don't_," Keiichi whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"It's just that it doesn't seem like we were provided with much help through all of this. Good people died, and needlessly. If I had known then what I know now it could have been prevented," he said, bitterness beginning to tinge his voice.

"_Takumi_," Keiichi quietly implored.

The man looked at them thoughtfully. "I'm unsure of what you mean by _needlessly_, but in answer to your question -," he waved his hand and a section of ground instantly became as smooth as glass. Then rubbing several stones together, he cast out a group of perfectly smooth pebbles onto its surface. He considered the arrangement for a moment before throwing an additional stone onto the field. As it collided with the others he asked, "Is that arrangement better?"

"I - don't know," said Takumi.

"Neither do I. That's sort of the problem."

"But you're a god. Don't you know everything?"

He smiled. "It all depends."

"On what?"

"Maybe that's what you're supposed to figure out."

"_Damn Gods,"_ Takumi muttered. "They always speak in riddles."

"Not riddles. We can only speak in terms which you can understand, of concepts which your society has already discovered. The reasons for this are many-fold, but one way to think about it is that things which arise through a process of self-discovery tend to occur more… _predictably_."

"Convenient," Takumi replied. "So in other words you can tell me nothing."

"Oh I think there are a few things I can explain to you regarding your inquiry. Imagine a time when everything was as one -," he said sweeping his hand over the pebbles, causing them to coalesce. Picking up a stone he then threw it at the center, causing the fragments to scatter in all directions. "You see?" He asked.

"_No_," Takumi replied stubbornly.

"Everything which occurred came about as a result of that initial action."

"So you're saying the gods are good at marbles?"

"_Takumi_," Keiichi whispered beseechingly.

"They'd have to be quite good, since everything which would occur after that point, _everything_ you now know would develop as a direct or indirect consequence of that initial action."

"And after that you do nothing?"

"No we intervene all the time, every hour of every day, as you have no doubt seen. But modify a _fundamental_ action of the system? No, that of course we do not do."

"You say of course, but why?"

"Such a change could alter the basic interactions of the universe."

"So?"

"That could have several consequences. But an important one would be to alter the nature or extent of relationships defined in what you call physics. Any such change could have dramatic and potentially devastating consequences for all things in this universe."

"Interesting but you haven't answered my question. I assume it's either because you can't, or because you don't want to," he said growing frustrated.

The man considered him calmly, "Perhaps I misunderstood your question. Or you have misunderstood my answer."

Takumi thought of Sorano, of Sen, of those he'd killed in ignorance. He thought of all that had been lost, all that had been sacrificed - and in that moment bitterness got the best of him. This might be his one chance to understand it all at some level; yet he had learned nothing from this man.

"Then let me restate my question," he said standing to face him. "Show me one thing, _just one thing_, which tells me you really _care_ one way or the other about what happens to this world. That you have anything _personally_ invested in it! _Anything real, anything tangible._ _ANYTHING AT ALL! _Just show me on thing that says we're more than just hobby or a plaything to you! That'swhat I really want to more riddles, no more games!"

"He's just -," Keiichi began apologetically.

"You don't need to apologize for me Keiichi," Takumi said tersely.

"It is alright," the man nodded Keiichi_. __"Look up,"_ he said.

Takumi stood still.

"_Takumi_," Keiichi said exasperated.

"I don't have to look up. I know what's up there."

"Then tell me," said the man.

"The sky. And then you'll tell me that you helped make the sky or some other such thing. But it still won't answer my question."

"Hmm. Perhaps you _should_ look up."

Hesitantly Takumi looked above himself. "It's as I said. I see the early evening sky. And stars."

"Ahh, there are two stars are there not?"

"Yes," he replied impatiently.

"What if I told you those stars are very different distances from us? How would you know what I'm telling you is the truth?"

"Light."

"Light?"

"Yes. We'd know by measuring the star's parallax shift in comparison to others at different times in our orbital cycle. For stars farther away than several hundred light-years we'd use the Cepheid variable which -,"

"Yes, yes, but when you look at the light coming from a star, what is it you're actually seeing? For instance if you saw light coming from the farthest object in the universe?"

Takumi looked back blankly. "Something reeeeally far away?"

The man seemed disappointed.

But then Keiichi spoke. "You wouldn't just be seeing something in space, you'd also be looking back in _time_."

Takumi stared at him dumbfounded.

"It was on a TV special I saw," he said helpfully.

"_There_ is the answer I believe you seek. For in the instant of this universe's creation we became bound to it_. In both space and time."_

"Bound? But if that's true you're constrained by the same physical laws and their limits that everything else is. Even the Almighty one," said Keiichi.

He nodded.

"But why would you do that?"

The man smiled watching Takumi, for he could see he was beginning to understand. _"Can you think of no reason?" _

"I'm not sure," replied Keiichi.

Takumi was quiet when at last he spoke. "They did it so we could have our universe. _This_ one, with _this_ unique set of physical laws. Laws which allowed stable matter to form, initiating the creation of planetary systems and ultimately life itself. One ordered in space-time. Doing so allowed the creation of an ordered existence, allowing us to learn from the past. Quite literally to _have_ a past." He looked up beyond the plains to the mountains in the distance. "Because of that we have all that we know, all of our memories and all of our experiences; not the least of which is love. All those things necessary for beings to be truly free. They must have constrained untold elements of their power so that we could have - _this_. This time, in this place." Tears came to his eyes as the knowledge swept over him seeing now the grace and beauty of all they had wrought.

"_Thank you,"_ was all he could say.

"You're on the right road," the man said rising to his feet. "Unfortunately I think my time here is almost up. But I'm glad we had this opportunity to speak. Now remind me, what was it you wanted changed again?"

"I think we'll leave things the way they are for now," Keiichi said waving his hands.

"Still, there are times when it seems like we don't have much help," Takumi said looking back.

"Humanity has all the help it needs. For you have each other. Of course, what you choose to do with that gift is up to you," he said walking away.

"It doesn't explain why we need demons," shouted Keiichi.

"That I do understand," Takumi replied coming to stand beside him. "They say that light cannot exist without darkness. Only by having a choice can we be truly free."

"A necessary variable in the system," the man said continuing to walk.

"But I still don't understand about Abyss," Takumi called.

"Oh?" He replied turning.

"You knew what it could do. Why wasn't it destroyed as soon as we recovered the stone?"

He smiled patiently. "It never occurred to you that perhaps we thought someone else might need it - for their own journey?"

Takumi looked down embarrassed.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Keiichi.

"What you've been doing. Learn, strengthen your resolve. You may need it in the days ahead."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling," he said reaching the top of the hill.

"I don't suppose you'd like to tell us how it all turns out," Takumi shouted after him.

He smiled. "You still don't get it do you?"

"I suppose not. And I suppose a _hint_ is out of the question."

"That one I can tell you. Because you've already said it yourself. The answer you might say - is in the stars."

"Damn gods," Takumi muttered.

"No I think I know what he means," said Keiichi. "They're all bound by time. So they can know the past, maybe even return to it. But no one, _no one_, can know the future with certainty.

"Not even the Almighty one."

"Right."

They looked up the hill, but the man was gone.

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse."

"Either way, it sounds like they've done what they can do," replied Keiichi.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**Conclusion**_

"There you are!" Urd said coming up the hill. Looking behind her Takumi saw the party was in full swing as groups of goddesses blared out in song both strange and familiar. Augmenting the lanterns running from the stage he now saw bright fragments floating like fireflies in the air above them, providing both light and heat to the party-goers below.

"It looks like this will go on for awhile," Urd said following his gaze. "Bell thinks we should begin consider how to accommodate our human guests.

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks by the time this is over they won't be making it home - nor should they try."

"I'll go up to the temple and get things started," said Keiichi.

Takumi smiled warmly at Urd. "It's been a long day for me as well. I'll come with you Keiichi."

"Were you boys playing a game up here?" Urd asked seeing the glassy surface beside them.

"No we were just talking to -. Who were we talking to?" Asked Keiichi.

"One of your priests," Takumi offered.

"She looked at him puzzled. "Tai we don't _have_ priests."

The men looked at each other, then up the hill.

"In that case we were up here drinking," Takumi replied.

As the three of them made their way through the crowd to the temple, Takumi caught sight of the strangely dressed blond who sat arm wrestling with a group of Valkyrie. Immediately the woman flashed him a menacing smile before throwing her current opponent off the table into their path. She took a long draft of her beer nodding to Urd before turning to face her next challenger.

"I hear you have an _appetite_ for nightlife," the woman murmured sarcastically over her shoulder as they passed.

"Friend of yours?" Takumi asked.

"We cross each other's paths from time to time," Urd replied casually stepping over the fallen Valkyrie.

Several hours later, things were as ready as they could be in the Morisato household as guests began to arrive. Takumi heard the rumblings of much continued partying out in the courtyard as he quietly crept off to bed.

"I'm getting too old for this," he mused drifting off to sleep.

…

The next morning he rolled over to find himself alone in Urd's small room. Gathering a blanket around him he peeked out into the hallway seeing the scattered bodies of some of those who had spent the night. "_Hey you_," came the whisper behind him.

"There you are," he said turning to find Urd leaning into the upper hallway closet.

"Come on," she said motioning down the hallway to Keiichi's room, camera in hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Shhh." Carefully they stepped over the sleeping bodies in the hallway to reach Keiichi's door. Sliding it back Takumi saw Belldandy nestled comfortably in Keiichi's arms, still dressed in the gown she had worn last night. She lay with her head on his shoulder, their fingers intertwined, asleep in blissful happiness.

"Look how peaceful they are. Doesn't she look like an angel?" Urd said happily.

"She does," he observed as Urd knelt to take several pictures in rapid succession. "Of course the fact that she _is_ part angel probably helps. Now can we go back to bed?"

"This isn't what I got the camera for. Follow me," Urd said moving stealthily toward the front door.

But Takumi stopped, looking into the room on his right.

"_Hey Urd get a picture of this_," he said spying Peorth sprawled on her back, arms extended toward two young gods asleep on either side of her. In the far corner he saw the three goddesses who had jumped on stage with her last night asleep in a pile.

"Yeah, this should satisfy her ego," Urd said snapping a photograph of Peorth from above. "Now come on."

Following her outside, Takumi looked up at the threatening morning skies. "It looks as though it might rain, yet it's warm out here," he said watching the sleeping members of the Nekomi Tech auto club who had taken over the veranda.

"Why do you think Belldandy's still asleep? She's been overusing her powers."

"To keep the grounds warm?"

Urd nodded. Stepping over Otaki and Tamiya she quietly slid open the outer door to Skuld's room. "Look at this," she whispered.

Peering in Takumi could see Skuld asleep on her side, her hands closed as if in prayer. She was facing another form he now recognized to be the boy who'd spoken out at the party. "Now that is cute," he said watching Skuld's expression while Sentaro's mouth lay open absently.

"Yeah," agreed Urd continuing to click away. "And it may come in useful as blackmail someday."

At the back of the room Takumi now noticed the bodies of Keiichi's sister and the girl with glasses to whom he'd spoken.

"_Urd_?" Skuld said sleepily opening her eyes, just as her older sister leaned in to take an even more incriminating shot.

"_Yes dear?_" Urd said quickly throwing the camera over her head to Takumi.

"Are they going to make breakfast?" She yawned.

Her older sister smiled sweetly. "Why of course they are. What would you like?"

"Well I was thinking -," but now she noticed the sleeping figure next her. Her panicked eyes darted back to Urd. "I don't care! Get out of here!" She said blushing.

"Well if that's what you really want dear," Urd replied innocently, closing the door.

"I think we'll all want a copy of those," Takumi agreed. "By the way, does that kid have a home?"

"We promised we would take care of him and bring him back today."

"I see. And who is _we_ exactly?"

"Belldandy and Keiichi of course."

"Uh-huh. Well if you're quite done, I think I'll go back -."

"I'm not. We have one more picture to take."

"Oh very well," he said posing against the pillar.

"Not you. _That_," she said pointing to the courtyard.

Turning, he saw that something appeared to be lying in the middle of Belldandy's vegetable patch. He glanced at Urd questioningly.

"You'll see. This is the picture I _really_ need."

Quietly approaching the nondescript form, Urd signaled for him to get ready with the camera.

"_Now! Seal her!_" She cried.

"Augh!" Yelled the mass of blond hair jerking up. The picture Takumi caught of their respective expressions was something each would remember for some time to come.

"Yeah real funny Urd!" Said the blond.

"You again!" Takumi cried.

"Ahh, so you remember me. I'm not surprised," the blond said throwing back her hair.

"Who is she?"

"_Mara_," Urd replied.

The toothy blond collected herself. "Yes and you would do well to remember my name, since it's likely me you'll be negotiating with someday to get Urd _unsealed_."

Takumi began to say something but his attention was drawn off to the trees. For Urd's shout had caused something to stir in them. He now saw on several of the larger limbs the watchful eyes of goddesses, their blue and white robes draping down to waft gracefully in the breeze. Recognizing there was no real threat they quickly settled back to their respective resting places.

"They're all dressed similarly," he observed.

"Yeah they like to be up high, not close to the ground. You see?" Urd said pointing out several more higher in the trees.

"Valkyries?"

She nodded. "But we don't have time for discussions right now, you need to get ready," she said pushing Takumi.

"For what?"

"Oh it's just a custom we have -."

"I'm beginning to hate that word."

"The presented prepare breakfast for -,"

"Okay Urd, now _I know_ you're making this up. There have to be at least twenty people here!"

"True, but most of them are still asleep. So as long as you get busy now you'll be fine. Besides, Keiichi has to help you."

"Oh no. They're sleeping peacefully and I don't intend to wake them. _You_ will help me."

"I'll tell you what. You can have _her_," she said shoving Mara forward.

"Are you volunteering _me_ for this detail Urd?" Mara fumed.

"Of course. I don't want to leave you out there with them," she said motioning to the trees. "After all, we both know what _they_ would like to have for breakfast," she grinned.

Mara laughed. "You know you goddesses really need to get over yourselves."

…

By the time Belldandy and Keiichi awoke, operations in the kitchen already seemed well underway - judging from the continued clatter and occasional crash of dishes.

"_Oh Keiichi_, there's something I forgot to tell you last night," Belldandy said as they poked their heads into the hallway.

"Hey Megumi, can I get some of that?" Keiichi asked as she passed them coming from the kitchen.

"Sure Kei, you go right ahead," she said passing him the cup.

"BLECK! He cried after taking as sip. Is this what I think it is!"

"Yep."

"Sake for breakfast!"

Urd's head now appeared from the kitchen. "Yeah we ran out of tea some time ago, so we're using that."

"I can only imagine what you're using for food," he muttered.

Yeah, what is it we're making again?" She said looking into the kitchen.

Keiichi heard Takumi's aggrieved voice answer, "Urd for the third time they're pancakes."

"Are they supposed to look like that?"

"They're just… well-cooked. Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"But didn't you say we needed baking soda for those, and instead we used -."

"-Urd, didn't we agree that would be our little cooking secret?"

"Don't worry, you drink enough of this you hardly notice," Mara said suddenly appearing from the kitchen.

"_Augh Mara!"_ Keiichi shouted in surprise.

"Augh yourself sweetness. You think _you_ look so great the first thing in the morning?"

When Keiichi finally ventured into the kitchen, he saw that Urd, Mara and Takumi were well on their way to making the room into a complete catastrophe.

"How could you guys make such a big mess so quickly?"

The three shrugged looking at one another. "We did have a bit of a batter fight a little while ago. That might explain much of the _wall-effect_ you see in here," Takumi admitted. "But the important thing is that everyone will receive a hearty breakfast," he said holding up a batch of less than ideal pancakes.

Keiichi shook his head rolling up his sleeves. _"Move over."_

So you're all presented Urd - at least the first time anyway," Mara snickered throwing Takumi a glance. "So do you feel old now? Or should I say, _older_."

"Look who's talking. Wasn't Genghis Khan your prom date? And I'd think you'd be better at this cooking business, given all of your relevant _work experience_."

"What? I'm performing magnificently. This is exactly the way it's done," Mara said cracking eggs against the side of a bowl only to toss their contents, eggshell and all, into a smoldering pan.

"_Hey that's not how you do that!"_ Cried Keiichi.

"You see, the human has spoken."

"Come to think of it we do handle mostly pre-packaged food at the store," Mara said thoughtfully.

Over the next hour as guests awoke everyone was eventually fed… something. As groups sat reminiscing about the previous evening's events, several of the Valkyrie came down from their arboreal perches to circulate among them, sniffing if not actually tasting the available food. At one point Peorth too poked her head from Belldandy's room, just long enough to make several less than glowing comments about breakfast. Whether it was Mara's look of reply or the quality of her available companionship, Peorth quickly retreated to her room for the rest of the morning.

…

By the time Belldandy dressed and went to check on the kitchen, things were beginning to returning to normal.

"Bell you look tired. Was it that Keiichi? Did he tire you out?" Urd asked innocently while Mara smirked.

She ignored her sister. "Has anyone seen Keiichi recently?"

"He's taking the boy home," Takumi called from outside.

Quickly Belldandy ducked into Keiichi's room before rushing outside to find him, spotting him behind the shed as he readied the bike.

"_Keiichi,"_ she said awkwardly, walking over to hand him the sweater.

"_Bell_," he said smiling into her tired but happy face. The two touched noses embracing.

"Hey do I have to turn a hose on you guys!" Said the mysterious voice from above. Keiichi, Belldandy and Takumi looked up to see Skuld sitting on the roof peering down at them.

"Skuld come down here!" Takumi shouted hoping to give them a moment's privacy.

"_No,"_ she replied stubbornly.

As he suspected Skuld's real reason for climbing onto the roof he tried another approach. "Why are you up there anyway? It's not to catch sight of someone _special _is it?"

"WHAT! No, I'm just -," she jumped to the ground beside him, sufficiently embarrassed by the comment.

"Don't you know you're supposed to be good this time of year?"

"Oh are you talking about Christmas? Because I know what I want," she said beginning to list an increasingly complex and unlikely series of items.

Takumi did his best to feign interest as he watched Belldandy and Keiichi talk behind the shed.

"You spoke your heart last night Keiichi. But with everything that was happening I never got a chance to say something to you," she said leaning close to him.

Takumi could not catch their whispered conversation over Skuld's continuing list of potential Christmas gifts. And so he never heard Belldandy's final question to Keiichi. But he heard Keiichi's response clearly. "Always Bell - _always_," he said hugging her. "C'mon Sentaro, let's go," he said pushing the bike to the alley.

"_Goodbye wobbly_," Sentaro yelled to Skuld as he walked away.

"_Goodbye smelly_," Skuld replied running up as quickly as she dared.

As the bike disappeared down the alleyway, Skuld turned to follow Belldandy into the house. "Do you have something in mind for Christmas Onee-san?"

"As a matter of fact I do," she said putting her arms around her.

"Great. Because I really need -."

"Oh, I mean for Keiichi. I have something special in mind for Keiichi."

"Hmm. Well what about you?" Skuld asked Takumi as he stood out on the veranda.

"Yeah, there you go -," he said clearly lost in his own thoughts.

"_What_! Are you even listening to me?"

"It sure is Skuld, it sure is," he said walking away.

"Ugh - _adults!"_

By noon the skies were still gray, but most of the guests had packed up and headed for home. Slowly Belldandy, Megumi and Urd worked to return the temple to something resembling order. Folding the blankets Urd stepped into the courtyard only to see Takumi standing alone, watching her from beneath the boughs of the great oak.

"_What is it?"_ she asked.

"Can I talk to you?" He said beckoning her.

Belldandy watched as they walk together under the trees, speaking for some time. When Urd returned she seemed quiet.

"Did you tell him what you want for Christmas? Because it's not far away you know."

"Skuld, enough about Christmas!" Cried Megumi.

But Urd said nothing, her eyes following Takumi as he turned to leave.

"Are you alright?" Belldandy said coming beside her.

"Yeah. He suggested we go away somewhere, just the two of us after the New Year."

"Hmm - sounds nice," Megumi said flopping down on the blankets.

"Knowing him I'll bet it's somewhere near the sea," Belldandy said putting her around Urd.

"I don't think so. _There is a place up in the mountains. The snow is deep there - but the horses should be able to make it through_," she said speaking as though in a dream.

"Horses? _Horses!_ You know there is a faster way to travel, right?" Skuld interrupted.

"That's not always the point," Megumi reminded her.

"Have you been there Urd?" Belldandy asked cautiously watching her sister's eyes.

"_No._ It's just a feeling I have. But for the life of me I can't think of where that white coat is from," she said shaking her head.

"White coat?"

"Not really a coat. More like a long thick cloak. Beautiful protection against the cold," she said coming out of her trance.

"Maybe it's a Christmas present!" Suggested Skuld.

"It sounds a bit like the cloak Peorth wore for -."

"PEORTH" Urd shrieked. "Of course! _That's_ where I've see it!"

"Urd are you alright?"

"I am Bell. I really am."

…

Shortly after New Years, Urd and Takumi were indeed on horseback, heading deep into the mountains east of Kakunodake. The path was longer than Takumi had anticipated and it was late afternoon by the time he broke into the snow laden meadow. "Okay this time I'm sure!" He said charging ahead. "This _has_ to be the right place. Will you come on already?"

"My horse and I are just taking our time," Urd said slowly emerging from the forest behind him. "Because this time, I want to enjoy every moment."

He turned puzzled. "Well what do you think?"

She rode to the top of the hill looking down at the small cabin. "Tai I can honestly say it's exactly what I imagined." As the blustering wind buffeted her she smiled, moving down to join him.

"It might snow again tonight. I should get you inside and put the horses up in the woods. _Come here_," he said jumping down to take her in his arms. Opening the door they tumbled into the cozy accommodations. Before long the cabin fire was aglow as they attempted to cook using only their earthly skills.

"So this is camping?" Urd asked munching on a biscuit.

"Well let's just say it's a start," Takumi replied opening the sleeping bags and throwing them down. As twilight fell to evening, the two quietly watched the stars gather in the night sky as Urd described to Takumi her next great plan for advancing Keiichi and Belldandy's relationship. The third time she pushed up against him for warmth he pulled her cloak around her and took her inside. Under the lingering glow of the fires' embers they closed the shades and curled up in the small cabin. Moments later the tiny figure who'd been sitting quietly in the trees zipped forward, eagerly looking from one window to another for any possible view. After several minutes of fruitless searching she hopped down on the window sill in frustration. "Ahh shimata!" She cried looking up at the heavens, the moonlight illuminating the six pointed star on her forehead as she streaked away through the darkness.


End file.
